Being A Veela's Mate
by Archimede
Summary: Traduction. La nature vélane de Draco émerge de manière précoce le jour où la vie de son compagnon se trouve menacée. Leur lien suffira-t-il à apporter la paix dans le monde sorcier et à pouvoir vivre sereinement ?
1. Prologue

**Titre :** Being A Veela's Mate

**Rated :** M

**Auteur :** Chereche

**Traductrice :** Archimède

**Bêtas correctrices :** Peneloo et Yuki Shuhime

**Disclaimer : **Je pense que tout le monde l'aura compris rien ne m'appartient, les personnages sont à J.K Rowling et l'histoire appartient à Chereche. Je ne suis que la traductrice !

**Résumé :**_ La nature vélane de Draco émerge de manière précoce le jour où la vie de son compagnon se trouve menacée. Leur lien suffira-t-il à apporter la paix dans le monde sorcier et à pouvoir vivre sereinement ?_

**Particularité : **Romance/Violence/Mention d'abus/Action/Aventure. Il s'agit d'un Slash Yaoï donc il va y avoir une histoire entre deux hommes. Si cela ne vous convient pas, passez votre chemin. Donc Homophobes, s'abstenir.

**Note :** Et bien voilà ma toute première traduction. La fiction originale est en anglais. Si vous voulez également la lire, le lien est dans mon profil. Je remercie fortement mes Bêtas Peneloo et Yuki qui m'ont beaucoup aidé avec gentillesse et sans qui j'aurais du mal par moment. Merci également à ReachingforHeaven de m'avoir bien conseillé. Mais aussi je dédie cette fic à Lord La Folle qui nous offre également une très belle histoire avec _Hein_.

**Note bis :** Je garde volontairement les noms de la Famille Malfoy et de Snape en Anglais !

**_/!\ Si vous lisez ce prologue dans la version originale, ce n'est pas le même. J'ai gardé l'ancienne version de l'auteur, avec son accord, car je le trouvais mieux que l'actuelle._**

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Poudlard 1993.<em>

Tout commença par une matinée tranquille à Poudlard. Les étudiants marchaient négligemment vers la Grande Salle pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Certains bâillaient, alors que d'autres se lamentaient sur les devoirs qu'ils leur restaient à faire.

Tout se déroulait paisiblement jusqu'à ce qu'un Veela enragé fasse irruption dans la salle, provoquant un brusque silence chez ses occupants. Dès qu'il fut entré, le seul bruit audible dans l'assistance fut le « gloups » provenant d'un élève aux cheveux noirs, qui se laissa glisser le long de son siège, essayant désespérément de devenir invisible.

Malheureusement pour lui, sa tactique se révéla infructueuse car quelques secondes après, il se retrouva suspendu par les épaules, fixant anxieusement les prunelles furieuses qui le scrutaient.

« Euh ... euh ... » Tenta-t-il.

Mais il fut interrompu par un grognement. Il gémit légèrement lorsqu'on lui attrapa la main et qu'il fut séparé des autres élèves, son camarade le conduisant à grandes enjambées le long de l'allée vers la porte. Il sut qu'il allait avoir de graves problèmes : que son compagnon ne lui adresse pas un mot le laissait présager. Soudain, il réalisa que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de se retrouver seul avec lui en ce moment. Il était prêt à parier que ce qui allait suivre ne serait pas une expérience agréable. Il préférait en découdre ici, dans la Grande Salle, où il était sûr que certaines parties de son corps resteraient intactes, à l'abri des coups.

En gardant cela à l'esprit, il gagna du terrain en utilisant un peu de son pouvoir pour lester son corps jusqu'à ce que Draco ne puisse plus le tirer. Le Veela blond s'arrêta et lui lança un regard courroucé, bien conscient qu'Harry essayait d'échapper à son destin.

« Arrête ce sort, » exigea Draco, le ton cassant et les yeux plissés.

La sévérité dans sa voix entrainait généralement l'obéissance immédiate du jeune garçon, mais aujourd'hui, Harry tint bon.

« Non, » Réussit-il à dire, bien qu'il ne pouvait pas soutenir le regard de son compagnon. La main autour de son poignet se resserra petit à petit, et plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent avant que le Veela ne reprenne la parole.

« Maintenant, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment ni le lieu de te montrer récalcitrant, » avertit Draco. « Tu as déjà assez d'ennuis comme ça. »

A ces mots, un frisson courut le long de l'échine du brun et sa raison lui cria de se contenter de lâcher prise et de se résigner à ce qui allait suivre. Cependant, la petite partie de lui qui l'avait toujours guidé dans les moments difficiles lui fit remarquer que s'il le désirait, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il se laisse trainer en dehors du refuge que la pièce lui offrait. Son compagnon ne ferait jamais ça ici, n'est-ce pas ?

Faux.

« Tu as trois secondes pour arrêter ton petit numéro, Harry James, avant que je n'offre à la Grande Salle un spectacle mémorable. Un ... Deux ... Vraiment, tu ferais mieux réfléchir avant d'essayer ce genre de trucs... Trois... »

Le souffle d'Harry se coupa alors que Draco venait d'envoyer à son poignet une secousse assez violente, rompant le charme. Soudainement, Draco s'était retrouvé assis – sur quoi ? Harry n'en avait pas la moindre idée – et regardait fixement le sol, tapant impatiemment du pied. Non, c'était impossible qu'il décide de faire ça ici … Peut importe ce qu'il …

Clac !

La première claque sur ses fesses cingla l'air, lui faisant fermement oublier cette idée. Et il gémit, pas vraiment à cause du coup, mais plutôt parce que quelques hoquets surpris s'étaient faits entendre dans la pièce. Il ne pourrait jamais vivre avec ça ! Comment pourrait-il faire face aux élèves, ou pire, aux professeurs, sachant qu'ils l'avaient vu se faire traiter comme un enfant capricieux ? Comme s'ils ne le rejetaient pas suffisamment à l'heure actuelle !

Le moins qu'il pouvait faire était d'essayer de rester stoïque et de ne pas pleurer ou battre des pieds comme il avait tant envie de le faire. Mais à la huitième fessée, il ne put s'empêcher de laisser s'échapper un « Aïeuh ! ».

A la douzième claque, il se débattit furieusement, suppliant son compagnon en colère d'arrêter car la douleur de son postérieur ne cessait d'augmenter.

« Draco ! Arrête ! » Geignit Harry pour ce qui semblait être la énième fois, en essayant de déloger la main sur son dos qui le maintenait en place.

« Draco ! »

Au lieu de s'arrêter comme il le réclamait, Draco lui parla d'une voix beaucoup trop calme, alors que sa main fine entrait à nouveau en contact avec son derrière, encore recouvert de sa robe, heureusement.

« Je suis désolé de devoir faire cela Harry, mais tu ne m'as pas vraiment laissé le choix. »

« Aïe ! Aïeuuh ! S'il te plaît, je suis désolé ! » Tenta encore une fois Harry, ne prenant pas en compte le fait que ses mots atteignaient chacune des personnes dans la salle, certaines le regardant même avec une sorte de sympathie.

« Non, tu ne l'es pas. Tu essais juste de sauver ta fierté. Tu mérites cette punition, et tu vas l'avoir. »

Harry gémit et se dissimula le visage de ses mains, créant une sorte de refuge dans lequel il pouvait se cacher. C'était tellement embarrassant. La veille à la même heure, il n'aurait jamais cru se retrouver courbé sur les genoux de son compagnon en colère au milieu de la Grande Salle, à se faire réchauffer le derrière. S'il ne l'avait, ne serait-ce que suspecté, alors peut-être aurait-il remis en question cette aventure avec les jumeaux Weasley. Elle ne valait sûrement pas l'humiliation et la fessée qu'il recevait à présent.

« Je croyais que tu étais censé me protéger ? » Glapit Harry en reniflant. « Tu étais censé m'aimer – Ouille ! – et assurer ma sécurité ! Et ce n'est pas ce que tu fais maintenant ! » Termina t-il.

CLAC !

Harry éclata douloureusement en sanglots quand Draco lança sa claque la plus forte avant de faire une pause. Sa colère était d'autant plus évidente qu'il adoptait un ton haché et saccadé.

« Harry James Potter ! Cesse immédiatement ce genre d'absurdités. Je fais absolument tout ce que tu viens de dire. »

« Et c-comment ? En m'humiliant ? » Demanda-t-il, en s'efforçant de ne pas devenir hargneux, ce qui n'arrangerait pas les choses actuellement.

« Non, en te corrigeant. »

La main de Draco se reposa à nouveau sur son derrière sans bouger le moins du monde, comme pour rappeler à Harry que c'était loin d'être terminé.

« Je fais ce que j'ai à faire, c'est toi qui fait n'importe quoi. » Draco fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de demander : « Quels sont les devoirs d'un Veela Dominant ? »

Harry hésita. Était-il vraiment censé répondre dans sa position actuelle ? Pourtant, lorsque la main qui était auparavant posée sur lui claqua en signe d'avertissement, il retrouva sa voix, se rappelant ce qu'il avait appris au fil des ans.

« Pro-Protéger son compagnon. L'ai-l'aimer, le soigner et prendre soin de lui. Etre à ses côtés dans les épreuves et les tourments. L'amour qu'il porte à son partenaire est inébranlable. »

Hors de son champ de vision, son compagnon hocha la tête.

« Et quel est le devoir du Veela Soumis ? »

« P-Permettre à son partenaire d'accomplir son devoir... Accepter son amour et l'aimer en retour. »

« C'est exact. Il est de mon devoir de te protéger du Mal. Mais, m'as-tu permis de le faire Harry James ? Non ! Tu t'es enfuis et as manqué de te faire tuer. Et pire encore, tu as le culot de me STUPEFIER, me refusant le droit de faire mon devoir. Je vais te protéger Harry, n'aies aucun doute là-dessus.

« Cependant, tu interfères avec mon devoir, mon DROIT, en allant à l'encontre de mes préceptes. Je ne te défends pas de faire quelque chose parce que je veux mettre fin à ton plaisir, je le fais dans ton intérêt. Comment puis-je être là pour toi quand tu t'enfuis, en te mettant délibérément en danger ?

« Je ne peux pas ! Par conséquent, j'ai besoin de te faire comprendre l'importance de ce que je te dis, Harry. Je t'aime idiot, et je vais faire le nécessaire pour te garder en sécurité, même si cela signifie te donner la fessée pour te faire entendre raison ! Je ne te perdrai pas ! Tu es ma vie ! »

A ces mots, Harry se figea, réalisant à quel point Draco avait raison. Un rapide retour en arrière lui fit comprendre combien ses actions avaient été affreuses récemment. Pire encore, il avait blessé son compagnon, l'inquiétant en se mettant délibérément en péril.

« Je suis désolé, » murmura-t-il, une sincérité évidente dans la voix. « Je le suis vraiment Draco, je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter. »

Draco sourit discrètement, voyant que son message avait été reçu avec succès. Il donna une petite tape au derrière d'Harry.

« Viens, nous allons continuer dans nos quartiers. Cependant, je dois t'avertir que je ne suis pas certain d'avoir terminé de parler à cette partie de ton anatomie. »

Harry tenta de se relever, mais Draco l'en empêcha, claquant des doigts. Immédiatement, le brun se retrouva posé sur l'épaule de Draco comme un baluchon et, instinctivement, se stabilisa en attrapant un pan de la robe de sorcier de son compagnon. Cette position ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure au point où il en était, car elle lui permettait de cacher son visage dans le dos de Draco, lui épargnant ainsi la vue des autres dans la salle.

Les murmures s'élevèrent tandis que Draco traversait la salle en direction de la table des professeurs. Avec un léger sourire satisfait, il jeta un sort permettant aux chuchotis de devenir audibles pour eux deux. Harry gémit, plongeant sa tête plus profondément encore dans la nuque de son compagnon.

« Monsieur le Directeur, nous voudrions mon compagnon et moi-même, être dispensés de cours pour la journée. »

Les yeux du professeur Dumbledore pétillèrent d'un air entendu en direction de son petit-fils de cœur. Draco comprit sa demande muette et ouvrit son esprit, permettant au directeur et à son parrain à côté de lui d'accéder à ses souvenirs. Le sorcier à la longue barbe secoua légèrement la tête et le Maître des potions se renfrogna en voyant les souvenirs. Les actions du blond étaient nettement plus compréhensibles à présent.

D'une voix audible pour tous, le directeur déclara :

« Je ne me permettrais pas de m'immiscer dans les problèmes entre un Veela et son compagnon, alors vous avez ma bénédiction. » Puis en baissant la voix, il ajouta : « S'il te plaît, fais en sorte d'apprendre une bonne leçon à notre garçon, hmm ? Il a vraiment besoin de perdre ces mauvaises habitudes. »

Un « Papy ! » étouffé le fit rire sous cape et Dumbledore agita sa main pour leur faire signe qu'ils pouvaient partir.

« J'en ai bien l'intention. » Confirma sèchement Draco.

Son parrain et lui échangèrent un rapide coup d'œil et le blond put lire le message à travers les yeux sombres de Snape. Draco hocha la tête, se retourna et se dirigea hors de la salle, Harry toujours fermement maintenu par sa poigne.

Les murmures des élèves devinrent des bavardages incessants dès que les portes se fermèrent derrière eux. Par delà le bruit de fond, quelques professeurs engagèrent également la conversation.

« Albus, pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas intervenu ? » Demanda le professeur de Métamorphose. « Comment avez-vous pu le laisser... »

« Ma chère Minerva, » l'interrompit le directeur en sirotant son verre. « Je crois que les actions de Draco étaient justifiées dans cette situation. »

« Quelle situation ? » Interrogea-t-elle.

Le directeur l'invita à croiser son regard pour partager son souvenir. Lorsque les images cessèrent, McGonagall fronça les sourcils.

« Très bien, je suppose qu'il méritait son châtiment. Mais quand même… Pas ici voyons. Et puis, l'école n'aurait pas pu gérer ça ? »

« La dernière fois, on avait réglé ça, » assura Albus en indiquant Severus qui finissait l'incantation du sort qu'il avait lancé plus tôt. « Et cette fois-ci, Harry est bel et bien allé à l'encontre des règles de l'école, mais je suis certain que Severus se chargera de la question. »

« Je vais m'en occuper, » intervint-il en interrompant la conversation.

Son subtil signe de tête indiqua que le changement avait été fait. Albus écouta un moment les bavardages des élèves et approuva.

« Vous n'allez quand même pas le punir davantage ? » S'écria McGonagall. « Cette fessée en public était largement suffisante ! Il n'est encore qu'un enfant, c'est normal qu'il soit désobéissant ! »

« Pas à ce point là, » déclara fermement Albus.

« En effet, » ajouta le professeur Snape à la gauche de l'homme. « J'avais dit depuis le début qu'Harry était un mollusque. »

Il ignora délibérément le regard amusé de son aîné.

« Mon filleul devrait être applaudi pour l'avoir réprimandé. Assurément, s'il ne l'avait pas fait, je m'en serais chargé ! Harry n'a jamais consciemment répété une action qui a été punie de cette manière. Il apprendra plus en étant sur les genoux de Draco que de n'importe quelle punition que vous lui attribuerez. Laissez Minerva, la question a déjà été oubliée, » souligna t-il, désignant les étudiants d'un geste.

« Très bien, » accepta-t-elle, retombant en arrière sur sa chaise. « Je vais vous laisser vous occuper d'Harry. Cependant, je vais m'entretenir avec les jumeaux Weasley sur la façon dont ils interagiront avec Harry à partir de maintenant. »

Albus accepta assez facilement, et Severus retourna à son repas, se promettant de parler aux deux rouquins lui-même. Même si Minerva les réprimanderait, il s'assurerait lui-même qu'ils n'entraîneraient plus Harry au devant d'un tel danger.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà le prologue est terminé, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !<em>

**See You Soon !**

_Posté le :__ 7 Juin 2011._


	2. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Being A Veela's Mate

**Rated :** M

**Auteur :** Chereche

**Traductrice :** Archimède

**Bêta correctrice :** Crapounette

**Disclaimer : **Je pense que tout le monde l'aura compris : rien ne m'appartient, les personnages sont à J.K Rowling et l'histoire appartient à Chereche. Je ne suis que la traductrice !

**Particularité : **Romance/Violence/Mention d'abus/Action/Aventure. Il s'agit d'un Slash Yaoï donc il va y avoir une histoire entre deux hommes. Si cela ne vous convient pas, passez votre chemin. Donc Homophobes, s'abstenir.

**Note :** Et bien voilà ma toute première traduction. La fic originale est en anglais. Si vous voulez également la lire, le lien est dans mon profil. Je remercie fortement ma Bêta Crapounette qui a fait un travail formidable sur ce chapitre qui a été entièrement réécrit par l'auteur dans sa version originale et que j'ai refait. Je remercie aussi ReachingforHeaven pour ses conseils. Et surtout je dédie cette fic à Lord La Folle.

**Info :** Je garde volontairement les noms de la famille Malfoy et de Snape en Anglais !

**-l-**

**Note bis** : Je suis super contente de voir à quel point ma traduction est appréciée et je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews ou qui m'ont mis en alert et/ou favoris. Je remercie aussi beaucoup les anonymes : **sitedefics**, **alias64. skyrock. com** et **Surfway** dont leurs reviews m'ont également fait très plaisir. Certaines de vos réponses vont devoir attendre et pour d'autres et bien ça commence dans ce chapitre que je vous donne aujourd'hui pour vous remercier !

**Infos :** Dans la fic originale, l'auteur n'a pas pris toutes les informations de J.K Rowling en compte. En effet dans cette fic Draco est bien né en 1980 mais Harry est né en 1982 ! Les jours sont identiques mais Harry a deux ans de moins que Draco !

Voilà sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

* * *

><p><em>31 Octobre 1982<em>

Même si la logique de Narcissa lui disait que le petit manoir dans lequel son fils et elle résidaient actuellement était l'endroit le plus sûr pour eux, à ce stade, la sorcière aurait préféré être chez elle dans l'ancestral Manoir Malfoy, même si cela signifiait qu'ils risquaient de mourir à n'importe quel moment. C'était triste de penser ainsi, particulièrement concernant son fils, mais la mère Vélane savait qu'ils n'auraient pas pu rester dans cet ancien lieu plus longtemps.

Sa santé mentale s'affaiblissait de plus en plus. Combien de temps encore pourrait-elle tenir avant que le lien qui l'unissait à son compagnon ne la submerge ? Cette pensée augmenta son agitation et la sorcière grogna, résistant avec peine à l'envie de faire sauter le mur en y envoyant une boule de feu. Cela ne changerait en rien la situation, certes, mais cela lui donnerait quelque chose à faire pour passer le temps.

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis la dernière fois qu'elle avait posé les yeux sur son compagnon bien-aimé et avait pu se réfugier dans la chaleur de leur lien. Quatorze jours. Toute autre Vélane aurait sombré dans le désespoir après seulement sept jours. Comme si elle savait que c'était Draco, son précieux petit bébé qui lui donnait une raison de continuer à se battre pour vivre. C'était bien que l'âme de son petit garçon soit légèrement semblable à celle de son père ça apaisait quelque peu son esprit ravagé mais cela ne serait pas suffisant sur le long terme. Elle savait que dans peu de temps, pas même Draco ne suffirait pour la soutenir. Elle détestait cette séparation forcée d'avec son compagnon. Mais c'était nécessaire. Pour leur propre bien, le monde avait besoin de croire qu'ils étaient morts, tués par la propre baguette de Lucius.

Si cela avait été possible, Lucius serait venu les voir. Elle sentait son désir pour elle autant qu'elle savait qu'il sentait le sien pour lui. Toutefois, il valait mieux ne pas prendre de risques. Obéir aux ordres du Seigneur des Ténèbres était crucial pour leur survie, et Lucius avait, à maintes reprises, désobéit à ses ordres. Mais cette trahison était la plus grande de toutes, et il ne pouvait pas se permettre la folie qu'Il se rende compte qu'ils étaient encore vivants.

Lucius, malgré sa position favorable en tant que membre du cercle des proches de Voldemort, n'était en aucune manière fidèle à l'homme. Comment pouvait-il l'être après qu'il ait été menacé pour entrer à son service ? La Marque des Ténèbres leur avait été gravée à Severus et lui à contrecœur sur leur peau, les marquant comme serviteurs d'un fou. Cette simple pensée arracha un sanglot étouffé à la Vélane qui se laissa tomber sur une chaise au souvenir de la dernière fois où elle avait vu les deux hommes.

**-BAVM-**

_28 Octobre 1982 _

Lucius n'avait même pas prit le temps de se laver avant de venir la voir. Au lieu de cela, simplement vêtu de ses habits sales et ensanglantés, il était venu la chercher. Il n'avait pu se contenter que de lui faire un léger sourire, avant de tomber dans un profond sommeil sur le lit. Consternée par son état, elle avait pris soin de lui aussi soigneusement que possible, avant de se rendre dans la chambre d'amis pour faire de même avec Severus qui était dans un état semblable. Une fois que son petit frère de cœur avait été installé pour un plus confortable repos, elle était retournée voir son mari, emmenant Draco avec elle.

Elle avait réveillé le bambin, mais il n'avait cessé de s'agiter qu'au moment où il avait vu son père. A la place, il avait réclamé maladroitement d'être posé sur le lit à côté de lui et, loin d'être dissuadé par son absence de réaction, s'était blotti contre lui, se contentant de caresser son visage et de lui tirer les cheveux, redécouvrant tout de l'homme. Elle l'avait laissé faire, tout simplement parce qu'elle savait que Lucius était bien trop parti pour sentir les assauts affectueux. Elle-même avait posé sa tête contre l'épaule gauche de son mari, s'en servant comme d'un oreiller pendant qu'elle surveillait les actions de son fils, souriant à la joie qui émanait de son petit garçon. La présence de son père lui avait manqué autant qu'à elle.

Elle savait très bien que les deux hommes ne seraient restés au mieux que quelques heures avec eux, mais cela lui avait fait de la peine pour son fils le lendemain matin, d'éloigner le bambin avec rien d'autre qu'un bref baiser de son père. Lucius n'avait même pas remarqué que l'enfant aux cheveux blonds avait gazouillé fièrement "Bère", le mot qui se rapprochait le plus du mot Père. Elle se promit qu'elle passerait alors une heure de plus à jouer avec lui afin de compenser la froideur de Lucius, avant d'aider une fois de plus l'homme à enfiler ses robes.

Elle avait réussi à retarder leur départ assez longtemps pour qu'ils prennent le petit déjeuner. Cependant dans la matinée, alors qu'ils n'étaient pas censés retourner auprès de Voldemort avant l'après-midi, ils reçurent une convocation d'un tout autre genre – Dumbledore. Après le repas, Severus s'était éclipsé, prétextant aller voir son filleul. Par contre, son mari et elle savaient que c'était sa façon de leur donner quelques précieux instants d'intimité. En passant près d'elle, il lui avait pressé légèrement l'épaule, par ce geste il lui avait transmis toute son affection qu'elle lui avait rendue avec un doux sourire. Regardant à nouveau Lucius, son sourire s'était effacé rapidement quand elle avait remarqué que ses yeux étaient devenus sombres.

« Lucius ? » Avait-elle murmuré timidement, prenant son visage entre ses mains. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas mon chéri ? »

Pendant un long moment il n'avait pas répondu, semblant perdu dans les méandres de ses pensées. Il avait été soudainement surpris en la voyant tendre la main vers lui. Il l'avait alors saisie et attirée vers lui avant de l'embrasser profondément, baiser auquel elle s'était abandonnée facilement.

« Je ne sais pas quand nous reviendrons, » avait finalement dit Lucius, en posant sa joue contre le sommet de sa tête.

Il avait soupiré alors qu'elle s'était raidie contre lui, avant que ses doigts, dont la crispation avait reflété son inquiétude, ne s'accrochent à sa robe et qu'elle ne lève le regard vers lui.

« Il y a du changement dans l'air, mon amour. » lui avait-il dit. « Je peux le sentir. Quelque chose va se produire bientôt, d'une manière ou d'une autre et je ne pense pas que je serai de retour avant que ça n'arrive. »

L'assurance de ses paroles l'avait secouée et elle avait commencé à protester. Il l'avait arrêtée avec un regard sévère, de sorte qu'elle était restée immobile dans ses bras.

« Il y a quelque chose que j'ai besoin que tu fasses. »

« Tout ce que tu voudras, Lucius », avait-elle répondu sincèrement, en appuyant sur son front contre son épaule.

« Ça c'est ma p'tite femme, » l'avait-il glorifiée, embrassant ses cheveux parfumés. « J'ai besoin que tu vives. »

« Quoi ? » Avait-elle sursauté, confuse. « Lucius, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« J'ai besoin que tu me promettes que tu continueras de vivre, Narcissa. » Avait-il exigé d'un ton sans appel. « Si je meurs, je veux que tu luttes contre l'envie de me suivre. Draco a besoin d'au moins un de ses parents Cissy, quelqu'un qui lui apprenne à survivre dans ce monde. Narcissa, tout le monde croit que lui et toi êtes morts et si je meurs, il est préférable que cela reste ainsi. J'ai réussi à contacter Gringotts. À mon décès, une grande partie de la richesse des Malfoy sera automatiquement transférée à un nouveau compte que j'ai créé. Les gobelins ont des instructions pour vous aider à sortir de Grande-Bretagne. Tu auras besoin de coopérer avec eux si cela devait arriver Cissy. Pars d'ici avec mon fils et allez vous installer ailleurs. Si je meurs, si _Il_ doit gagner, il est préférable pour vous d'oublier que la Grande-Bretagne ait jamais existé. »

« Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes ? » Avait-elle demandé d'un ton tremblant, alors que ses doigts s'agrippaient contre lui.

Comment pouvait-il ne serait-ce qu'évoquer ces choses ? C'est comme si il avait déjà accepté que leur famille était en train de se désunir.

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, » avait-elle répliqué, d'une voix pleine de détermination. « Tu vas vivre. Tu le dois Lucius. J'ai besoin de toi. »

Severus était alors entré dans la chambre, son expression se faisant plus triste en voyant l'état dans lequel se trouvait la jeune femme.

« Nous devons partir, maintenant. » Avait-il déclaré d'une voix rauque.

« Je sais. »

« Non ! » Avait-elle crié. « Tu n'as pas le droit de me quitter. Je ne te laisserai pas partir, et toi non plus Severus. Vous resterez ici avec moi. Personne ne sait où se trouve cet endroit. Pourquoi avez-vous – »

Narcissa n'eût jamais le loisir de terminer son plaidoyer. Avec un soupir de regret, Lucius avait pointé le bout de sa baguette sur son flanc, avant de lui jeter un sort pour l'endormir. Il avait compensé aisément le poids de son corps à présent inerte. La soulevant, il l'avait portée jusqu'à un canapé avant de l'y déposer dessus.

« Ne doute jamais de mon amour pour toi, » avait-il murmuré en lui caressant les cheveux tombés sur son visage. « Je ferai de mon mieux pour veiller à ce que tu puisses traverser tout ça. Sois forte mon amour. »

**-BAVM-**

_31 Octobre 1982._

Narcissa se contentait de fixer la vieille horloge qui se trouvait dans le coin de la pièce. Elle regardait littéralement le temps passer, et n'en avait absolument aucune honte. Draco était couché, et son mari n'était pas avec elle. Son inquiétude pour lui l'empêchait même d'envisager de dormir, et bien qu'il soit à peu près minuit, elle restait assise dans le salon, à regarder dans le vide.

Une partie d'elle-même reconnaissait qu'elle attendait le son caractéristique de la cheminette s'activant, annonçant ainsi l'arrivée de Lucius. Mais après deux semaines passées, elle commençait à perdre espoir. Enfin, elle renonça et, avec un soupir mélancolique, elle se leva avant de se diriger lentement vers sa chambre.

Son projet pour une nuit de repos bien méritée n'aboutit pas car à peine fut-elle à mi-chemin dans l'escalier qu'elle entendit les cris perçants de Drago, provenant de la chambre de bébé. Elle hésita un instant car c'était le travail de Trix de prendre soin de lui pendant la nuit. Néanmoins, elle était certaine de n'avoir jamais entendu auparavant ce genre de cris chez son petit garçon. Ce n'était pas des cris de faim ou même ceux indiquant une couche mouillée. En plus, Draco avait cessé de s'agiter durant la nuit depuis trois mois. La curiosité avait poussé Narcissa à l'espionner, les toutes premières nuits, surprise par le brusque changement dans son comportement. A chaque fois, elle trouvait toujours un petit sourire sur son visage et un ou deux étranges gazouillis qui ne manquaient jamais de lui tirer au moins un gloussement tandis qu'elle se demandait à quoi son fils pouvait bien rêver.

En entrant dans la chambre, elle trouva son fils dans les bras de son elfe-nounou paniquée dont les efforts pour le calmer restaient vains.

« Ne pas pleurer jeune Maître, » coassa Trix « Rien n'est mal avec vous. Votre lit être sec, votre ventre plein. S'il vous plaît pas pleurer. »

Narcissa doutait que son fils comprenne les mots de l'Elfe. Soudain, une vague de colère déferla sur la Vélane au moment où elle prit conscience des taches de couleur sur les joues du bambin. Il était évident que l'enfant avait crié pendant un certain temps compte tenu de la pointe d'enrouement de sa voix. Pourquoi ce fichu elfe n'avait-il pas pensé à l'appeler ?

« Sors ! » Ordonna-t-elle sèchement, en prenant son fils dans ses bras et posant sa tête contre son épaule.

Rapidement, elle l'examina, recherchant des signes quelconques de maladie, mais sa peau était fraiche au toucher. Une fois ceci écarté, elle laissa sa magie baigner le tout-petit, lui permettant de rechercher une éventuelle malédiction, un sort ou un poison qui pourrait l'affecter. Ces efforts s'avérèrent également inutiles et voyant ses options considérablement réduites, Narcissa laissa sa source de magie Vélane remonter à la surface tandis qu'elle s'efforçait d'appréhender la situation de façon rationnelle.

Comme elle, Draco était un Veela, et avec toutes les autres options épuisées, elle fut obligée d'envisager la possibilité que ce fût le futur compagnon de son fils qui était à l'origine de son malaise actuel. C'était la seule explication restante, même si elle savait que la possibilité qu'elle soit vraie était hautement improbable. Il avait été officiellement présenté à la société sorcière il y avait environ un an, et seulement deux semaines avant qu'ils ne soient forcés d'entrer dans la clandestinité. Il était toujours resté près d'elle lors de la cérémonie, et elle n'avait senti aucune réaction de sa part qui aurait pu indiquer que son compagnon était proche. Il était donc impossible qu'il puisse partager les expériences de son âme-sœur.

Mais elle commençait à croire que c'était la cause de la situation actuelle.

Des conjoints liés, à un certain niveau, percevaient tout ce que leurs partenaires ressentaient au même moment. Narcissa elle-même souffrait considérablement lorsque toute la puissance du sortilège Doloris était dirigée sur son compagnon. Dans ces moments-là l'âme de Lucius l'appelait, sollicitant sa force et son endurance. Elle répondait toujours sans hésiter à ses suppliques, autorisant une partie de sa douleur à passer en elle afin qu'il puisse conserver ses facultés mentales. Oui, il entrait dans les capacités d'une Vélane d'alléger les souffrances de son compagnon le souci était qu'ils avaient besoin de le connaitre auparavant et au moins d'avoir débuté le lien.

Donc, si c'était vraiment la raison pour laquelle son bambin était maintenant mou dans ses bras, des pleurs légers lui échappant, il n'y avait que deux possibilités. La première était que le compagnon de son fils était en grave danger et la seconde était que cette personne était si forte qu'ils étaient en mesure de combler le fossé entre eux, suffisamment pour tisser déjà un lien transcendant le temps et l'espace. Aucune de ces options en particulier ne charma l'aristocrate sachant que n'importe qui avec une telle puissance serait susceptible d'attirer l'attention du Seigneur des Ténèbres sur eux, ce qui pourrait finalement le conduire à son fils. Mais, reconnut-elle tandis qu'elle berçait l'enfant avec douceur, une telle chose ne pourrait se faire avant plusieurs années. Draco fit un petit bruit de gorge, avant de la regarder avec des yeux épuisés et légèrement douloureux.

« Chéri, » roucoula-t-elle.

Ses lèvres tremblèrent un peu en réponse, mais il ne lui offrit pas son large sourire à pleines dents et n'essaya pas de balbutier comme il le faisait habituellement. Embrassant sa joue légèrement en sueur, elle le coucha dans son lit une fois de plus, avant de lui lancer un sortilège pour le rafraîchir. Il s'agita sous le sort avant de s'endormir profondément, ses petits poings fermés sur les côtés. Elle le regarda un long moment avant de passer doucement une main dans ses cheveux, continuant à lui offrir du réconfort. Elle prit le temps de s'attarder sur ses traits, notant que ceux de Lucius devenaient de plus en plus évidents. Ses cheveux venaient certainement d'elle, et il avait le menton des Black. Tout le reste était de Lucius et avec un pincement au cœur, elle se demanda si elle pourrait encore le regarder si quelque chose devait arriver à son compagnon, l'éloignant d'elle de façon permanente.

Au début, elle crut que c'était sa propre réflexion qui avait fait parvenir le son de la voix de Lucius jusqu'à ses oreilles. Mais ce ne fut qu'à la troisième répétition de son nom, dit d'une voix rauque et remplie d'émotion qu'elle réagit. Elle se détourna du berceau de Draco en entendant le martèlement des pas qui s'approchaient de la chambre dont la porte était restée ouverte.

« Mon amour ? » Murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante, alors qu'il se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

En quelques secondes, elle fut écrasée entre ses bras. Peu lui importait qu'il soit couvert une fois de plus de robes sales, non plus que l'odeur qu'il dégageait soit loin d'être agréable. Tout ce qui importait c'était que Lucius soit ici, et plus important encore, _en vie_.

Elle savoura le contact pendant un long moment avant de s'écarter de lui pour examiner son visage. Les sourcils de Narcissa se levèrent d'interrogation quand, pour la toute première fois, elle ne vit pas l'ombre d'un découragement dans son expression, juste un signe évident qu'il redoutait ses propos à venir.

« Lucius ? » Demanda-t-elle en se rappelant les derniers mots énigmatiques qu'il lui avait dits.

« Je suis là ma chérie, » lui dit-il, un léger rire nerveux lui échappant avant qu'il ne l'attire encore plus dans ses bras. « Pour rester mon amour. Je ne repartirai plus jamais. »

« Quoi ? » Fit-t-elle en retenant son souffle, puis elle se pencha en arrière pour le regarder avec des yeux incrédules. « Lucius, tu veux dire que… »

« C'est terminé, » souffla-t-il les larmes aux yeux en même temps qu'il se penchait pour embrasser son front tendrement. « Par Merlin, il est mort. C'est fini Narcissa. Nous sommes libérés de son emprise ! »

« Mais comment ? » Demanda-t-elle, bien qu'elle sentait les prémices d'exaltation en elle. Ses prières avaient été exaucées. Lucius avait survécu à la guerre et était revenu en toute sécurité vers elle. « Et Severus ? Où est-il ? »

Une lueur de tristesse traversa les yeux de Lucius avant de disparaître. Se reculant totalement, il souleva sa manche et lui montra sa peau nue où se trouvait autrefois la Marque des Ténèbres. Presque religieusement, la Vélane laissa ses doigts effleurer l'endroit.

« Celle de Severus a aussi disparu, » expliqua-t-il. « Et il s'en est pas trop mal sorti également. Albus pense que c'est parce que nous ne lui avons pas été fidèles. Tous ceux d'entre nous qui étaient contre lui sont en vie. Les autres sont soit dans le coma, soit morts. »

« Qui l'a tué ? » Demanda-t-elle, caressant toujours l'endroit. « Dumbledore ? L'Ordre ? »

Lucius secoua la tête, un petit sourire heureux apparut même sur ses lèvres.

« Il s'est tué, » lui dit-il avec une certaine satisfaction.

Il ignora son cri de surprise. S'éloignant d'elle, il se dirigea vers le berceau de son fils. Baissant les yeux vers lui, Lucius sentit toute la tension qui l'habitait encore s'estomper. Son petit garçon dormait confortablement, totalement oublieux du monde extérieur. Maintenant, il était en sécurité. Avec Voldemort décédé, il n'y avait plus aucune menace pour sa vie. Lucius soupira de soulagement à l'idée de ne plus à avoir à envisager cette possibilité.

« Ses cibles de ce soir étaient les Potter, » dit-il enfin, continuant de regarder dans le berceau.

« Lily et James ? » Demanda Narcissa en se plaçant à côté de lui.

Elle se rappela qu'ils avaient tous été dans la même promotion à Poudlard. Bien qu'on ne pouvait pas les qualifier d'amis, ils s'entendaient suffisamment bien pour être amicaux. C'était particulièrement vrai pour Lily, parce qu'elle était une amie de longue date de Severus. Résultat, pendant leurs premières années, elle avait souvent été incluse dans leur groupe en dépit de sa maison. Narcissa n'avait pas vu la rousse, ni son mari depuis Poudlard, mais néanmoins elle se sentit peinée pour la femme.

« Sont-ils… ? »

« Oui, » confirma-t-il avec un air sombre.

« Oh Severus, » souffla-t-elle. « Il tient encore beaucoup à elle. »

« Ce qui lui fait le plus de peine, c'est qu'il n'a jamais eu la chance d'arranger les choses avec elle. Il est là-bas maintenant, à Godric's Hollow. »

Narcissa ne répondit rien. Elle était de tout cœur avec l'homme, et elle pouvait seulement espérer qu'il arriverait faire face à la situation.

« N'ont-ils pas eu un enfant récemment ? Heath ? Henry ? »

« Harry. Son nom est Harry James Potter, et il est celui à qui nous devons tous nos vies. »

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle, confuse.

Si ses souvenirs étaient bons, le bébé ne devait pas avoir plus de trois mois. Qu'avait-il à voir avec la défaite de Voldemort?

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres… Voldemort… » Se corrigea lui-même Lucius, car il pouvait maintenant le dire sans danger. « A essayé d'utiliser le sortilège de la Mort. D'une certaine manière, il a rebondi sur lui. L'enfant s'en est sorti sans rien, sauf une cicatrice sur son front alors que Voldemort est mort. »

« Mais il n'y a aucun moyen de parer ce maléfice ! »

« Ce qui fait de lui le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu. » Confirma Lucius en la regardant. « C'est comme ça qu'il est déjà surnommé. Il est le héros du Monde Magique. »

« Mais à quel coût ? » Murmura Narcissa, ressentant un sentiment de tristesse pour l'enfant orphelin. Il allait devenir une légende, mais cela pourrait-t-il remplacer ce qu'il avait perdu ? « Que va-t-il lui arriver ? »

« Je n'ai pas trainé là pour le savoir, » admit Lucius, l'attirant à lui. « Albus trouvera un endroit pour l'enfant. Ma seule préoccupation était de revenir vers Draco et toi. J'ai été absent bien trop longtemps. »

Tout en disant cela, il se pencha pour caresser la joue de son fils endormi. Ils remarquèrent tous deux le tressaillement de Draco quand Lucius lui caressa le front, mais ils le mirent sur le compte de sa surprise face à ce contact inattendu. Lucius garda sa main sur lui une seconde de plus, se promettant silencieusement de ne plus jamais les abandonner. Draco avait été trop longtemps sans une présence paternelle dans sa vie. Il ferait de son mieux pour remédier à cela.

« Tu as besoin d'un bain, » murmura doucement Narcissa en l'entrainant en dehors de la pièce. « Et tu dois avoir faim. »

« Je dois aller voir Severus, » soupira-t-il, alors qu'il se laissait emmener.

« Laisse-le pour l'instant, » le pria-t-elle. « Il a besoin de temps pour faire son deuil. Nous irons le chercher dans la matinée s'il n'est pas revenu nous voir d'ici là. »

« Très bien, » accepta-t-il. « Et une fois que nous l'aurons trouvé nous retournerons au Manoir Malfoy. Ce n'est plus la peine que tu restes cachée plus longtemps. Nous allons reprendre notre place dans le monde d'aujourd'hui. »

« En effet nous le ferons. »

**-BAVM-**

À trois mois, Harry James Potter ne savait rien de la haine ou du désir de pouvoir. Il était entouré d'amour et de bonheur avec deux personnes qui le chouchoutaient, le nourrissaient et faisaient en sorte qu'il soit toujours bien. Et plus que cela, il y avait toujours une présence invisible avec lui, qu'il avait sentie depuis qu'il était né.

Il aimait cette présence, et était souvent satisfait dans ses moments de solitude de donner des petits coups à cette présence et gazouillait joyeusement quand elle lui rendait la pareille. Ces contacts étaient leur seule forme de communication, mais c'était suffisant pour Harry, qui passait de longs moments à simplement transférer ses sentiments de contentement à cette présence et à recevoir les siens en retour.

Il avait été au milieu d'une de ces communications lorsque la porte de sa chambre d'enfant avait été forcée, le surprenant. Immédiatement, il avait senti la présence l'interroger, se demandant la raison de cette peur soudaine qu'il avait envoyé le long de leur lien. Mais avant qu'il puisse imaginer une sorte de réponse, sa mère rousse l'avait soulevé grossièrement dans ses bras, le faisant miauler en protestation.

Sa voix avait été tremblante pendant qu'elle lui parlait et il avait pu sentir son malaise. Il y avait eu un bruit sourd d'effondrement venant d'en-dessous et Harry avait senti une douleur dans son bras lorsque sa mère avait resserré sa prise douloureusement. Il avait gémi et la pression avait diminué légèrement. Il avait roucoulé vers elle, voulant son sourire rassurant, mais au lieu de cela il avait rencontré un regard vert effrayé.

Son visage était fermé et sa peau était d'une pâleur maladive ce qui avait provoqué une émotion encore inconnue de peur dans le petit corps. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Une vague d'inquiétude avait déferlé en lui et automatiquement il s'y était agrippé, faisant part de sa crainte. La présence lui en avait renvoyé une partie. Elle avait peur pour lui, peur de ce qu'il était en train de vivre. Harry avait poussé la présence à rester avec lui et obtenu l'assurance qu'elle ne le laisserait pas seul.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un cri perçant avait déchiré la gorge de l'enfant alors qu'il atterrissait douloureusement sur le sol tandis que le corps de sa gardienne tombait mollement à côté de lui. Il avait su instinctivement que quelque chose n'allait pas avec sa mère et il avait commencé à pleurer, le son s'intensifiant tandis qu'un visage hideux s'était penché au dessus de lui en ricanant. Un morceau de bois était apparu dans le champ de vision de l'enfant pendant que des lèvres semblables à celles d'un serpent commençaient à bouger. Harry avait saisi le lien qu'il avait formé, en l'attirant autant qu'il le pouvait pour plus de rassurance.

Tout ce qu'il avait vu ensuite avait été un éclair vert, cette même lumière qui avait frappé sa mère et à son insu, son père également. La lumière avait couru droit vers lui, cherchant l'essence de sa vie pour la lui retirer et il n'avait rien pu faire pour l'arrêter. Mais la lumière ne l'avait jamais atteint, car la présence en lui avait rugi, plus forte que jamais, se mêlant avec son propre esprit et formant une barrière contre la lumière que celle-ci n'avait pu pénétrer.

Une bataille acharnée s'était engagée alors que la magie étrangère se battait contre cette défense, mais la présence était constante, pressant Harry de l'aider à repousser cette magie. Il avait fallu un gros effort, mais les âmes combinées avaient été en mesure de la faire sortir, mais pas avant que la magie étrangère ne vole en éclats, une partie d'elle-même s'intégrant à la fois à l'enfant et à la présence.

Avec la même force avec laquelle il avait été envoyé, le sort avait rebondi et frappé le monstre effrayé au-dessus de lui, le jetant à travers la chambre où il s'était effondré, mort. Les cris perçants d'Harry avaient diminué pour se transformer en pleurs irréguliers alors que la présence en lui baragouinait et il lui avait répondu par un gargouillis fatigué. Il était épuisé tout comme l'autre. La présence s'était retirée lentement et Harry s'était senti étrangement vide une fois qu'elle avait disparu.

Mais l'épuisement s'était emparé du bébé, et quand il avait senti son corps être soulevé par une paire de bras ridés, il avait réussi à se concentrer suffisamment pour voir un visage vieilli vaguement familier, le bébé avait su qu'il était en sécurité et succombé au sommeil. Le petit avait donc placé son sort entre les mains de l'homme qui annonçait maintenant à tous qu'il était le Sauveur du Monde Magique, avant de le dissimuler loin, à un endroit où il pourrait espérer grandir en paix, inconscient de la célébrité qu'il venait de gagner.

* * *

><p><strong>A Suivre...<strong>

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Surtout que là on part du tout début. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !<em>

**See You Soon !**

_Posté le : 11 juin 2011._


	3. Chapter 2

**Titre :** Being A Veela's Mate

**Rated :** M

**Auteur :** Chereche

**Traductrice :** Archimède

**Bêta correctrice :** Crapounette

**Disclaimer : **Je pense que tout le monde l'aura compris : rien ne m'appartient, les personnages sont à J.K Rowling et l'histoire appartient à Chereche. Je ne suis que la traductrice !

**Particularité : **Romance/Violence/Mention d'abus/Action/Aventure. Il s'agit d'un Slash Yaoï donc il va y avoir une histoire entre deux hommes. Si cela ne vous convient pas, passez votre chemin. Donc Homophobes, s'abstenir.

**Note :** Et bien voilà ma toute première traduction. La fic originale est en anglais. Si vous voulez également la lire, le lien est dans mon profil. Je remercie fortement ma Bêta Crapounette qui a fait un travail formidable sur ce chapitre qui a été entièrement réécrit par l'auteur dans sa version originale et que j'ai refait. Je remercie aussi ReachingforHeaven pour ses conseils. Et surtout je dédie cette fic à Lord La Folle.

**Info :** Je garde volontairement les noms de la famille Malfoy et de Snape en Anglais !

-l-

**Note bis** : Je suis super contente de voir à quel point ma traduction est appréciée et je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews ou qui m'ont mis en alert et/ou favoris.

****Infos :** **Dans la fic originale, l'auteur n'a pas pris toutes les informations de J.K Rowling en compte. En effet dans cette fic Draco est bien né en 1980 mais Harry est né en 1982 ! Les jours sont identiques mais Harry a deux ans de moins que Draco ! Voilà.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

* * *

><p><em>1987<em>

Draco Lucius Malfoy bâilla doucement tout en se blottissant contre son oreiller en plumes. De l'autre côté de la pièce, sa boîte à musique jouait doucement les tendres accords d'une berceuse qui n'avait jamais manqué de le mettre de bonne humeur. Il bougea légèrement, se mettant plus à son aise avant de fermer les yeux.

La matinée avait été pénible pour le jeune Veela et il était ravi de pouvoir prendre un repos bien mérité afin de se ressourcer. Parfois, sa mère venait jeter un coup d'œil sur lui, mais il doutait qu'elle le fasse aujourd'hui. Son Parrain était arrivé par cheminette, excité par une tentative quelconque. Ses parents étaient partis avec lui afin de voir les résultats, et bien que Drago les eut accompagnés, il ne s'était passé que quelques minutes avant qu'il ne somnole. Du peu qu'il se souvenait, le Maître des potions avait réalisé avec succès une variante de quelque potion, la rendant de ce fait deux fois plus efficace en un temps réduit. Son père envisageait d'être son principal distributeur, chose qu'il savait que son parrain accepterait facilement.

Alors qu'une nouvelle mélodie lui parvenait aux oreilles, Draco sentit les souvenirs de ce matin-là refaire surface. Ces deux heures de danse de salon avaient été une véritable torture, surtout avec Pansy comme partenaire. Il aurait souhaité que son parrain ne travaille pas à Poudlard. Ses leçons étaient les meilleures mais il ne pouvait en bénéficier que lorsque l'homme était en vacances et en attendant cette date, il était obligé d'apprendre l'étiquette sorcière et l'histoire ainsi que d'autres sujets barbants, chose qu'il détestait totalement.

En plus de ça, comme il avait besoin d'une partenaire pour la danse, il allait se retrouver collé à Pansy pour un bon bout de temps alors qu'il n'appréciait pas vraiment la fillette. Au début, il avait pensé que toutes les filles étaient étranges, mais il était maintenant certain que c'était juste Pansy. Il n'avait jamais vu Millicent glousser ou battre des cils autant de fois que le faisait la petite sorcière ; était-ce si difficile pour elle d'empêcher la poussière de pénétrer dans ses yeux ? Il soupira, la fille était une menace.

Mais plus que ça, la petite sorcière avait décidé qu'elle était sa compagne et tentait de le convaincre que c'était vrai. Pauvre sotte, pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas le laisser tranquille ? Il ressentit un coup sec qui le tira de ses pensées et le jeune Veela ouvrit brusquement les yeux, posant la main sur sa poitrine. Quelle était cette douleur qu'il ressentait ? Draco hoqueta quand le même phénomène se reproduisit, cette fois-ci accompagné d'un sentiment de crainte qui le laissa pantelant. Il en avait déjà sentit des rémanences auparavant, mais jamais de cette ampleur.

D'aussi loin qu'il pouvait s'en souvenir, il avait déjà occasionnellement perçu les sentiments et les émotions de quelqu'un d'autre – il était absolument certain qu'ils ne provenaient pas de lui. Il n'en avait jamais parlé à ses parents, tout simplement parce qu'il se doutait bien qu'ils ne le croiraient pas. Plus encore, bien qu'ils fussent parfois désagréables, il appréciait généralement les sentiments émanant de cette personne. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de croire que ses tentatives de retourner ses propres sentiments à cette personne étaient la raison pour laquelle son humeur maussade disparaissait parfois. Ils « conversaient » quelquefois de cette façon pendant des heures, le plus souvent la nuit après que Draco ait été mis au lit, ou tôt le matin avant le petit déjeuner. C'était le seul moment qui convenait le mieux pour les deux, il avait essayé de le contacter à d'autres moments, pour ne recevoir seulement que des réponses vagues, distraites, d'ailleurs il ne se plaignait jamais lorsqu'un brusque accès d'émotion le frappait.

Mais ça, c'était quelque chose de totalement différent. Ce qu'il ressentait à présent était quasiment une peur panique. Et plus encore, à chaque nouvelle seconde qui passait, la douleur empirait, le faisant geindre et gémir, tandis qu'il essayait désespérément de déterminer pourquoi il se sentait aussi mal. N'y avait-il pas un quelconque moyen pour aider son compagnon et ainsi empêcher ainsi la douleur de continuer ?

Draco l'ignorait, mais, quelques secondes plus tard, le premier d'une série de cris déchirants franchit la barrière de ses lèvres tandis qu'il avait l'impression que ses côtes étaient en train de se briser.

**-BAVM-**

Harry avait peur. Son esprit de cinq ans avait déjà accepté le fait qu'aujourd'hui était le jour où son oncle allait aller trop loin. Le visage de l'homme était empourpré d'une rage à peine contenue, ses yeux n'exprimant rien d'autre qu'une condamnation de mauvaise augure pour le petit enfant craintif devant lui. Cependant, Harry ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait fait pour se gagner le mécontentement de son oncle cette fois-ci.

Les fleurs avaient été taillées, il avait essuyé le sol avec le torchon jusqu'à ce qu'il brille et il avait même réussi à épousseter quelques-uns des cadres (et il se souvenait même avoir enlevé ses empreintes de pieds de la chaise après cela !). Alors qu'avait-il fait de mal ? Pourquoi était-il blâmé ? C'est la question qu'il se posait tandis qu'il regardait l'homme manier sa ceinture gauchement et la retirer des passants avec un claquement écœurant.

Il n'avait rien fait de mal. Harry avait été loin des marches quand Dudley en était tombé, s'en sortant avec le cou enfermé dans une minerve. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait demandé à sa baleine de cousin de tomber. Alors, pourquoi était-il sur le point d'être battu ?

« Ce n'est pas juste, » murmura Harry d'une voix brisée alors qu'il s'éloignait de l'adulte en colère.

Malheureusement, les mots qui n'auraient pas dû être entendus arrivèrent aux oreilles de l'homme, augmentant considérablement sa colère. Il se précipita sur lui, la ceinture oubliée pour le frapper, et la force du coup laissa le jeune enfant étourdi sur le sol.

Les lunettes rafistolées volèrent du visage de l'enfant avec le coup suivant, se brisant une fois de plus. Les verres correcteurs n'avaient jamais vraiment amélioré la vision de l'enfant, mais en les portant, il avait au moins été en mesure de discerner vaguement la forme de son oncle.

Maintenant, tout ce qu'il pouvait voir à travers le voile de douleur l'étourdissant, était une forme sombre se rapprochant juste avant qu'il n'entende le sifflement sonore de la ceinture projetée sur lui. Sans pitié, dès qu'elle l'atteignit, les ténèbres s'abattirent et Harry se retrouva libéré de la douleur.

L'enfant ne se souvenait pas de la première fois où il avait ressenti cette petite douleur dans son cœur. Pour lui, elle était toujours là, comme une démangeaison qu'il ne pouvait jamais voir pour la gratter. La plupart du temps la sensation était minime et il pouvait l'ignorer, tandis qu'il vaquait à ses tâches quotidiennes. D'autres fois, elle le consumait, le distrayant de tout le reste. En ce moment, il était en train d'expérimenter la dernière option, et le garçon de cinq ans gémit à la sensation. Actuellement, il n'avait pas envie de subir à la fois la douleur interne et externe.

Il ne pouvait pas se rappeler combien de temps il avait été enfermé dans son placard, mais cela avait été suffisant pour que son mal diminue et se transforme en de sourds élancements. Il savait que ce passage à tabac avait été le pire jusqu'à présent et qu'il se passerait un long moment avant que la douleur ne disparaisse, surtout si son oncle continuait à le battre tous les jours pour enlever sa "monstruosité"… Quelle qu'elle fut.

Vernon Dursley n'avait jamais fait un geste gentil envers l'enfant, mais maintenant qu'il gémissait de douleur, Harry était certain que l'homme était aussi cinglé que ce personnage de dessin animé à la télé. Non pas qu'il fut autorisé à le regarder, mais parfois en récurant le sol, il avait pu jeter des coups d'œil vers l'écran.

Les yeux d'Harry se plissèrent et il siffla faiblement quand la porte de son placard s'ouvrit brusquement.

« Espèce de morveux feignant. Sors d'ici et va laver la vaisselle. Il n'y aura pas de souper pour toi ! » Rabâcha sa tante Pétunia.

Le corps d'Harry s'embrasa quand il le força à bouger. Il chancela une première fois et prit un moment pour s'orienter. Le plus dur était en fait de trouver l'évier avec une vision presque inexistante. Trois chutes et deux nouvelles ecchymoses plus tard, et il était sur la pointe des pieds pour laver la vaisselle.

Ses petites mains tremblaient pendant qu'il frottait, tâtonnant le long de l'évier jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un endroit sûr pour poser un ustensile. Il savait que s'il laissait tomber quelque chose, que ce soit une cuillère ou un verre, il aurait droit à une correction. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir en supporter une autre en plus de celle qu'il avait déjà eue ce jour-là.

Ses yeux louchèrent comme il se concentrait sur sa tâche et il ne remarqua donc pas quand Dudley, tout juste rétabli, se faufila près de lui et siffla dans son oreille. Harry sursauta, levant instinctivement un bras et faisant tomber au sol plusieurs pièces en porcelaine. Il entendit chaque tintement produit par les objets brisés. Son cœur se serra quand il entendit les cris victorieux de Dudley.

Il ne survivrait sûrement pas à cette nuit.

**-BAVM-**

« Pas encore ! » Siffla Narcissa, laissant rapidement tomber sa baguette magique et prenant son fils dans ses bras.

Les souvenirs de la dernière fois qu'un tel incident s'était produit lui revinrent, ainsi que ses déductions antérieures. Cette fois, elle n'eut aucune hésitation et elle permit à son côté Vélane d'émerger, la transformant.

Lucius hoqueta malgré lui. Bien qu'il eut déjà vu sa femme sous cette forme plusieurs fois au cours des ans, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être ravi de la revoir ainsi. Sa femme était aussi belle qu'un être céleste et à un autre moment, il aurait permis à une vague de désir de le submerger. Cependant, ce n'était pas le moment de sentir cette attraction. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec son fils.

Sa femme chantonnait d'une voix caressante dans la langue Vélane. Brusquement, les cris du garçon cessèrent et sa poitrine se souleva. Lucius sentit ses jambes fléchir alors qu'une lumière brillante entourait la petite forme de son fils, avant de disparaître et de révéler une nouvelle apparence.

Les cheveux du jeune garçon de sept ans avaient poussé jusqu'à ses épaules tandis que sa peau déjà pâle brillait comme si chaque faisceau de lumière était concentré sur lui. Dans son dos, le patriarche aperçut une paire de brillantes ailes argentées. Lucius était stupéfait. Draco n'avait que sept ans, mais il était évident que sa forme mature avait émergé.

Le chant de Narcissa s'arrêta brusquement et son apparence redevint normale. D'un mouvement de poignet, elle jeta un sortilège figeant sur son fils, l'obligeant à rester piégé, inconscient, sous cette forme. Cela fait, elle retourna vers son lit et se tint debout, un air déterminé sur son visage.

« Mon amour ? » Débuta-t-il pendant qu'elle récupérait sa baguette.

Son regard le transperça.

« Va chercher Dumbledore, » dit-elle avec fermeté.

Lucius savait qu'il ne fallait mieux pas ignorer ce ton, mais il pensait qu'il était préférable d'avoir un peu plus de détails.

« Que se passe-t-il avec Draco ? »

« Son âme-sœur l'appelle, il est en danger. Ce garçon fait partie de cette famille qu'il le sache ou pas et je le veux ici. »

Lucius essaya d'analyser au mieux l'information que venait de lui donner sa femme, mais cela lui semblait de plus en plus difficile à réaliser. Ils étaient arrivés en catastrophe dans la chambre, alertés par Trix. Et plutôt que de le regarder, Narcissa lui disait de trouver le compagnon de Draco ? Mais c'était impossible, surtout qu'ils ne savaient même pas qui il ou elle était. Néanmoins, elle semblait si sûre d'elle…

« Tu sais qui est son âme-sœur ? » Demanda-t-il avec un air dubitatif.

« C'est évident, » répondit-elle, baissant les yeux sur le jeune Veela qui était redevenu silencieux. « Albus est le seul à savoir où il a été caché le garçon. Va le chercher maintenant. Il est en danger. »

« Qui est ce « il » ? » Insista-t-il.

Que voulait-elle dire par caché ? Et par tous les diables quel rapport y avait-il avec Albus ?

La femme lui lança un regard agacé. Elle n'avait jamais aimé être questionnée ainsi. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de s'en soucier. Lucius ne pouvait pas aller chercher Dumbledore sans être certain de ce qu'il était en train de se passer.

En lui prenant la main, la femme lui murmura quelque chose. En l'attirant brusquement, elle le mena aux côtés de Draco dont elle repoussa les cheveux en arrière.

Aucun mot ne fut nécessaire. Le souffle du patriarche se coupa quand il vit la fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui barrait le front d'habitude si lisse de son fils. Il comprenait maintenant l'insistance de Narcissa.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne dans le monde magique à porter cette marque, et bien qu'il ignorât pourquoi elle se trouvait désormais aussi sur le visage de son fils, il était d'accord avec sa femme sur le fait que cela n'augurait rien de bon.

« Harry Potter, » dit-il doucement. « C'est lui la cause de tout ceci ? »

« Exactement. Il est le compagnon de Draco. Va chercher Albus, maintenant. »

Cette fois-ci, Lucius l'écouta. Si la situation était telle qu'il le pensait, alors le héros du Monde Magique était en danger, et ils étaient probablement les seuls à pouvoir lui venir en aide.

* * *

><p><strong>A Suivre...<strong>

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. On découvre pas mal de choses mais la suite apportera encore des réponses. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !<em>

**See You Soon !**

_Posté le : 18 juin 2011_


	4. Chapter 3

**Titre :** Being A Veela's Mate

**Rated :** M

**Auteur :** Chereche

**Traductrice :** Archimède

**Bêtas correctrices :** Peneloo et NamMisa

**Disclaimer : **Je pense que tout le monde l'aura compris : rien ne m'appartient, les personnages sont à J.K Rowling et l'histoire appartient à Chereche. Je ne suis que la traductrice !

**Particularité : **Romance/Violence/Mention d'abus/Action/Aventure. Il s'agit d'un Slash Yaoï donc il va y avoir une histoire entre deux hommes. Si cela ne vous convient pas, passez votre chemin. Donc Homophobes, s'abstenir.

**Note :** Et bien voilà ma toute première traduction. La fic originale est en anglais. Si vous voulez également la lire le lien est dans mon profil. Je remercie fortement mes Bêtas Peneloo et NamMisma qui m'ont beaucoup aidé. Je remercie aussi ReachingforHeaven pour ses conseils. Et surtout je dédie cette fic à Lord La Folle.

**Info :** Je garde volontairement les noms de la famille Malfoy et de Snape en Anglais !

-l-

**Note bis** : Je suis impressionnée de voir à quelle point cette traduction est appréciée et je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews ou qui m'ont mis en alert et/ou favoris dont le nombre m'a grandement impressionné. Un merci tout particulier à **aiko-chan **et** httpwww. sitedefics .fr **pour vos reviews que vous avez pris le temps de me laisser :)

**Infos :** Dans la fic originale, l'auteur n'a pas pris toutes les informations de J.K Rowling en compte. En effet dans cette fic Draco est bien né en 1980 mais Harry est né en 1982 ! Les jours sont identiques mais Harry a deux ans de moins que Draco ! Voilà.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>

* * *

><p>« Lucius mon garçon, quel est le problème ? » Demanda avec sérieux Albus Dumbledore, quelques instants après être entré dans les flammes de la cheminée. « Severus dit que vous avez un petit problème avec votre garçon ? »<p>

La voix de Lucius fut laconique quand il répondit :

« Non Albus, il y a plutôt un problème avec _votre_ garçon. »

Les sourcils d'Albus s'arquèrent, signe de confusion.

« Mon garçon ? »

Lucius soupira, se détournant.

« Venez. Ce sera plus facile de vous montrer. »

Sur ce, Lord Malfoy se retourna et le mena à la chambre de Draco, ne voyant pas les regards curieux que les hommes s'échangèrent. Lady Malfoy se leva quand ils entrèrent, hochant la tête en guise de salutation. Le regard d'Albus se fit curieux puis admiratif quand il nota l'état de l'enfant.

« Très impressionnant. Un vrai Veela à son âge. Il doit être très fort. »

« Avec mon héritage il n'y a aucun doute, » répliqua hargneusement Narcissa. « Mais la transformation de Draco n'est que temporaire, je l'ai forcée. »

« Pourquoi cela ? » Demanda curieusement Albus, tandis que son regard dérivait sur la petite forme.

Très peu de gens avaient déjà vu un enfant Veela transformé et il ne voulait pas laisser échapper cette occasion.

« Parce que son compagnon est en grave danger. Draco ne possède pas la maturité nécessaire pour trouver son compagnon. Cependant, il m'a été donné un indice essentiel en forçant la transformation. Malheureusement, nous ne pouvons pas le trouver. »

« Oh, pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-il, en donnant maintenant à la femme toute son attention.

Quelque chose dans son ton faisait allusion à quelque chose, mais il ne savait pas vraiment quoi.

Lucius décida d'intervenir quand il vit les mains de sa femme commençaient à se serrer d'agacement. Narcissa n'était pas de très bonne humeur en ce moment et il n'en faudrait pas beaucoup pour que sa transformation aille dans l'autre sens et permette à son coté diabolique d'émerger. Pas même l'un des meilleurs sorciers de tous les temps serait en mesure de résister à une mère Vélane furieuse.

« Nous croyons – savons, » corrigea-t-il rapidement face au grondement de Narcissa, « Que le compagnon de Draco est Harry Potter. Et seul vous savez exactement où vous avez caché l'enfant… »

Les yeux d'Albus s'élargirent.

« Ce n'est pas possible. » Dit-il après un moment. « Harry est parfaitement en sécurité où il est, et je peux vous assurer que ni James ni Lily n'avaient une once de sang Vélane en eux. »

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de sang Vélane pour être un compagnon, » dit doucement Severus de l'autre côté du chevet du lit. Il était penché sur le corps de son filleul avec crainte. Narcissa le croyait incapable de nuire à son fils. « Avant que vous continuiez à divaguer Albus, venez voir ici. »

Les sourcils froncés, le directeur se déplaça à côté du jeune Malfoy, son souffle se stoppant quand il vit l'empreinte de la cicatrice. C'était impossible. Elle n'était en aucun cas aussi profonde que celle dont il se rappelait sur le front d'Harry. Il lui semblait qu'elle avait été soulevée de sous la peau. L'emplacement, et même la taille des dents de la forme de foudre, étaient identiques. Ce n'était pas un canular. La question était pourquoi l'âme d'Harry avait recherché l'autre garçon à un si jeune âge ? Dans quel genre de danger pouvait-il être ? L'enfant était bien protégé par des protections filiales. Lady Malfoy interrompit ses rêveries.

« Albus, vous allez nous mener au petit Potter. Nous n'avons plus le temps de discuter. »

Comme pour approuver ses dires, elle permit à son charme de se désintégrer.

Immédiatement Draco gémit, d'un son rempli de douleur. Ses petits bras bougèrent pour soulager ses côtes. Ce fut suffisant pour tout le monde. Albus jura à voix basse et leur donna l'adresse afin qu'ils puissent l'accompagner. Narcissa ordonna à Lucius de rester. Elle savait très bien que Dumbledore n'était pas pleinement convaincu. Comme son fils était encore trop jeune, son âme à elle devrait faire la confirmation. Elle savait que sa nature lui permettrait de voir si des traces de Draco étaient présentes en Harry. Le côté sorcière de Narcissa le lui avait dit. Cependant, pendant qu'elle et les autres transplanaient, son côté Vélane lui fit savoir qu'elle était prête à défoncer celui qui avait fait souffrir l'enfant. Une âme sœur était considérée comme un membre de la famille, et cette mère Vélane vengerait son enfant de cœur.

En théorie, les protections magiques ne pourraient pas leur permettre d'entrer dans la maison immédiatement, de ce fait, le trio transplana sur le trottoir situé en face de celle-ci. Narcissa ressentit immédiatement une résistance et permit à son côté Vélane de prendre la relève. Tout de suite, un appel d'âme vint de l'intérieur de la maison, un appel désespéré à la clémence et au soulagement des tourments subis.

Dumbledore et Snape sursautèrent face au hurlement aigu qui émergea de la femme à côté d'eux. Ils furent tous deux surpris quand elle fit un bond, et atterrit en face de la porte, l'ouvrant avec un coup de pied violent, entrant comme un ouragan. Les deux hommes se regardèrent, paniqués, pensant la même chose avant de la suivre. Tous deux ressentirent une légère piqûre, pas plus douloureuse que la morsure d'une fourmi avant qu'ils ne l'aient suivit dans la maison.

Le cri furieux de Narcissa monta crescendo quand elle entra dans la cuisine et qu'elle vit son enfant de cœur recroquevillé sur le sol, chemise et pantalon déchirés. Pendant un instant, elle vit rouge, pensant au pire, avant de remarquer la présence du moldu graisseux bouche bée face à elle. La ceinture dans sa main lui donna la réponse dont elle avait besoin pour expliquer les larmes. Le côté de la boucle pendait vers le bas et son extrémité possédait des pointes très aiguisées. Cela ne contribua guère à réduire sa fureur, alors qu'elle revoyait mentalement l'image de son enfant mal en point.

En une seconde, Dursley fut projeté contre un mur, sa tête craquant fortement contre celui-ci. Cela ne la satisfit pas. Elle fit un signe de la main et il s'échoua contre un autre mur, puis encore un autre jusqu'à ce qu'un peu de sang coule de son nez. Là, elle avait assez utilisé sa magie. Elle siffla tandis que ses mains se transformaient en des griffes avec de longues serres.

Elle se précipita, toutes griffes dehors pour commencer à déchiqueter le moldu à peine conscient quand elle entendit le hurlement de Snape.

« Narcissa, le garçon ! »

Elle se figea immédiatement, tournant la tête dans un angle impossible afin de suivre le regard de Severus. Dumbledore avait Harry dans ses bras, mais il était évident que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le garçon avait pâli encore plus que quand elle l'avait vu au premier abord et tremblait comme s'il avait été ensorcelé. Le moldu fut immédiatement oublié.

En quelques secondes, elle fut agenouillée près de Dumbledore, tendant les bras vers le petit ange contusionné et battu. Dumbledore hésita au début, mais le lui remit immédiatement quand elle leva les yeux vers lui. Il n'y avait plus aucun signe de rage en eux, seulement de l'inquiétude. Sa voix était douce mais clairement audible quand elle prit la parole :

« Son âme m'appelle, » commença-t-elle, passant la main à quelques millimètres au dessus de lui en faisant de grands gestes. « Il reconnaît un peu de Draco en moi, donc son corps veut essayer de fusionner. Son âme sait que je ne suis pas vraiment la bonne alors il lutte contre elle. D'où cela. Je lui fais ressentir des effleurements maintenant; ça le stabilisera suffisamment le temps de revenir au Manoir Malfoy. » Cela dit, elle se tut, faisant son travail et essayant d'apaiser l'âme de l'enfant.

Severus parla tout aussi doucement.

« Je sens plus d'un moldu, mais aucun ne s'est montré jusqu'à présent malgré toute cette agitation. »

« Eux ? La progéniture et sa mère sont ... indisposées. Ils étaient sur mon chemin. »

« Narcissa – » Commença Dumbledore.

« Ils ne sont pas morts, » interrompit-elle. « Pas encore en tout cas ... » rajouta-t-elle plus bas.

Rien de ce que Dumbledore pourrait dire ne l'empêcherait de revenir ici ultérieurement. Pas même la menace d'Azkaban ne l'arrêterait. De plus, étant une Vélane, elle serait sous la juridiction de ses congénères... elle ne serait même pas officiellement inculpée, la Cour Veela la féliciterait probablement pour un travail bien fait.

Ses sombres pensées furent interrompues lorsqu'elle sentit l'âme d'Harry se stabiliser pour le moment. Bon, maintenant, juste pour s'assurer qu'il survivrait au voyage, elle lui mit un sort de stase _**(1)**_ et se leva.

« Il est temps d'y aller. Il y a encore beaucoup à faire cette nuit. »

« Mais, »

Narcissa interrompit Dumbledore immédiatement.

« Ne pensez même pas à dire qu'il doit rester ici à causes des protections Albus. Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez senti, mais ces protections étaient pratiquement inexistantes. Même un Cracmol pourrait entrer ici, il sera avec son compagnon – Mon fils. »

« Narcissa – »

« Non Albus ! Je n'ai pas affaibli ces protections, cela a dû se produire au fil du temps. Avez-vous même vérifié qu'on s'occupait de cet enfant ? Non. Vous nous avez dit qu'il y avait une possibilité pour que le Lord Noir réapparaisse, cependant vous n'avez pas expliqué comment.

« Était-ce important pour vous de savoir si oui ou non il restait quelque chose du Sauveur si cela devait arriver, ou étiez-vous prêt à abandonner un cercueil en face de Voldemort et continuer d'espérer que tout soit pour le mieux ? Parce que si nous n'avions pas été là, mon enfant honorifique serait sûrement mort ce soir !

« Maintenant, Severus et moi allons rentrer et guérir le garçon. Vous resterez ici... Régler ces excuses avec les sales moldus. Ne pensez même pas à me les cacher, car je vais les trouver. Ne revenez pas au manoir jusqu'à ce que vous ayez réglé ce problème. Venez Severus ! »

Avec cela, ils partirent, laissant un Albus figé de stupeur face à la situation.

Alors que le sorcier se levait, il se rendit compte que l'Ordre s'y était mal pris pour faire face à Voldemort pendant toutes ces années. Ils auraient dû simplement trouver un moyen de l'enfermer dans une chambre avec une Narcissa enragée. Le choc que lui aurait causé le fait de voir quelqu'un lui parler sur ce ton aurait suffit à le tuer.

Albus sourit ironiquement à cette pensée tandis qu'il se tournait vers Dursley. Il devait se dépêcher, il avait laissé tomber Harry une fois déjà, il voulait être là pour lui présenter ses excuses.

* * *

><p><strong>A Suivre...<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Note (1) : <strong>Stase est l'un des anciens termes utilisés en médecine pour désigner l'accumulation et la stagnation anormales de sang (ou d'un autre liquide) dans un organe._

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Il est un peu plus court que les précédents mais les prochains seront plus longs. Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez !_

**See You Soon !**

_Posté le : 25 juin 2011._


	5. Chapter 4

**Titre :** Being A Veela's Mate

**Rated :** M

**Auteur :** Chereche

**Traductrice :** Archimède

**Bêtas correctrices :** Peneloo et NamMisa

**Disclaimer : **Je pense que tout le monde l'aura compris : rien ne m'appartient, les personnages sont à J.K Rowling et l'histoire appartient à Chereche. Je ne suis que la traductrice !

**Particularité : **Romance/Violence/Mention d'abus/Action/Aventure. Il s'agit d'un Slash Yaoï donc il va y avoir une histoire entre deux hommes. Si cela ne vous convient pas, passez votre chemin. Donc Homophobes, s'abstenir.

**Note :** Et bien voilà ma toute première traduction. La fic originale est en anglais. Si vous voulez également la lire le lien est dans mon profil. Je remercie fortement mes Bêtas Peneloo et NamMisma qui m'ont beaucoup aidé. Et surtout je dédie cette fic à Lord La Folle.

**Info :** Je garde volontairement les noms de la famille Malfoy et de Snape en Anglais !

-l-

**Note bis :** Je vous remercie beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews que vous m'avez laissé sur le dernier chapitre, je ne m'attendais pas à en avoir autant et ça m'a fait super plaisir, merci beaucoup ! Un grand Merci aussi aux anonymes : **NEPHERIA**, **Heylin**, **flory w**, **Adenoide**, **Okawa** et **TheP** ! Vos encouragements m'ont fait très plaisir et certaines de vos réponses vont arriver dans les prochains chapitres ! Merci également à tous ceux qui m'ont ajouté en Alert et/ou Favoris !

**Info bis :** Dans la fic originale l'auteur n'a pas pris toutes les informations de J.K Rowling en compte. En effet dans cette fic Draco est bien né en 1980 mais Harry est né en 1982 ! Les jours sont identiques mais Harry a deux ans de moins que Draco ! Voilà.

**/!\ **Je m'excuse aussi de ne pas avoir pu poster avant mais je n'ai pas eu le temps. Désolée encore.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4<strong>

* * *

><p>Narcissa transplana dans la chambre inoccupée située en face de celle de Draco. Même s'il était impératif que les deux se rencontrent, celle-ci devait être reportée. La reconnaissance de deux âmes était une occasion joyeuse pour les dites entités. Cependant, le corps d'Harry n'était pas en état de recevoir les sentiments écrasants qui accompagnaient le processus.<p>

Alors qu'elle couchait soigneusement le petit corps au centre du lit, elle entendit Snape invoquer son sac de potions. Pour une fois, elle était contente que l'homme fût assez paranoïaque pour ne pas s'en séparer. Pendant que Snape attendait qu'il vienne à lui, elle enleva le sort de stase, se lamentant légèrement en voyant l'état de l'enfant.

Maintenant qu'elle n'était plus distraite par ses émotions, il lui paraissait bien pire. Un geste de la main fit disparaître les vêtements déchirés, laissant la petite forme nue sur le lit. Il n'y avait presque aucune partie de son corps qui n'ait pas été marquées par de nouvelles ou de vieilles blessures.

En commençant par les pieds de l'enfant, Narcissa lui fit un examen minutieux. Les plantes de ses pieds étaient fissurées et anormalement insensibles pour quelqu'un de si jeune. La chair était sèche et rugueuse au toucher. C'était comme si les pieds du jeune garçon n'avaient jamais été enveloppés par un revêtement protecteur à la différence de ceux de Draco qui étaient toujours aussi doux et duveté que le jour où il était né.

Les orteils du garçon n'étaient pas en meilleur état. Il avait de grosses ampoules sur la plupart des doigts, ainsi que des petites entailles et des taches sombres qui donnaient l'impression qu'il avait été mordu un nombre infini de fois par quelques sortes d'insectes. Ses ongles étaient secs et cassants, signe évident d'une carence. Elle nota avec un esprit clinique que sa peau desséchée, tendue et vieillie montrait une déshydratation. Il valait mieux pour elle qu'elle ne se laisse pas envahir par ses émotions. Elle avait besoin de garder le contrôle pour l'instant. La revanche viendrait bien assez tôt.

Levant les yeux sur la silhouette, elle vit que l'os de la cheville gauche du garçon avait une protubérance plus évidente que son homologue, et que le pied en général semblait être ... tordu dans un angle bizarre. Il lui fallut un moment pour trouver une raison valable. Un os mal guéri très probablement. Ses observations furent interrompues quand Severus se rapprocha d'elle avec son sac.

« Attends, » dit-elle rapidement sans le regarder. « Il me parait évident que ce n'est pas la première fois. Je vois d'anciens signes de mauvais traitements. On ne peut pas le guérir sans un professionnel renseigné sur tout cela. Nous devrions mettre ces pourritures à Azkaban pour ça… dès que j'en aie fini avec eux, » ajouta-t-elle silencieusement.

« Tu as raison Cissy, » convint Snape, prenant néanmoins une potion. Il l'introduisit d'un charme dans le système de l'enfant. « C'est à la fois un analgésique et un sédatif. Ca va permettre de le garder inconscient jusqu'à ce que nous soyons en mesure de le guérir. Il ne mérite pas de souffrir d'avantage. »

La sincérité de sa voix fit que Narcissa l'observa attentivement. Elle était bien consciente de la rivalité de Severus avec James Potter, et même à un si jeune âge et dans un état si fragile, la ressemblance de l'enfant avec James était évidente. Severus sembla comprendre ses pensées.

« Autant que je n'aimais pas le père du garçon, il n'est pas lui. D'ailleurs, personne, pas même l'enfant d'un ennemi ne mérite d'être traité d'une telle façon. »

« Donc, tu reconnais que ce garçon est autant de Lily que de James ? » Interrogea-t-elle doucement.

Autant qu'elle aimait Severus comme le frère qu'elle avait toujours désiré, elle ne le voulait pas près de l'enfant s'il lui voulait le moindre mal. À l'insu des deux personnes, les restes de leur magie commencèrent à tourbillonner dans les airs, s'entrelaçant progressivement.

« Oui, il est de Lily. Même si, » la voix de Severus se brisa un peu, « je souhaite qu'il ait quelque chose… quelque chose d'elle que je puisse voir physiquement en lui. »

« Severus, » souffla Narcissa avec sympathie.

Même après tout ce temps, Severus aimait toujours son amie d'enfance. Il regrettait de ne pas être en mesure de lui présenter des excuses pour l'avoir insultée. Bien qu'elle n'ait jamais été particulièrement proche des Potter, elle pouvait partager son sentiment. Il était dommage qu'Harry n'ait pas hérité de certains traits de sa mère. Elle avait été plutôt jolie avec ses gracieuses boucles rousses et ses yeux verts pétillants.

« Tu le protégeras, n'est ce pas ? »

Severus hocha la tête.

« Comme s'il était mon fils. C'est le moins que je puisse faire pour Lily. Peut-être que si je veille sur lui, Lily saura un jour me pardonner pour ce que j'ai fait, ou du moins je puis l'espérer. »

« Bien, alors va aider Lucius pendant que je le garde en sécurité. »

« Je vais faire au mieux. »

Alors que leurs magies s'unissaient pendant un bref instant, il y eut un vif craquement avant qu'elles ne se séparent. Ils fixèrent les vestiges chatoyants qui disparaissaient.

« Un serment sorcier, » souffla Severus. « Mais seule une tierce personne peut l'officialiser. »

« Qui ? »

_"__Moi_,_"_ chuchota une voix.

Ils se tournèrent d'un bel ensemble en direction de la voix, leurs yeux s'élargissant quand ils virent la forme argenté assise sur le lit à côté d'Harry. Le visage de la jeune femme était orné d'un sourire alors qu'une émotion plus profonde habitait ses yeux.

« Lily ».

_"__Oui Sevy, c'est moi._ » Lily se leva et plana vers les adultes, souriant tristement. _"Sevy, je te pardonne. Je l'avais déjà fait quelques minutes après que tu m'aies traitée de Sang-de-Bourbe. Mais je suis têtue tu te souviens ? Je ne te l'ai tout simplement pas dit et le temps que je réalise à quel point je t'avais repoussé, il était trop tard,__"_finit-t-elle tristement.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? » Chuchota Narcissa.

Lily lui sourit.

_"__Pour Harry.__"_

« Quoi ? »

_"__Les protections de sang. Dumbledore ne le savait pas, mais une petite quantité de magie est nécessaire pour préserver les protections, magie que ma sœur ne possède pas. Lorsque Dumbledore les a levées, j'ai été chassée de mon lieu de repos étant donné que j'étais la seule qui pouvait les soutenir pleinement jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne soient plus nécessaires.__"_

« Donc tu as dû voir... »

_"__Oui Sevy, j'ai dû regarder mon garçon subir de mauvais traitements. James a aidé où il pouvait car je ne pouvais en faire beaucoup étant donné que j'étais la source, mais James est celui qui a contribué à éveiller la magie d'Harry, il l'a suffisamment stimulée pour qu'il se guérisse lui-même assez pour survivre.__"_

« Mais tu m'as dit ... »

_"__Oh ça. Les protections s'affaiblissaient, mais pas seulement à cause de négligence. Il ne nous a pas fallu longtemps à James et moi pour réaliser qu'Harry avait un compagnon Veela. Nous ne savions pas qui, mais nous savions que l'appel d'Harry ne pouvait atteindre son compagnon au-delà des barrières protectrices. Alors, j'ai libéré mon emprise sur elles petit à petit. Je crois que cela fait des mois que je faisais ça. Chaque fois qu'il était blessé ou effrayé, son âme poussait des cris et je les baissais un peu de sorte qu'il soit entendu.__"_

Narcissa mordilla sa lèvre, réfléchissant à ce sujet.

« Je crois que Draco a entendu ses cris récemment, je ne l'avais pas réalisé. »

C'était vrai. Pleins de petites choses insignifiantes prenaient à présent tout leur sens. Comme les changements d'humeur et les fatigues soudaines de Draco. Elle se rappela un moment en particulier où Draco était tranquillement en train de lire un livre avant qu'il ne se mette à gémir et serre sa main contre sa poitrine dans un signe de douleur évident.

D'autres fois, il grimaçait ou avait l'air effrayé sans raison apparente. Bien sûr, Draco était trop jeune pour reconnaître explicitement ce qu'était un appel d'âme. Elle se maudit de ne pas avoir reconnu les signes avant que la situation ne devienne aussi catastrophique.

_"__Cependant, ce soir a été le pire de tous. James a utilisé la majorité de son énergie pour maintenir la respiration de notre garçon. C'est pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas le voir maintenant - mais il n'est pas loin. Il allait le tuer, je sais qu'il l'aurait fait. C'est pourquoi j'ai baissé les protections le plus bas que je pouvais. Seules les personnes ayant de mauvaises intentions n'auraient pas pu passer au travers. Au moment où tu as franchi la barrière Narcissa, j'ai senti ton amour. Même si tu n'avais jamais rencontré mon garçon, tu l'aimais et à partir de là mon devoir était accompli. Mon garçon était protégé et les barrières protectrices ont été détruites.__ "_

« Alors tu es un fantôme Lily ? » Demanda Severus.

_"Non__ Sevy, James et moi n'avons pas été piégés par cet état. Nous nous sommes seulement empêchés d'aller de l'avant. Mais notre travail est désormais terminé. Je sais qu'Harry sera en sécurité entre vos mains. James aussi le sait.__"_

« Ce sera le cas. Je veillerai à ce que votre fils soit élevé, aimé et protégé par nous. »

_"__Je sais. Tu seras la mère que je n'aurai jamais la chance d'être. ... Laisse-le juste savoir pour nous.__"_

« Nous le ferons, » promirent-ils tout les deux.

_"__Je vous remercie._ » Le visage de Lily se tourna de nouveau vers Harry. Elle se pencha et déposa un baiser sur son front humide. « _Maman et Papa t'aiment bébé. Sois gentil avec ta nouvelle maman et ton nouveau papa, ton futur conjoint et,_ » elle jeta un regard sur Severus avec un sourire malicieux, _"__ton__ oncle Sevy."_

_"__Fais-lui vivre un enfer pour nous fiston !__" _provint sous la forme d'un léger murmure.

James.

Severus grogna malgré lui. Le moment tendre était terminé. Même mort, James était un imbécile… un noble imbécile, mais un imbécile quand même.

« Qu'il me fasse vivre un enfer, et je l'utiliserai comme un ingrédient en potions. »

Alors qu'il s'attendait à ce que Lily le gronde comme elle le faisait toujours, elle rit.

_"__Bonne chance pour ça, Sevy. Harry, essaye de ne pas être trop indiscipliné d'accord ? Les cheveux du pauvre Sevy en deviendront gris.__" _Elle se leva et commença lentement à disparaître. _"__Je vous remercie une fois de plus. Le temps reprendra son cours dans quelques instants. Au revoir.__"_

Et elle disparut, cédant ses droits parentaux aux Malfoy. Narcissa et Severus clignèrent des yeux, n'ayant pas réalisé que le temps s'était arrêté.

« Eh bien, je suppose que c'est officiel maintenant. »

« En effet, avec nos souvenirs dans une pensive, Albus ne pensera même pas à essayer de nous prendre la garde. »

« Bien, je vais aller chercher Poppy maintenant. »

« Merci Severus. »

Le test de diagnostic de Poppy révéla beaucoup plus de dégâts que Narcissa n'aurait cru imaginer possible. En dehors des coupures physiques, des ecchymoses et traces de coups, il y avait des os cassés et mal guéris, des organes internes contusionnés et de légères hémorragies internes. Son estomac faisait un quart de la taille qu'il devrait avoir et le corps d'Harry était gravement sous-développé. Les Dursley avaient fait passer le garçon par toutes les horreurs possibles, sauf le viol. C'était la seule raison qui expliquait que leurs vies aient été épargnées jusqu'à présent.

Poppy utilisa autant de potions qu'elle put administrer sans surcharger le système de l'enfant avant de murmurer divers sorts de guérison pour réparer les dommages osseux. Une fois qu'il fût suffisamment guéri à son goût, elle partit afin de commencer à écrire son rapport, mais non sans ausculter l'héritier Malfoy et de déterminer qu'il allait bien, juste épuisé. Une potion de sommeil sans rêve lui fut donnée pour s'assurer qu'il puisse avoir un bon et long repos. L'empreinte de la cicatrice s'effaça dans le néant une fois que les deux enfants furent tombés dans un sommeil réparateur.

Invoquant sa nature, Narcissa s'assura que les âmes des deux garçons se reposaient désormais. La distance qui les séparait n'était pas grande entre eux de manière à ce qu'ils puissent se sentir l'un l'autre. Elle suffirait pour les soutenir jusqu'à ce qu'Harry soit assez fort pour former le lien.

Fermant la porte de la chambre de son fils, Narcissa entrelaça ses mains avec celles de Lucius et ensemble, ils allèrent à la rencontre d'Albus en bas et l'informèrent qu'Harry Potter resterait avec eux.

* * *

><p><strong>A Suivre...<strong>

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez :) En tout cas je sais que beaucoup attendent la rencontre entre Draco et Harry… et bien sachez qu'elle va bientôt, très bientôt arriver… je n'en dis pas plus ^_^<em>

**See You Soon !**

_Posté le :_ 3 Juillet 2011.__


	6. Chapter 5

**Titre :** Being A Veela's Mate

**Rated :** M

**Auteur :** Chereche

**Traductrice :** Archimède

**Bêtas correctrices :** Peneloo et NamMisa

**Disclaimer : **Je pense que tout le monde l'aura compris : rien ne m'appartient, les personnages sont à J.K Rowling et l'histoire appartient à Chereche. Je ne suis que la traductrice !

**Particularité : **Romance/Violence/Mention d'abus/Action/Aventure. Il s'agit d'un Slash Yaoï donc il va y avoir une histoire entre deux hommes. Si cela ne vous convient pas, passez votre chemin. Donc Homophobes, s'abstenir.

**Note :** Et bien voilà ma toute première traduction. La fic originale est en anglais. Si vous voulez également la lire le lien est dans mon profil. Je remercie fortement mes Bêtas Peneloo et NamMisma qui m'ont beaucoup aidé. Et surtout je dédie cette fic à Lord La Folle.

**Info :** Je garde volontairement les noms de la famille Malfoy et de Snape en Anglais !

-l-

**Note bis :** Je vous remercie beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews que vous m'avez laissé sur le dernier chapitre, je ne m'attendez pas à en avoir autant et ça m'a fait super plaisir, merci beaucoup ! Un grand Merci aussi aux anonymes : **Adenoide**, **Okawa** et **Kisis** ! Merci pour vos reviews et sachez que certaines de vos réponses vont arriver dans les prochains chapitres ! Merci également à tous ceux qui m'ont ajouté en Alert et/ou Favoris !

**/!\** **Aiko-Chan** : je ne t'oublie pas, je t'ai répondu sur ton compte, j'espère que tu as bien reçu mes réponses !

**Info bis :** Dans la fic originale l'auteur n'a pas pris toutes les informations de J.K Rowling en compte. En effet dans cette fic Draco est bien né en 1980 mais Harry est né en 1982 ! Les jours sont identiques mais Harry a deux ans de moins que Draco ! Voilà.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5<strong>

* * *

><p>« Hm, donc c'est lui qui me manquait. »<p>

Cette pensée traversa nonchalamment l'esprit de Draco Malfoy, alors qu'il posait avec précaution une main sur le petit corps à côté duquel il était maintenant allongé. Instinctivement, il sut que la douleur qu'il avait ressentie émanait de l'enfant, et bizarrement, il n'avait aucun ressentiment envers lui. Il était tout simplement heureux que le garçon soit en sécurité, ici avec lui maintenant. C'était là que devait être sa place.

Il ne se souvenait pas précisément avoir quitté sa chambre et être venu ici, mais ce n'était pas important. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était que le garçon aux cheveux noirs tournait légèrement la tête vers lui, cherchant sa chaleur. Draco accéda à sa demande et se plaça un peu plus près, de sorte qu'il s'enroula de manière protectrice autour du jeune garçon. Instinctivement, il se pencha légèrement et plaça un tendre baiser sur sa tête.

Au bout d'un moment, une chaleur commença à émaner de l'intérieur de Draco, d'abord lentement, puis augmentant en intensité jusqu'à ce que son souffle soit saccadé. Ce n'était pas douloureux, plutôt écrasant. Prenant soudainement conscience de ce qu'il avait ressenti, il se trouva à contempler la silhouette endormie avec un nouveau regard. Il s'agissait de son compagnon, celui qu'il était tenu de protéger et d'aimer. Le jeune garçon était à lui, et il ne laisserait jamais aucun mal lui arriver s'il pouvait l'empêcher.

Draco tendit une main tremblante et toucha délicatement la joue pâle, comme s'il s'agissait d'un objet fragile prêt à se briser. Les yeux du garçon endormi s'ouvrirent en réponse, permettant à Draco de plonger son regard dans des yeux verts vifs. Ces yeux reflétèrent furtivement de la crainte avant d'être lentement remplacée par du contentement et de l'espoir.

Les petites lèvres du garçon s'étirèrent en un petit sourire avant que le garçon ne tombe en arrière, une fois de plus endormi. Draco n'objecta pas. Leur lien avait été formé. Les traits de Draco retrouvèrent progressivement leur état normal, et l'empreinte dont Draco n'avait même pas conscience s'estompa. Sentant la fatigue le gagner, il ferma les yeux. Il était temps pour lui de se reposer et pour son compagnon de guérir. Ils apprendraient à se connaître plus tard.

**-BAVM-**

Narcissa ronronna de plaisir lorsque que Lucius fit passer la brosse à cheveux sur un point sensible de son cuir chevelu. Elle entendit le doux rire de son compagnon et ouvrit les yeux à contrecœur pour croiser son regard dans le miroir.

« Qu'y a-t-il mon amour ? » Murmura-t-elle, heureuse de ses mouvements continus.

Il fredonna, réfléchissant avant de répondre.

« Il semble que notre fils ait déserté sa chambre. »

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle, confuse, haussant élégamment ses sourcils blonds.

Lucius se pencha et embrassa doucement le sommet de sa chevelure avant de poursuivre.

« Le charme sur la porte de Draco et sur celle d'Harry est parti. Ils se sont déjà retrouvés. »

Narcissa sourit. C'était inévitable.

« Oui, même si j'espère que leurs âmes attendront qu'Harry soit assez fort pour se lier. Lucius, cela ne te dérange pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Quoi, mon amour ? » L'interrogea-t-il, en posant la brosse. Avec douceur, il tourna son siège jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse ancrer son regard profondément dans le sien. « Si cela me dérange que mon fils ait trouvé son autre moitié, même si c'est presque dix ans trop tôt ? Ou que nous ayons maintenant un nouveau membre dans notre famille ? Non, ça ne me dérange pas mon amour. J'adore déjà ce garçon et j'ai hâte de voir comment leur relation évoluera. »

Ses paroles sincères firent monter les larmes aux yeux de sa femme avant qu'elle ne se lève et enveloppe son torse de ses bras. Il lui rendit l'étreinte avec plaisir.

« Je t'aime, » murmura-elle, s'enfouissant d'avantage dans la chaleur de ses bras.

Ici, elle n'avait pas besoin d'être forte ou d'agir d'une manière majestueuse correspondant à leur statut social. Dans la sécurité de son étreinte, elle put se détendre et elle finit par libérer les sanglots déchirants qu'elle avait soigneusement gardés en elle.

Lucius la tenait fermement contre lui, la berçant, ce qui lui permit d'évacuer son chagrin causé par le traitement que l'innocent petit garçon avait reçu. Personne ne méritait d'être traité de la façon dont Harry l'avait été. Les souvenirs qu'il avait tiré de l'esprit de Narcissa l'engourdissaient, et il jura qu'il serait présent à ses côtés lorsque le moment serait venu de venger le garçon.

Dumbledore voudrait rendre justice au garçon, alors que les Malfoy voudraient chercher à se venger. Là où le directeur essaierait finalement de montrer aux Dursley leurs erreurs dans leur manière d'agir, Lucius et Narcissa feraient en sorte qu'ils poussent des cris perçants à chaque fois qu'ils entreverraient une tête aux cheveux sombres et ébouriffés. Oh oui, la vengeance était assurément dans leurs cordes.

**-BAVM-**

« Je suis surprise que vous ne soyez pas revenu la nuit dernière Albus, » souligna Narcissa en remettant une tasse de thé au directeur de Poudlard.

Le sorcier était plus silencieux que ce qu'elle avait l'habitude de voir auparavant. Son regard était grave et douloureux, tout signe de son habituelle gaieté s'étant volatilisé. Sa longue barbe grise semblait légèrement emmêlée, comme si ses mains ridées avaient passé des heures à la parcourir sans relâche. Cependant, les vêtements d'Albus étaient l'élément le plus significatif. Le directeur était connu pour son excentricité vestimentaire, rien ne dépassait les limites pour l'homme en termes de motifs et de couleurs et personne n'osait lui poser des questions sur ses choix.

Seules des années d'entrainements rigoureux avaient empêché la femme d'afficher sa surprise lorsque l'homme avait transplané avec Severus. Celui-ci portait une robe noire encore plus sombre que celles que le Maître des potions portait habituellement. C'est à ce moment-là que Narcissa réalisa que peu importait à quel point les tenues de Dumbledore pouvaient être extravagantes et mal assorties, ça lui convenait parfaitement, alors que chez Severus, le look grunge était adéquat, chez Albus c'était tout simplement… criard. Il lui donnait une pâleur anormale, et, vêtu de noir, Albus semblait faire quelques années de plus que son âge. C'était vraiment perturbant.

Les lèvres d'Albus tremblèrent légèrement à cette remarque.

« J'ai passé la nuit chez les Dursley, mon enfant, jetant tous les sorts auxquels je pouvais penser afin d'extirper tous les souvenirs de ce qu'il a pu se passer dans cette maison. » Dit-il d'une voix morne.

« Albus ! » Dit Severus avec un froncement de sourcils. « S'il vous plaît dites-moi que vous avez mis ces souvenirs dans une Pensine ! »

Un léger hochement de tête d'Albus lui répondit.

« Etes-vous cinglé ? » Gronda Severus. « Qu'avez-vous pensé à accomplir en regardant ces souvenirs, en les implantant dans votre esprit, ce que je suppose que vous avez fait ? »

« Je souhaite faire pénitence, » répondit tout simplement l'homme, les yeux fixés dans au fond de sa tasse de thé.

« Quoi ? »

« Ah Narcissa, vous ne pensez tout de même pas que je puisse m'en sortir sans prendre la responsabilité de cette histoire ? Vous l'avez dit vous-même, j'ai laissé tomber ce garçon. Je l'ai laissé là-bas sans un regard en arrière. Saviez-vous que Pétunia détestait la magie ? Qu'elle estime qu'elle est anormale et monstrueuse ? C'est le cas. De plus elle détestait Lily. Par Merlin, j'ai abandonné un enfant qui est l'incarnation des deux choses qu'elle haïssait le plus entre ses mains ! »

Les larmes apparurent brusquement dans les yeux du sorcier si bien que Severus et Narcissa s'effondrèrent dans leurs chaises, en état de choc. Même Lucius, qui venait de transplaner inaperçu, fut assommé par le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

« Dès le premier jour, elle a abusé de lui, transmettant sa haine à son mari et son fils. Même quand il était encore un bébé, e-elle lui donnait du lait périmé. Son pauvre corps pouvait avoir des crampes de douleur sans qu'elle ne fasse rien. Et quand il se souillait, elle le laissait sans s'en occuper qu'il développait de terribles érythèmes. Elle le giflait souvent, même pour les plus petites choses. Si quelque chose tombait, ou que quelqu'un trébuchait, elle le lui reprochait. C'était un bébé ! Et plus il vieillissait, plus ça empirait. Vernon a commencé à s'en prendre à lui quand il avait trois ans alors qu'il pleurait après que son cousin l'ait frappé. Cet enfant avait donné un coup de pied à Harry et Vernon l'a battu parce que les orteils Dudley étaient blessés par la suite. »

La tasse glissa des mains d'Albus, mais un mouvement agile de Snape la réinstalla sur le plateau. Ils étaient tous saisis par la tristesse et la culpabilité qui se dégageaient du sorcier et ils ne voulaient pas interrompre le récit, aussi qu'horrible qu'il soit. Ils avaient besoin de savoir.

« Il se nourrissait essentiellement d'eau. En fait, un quart de tasse trois fois par jour. S'il avait réussi à les satisfaire – Ce qui n'était pas souvent le cas – ils lui donnaient du pain rassis ou des restes déjà périmées ou qui étaient en train de l'être. Merlin, le garçon engloutissait la nourriture même en sachant ce que ça lui causerait… Il pouvait aussi faire de la magie. Pas accidentellement… de la vraie magie. Quand il y arrivait, il changeait la nourriture en quelque chose de comestible. Je ne sais pas comment, mais il y arrivait.

« Cependant, il ne pouvait pas le faire régulièrement. Sa famille s'attendait à ce qu'il tombe malade à cause de ce qu'il mangeait. Et à chaque fois qu'il ne l'était pas, ils faisaient en sorte de glisser quelque chose avec les restes qu'ils lui donnaient la fois d'après : laxatifs, poisons doux… Pourtant, il a survécu. Malgré cinq années de mauvais traitements, ce garçon est vivant et comme la maison me l'a montré, il n'est pas au plus mal émotionnellement. Je me suis demandé longuement comment s'était possible ? Après tout ça, Harry devrait être l'enfant le plus malheureux, le plus cynique qui ait jamais vécu. Mais il ne l'est pas. Il est timide et effrayé, et son innocence demeure. Cela m'a pris des heures pour comprendre pourquoi. »

Il leva les yeux et fixa les Malfoy, sérieux.

« Je n'avais aucunement l'intention de vous laisser Harry. Pas à cause de votre passé, mais parce que je n'ai jamais voulu qu'Harry vive avec des sorciers. Je voulais qu'il soit comme Lily, arrivant à Poudlard épargné par la magie, pensant qu'il l'apprécierait plus. Savez-vous que le plus souvent ce sont les enfants de moldus ou ceux qui ont été élevés par eux qui excellent à Poudlard ?

« C'est parce qu'ils viennent à nous comme des "parchemins vierges", sans aucune connaissance, aucune idée préconçue sur la magie ou sur les gens. Les Nés-Moldus n'ont que faire de nos légendes, de nos soit disant règles et dynamiques. Ils apprennent avec passion, s'imprégnant de tout, repoussant les frontières et les limites qui n'existent pas pour eux. Je voulais ça pour Harry. Et quand vous et Severus m'avez laissé la nuit dernière, je savais que je vous permettrais de le guérir, de rencontrer son compagnon. Pourtant, je n'avais pas l'intention de vous le laisser.

« Malgré tout, je persistais à penser qu'il aurait été plus en sécurité avec les Dursley. J'ai supposé que c'était la première fois que le moldu était ivre et que la tante avait eu peur d'intervenir. C'est ce que j'ai pensé, ce dont je me suis moi-même convaincu quelques instants après votre départ. Puis j'ai vu les souvenirs de la maison et je me suis senti mal. J'allais le ramener directement entre les mains de ses agresseurs, leur administrant au pire des menaces pour ensuite les quitter.

« Et je ne serais pas retourné prendre de ses nouvelles, supposant qu'ils auraient trop peur de désobéir et traiteraient Harry comme il le méritait. J'allais le laisser là. Je prévoyais toujours de le faire à la fin des souvenirs. Severus aurait fait une potion pendant que je les aurais ensorcelés afin de m'assurer qu'ils ne négligent pas l'enfant. Mais le dernier souvenir m'a fait réfléchir, celui de l'éveil de l'âme d'Harry.

« À ce moment-là, j'ai senti votre fils, cette brusque montée de sentiments protecteurs autour de lui. Je l'ai entendu crier aux côtés d'Harry et l'âme d'Harry s'est accrochée à celle de Draco. C'est à ce moment-là j'ai compris : il en avait toujours été ainsi depuis la naissance d'Harry. La présence de Draco dans son cœur était ce qui soutenait Harry, ce qui conservait cette partie de lui intacte et pure.

« Draco, un enfant, avait sauvé l'esprit d'Harry. Et Draco pourra être le seul qui le ramènera à son état normal. C'est pourquoi je suis ici. Pour vous demander pardon pour avoir pensé à remettre Harry à ces gens. Ces souvenirs sont ma pénitence. Chaque fois que je négligerai mes devoirs, mes responsabilités envers ceux dont je m'occupe, ces souvenirs referont surface, me rappelant ce que mon incompétence a causé la douleur et les tourments indignes de cet enfant. Uniquement par ma faute. »

Puis Albus éclata en sanglots, se recroquevillant en essayant de se contenir. Severus se plaça immédiatement à ses côtés, passant un bras réconfortant autour de son mentor.

Le couple marié se regarda brièvement avant de se joindre à eux, Narcissa se mettant à genoux devant Dumbledore, attirant son visage afin qu'il se repose sur son épaule tandis que Lucius mettait une main ferme sur son épaule.

Ils ne ressentaient aucune colère envers Albus, c'était impossible. Albus Dumbledore n'avait jamais fondu en larmes comme ça publiquement et cela, plus que toute autre chose, était significatif. Il était vraiment désolé pour la douleur qu'il avait inconsciemment causée au fils des Potter.

Lui faire des reproches aurait été cruel.

**-BAVM-**

« Salut toi, je suis Draco. Comment tu t'appelles ? »

Harry cligna des yeux comme un hibou devant le visage radieux qui se présentait à lui, en contradiction parfaite avec le reste de la salle qui semblait floue. Cette voix… l'attirait. Elle était amicale et accueillante et la main caressant son bras étrangement apaisante. Personne ne l'avait jamais touché ou ne lui avait parlé comme ça auparavant.

C'était agréable.

Il savait qu'il devrait avoir peur. Manifestement, il n'avait jamais rencontré ce garçon avant, ce qui signifiait qu'il n'était pas chez lui. Mais cela ne le paniquait pas comme ça le devrait. Quel sens y aurait-il à s'inquiéter de ne pas être là-bas ? Il savait qu'il était déjà bon pour se faire battre une fois qu'ils l'auraient retrouvé. Il pouvait donc peut être se détendre et en profiter pendant qu'il le pouvait.

« Je suis Harry, » répondit-il doucement.

« Je suis content de te rencontrer, Harry. Tu as quel âge ? »

« Cinq ans »

« Oh… tu es encore un bébé, » Draco dit d'un ton taquin. « J'ai sept ans. »

« Je ne suis pas un bébé ! » Grommela-il en croisant les bras.

C'était l'un des surnoms par lesquels Dudley l'appelait toujours et il le haïssait au point qu'il exerçait toujours des représailles quand Dudley le disait. Se venger pour ce titre valait bien une punition.

Immédiatement, Draco se rendit compte qu'il avait vexé le garçon. Il s'en inquiéta plus qu'il ne le dut et se hâta de présenter des excuses.

« Hé, ne te mets pas en colère. Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû t'insulter. »

« C'est bon, » marmonna Harry au bout d'une minute, se détendant.

Il était très difficile de rester en colère contre le garçon. Se pinçant légèrement les lèvres, il lança un regard interrogateur au blond.

« Draco ? »

« Oui Harry ? »

« Où sommes-nous ? »

La question et la réponse de Draco les plongèrent dans une profonde conversation où Draco commença à décrire non seulement où il était, mais aussi qui ils étaient. Harry était stupéfait que Draco puisse faire de la magie, d'autant plus qu'il n'était pas puni pour ça alors que lui avait été battu à cause de ça presque tous les jours.

Tout cela lui semblait surréaliste, mais il écouta avec attention. Au bout d'un moment, il se déplaça et plaça sa tête contre l'épaule de Draco, se laissant bercer par les paroles du garçon. Il commençait à s'endormir. Voyant que Draco ne le repoussait pas, il soupira et murmura un merci. Être en contact avec le garçon lui semblait tellement naturel.

Draco sourit, heureux, et invoqua un livre de contes sorciers, lisant ses préférés à l'enfant jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. En reposant le livre, Draco s'installa. Harry avait eu une bonne idée. Il était temps de se reposer.

* * *

><p><strong>A Suivre...<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà le chapitre que beaucoup d'entre vous attendiez ! Vous en vouliez surement plus mais en même temps avec tout ce que Harry a vécu il faut bien qu'il récupère ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, la suite la semaine prochaine et... Surprise ! =P<em>

**See You Soon !**

_Posté le :_ _9 Juillet 2011._


	7. Chapter 6

**Titre :** Being A Veela's Mate

**Rated :** M

**Auteur :** Chereche

**Traductrice :** Archimède

**Bêtas correctrices :** Peneloo et Crapounette

**Disclaimer : **Je pense que tout le monde l'aura compris : rien ne m'appartient, les personnages sont à J.K Rowling et l'histoire appartient à Chereche. Je ne suis que la traductrice !

**Particularité : **Romance/Action/Aventure. Il s'agit d'un Slash Yaoï donc il va y avoir une histoire entre deux hommes. Si cela ne vous convient pas, passez votre chemin. Donc Homophobes, s'abstenir.

**Note :** Et bien voilà ma toute première traduction. La fic originale est en anglais. Si vous voulez également la lire le lien est dans mon profil. Je remercie fortement mes Bêtas Peneloo et Crapounette pour leurs corrections. Et surtout je dédie cette fic à Lord La Folle.

**Info :** Je garde volontairement les noms de la famille Malfoy et de Snape en Anglais !

-l-

**Note bis :** Je vous remercie beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews que vous m'avez laissé sur le dernier chapitre. Merci également à tous ceux qui m'ont ajouté en Alert et/ou Favoris.  
>Un grand Merci aussi aux anonymes : <strong>Adenoide<strong>, **kahlan**, **Okawa** et **Kisis** ! Merci pour vos reviews !

Pour **Adenoide** et **Kisis** : Sachez que même si Dumbledore n'a pas été un bon mentor pour Harry et que ses actions ne sont pas les bonnes, il est aussi humain avant tout et fait des erreurs comme tout le monde bien que ça ne l'excuse en rien pour ce qu'il a voulu faire !

**/!\ Hasuu** : Je n'ai pas pu te répondre par Mp, ta fonction n'est pas activée donc si tu veux que je puisse te répondre il va falloir que tu l'actives ! Mais merci pour ta review en tout cas ! :)

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6<strong>

* * *

><p>« Alors vous allez l'élever ? » Demanda Albus d'un ton las.<p>

Le directeur était plus calme maintenant, mais il était encore loin d'afficher sa gaieté habituelle. Les trois autres adultes, qui l'avaient tous insulté pour cela à un moment ou un autre, souhaitaient sincèrement que l'homme sorte un bonbon au citron d'où il les cachait et qu'il le leur offre avec son agaçant regard pétillant.

« C'est l'idée, » répondit doucement Lucius, tout en sirotant son thé. « Il y a là une preuve indéniable qu'il est uni à Draco et je pense qu'il serait mieux pour tout le monde si – » Lucius s'interrompit pour jeter un œil vers la porte.

Les autres suivirent son regard, en écoutant attentivement. Il leur fallut un moment pour réaliser ce qui avait interrompu Lucius. Des bavardages enfantins provenaient de derrière la porte.

« Il n'y a aucun problème, Harry. Ca ne dérangera pas Mère et Père que tu sois ici. D'ailleurs, je pense qu'ils t'auraient fait venir de toute manière. »

Harry répondit sans doute avant que la voix de Draco ne leur parvienne de nouveau après une pause.

« Harry, c'est inconcevable ... euh désolé j'avais oublié. Logiquement... oups. Harry, je vais devoir t'apprendre des mots plus compliqués ! » La voix de Draco semblait légèrement vexée.

« Personne ne va être fâché après toi Harry. Je suis là, souviens-toi. Je te promets de te protéger. Toutefois, ce sera inutile ici. Mère et Père vont t'adorer. Maintenant, voici la "salle à recevoir" ».

Une pause.

« Hmm, il faudra que je demande. J'y ai été de nombreuses fois et je n'ai jamais rien reçu. Trix a dit que mon Parrain et le directeur Dumbledore sont avec eux. Tu vas les aimer. »

Lucius s'esclaffa, et même Albus eut un sourire, alors que Severus secouait la tête. De son côté, Narcissa commença à murmurer que peut-être un nouveau professeur d'étiquette était nécessaire si son fils n'avait pas compris que la "salle à recevoir" était pour les invités.

Un coup rapide fut frappé à la porte, et Lucius se reprit suffisamment pour dire « entrez ». Cependant la porte ne bougea pas, alors après un moment la voix de Draco s'éleva.

« Quelqu'un peut-il ouvrir s'il vous plaît ? »

Curieuse, Narcissa agita la main et la porte s'ouvrit. L'incapacité de Draco s'expliqua immédiatement. Les bras d'Harry étaient serrés autour du torse du petit Veela et le blond n'avait eu d'autre choix que de retourner l'étreinte et de tapoter la tête du plus petit garçon avec douceur. C'était un spectacle adorable.

Draco leva les yeux et leur offrit un sourire contrit, avant de repousser doucement Harry.

« Viens Harry, allons dire bonjour ! »

L'enfant aux cheveux sombres secoua la tête frénétiquement et se tortilla derrière Draco, réussissant à se cacher.

Le geste enfantin et la confiance implicite que montrait Harry envers Draco pour le protéger était évidente pour tous. Draco secoua la tête légèrement et entra dans la pièce, Harry le suivant à contrecœur. La porte se referma derrière eux.

« Bien le bonjour à vous tous, » salua Draco.

« Bonjour », répondirent-ils.

« Dis bonjour Harry, » pressa Draco, en essayant d'attraper Harry derrière lui.

Harry, clairement réticent, se laissa tirer vers l'avant, et en regardant le sol, murmura :

« B'jour. »

Ils répondirent à nouveau d'un ton amical. Même Severus avait réussi à éviter d'avoir un ton tranchant, ce qui était un véritable exploit.

Harry était vêtu d'un short et d'une chemise. Albus fut obligé de sourire quand il vit que le short appartenant manifestement à Draco – s'arrêtait seulement à cinq centimètres de ses chevilles. La chemise à manches courtes tombait bien plus bas que ses coudes, non pas que l'enfant semblât s'en soucier le moins du monde.

Ce qui était étrange cependant était que l'enfant semblait se déplacer avec aisance. Il aurait dû y avoir quelques douleurs résiduelles des blessures qui avaient été soignées seulement la nuit précédente, mais l'enfant ne semblait pas avoir mal.

Narcissa s'approcha lentement des deux enfants, puis quand elle fut à quelques dizaines de centimètres, elle s'accroupit devant eux, en souriant gentiment à Harry.

« Bonjour mon chéri. Comment te sens-tu ? »

Elle fut découragée lorsque l'enfant tressaillit et leva les yeux sauvagement avant de se tourner et d'agripper Draco.

« Harry, » Tenta-t-elle de nouveau. « Personne ne va te faire du mal ici, mon chéri. Je suis sûre que Draco te l'a dit. Tu es en sécurité. »

« C'est juste ma mère, » ajouta Draco, en levant de sa main le visage d'Harry vers le sien. « Tu es en sécurité ici. »

Le visage d'Harry resta tourné vers celui de Draco pendant un moment avant qu'il ne hoche lentement la tête. Bien que ses mains soient encore accrochées à la chemise de Draco, il se tourna vers Narcissa.

« Je me sens bien madame. »

Le souffle de Narcissa se bloqua alors qu'elle voyait ses yeux pour la première fois, se souvenant de sa conversation avec Severus la nuit précédente.

« Sev ? » Appela-t-elle doucement.

« Oui Cissy ? »

« Regarde. »

La femme aux longs cheveux s'éloigna pour que le visage d'Harry soit clairement visible. Sous le choc, la main de Severus se resserra sur sa tasse de thé. Enchâssée dans un visage qui était clairement celui de James Potter se trouvait une paire d'yeux vert vif.

Ceux de Lily.

La gorge de Severus se serra lorsqu'il les vit, ils étaient une réplique parfaite de ceux de Lily, jusqu'à cet air mélancolique dans leur regard.

« Lily, » Souffla-t-il.

Harry secoua soudainement la tête et un froncement de sourcils entacha ses traits. Les yeux de Lily commencèrent à s'agiter rapidement, légèrement paniqués.

« Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda Draco en resserrant son emprise, soucieux.

Harry gémit. Il ne voyait pas très bien. Il ne savait pas d'où venaient ces autres voix et ça lui faisait peur. Il se sentait extrêmement vulnérable, même avec Draco à côté de lui. Albus résolut le mystère quand l'un de ses souvenirs implantés lui revint.

« Il porte normalement des verres correcteurs mais ils ont été brisés. »

« Tu ne peux pas voir ? » Demanda Draco, surpris, en regardant le garçon avec inquiétude.

Son compagnon avait été dans l'inconfort et il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Draco était dégoûté de lui-même.

« Je peux _te_ voir toi, » fut la douce réponse. « Tout le reste est flou, mais je te vois bien. »

La réponse plut à Draco pour une raison quelconque et il sourit à son petit compagnon, son écœurement étant remplacé par la joie de savoir qu'il avait une telle importance pour le garçon.

Puis quelque chose lui vint à l'esprit.

« Tu ne peux pas guérir tes yeux ? Tu l'as fait avec ces… _marques._ »

Le dédain était évident dans le ton de Draco alors qu'il mentionnait les bleus que les potions avaient été incapables d'effacer complètement. Ils entachaient la beauté de la peau de son compagnon et il n'avait pas pu dissimuler son mécontentement à leur vue sur la forme frêle d'Harry.

Son mécontentement avait alarmé Harry et, inconsciemment, sa magie s'était réveillée et avait guéri toutes les traces de marques. Ses actions lui avaient valu un câlin de Draco, ce qui le l'avait rendu immensément heureux.

La question de Draco choqua les adultes présents. Harry avait guéri ses blessures ? C'était incroyable. Certes, Albus avait dit que l'enfant semblait être en mesure d'utiliser sa magie, mais la guérison exigeait beaucoup de talent et d'énergie.

« Je ne sais pas Draco, » biaisa Harry.

Le regard de Draco durcit légèrement, et il oublia la présence de tout le monde. La seule chose importante pour lui en ce moment était son compagnon.

A présent, sa voix grondait tandis qu'il parlait.

« Harry James, nous avons parlé de cela. On s'attend à ce que tu utilises ta magie. Personne ne va te crier dessus pour cela, surtout si c'est pour te venir en aide. »

Harry se mordit la lèvre avant de murmurer silencieusement :

« Je suis désolé Draco. »

Le visage dudit garçon s'éclaira immédiatement et il se pencha pour embrasser les cheveux d'Harry.

« Très bien. Maintenant, je vais te le demander à nouveau. Peux-tu les guérir ? »

« Ou-oui. »

« Alors fais-le. Ca ne serait pas terrible que tu te promènes à moitié aveugle. »

« Ok. » Accepta-t-il.

Si Draco disait que c'était bon, alors ça l'était.

Draco le relâcha et recula d'un pas. Tous les yeux étaient rivés sur Harry alors que les yeux du garçon se fermaient et qu'il inspirait profondément.

Une brume magique bleu clair commença à se former devant les yeux d'Harry, se pressant lentement contre ses paupières fermées. Elle sembla s'infiltrer jusque dans ses yeux et quand ils s'ouvrirent, ses iris brillaient d'une lueur bleutée avant qu'elle ne disparaisse, laissant à ses yeux leur couleur naturelle. Il cligna des yeux rapidement pendant quelques instants, levant même ses petits poings pour se les frotter.

« Tu peux mieux voir maintenant ? » S'enquit Draco.

Harry le regarda et hocha la tête, mais Draco secoua simplement la tête.

« Tu as déjà dit que tu pouvais me voir. Peux-tu les voir ? » Demanda-il en désignant les autres occupants de la chambre.

Harry se tourna et comme ils le regardaient, ses yeux se dardèrent sur eux.

« Je peux les voir, » Dit-il doucement.

« Bien, je vais vous présenter. » Draco le contourna pour se tenir près de sa mère qui était toujours accroupie. « Harry voici Narcissa, ma mère. J'ai ses cheveux, tu vois ? » Souligna-t-il, en saisissant soigneusement une mèche de cheveux de sa mère.

Harry hocha la tête et s'avança vers elle. Il était beaucoup plus confiant maintenant qu'il pouvait effectivement _voir_ qui était à côté de lui. Aucun d'entre eux ne semblait le menacer le moins du monde. Bien que l'homme dans le coin ait un air strict, mais pas trop.

« Bonjour, » dit-il encore, en lui offrant un sourire hésitant. « Je suis Harry. »

« Bonjour mon chéri. Je suis Narcissa Malfoy. Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Euh… bien, » répondit-il, n'ayant pas l'habitude qu'on lui pose des questions sur lui-même.

C'était une nouvelle expérience.

« J'en suis heureuse. »

Narcissa se leva et ébouriffa légèrement ses cheveux. Ses actions agacèrent légèrement Draco pendant un moment, surtout lorsqu'Harry lui sourit. Il rejeta cependant cette réaction. Harry était en sécurité avec sa mère. Aucuns de ceux qui étaient ici ne blesseraient son compagnon. Mais quand même…

« Voici mon père, » dit-il, distrayant efficacement Harry en se déplaçant.

Lucius resta assis, ne voulant pas le perturber.

« Bonjour Harry. Comme l'a dit Draco, je suis son père. Lucius Malfoy. »

Le regard d'Harry dériva vers Draco et quand il hocha la tête, il se déplaça avec précaution pour se tenir devant lui.

« Bonjour monsieur. »

« Et voici le Professeur Dumbledore. Il est le directeur de Poudlard. C'est une école de sorcellerie. »

Cela attira l'attention d'Harry.

« Vous enseignez la magie ? » Demanda-t-il, toute timidité oubliée alors qu'il courait vers l'homme, les yeux curieux. « Vraiment ? Et vous n'avez pas d'ennuis ? »

Albus se pencha en avant pour répondre, son cœur s'allégeant face à la franchise qu'affichait Harry. Draco avait une influence vraiment positive sur le garçon.

« Je n'ai pas d'ennuis pour enseigner la magie, ni les étudiants pour l'apprendre, à propos je suis Albus Dumbledore. »

« Oh, désolé. Je suis Harry James Potter. Alors je peux apprendre la magie ? »

Albus sourit face à son enthousiasme et au soulagement des Malfoy et de Severus, son regard étant redevenu pétillant.

« Je suis sûr que tu nous rejoindras à Poudlard bien assez tôt, jeune Harry. »

« Je peux… je peux venir ? Vraiment ? » Les yeux d'Harry se tournèrent pour trouver Draco. « Il a dit que je pourrais apprendre la magie. Puis-je y aller Draco, s'il te plaît ? »

Draco sourit avec indulgence.

« Bien sûr, tu peux y aller Harry. J'irai là-bas, alors pourquoi pas toi ? »

« Youpi ! » Dit Harry malgré lui.

Sa joie était contagieuse et bientôt tout le monde eut un petit rire. Il était bon de voir que le garçon était prêt à s'ouvrir si vite et si facilement. Peut-être que les Dursley n'avaient pas eu un effet permanent sur lui.

« Viens ici Harry. Tu dois encore rencontrer mon oncle maintenant. C'est Severus Snape, mon parrain. »

Harry laissa de côté le directeur avec un dernier sourire et se plaça devant l'homme plutôt sinistrement habillé. Il leva ouvertement les yeux vers lui.

« Je suis Harry ! » Annonça-t-il.

Severus haussa un sourcil, avant de répondre sèchement.

« Je sais, vous l'avez assez dit. »

Harry ne fut pas le moins du monde rebuté. Il pouvait dire que l'homme n'était pas ennuyé par lui. Peut-être qu'être bourru était juste sa façon de le saluer. Son institutrice de l'école primaire semblait très stricte quand il l'avait rencontrée, mais elle avait été étonnamment sympathique. Peut-être que cet homme était pareil.

« C'est quoi votre nom ? »

Severus lutta pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel à cette demande. Draco ne venait-il pas de le dire ?

« Je suis Severus Snape. »

« Sev'us ? »

« Severus. »

Vraiment, le garçon n'avait pas posé de questions sur le nom d'Albus, pourquoi lui ?

« Sev'rus ? »

« Se-ve-rus. » Répéta-t-il cette fois en serrant les dents.

Vraiment, il était aussi ennuyeux que James, celui-là.

« Severus, » Harry sembla réfléchir un moment sur le nom avant d'hocher la tête. « Ça ne vous va pas. »

Snape resta bouche bée. Lily lui avait dit la même chose quand ils avaient dix ans. Quelques instants avant de le rebaptiser…

« Sevy, j'aime mieux ça. Vous êtes Oncle Sevy ! » Annonça joyeusement Harry tandis que « l'Oncle Sevy » bafouillait.

Ce fut le signal. Narcissa éclata de rire, les mots de Lily se répercutant dans son esprit. Oncle Sevy, en effet. Albus riait bruyamment, alors même qu'Harry s'approchait de lui et dit fermement.

« Vous n'avez pas l'air bien. »

Albus étouffa son rire à cette remarque et regarda interrogativement le garçon.

« Pardon Harry ? »

« Vous n'avez pas bonne mine. Là, c'est beaucoup mieux ! » Affirma Harry avant de retourner en courant vers Draco qui le saisit immédiatement.

La bouche d'Albus s'élargit quand il vit que sa robe noire avait été métamorphosée en violet vif. Une de ses couleurs préférées, en réalité. En levant les yeux, il vit Harry le regarder avec un air entendu.

« Merci, » dit simplement Albus, et l'enfant hocha la tête avant de se blottir contre Draco.

Après cela Narcissa fit venir magiquement un plateau pour les enfants et Draco et Harry grignotèrent joyeusement des scones et du lait sous le regard attentif des adultes.

Observer le duo fut une expérience révélatrice. Harry se penchait souvent vers Draco qui tendait la main vers lui, lui donnant une petite tape, ou tout simplement pour lui tenir la main pendant quelques instants avant de le relâcher.

Par ailleurs, Harry lui jetait souvent des regards timides, alors que ceux de Draco semblaient à la fois amusé et indulgent. C'était comme s'il dorlotait Harry et passait un bon moment à le faire. Après un certain temps, Lucius jeta un _A__ssurdiato _s'assurant que les enfants n'entendent pas leur conversation.

Le dialogue commença immédiatement. Albus se tourna vers Narcissa.

« Est-ce ainsi que des compagnons normaux interagissent ? »

Narcissa étudia le duo avant de secouer légèrement la tête.

« Oui et non. Il est évident qu'Harry est le soumis dans la relation. Ainsi, il recherche une confirmation de Draco avant de faire les choses, ou cherche son réconfort. Cependant, il n'y a absolument rien de sexuel entre eux, ce dont je suis immensément reconnaissante ».

Severus grogna pour exprimer son accord. Il ne voulait vraiment pas être au courant si les deux enfants tentaient d'en arriver là. Pourraient-ils même avoir une érection ? Hautement improbable.

Cependant Albus avait des pensées plus saines.

« Pourquoi n'y a-t-il pas d'attirance ? »

« Leur âge très probablement. » Répondit cette fois Lucius. « Je pense que cela joue un rôle crucial ici. Es-tu d'accord Cissy ? »

« Je suis d'accord. Cela et le fait qu'ils soient liés si jeunes. Tout d'abord, je ne suis absolument pas certaine qu'ils sachent exactement ce qu'est le sexe ou le désir. Deuxièmement, un Veela ne viole pas. »

« Viol ? »

« Oui, les lois Vélanes exigent que les relations sexuelles entre un Veela et son compagnon ne se produisent pas tant que les deux n'ont pas atteint leur maturité. Sinon, ce serait considéré comme un viol et c'est punissable. Comme vous le savez, j'ai forcé la maturité de Draco – bien que je ne puisse plus le percevoir, actuellement. Le désir de s'accoupler véritablement ne se produira pas tant que les deux n'auront pas l'âge d'y consentir. Dans ce cas, cela sera du ressort d'Harry. »

« Soit à dix-sept ans ? »

« Précisément. A moins bien sûr qu'Harry ne soit pas tout à fait humain ? »

« Non, les Potter étaient complètement humains. »

« Alors à dix-sept ans. »

« Que fera Draco entre-temps ? Je veux dire, il est plus âgé, » voulut savoir Severus.

« Il attendra. Bien sûr, il sera libre de faire la cour à Harry autant qu'il le voudra, peut-être même d'aller plus loin que les rapprochements occasionnels. Cependant, pas plus que des adolescents moyens. La Nature y veillera. »

« Attendez Narcissa, donc vous dites que Draco est maintenant un Veela mature ? » Interrogea Albus.

« En un sens. Attendez. »

Narcissa se tourna et utilisa ses sens pour percevoir la nature de son fils, la jaugeant. Elle fronça les sourcils légèrement face aux résultats.

« Etrange, » Murmura-t-elle.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Questionna Lucius, inquiet pour son fils.

Narcissa l'ignora, se tournant vers Harry et le sonda du regard.

« Albus, êtes-vous certain qu'Harry est complètement humain ? »

« Affirmatif »

« Hmm, bien voilà qui résout tout. »

Elle hocha la tête, après un moment de réflexion.

« Résout quoi ? »

« Oh, pardonnez-moi. Mon analyse montre que Draco n'est plus mature. Ça a été refoulé, si vous voulez. »

« Ce qui veut dire ? »

« Il a tous ses sens Veela, mais sa capacité à les utiliser a été mise en veille, un peu comme pour un Veela immature. Cependant, il semble que le temps qu'il faudra pour que ses pleins pouvoirs se réveillent a été diminué de manière significative, il mûrira – de façon naturelle – mais quelques années plus tôt que la normale. »

« Vous l'avez bridé ? »

« Non, ce n'est pas possible. Je crains qu'Harry soit responsable de tout cela. »

« Quoi ? » S'exclama Snape, jetant un coup d'œil à l'enfant rieur.

Narcissa prit soigneusement une gorgée de sa boisson avant de poursuivre.

« C'est vraiment incroyable. D'une certaine manière, Harry s'est adapté ou devrais-je dire a adopté une partie de la nature Veela de Draco. »

« Comment ? »

« Cissy ? »

« Je ne vous suis pas. »

Narcissa soupira, leva une main apaisante et analysa son fils et son compagnon de nouveau.

« Autrement dit, les garçons ont échangé une partie de leurs natures avec le lien. Fortement inhabituel, bien que cela expliquerait la douceur de Harry. »

Elle lança un sourire rapide à Draco alors qu'il la regardait avant de continuer.

« Non seulement leurs âmes fusionnent, mais aussi leurs sources de magie. Harry est désormais fondamentalement un quart Veela, tandis que le sang sorcier de Draco est un peu plus fort. D'après ce que je peux voir, Harry a pris assez de pouvoirs Veela à Draco pour qu'il ne lui en reste plus assez pour être considéré comme mature. D'après mes constatations, Draco est maintenant un Veela adolescent. Ses pouvoirs retrouveront leur ancienne force bien avant son dix-septième anniversaire. »

« C'est étonnant ! »

« En effet, » convint Lucius.

En regardant Harry, il pouvait s'en rendre compte. Albus et Severus le pourraient probablement aussi, s'ils savaient quels signes chercher. La peau d'Harry avait un faible mais visible scintillement et ses cheveux semblaient un peu plus touffus qu'ils ne l'étaient quand le garçon était arrivé. Leur longueur, tout était différent, sa frange descendant plus bas devant ses yeux.

Albus se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise, son esprit digérant la complicité des créatures magiques. Peut-être était-il temps qu'il fasse une remise à niveau en Soins Aux Créatures Magiques. Du moins la partie théorique.

« Alors le garçon aura des pouvoirs Veela maintenant ? » Demanda Severus.

« Je suppose, je sens un peu de pouvoir de séduction, pas assez fort pour rendre fou en tout cas. Au mieux, la plupart des gens vont le trouver tout simplement adorable. Quant à son apparence, il ressemblera très probablement davantage à un Veela soumis. Longs cheveux, des traits et une stature plutôt délicats. D'autres pouvoirs pourront ou non émerger avec le temps. »

« Intéressant. Autre chose ? »

« Sa magie pourrait être affectée. Il devrait être beaucoup plus puissant dans certaines disciplines, si ce n'est dans toutes. »

« Fascinant, » souffla Albus, en tripotant sa robe métamorphosée. Déjà si puissant à son âge, il ne sera pas à sous-estimer quand il sera mature. « Attendez, l'âge de sa maturité sera-t-il affecté ? »

Narcissa se mordilla la lèvre pensivement.

« Peut-être. La maturité Vélane est de seize ans alors qu'elle est de dix-sept ans pour un sorcier. »

Génial, pensa Severus, il allait devoir enseigner à un Veela mature qui se retrouverait sans son compagnon puisque Draco serait parti depuis longtemps de Poudlard à ce moment là. Oh joie et félicité. Mais d'un autre côté, au moins, il pourrait voir les yeux de Lily à nouveau.

* * *

><p><strong>A Suivre...<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà un chapitre plus long avec beaucoup de réponses sur la situation d'Harry mais aussi sur la relation d'Harry et Draco ! Et comme vous aurez pu le voir Harry va rester avec Draco ! J'espère en tout cas qu'il vous a plu.<em>

_En tout cas note à part je suis allée voir le dernier Harry Potter hier et j'ai adoré le film du début à la fin ! Mais je ne sais pas vous mais moi j'ai pas arrêté de pleurer... Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant pleuré à ce point et sans pouvoir m'arrêter sur un temps aussi long et pourtant j'en ai vu des films tristes mais là ! Voir toutes ces scènes émouvantes et savoir que c'était la fin c'était trop pour moi :') Mais vraiment c'était une fin digne d'Harry Potter ! Et vous, vous en avez pensez quoi ?_

_Sur ce la suite arrivera la semaine prochaine !_

**See You Soon !**

_Posté le :_ _16 Juillet 2011._


	8. Chapter 7

**Titre :** Being A Veela's Mate

**Rated :** M

**Auteur :** Chereche

**Traductrice :** Archimède

**Bêtas correctrices :** Peneloo et Agathe Laplante.

**Disclaimer : **Je pense que tout le monde l'aura compris : rien ne m'appartient, les personnages sont à J.K Rowling et l'histoire appartient à Chereche. Je ne suis que la traductrice !

**Particularité : **Romance/Action/Aventure. Il s'agit d'un Slash Yaoï donc il va y avoir une histoire entre deux hommes. Si cela ne vous convient pas, passez votre chemin. Donc Homophobes, s'abstenir.

**Note :** Et bien voilà ma toute première traduction. La fic originale est en anglais. Si vous voulez également la lire le lien est dans mon profil. Je remercie fortement mes Bêtas Peneloo et Agathe Laplante pour leurs corrections. Et surtout je dédie cette fic à Lord La Folle.

**Info :** Je garde volontairement les noms de la famille Malfoy et de Snape en Anglais !

-l-

**Note bis :** Je vous remercie beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews que vous m'avez laissé sur le dernier chapitre. Merci également à tous ceux qui m'ont ajouté en Alert et/ou Favoris. Un grand Merci aussi aux anonymes : **Adenoide**, **Okawa**, **Heylin**, **l'inconnu qui n'a pas laissé de nom** et **Kisis** ! Merci pour vos reviews ! Elles m'ont fait très plaisir :)

Pour **l'inconnu qui n'a pas laissé de nom : **Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi, Draco avec une barbe c'est une faute impardonnable ! Je suis restée choqué quand j'ai vu ça et j'ai aussi loupé la tête de Scorpius ^^ Et Severus… sa mort m'a fait pleurer comme une madeleine :'(

**/!\ **Je ne pourrai pas posté le semaine prochaine ni les suivantes car je pars en vacances ! Je posterai donc à mon retour le 20 Août je pense voir la semaine d'après pour reprendre un peu d'avance dans ma traduction je verrai à ce moment là ce qu'il en est ! Mais ne vous en faites pas je reprendrai avant la fin de l'été !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7<strong>

* * *

><p><em>31 Août 1991<em>

Il n'était jamais venu à l'idée d'Harry que le jour viendrait où il devrait dire au revoir à Draco. Pourtant, ce jour-là était arrivé.

Il ne l'avait pas réalisé quand la lettre d'admission de Draco était arrivée, ni même quand il avait choisi sa baguette chez Ollivander ou s'était aventuré dans la librairie pour acheter les livres requis. Harry avait rigolé et applaudi avec enthousiasme pendant que Draco tournait sur lui-même dans sa robe d'école avec des mouvements exagérés, à la grande consternation de leur oncle. Le dîner d'adieu s'était déroulé facilement pour le duo, et en étreignant Draco pour la nuit, Harry n'avait jamais réalisé qu'il n'aurait pas la chance de le refaire.

Draco, quant à lui, était bien conscient de ce fait, mais il le cachait bien. Un poids s'était installé sur son cœur depuis que sa lettre d'admission était arrivée. Même pendant la fête, une partie de lui hurlait car il n'y avait pas de lettre pour Harry. Il n'y en aurait pas pour les deux prochains étés, et il en souffrait terriblement. Même quand il avait envoyé son compagnon se mettre au lit, avec un sourire forcé sur le visage, les larmes menaçaient de couler.

Quatre mois.

Après-demain, il faudrait quatre mois avant qu'il ne revoie le visage joufflu de son compagnon, son sourire craquant. Il n'y aurait pas d'Harry à chatouiller pour sortir du lit, à prendre contre lui lorsque le tonnerre frapperait et le ferait fuir dans la chambre de Draco. Il n'y aurait pas d'Harry à qui réciter ses leçons, pas d'Harry pour admirer Draco lorsqu'il utilisait la baguette de son père pour pratiquer une incantation. Personne devant qui rester bouche bée lorsque son jeune compagnon répétait la même incantation et que les effets corrects se produisaient. _Sans_ baguette.

Il avait été si fier la première fois que c'était arrivé. Alors que la plupart des gens pouvaient produire une petite quantité de magie sans baguette, très limitée habituellement. Ses parents pouvaient faire des choses simples, comme déplacer des objets ou des personnes (ou les empêcher de s'échapper dans le cas de Harry). Lui-même, à son niveau, pouvait seulement faire bouger un objet. Mais Harry, les pouvoirs d'Harry semblaient être sans limite quand il s'agissait de magie sans baguette.

Lorsque Papy Albus, comme Harry l'avait appelé, avait été convoqué, il avait été étonné de voir tous les livres de la bibliothèque qui flottaient dans les airs, et Harry l'appeler en souriant:

« Regarde Papy, regarde ! »

Plus stupéfiant encore fut le fait qu'Harry ait annulé le sort une fois que le directeur lui eut montré comment faire.

Combien de ces surprises manquerait-il pendant qu'il vivrait à Poudlard pour apprendre à être un sorcier ? Cela ne lui semblait plus aussi important aujourd'hui que lorsqu'il était plus jeune.

Lorsque Narcissa entra dans sa chambre quelques heures plus tard pour caresser le front de son fils pour la dernière fois, elle pleura presque quand elle vit les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage, même dans son sommeil.

**-BAVM-**

_29 Août 1991._

_Poudlard, salle des professeurs._

« Maintenant que nous avons en avons fini avec cela, j'ai quelques nouvelles plutôt intéressantes à propos des premières années qui vont arriver. »

Le directeur Dumbledore fit une pause, en laissant ses yeux dériver sur les membres de son personnel, s'arrêtant brièvement sur Severus Snape qui hocha imperceptiblement la tête.

« Pour la première fois depuis vingt ans, nous avons un Veela qui va se joindre à notre famille. »

Il permit un moment que les murmures s'amplifient avant que le professeur Flitwick ne fasse un signe pour demander la parole.

« Comment pouvez-vous en être certain Albus ? Est-ce que les deux parents de l'enfant sont Veela ? »

« Bonne question Filius. La mère du garçon est entièrement Vélane. En raison de circonstances particulières, le garçon a non seulement reçu une partie de son héritage très tôt, mais il a trouvé son compagnon il y a de nombreuses années. »

Une fois de plus les chuchotements éclatèrent alors que Severus se contentait de lever les yeux au ciel. Albus, les Malfoy et lui avaient eu une longue discussion concernant Draco il y a quelques jours, et tous avaient convenu qu'il était préférable que les membres du personnel soient informés.

« L'étudiant en question est Draco Lucius Malfoy, le fils, comme vous l'aurez compris, de Lucius Malfoy. Maintenant, comme vous pouvez le voir, c'est une situation très particulière. Peut-être que Silvanus acceptera de donner de plus amples explications. »

Le Professeur Brûlopot, chargé des cours de soins aux créatures magiques, prit la parole :

« La plupart des Veelas acquièrent leur maturité à l'âge de dix-sept ans. Que l'un d'entre eux le fasse avant est extrêmement rare et cela signifie une grande puissance. De plus, s'unir à un si jeune âge est remarquable. Je suppose que son compagnon se joindra à lui ici ? »

Dumbledore secoua la tête.

« Il n'est pas prévu que le compagnon en question arrive ici avant deux ans. »

« Alors pourquoi le Veela est-il ici ? » Demanda Brûlopot brusquement. « Albus, un Veela et son compagnon ne doivent pas être séparés, qu'importe la durée. Cela leur sera nuisible à tous les deux. » Un grand silence suivit ses paroles. « Sa mère vous en a sûrement parlé ? »

« Elle l'a fait. Aucune solution n'a pu être trouvée. Une situation comme la leur n'a jamais existé auparavant. Les vérifications auprès du tribunal Veela l'ont confirmé. Le mieux que les parents pourraient espérer avec eux est, qu'ayant été ensemble pendant si longtemps, ils ne souffriront pas trop au cours de leurs périodes de séparation.

Les mains jointes, le professeur McGonagall ajouta sa contribution à ce moment-là.

« Ne peut-on pas donner au Veela la permission de partir les week-ends ? Cela ne maintiendrait-il pas leur lien ? »

« Cela ferait plus de mal que de bien Minerva, » souligna Brûlopot. « L'enfant ne ferait rien d'autre que de passer la semaine à attendre ces deux jours. Le lundi il serait très probablement dans un état de dépression et à partir du mercredi il se languirait. Semaine après semaine. »

C'était un scénario épouvantable.

« Comme vous pouvez tous le voir, il y a peu que nous puissions faire, si ce n'est nous préparer nous-mêmes ainsi que les étudiants pour faire face à un Veela séparé de son compagnon. Maintenant, M. Malfoy est le filleul de Severus. Il va nous expliquer ce que nous pouvons attendre de notre nouvel étudiant. »

Severus soupira, mais se leva.

« Lors des occasions où Draco a été loin de son compagnon, il est d'abord resté calme, presque amorphe. Puis ça devenait de pire en pire. » Severus poursuivit en expliquant ce qui s'était passé la première fois où Lucius et Narcissa avaient essayé de séparer les deux enfants. Bien qu'il n'ait pas mentionné Harry, la réaction de son «second» filleul entra dans son esprit pendant qu'il l'expliquait celle de Draco.

_Harry avait environ sept ans quand Lucius avait décidé d'emmener Draco avec lui dans l'un de ses voyages d'affaires. Le voyage avait pris la majeure partie de la journée, mais cela avait été l'une des expériences les plus éprouvantes qu'il ait eu avec son fils._

_Draco avait été très bien au début, exprimant son enthousiasme habituel. Cependant, dans la demi-heure suivante, il avait commencé à parler d'Harry, se demandant comment il se débrouillait avec ses leçons. Il avait commencé l'histoire seulement la semaine précédente. Alors que le temps passait, l'humeur de Draco changea, devenant de plus en plus sombre, jusqu'à ce que Lucius soit contraint de rentrer au manoir._

_Harry, de son coté, était passé de la bonne humeur, au calme, puis à la dépression. À partir du moment où ils avaient transplané, il avait pleuré pendant presqu'une heure, bouleversant fortement Narcissa car rien de ce qu'elle fit ne le réconforta. À l'instant où ils furent de retour, l'enfant sanglotant s'était jeté dans les bras de Draco, s'accrochant désespérément à lui tandis que Draco chantonnait, sa mauvaise humeur disparaissant immédiatement._

« Ils ont été séparés pendant environ sept heures ce jour-là. »

Il se rassit et attendit que les autres enseignants parlent.

Ce fut Pomona Chourave de Poufsouffle qui exprima ce qu'ils pensaient tous :

« Si telle a été sa réaction pour seulement sept heures, allons-nous survivre aux deux années qu'il faut pour que son compagnon arrive ? »

Il n'y eut aucune réponse à cela.

**-BAVM-**

_1er S__eptembre__1991_

_Manoir Malfoy._

_06:30_

« Je ne veux pas qu'Harry vienne à la gare, » déclara Draco en guise de salut, en arrivant dans la salle du petit déjeuner.

Sa robe d'école noire cachait ses mains. Efficace, comme toujours, il était déjà vêtu de son uniforme. Il offrait une sacrée vue avec son long pantalon foncé et sa chemise blanche avec un pull-over par dessus. Cependant sa cravate était noire. Une fois qu'il aurait été réparti, elle se changerait selon les couleurs de la maison dans laquelle il irait. Qui n'était pas un mystère étant donné son héritage. Il était presque assuré d'avoir une place à Serpentard.

Ses parents ne prirent pas la peine de le gronder pour son manque de manières, choqués par ses paroles.

« Pourquoi Draco ? » Demanda finalement Narcissa.

Les yeux de Draco étaient étrangement brillants pendant qu'il la regardait.

« Je ne veux pas de lui là-bas. Je ne peux pas ... Je ne peux pas ! »

Comment pourrait-il l'expliquer. Il ne voulait pas Harry là-bas, parce que s'il y était, jamais il ne monterait dans le train. Comment pourrait-il monter à bord, sachant que la petite main qui serrerait inévitablement la sienne ne pourrait pas le suivre ? Qu'il devrait se retourner et regarder par les fenêtres de verre cette silhouette être réduite à un point pendant qu'il s'éloignerait de lui. Il ne pouvait pas, il ne pouvait pas avoir Harry là-bas, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas.

Il ne se rendit pas compte que les larmes avaient commencé à couler sur ses joues jusqu'à ce qu'il soit attiré dans l'étreinte de ses parents, qui le bercèrent tous deux alors que ses larmes se transformaient en sanglots. Comment pouvait-il laisser celui qu'il chérissait? C'était contre-nature. Harry avait besoin de lui ici, et pas à des kilomètres dans un vieux château.

Il avait besoin d'Harry dans ses bras, tout autant qu'Harry avait besoin de lui, pour le protéger, pour le rattraper quand il trébuchait, pour presser un baiser sur son genou endolori un moment avant qu'Harry lui-même ne le guérisse. Harry ne se guérissait jamais à moins que Draco ne soit là pour lui chuchoter des encouragements. Comment Harry pourrait-il vivre sans lui, comment lui-même survivrait-il sans ce petit enfant aux cheveux bruns ?

_10:30_

À la fin, Lucius et Narcissa permirent à Draco de partir sans Harry. Narcissa fit ses adieux au manoir et regarda tristement Lucius et son garçon disparaître au loin, l'emportant jusqu'à Noël. Ils s'étaient attardés autant qu'ils le pouvaient, en espérant qu'Harry se réveillerait et descendrait, mais quand il fut évident que Draco serait en retard s'ils attendaient plus longtemps, ils partirent.

Narcissa marcha avec le cœur lourd jusqu'à l'escalier sinueux, jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne la chambre d'Harry. Lorsque le coup frappé sur la porte ne reçut aucune réponse, elle poussa la porte entrebâillée. Harry était parfaitement réveillé, assis avec ses genoux ramenés sous son menton. Sa tête se tourna lentement vers elle alors qu'elle s'approchait, et le cœur de Narcissa se serra douloureusement quand elle vit le regard éteint d'Harry et les larmes silencieuses qui coulaient sans relâche sur ses joues.

**-BAVM-**

_1er Septembre_

_07:00_

Les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrirent avec délice.

C'était le matin. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose. Draco allait à Poudlard! Harry sourit à cette pensée.

Draco avait été si excité depuis son anniversaire et quelques jours plus tard, la lettre était arrivée. Depuis Harry était heureux pour lui. Son Draco allait à l'école de Papy Albus. Il allait apprendre toutes sortes de choses.

Il ...

Attendez.

Lui, pas nous.

La soudaine prise de conscience provoqua un frisson désagréable le long de son dos.

Draco avait reçu une lettre.

Draco avait acheté les fournitures.

Draco avait eu une baguette magique.

Draco, pas Harry.

Draco allait à Poudlard.

Pas Harry.

Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas réalisé avant ?

Mais en fait pourquoi l'aurait-il réalisé ? Lui et Draco étaient inséparables. Ils n'avaient jamais été séparés et ça n'aurait pas été la première fois que quelqu'un adressait une lettre à Draco et qu'elle se référait aussi bien à Harry. Prenez cette invitation à l'anniversaire de Pansy. Il était clairement indiqué le nom de Draco, mais l'invitation réelle était pour eux deux. C'était juste une blague en famille et entre amis. Où il y avait Draco, il y avait Harry. Où il y avait Harry, Draco n'était pas loin derrière. Mais il s'agissait de tout autre chose et il ne l'avait pas compris jusqu'à présent.

C'est pourquoi Draco l'avait tellement serré la nuit d'avant, le tenant si serré qu'il avait été un peu difficile de respirer. Pourquoi Draco avait insisté pour lire jusqu'à la dernière toutes les histoires préférées d'Harry, pourquoi sa voix avait semblé si fragile à certains moments. Cela expliquait même pourquoi Draco le secouait pour le réveiller pour continuer la lecture. Draco avait su qu'il partait. Cela avait été sa façon de dire au revoir. Les dernières paroles de Draco lui revinrent.

« _Je t'aime Harry James. Ne l'oublie pas. Tu es à moi. Je t'aime. Au revoir. »_

La voix de Draco avait tressailli à ce moment, son ton était presque désespéré et Harry avait senti une goutte humide atterrir sur sa joue pendant que Draco y déposait un baiser sur sa joue. Mais il était trop à la limite du sommeil pour faire autre chose que marmonner une réponse avant de s'endormir.

Il savait maintenant que Draco n'entrerait pas dans la chambre pour le réveiller, même si hier encore ils s'étaient imaginés à quoi le Poudlard Express ressemblait. Draco ne serait pas là pour le féliciter de s'être réveillé lui-même pour une fois. Draco ne serait pas là. Draco -

Harry éclata en sanglots.

Le temps passa et l'horloge sonna dix heures. Ses sanglots brisés avaient faibli en pleurs irréguliers. Finalement, les larmes continuaient de couler sans que personne ne soit là pour les voir et le cœur d'Harry se brisait lentement.

Dix heures.

L'heure à laquelle ils avaient prévu de partir. Draco était parti. Parti à Poudlard.

Et Harry était ici, tout seul.

La porte grinça en s'ouvrant et le cœur d'Harry eut un petit tressaillement. Personne d'autre ne s'aventurait dans sa chambre le matin. Uniquement Draco. Sa tête se tourna, espérant sans y croire voir son partenaire blond debout là avec ce sourire bizarre sur son visage. Peut-être que Draco était resté.

Non, ce n'était que Narcissa.

Les larmes commencèrent à tomber plus rapidement pendant qu'elle s'approchait et qu'elle s'asseyait à côté de lui, il déglutit profondément et chuchota une question.

« Il… il est parti ? »

« Oui »

Ce fut le signal. Un gémissement déchira la poitrine d'Harry, remplissant la salle avec un son lugubre. Narcissa ne put pas faire grand-chose à part attirer l'enfant à elle, ayant les larmes aux yeux bien qu'elle tentât de réconforter le compagnon au cœur brisé de son fils.

* * *

><p><strong>A Suivre...<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Voilà voilà le dernier chapitre que je poste avant de partir en vacances comme je vous l'ai dit plus haut ! Et je sais qu'il est triste et qu'il ne finit pas forcément sur une note joyeuse mais je vous promet que je mettrai la suite quand je rentrerai le plus tôt possible ! Donc je vous en pris ne frappez pas l'auteur please !<em>

_Je vous souhaite à tous de bonnes vacances et bon courage à ceux/celles qui bossent ! Ne plus poster et répondre à vos reviews va me manquer…_

**See You Soon !**

_Posté le :__ 22 Juillet 2011._


	9. Chapter 8

**Titre :** Being A Veela's Mate

**Rated :** M

**Auteur :** Chereche

**Traductrice :** Archimède

**Bêtas correctrices :** Peneloo et Agathe Laplante.

**Disclaimer : **Je pense que tout le monde l'aura compris : rien ne m'appartient, les personnages sont à J.K Rowling et l'histoire appartient à Chereche. Je ne suis que la traductrice !

**Particularité : **Romance/Action/Aventure. Il s'agit d'un Slash Yaoï donc il va y avoir une histoire entre deux hommes. Si cela ne vous convient pas, passez votre chemin. Donc Homophobes, s'abstenir.

**Note :** Et bien voilà ma toute première traduction. La fic originale est en anglais. Si vous voulez également la lire le lien est dans mon profil. Je remercie fortement mes Bêtas Peneloo et Agathe Laplante pour leurs corrections. Et surtout je dédie cette fic à Lord La Folle.

**Info :** Je garde volontairement les noms de la famille Malfoy et de Snape en Anglais !

-l-

**Note bis :** Je vous remercie beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews que vous m'avez laissé sur le dernier chapitre. Merci également à tous ceux qui m'ont ajouté en Alert et/ou Favoris. Je remercie également les anonymes qui m'ont laissé des reviews car vous avez été nombreux : **Nepheria**, **Snake90**, **Adenoide**, **Okawa**, **Arawelle**, **Julie** et **Kisis**. Je vous remercie énormément pour vos compliments et sachez que vos réponses sont dans le chapitre qui suit !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8<strong>

* * *

><p><em>14 Septembre 1991.<em>

_19:00_

_Bureau du Directeur._

_Poudlard._

Fumseck émit un cri strident. La tête d'Albus se tourna vivement vers le réseau de Cheminette et quelque instant plus tard, une tête apparut. Lucius Malfoy pour être précis.

« Albus, puis-je entrer ? »

« Bien sûr, Lucius » Dit rapidement Albus, fronçant les sourcils en voyant l'expression tourmentée sur le visage de cet homme habituellement impassible.

Alors même que Malfoy apparaissait, la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit brusquement pour laisser entrer un Severus au regard inquiet.

« Albus - Oh, bonjour Luc. »

« Bonjour. »

Le regard d'Albus dériva d'un visage à l'autre, les invitant à s'asseoir. Il avait déjà une idée de ce que les deux hommes voulaient dire.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » Demanda-t-il simplement.

Les hommes se regardèrent, avant que Severus ne parle.

« Je suis content que tu sois là Luc. Cela te concerne. Draco ... ne s'adapte pas, je le crains. Il va plutôt de plus en plus mal. »

Albus acquiesça tristement à cela. La vie à Poudlard n'était pas agréable pour le Veela séparé de son compagnon.

Le jeune Malfoy portait en quasi-permanence un visage renfrogné. Seules ses bonnes manières et la bienséance l'empêchait de s'en prendre à tout le monde autour de lui, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils échappaient à sa langue acérée. Albus avait été contraint d'expliquer la situation de Draco à l'école tout entière au bout du troisième jour. C'était la seule façon d'éviter les plaintes des étudiants déposées au sujet du refus des enseignants de punir le garçon pour son comportement véritablement mesquin.

L'explication de Dumbledore les avait tous apaisés ; en effet, leur antagonisme à l'égard de l'enfant s'était transformé en respect. Particulièrement après que Brûlopot ait expliqué à chacune de ses classes toute l'histoire à propos des Veelas et de leurs habitudes.

À la fin de la semaine, tout le monde jetait des regards compatissants au garçon blond. Quelques-uns avaient même écrit à leurs parents et Albus avait dû répondre à un certain nombre de parents en colère, tous désireux de savoir pourquoi il permettait qu'un Veela soit torturé d'une telle façon.

Le visage de Lucius s'affaissa quand Severus cessa de parler.

« C'est pourquoi je suis ici. Harry ... Harry est dans un état épouvantable. Il parle à peine désormais et pleure presque tout le temps. Au début, on le trouvait toujours dans la chambre de Draco. Maintenant, il ne quitte jamais la sienne à moins que nous le forcions. Lui faire cours est presque impossible. Il reste juste assis là. Narcissa a peur qu'il se laisse simplement dépérir. Nous ne pouvons plus le supporter. Tous les jours cela s'aggrave. Je suis ici pour Draco. »

Les yeux d'Albus étaient graves.

« N'y a-t-il aucun autre moyen ? »

« J'ai bien peur que non. Draco va devoir être scolarisé à la maison. Peut-être que son entrée à Poudlard pourra être reconsidéré une fois qu'ils pourront y aller ensemble. »

Albus ferma les yeux et réfléchit rapidement. Cela lui vint en un instant.

« Ils doivent aller à l'école ensemble. »

« C'est ce que j'ai dit. »

« Non, c'est la solution ! »

« Quoi ? » Demandèrent les deux hommes à l'unisson, troublés par l'excitation soudaine du directeur.

Mais Albus ne répondit pas, au lieu de cela il prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette et la jeta dans l'âtre. Quand cela devint vert, il enfonça sa tête dedans.

« Minerva ! » Appela-t-il, « Organisez une réunion du personnel d'urgence. » Sans attendre une réponse il se tourna vers Severus. « Je suppose que vous avez mis Draco dans vos quartiers ? Bien. Aujourd'hui, c'est jeudi. Demain est un jour léger pour les premières années de toute façon. Prenez Lucius avec vous et je vais ouvrir votre réseau de cheminette. Ramenez-le à la maison. Compte-rendu ici à huit heures. »

« A quel sujet Albus ? » Demanda Lucius, en haussant un sourcil.

« La solution à notre petit problème, bien sûr. Ils ont besoin d'être ensemble. Eh bien, ils le seront. Allez, faites confiance à Papy Albus, » Plaisanta-t-il, en riant légèrement au titre qu'Harry lui avait donné.

Les deux hommes haussèrent les épaules mais partirent, aucun d'entre eux n'étant tout à fait entièrement sûr de ce qui se passait derrière ces yeux pétillants.

**-BAVM-**

_14 Septembre 1991._

_19:15_

_Manoir Malfoy._

Draco était passé le premier à travers la cheminée, une expression furibonde sur son visage. Il avait été irritable quand son père était arrivé dans les appartements de Severus, grondant quand son père avait tenté de le prendre dans ses bras. Lucius ne le prit pas mal ; bien conscient de ce qui ennuyait son fils.

Expliquer calmement le but de sa visite permit seulement à transformer l'expression meurtrière de Draco en celle, orageuse, qu'il arborait maintenant. Son unique réponse à son père avait été : « Je veux Harry. MAINTENANT. » Severus avait répondu en jetant de la poudre de Cheminette immédiatement. Il ne serait pas bon pour Draco d'avoir l'impression qu'ils lui refusaient l'accès à son compagnon.

Narcissa tenait un Harry morose sur ses genoux, assurant au garçon que son Draco serait là bientôt. C'était la seule chose qui avait ralenti les larmes sur son visage, la promesse de voir son compagnon. Harry l'avait regardée avec des yeux incrédules quand elle l'avait d'abord dit, et il était évident qu'il ne la croyait pas. Mais, au moins, maintenant il lui permettait de le tenir dans ses bras.

Lorsque le feu rugit soudainement, Draco en sortit d'un pas nonchalant, ses yeux cherchant déjà autour de lui. Harry avait tourné la tête au son et ainsi leurs regards se croisèrent.

Ce fut le signal.

Avec un hurlement de joie, Harry sauta des genoux de Narcissa et se jeta sur Draco. Draco l'atteignit à mi-chemin et le souleva, le serrant avec soulagement. L'expression meurtrière était déjà de l'histoire ancienne. Les larmes qui coulaient sur le visage d'Harry étaient maintenant des larmes de joie et non plus de douleur et il nicha sa tête contre la poitrine de Draco quand il le reposa sur ses pieds. À travers ses sanglots, les adultes purent clairement entendre les mots : « S'il te plaît ne pars pas. » « Reste avec moi. » « Tu m'as manqué. »

Draco répétait simplement la phrase « Je suis là maintenant, » sans cesse, comme un mantra. Quand Harry devint finalement silencieux, tout simplement couché mollement contre Draco, les yeux du blond se levèrent et se fixèrent sur ses parents et son oncle.

« Je ne le quitterai plus jamais. »

Tout ce qu'ils purent faire fut d'approuver d'un signe de tête cette déclaration, en regardant tranquillement comment Draco encourageait et poussait Harry à monter à cheval sur son dos pour l'amener jusqu'à leur chambre. En souhaitant à peine bonne nuit, le duo disparut.

Narcissa se tourna vers eux immédiatement.

« Vous avez apporté ses affaires ? »

« En fait, non chérie. Albus semble avoir un plan bien qu'il ait jugé bon de ne pas nous en faire part pour l'instant. »

« En parlant de cela, » interrompit Severus en se levant, « Je dois retourner à la réunion. Dois-je revenir par cheminette après ? »

« Oui, s'il te plaît. Je veux savoir ce que Papy Albus a prévu, exactement. »

« Je le ferai. »

**-BAVM-**

_14 Septembre 1991._

_20:00_

_Salle des professeurs de Poudlard._

« Ah Severus, vous êtes juste à l'heure, » l'accueillit Albus quand Snape s'avança dans la salle en hochant la tête en guise de salutation. « Comment va le jeune Malfoy ? »

« Il y a déjà eu une grande amélioration. Je crois qu'ils devraient tous deux être de retour à leur état habituel à cette même heure demain. »

« Excellent, excellent. » Il se tourna vers les autres enseignants. « Comme vous pouvez le constater, nous sommes à nouveau réunis ici pour discuter du jeune Malfoy. Son père est venu me voir ce soir, prêt à le retirer de l'école. »

Un petit murmure s'éleva à cette phrase.

« Je savais que cela arriverait, » déclara Brûlopot. « Ce garçon a été submergé par ses émotions à cause de la séparation. Laissez-moi deviner, son compagnon n'était pas mieux ? »

« Tout juste. Minerva, que pouvez-vous me dire des résultats scolaires du garçon jusqu'à présent ? »

Étant la Directrice adjointe, c'était le rôle du professeur de Métamorphose d'être au courant de tous les dossiers des étudiants.

« M. Malfoy est en tête de son année apparemment. Les notes de ses devoirs sont exceptionnelles et honnêtement, je pense qu'il atteindra des notes excellentes dans tous les domaines à la moitié du semestre. »

« Ainsi, en dépit de ses problèmes, le garçon excelle. Il serait dommage de perdre un esprit si brillant. Imaginez sa performance s'il était en pleine forme. » Ils exprimèrent tous leur accord. « Ce qui m'amène à ce point. La raison qui fait que M. Malfoy ne peut pas rester à Hogwarts est que son compagnon n'est pas présent. Severus ! »

« Oui Mr le Directeur ? »

« Que pouvez-vous nous dire sur son compagnon ? »

Snape souleva un sourcil interrogateur avant d'hausser les épaules.

« J'ai été le tuteur du garçon depuis qu'il a rejoint le Manoir Malfoy. Comme M. Malfoy, le jeune garçon montre de remarquables performances académiques. Durant l'été, il a atteint le même niveau de connaissances que M. Malfoy. L'enfant a neuf ans, mais je crois que c'était vers le début de cette année qu'il a rejoint les classes de son compagnon à temps plein. Je lui ai enseigné les potions. Dans le dernier examen que lui et M. Malfoy ont passé ensemble », il s'arrêta pour accentuer son propos. « Il l'a battu de près de 3%. »

Cette déclaration fut accueillie par des regards stupéfaits, même Albus était dûment impressionné.

« Je vois. Merci. »

« Albus, » commença le professeur Flitwick, « Insinueriez-vous ce que je pense ? »

Albus lui sourit d'un air satisfait.

« Si vous pensez que je suggère que le compagnon de M. Malfoy, qui à ce propos est Harry Potter, devrait nous rejoindre ici à Poudlard, alors oui, c'est le cas. »

Il y eut un bref moment de silence avant que le chaos n'éclate.

« Harry Potter ? »

« _Le_ Harry Potter ? »

« Je pensais qu'il était avec des moldus. »

« _Il_ est le compagnon d'un _Malfoy_ ? »

Albus leva sa main pour obtenir le silence.

« Oui, il est le garçon-qui-a-survécu. Il a été confié aux soins des Malfoy depuis qu'il a cinq ans en raison des circonstances. Il est en effet le compagnon de Draco Malfoy. Cela a été prouvé sans l'ombre d'un doute. »

« Albus, quel est son potentiel magique? Son intelligence mise à part, serait-il juste de permettre à l'enfant de venir ici si sa magie n'est pas suffisamment mature ? »

« Intelligente, comme toujours Minerva. Severus ? »

Snape grogna, se rendant compte que Dumbledore utilisait ses connaissances sur l'enfant pour l'aider à obtenir son admission. Renfrogné, il répondit:

« Le garçon a beaucoup de puissance. Il a un bon contrôle sur elle, mieux que beaucoup d'imbéciles ici. » Il ne put résister à jeter une pique. « Il n'y a jamais eu de "magie accidentelle" avec Potter. Il sait précisément comment l'utiliser à son avantage. »

« Je vous remercie. Malgré la véracité des mots de Severus, je sais que vous aimeriez avoir un aperçu de vous-même avant de décider s'il est sage de permettre à l'enfant d'entrer en classe. Si vous êtes d'accord, et que cela ne vous dérange pas trop, nous pouvons nous arranger pour avoir samedi une journée de "simulation de cours" pendant quarante cinq minutes chacun pour ceux d'entre vous qui l'auront éventuellement comme étudiant cette année. Ceux qui ne l'ont pas peuvent observer. »

« Cela semble juste. »

« Très bien. Je vais l'organiser. Y-a-t'il autre chose ? Ah, oui Severus. »

« Comme je suis déjà sûr que le marmot se joindra à nous lundi, je soulève la question des chambres. »

« Expliquez-vous s'il vous plaît. »

« Draco est un serpent. Potter, de ce que je peux en dire, est un lion jusqu'au bout des ongles bien qu'il ait grandi dans une maison de serpents. Avec Harry entrant en première année, lui et Draco partageront -… Selon le calendrier actuel, Métamorphose, Potions, Sortilèges et Défense. Ils auront quatre heures de cours en commun par jour.

« Ce n'est pas un problème car jusqu'au début de cette année, ils avaient tutorat à des moments différents et sont donc habitués. Ma seule suggestion ici est de s'assurer qu'ils seront toujours en partenariat ou assis ensemble. Le point que je soulève est plus basé sur la maison. Les garçons devront passer du temps ensemble en dehors des cours, afin de développer leur lien si vous voulez.

« Si Harry devait être envoyé à Serdaigle ou par extension à Serpentard, ce serait inutile. Il n'est pas inhabituel de trouver un aigle dans la tanière des serpents. Cependant, connaissant le morveux, il sera un rouge et or, et la rivalité entre les lions et les serpents est légendaire comme vous le savez très bien. »

Severus manqua de remarquer les légers gloussements que provoqua une partie de sa déclaration puisqu'il avait inconsciemment appelé Harry "morveux".

« Pas même la protection de Draco n'épargnera à son compagnon la colère des serpents et je doute que les lions toléreraient un serpent en leur sein. »

« J'ai toujours su que le fait de ne pas décourager la rivalité inter-maisons nous reviendrait en pleine face, » murmura Minerva.

« Vous soulevez un point valable. Par ailleurs, lorsque M. Malfoy atteindra la maturité, il réagira très probablement... mal au fait d'avoir son compagnon entouré par d'autres hommes, qui seraient tous plus âgés et donc plus forts que lui. »

« C'est exactement ce que je voulais dire. »

« Albus, l'école a bien des dortoirs pour les étudiants mariés ou ayant un problème similaire ? »

« En effet nous en avons. Merci Filius. C'est une solution. Le garçon pourrait avoir un dortoir séparé... »

« Deux chambres, » l'interrompit Severus.

« Deux chambres, » accorda Dumbledore. « Avec en plus une salle de bains et une salle commune. Je suppose que vous et Minerva, Severus, pouvez faire comprendre aux lions et aux serpents l'importance de… mettre fin à la rivalité, au moins pour le bien de leurs camarades. »

« Les lions soutiendrons toujours les leurs. »

« De même que les serpents. »

« Bien. »

« Vous savez Albus, » Déclara le Professeur Vector avec un léger sourire, « C'est comme si le garçon avait déjà été accepté. »

Albus sourit.

**-BAVM-**

_15 Septembre 1991._

_22:39_

_Manoir __Malfoy._

« Je ne vois rien de mal à cela. Et toi Lucius ? »

« Non. Harry pourra se débrouiller. Et il aura Draco avec lui. »

« Alors c'est d'accord. Vous, avec Draco et Harry devrez être à Poudlard samedi pour les "simulations de cours" même si je suis d'avis que le garçon excellera. »

« Eh bien cela signifie que nous devrons aller faire du shopping demain. »

« Je te laisse t'en occuper chérie. »

« Très bien. Je vous verrai tous les deux samedi. »

« Bon voyage Sev. »

« Au revoir Sev. Je te remercie. »

« Bonne nuit »

**-BAVM-**

_16 Septembre 1991._

_20:30_

_Chambre d'Harry._

« Penses-tu vraiment que je vais être doué Draco ? » Chuchota Harry, serrant sa baguette contre sa poitrine.

Draco eut un petit rire et la libéra de son emprise en la mettant sur sa table de chevet.

« Eh bien tu ne le seras pas si tu ne te couches pas bientôt Harry, » Le taquina-t-il en le poussant pour qu'il s'allonge sur le lit.

« Dray ? »

« Oui Harry ? »

« Si je suis admis, pourra-t-on amener le livre de contes ? »

Draco hocha la tête pendant qu'il passait sa main sur les paupières de son compagnon, les incitants à se fermer.

« Et je vais te le lire tous les soirs. »

« Super. Seras-tu en colère si je ne suis pas un serpent ? »

« Harry James, je serai fier de toi que tu sois un oisillon ou un petit lion. Je devrais juste m'habituer à t'appeler comme ça, » le charia-t-il.

« Seulement toi ... »

« Seulement moi, je te le promets petit lion. Maintenant, garde les yeux fermés. Laisse-moi te raconter ... »

**-BAVM-**

_17 Septembre 1991._

_17:00_

_Poudlard._

Dire que les professeurs de Poudlard étaient impressionnés était un euphémisme. L'enfant de neuf ans écoutait attentivement chacun de leurs mots, posait des questions pertinentes et pouvait même répondre à quelques-unes qui étaient bien au-dessus des connaissances de première année (grâce à Severus bien sûr). Le seul défaut qu'ils pouvaient trouver, c'est que la durée d'attention de l'enfant était un peu en dessous de la norme, même si c'était facilement excusable en raison de son âge. Par ailleurs, il avait seulement suffit d'un léger changement de ton pour retrouver son attention. Les professeurs pourraient facilement s'en accommoder.

La partie pratique des leçons se fit avec autant de succès. Le Professeur Chourave avait applaudi quand Harry avait réussi à esquiver les vignes avides de l'une des plantes et récupéré une graine en moins de temps que toutes les premières années excepté Draco.

Il réussit le _sort de lévitation_ dès le premier essai (soulevant non seulement la plume, mais aussi le bureau), puis il sourit malicieusement au professeur avant de remettre les objets en place d'un vague mouvement de main. Cela stupéfia tous ceux qui regardaient discrètement. Bien que la magie sans baguette ne soit pas rare en faisant un effort, la facilité avec laquelle il l'utilisait était étonnante. A la demande de Flitwick, il mit de côté sa baguette magique et ils furent tous captivés lorsqu'il se mit à faire le reste de l'exercice, sans baguette, il lui suffisait de mimer les mouvements avec sa main.

Le facteur décisif vint cependant quand il entra dans la classe de Métamorphose, faisant un signe d'au revoir à Draco. Une fois qu'il se fut assis, le professeur McGonagall fit la partie théorique de la leçon prévue. Puis dans un mouvement qui avait toujours servi à étonner les nouveaux étudiants, elle se transforma en chat tigré qui se trouvait être sa forme Animagus. La réaction d'Harry ne fut cependant pas la même. Alors que tous les autres étudiants au cours des années étaient restés bouche bée ou avaient applaudi, Harry avait tout simplement froncé les sourcils et demandé comment elle avait fait cela.

Intriguée, elle l'expliqua. Jamais auparavant un étudiant ne lui avait demandé comment elle l'avait accompli. C'était quelque chose que ses parents auraient fait. Elle donna même la permission au garçon quand il demanda s'il pouvait essayer, tout en se demandant si elle devrait jeter un doux charme d'illusion afin que l'enfant ne soit pas trop déçu.

A son plus grand étonnement ainsi qu'à celui de tous les observateurs, Harry accomplit ce que la plupart des autres sorciers ne pouvaient pas faire. Après avoir fermé les yeux et s'être concentré pendant quelques instants, Harry disparut et un chaton noir aux yeux verts était assis, miaulant joyeusement à sa place.

Inutile de dire qu'Harry gagna l'admission immédiatement.

Ce fut un chaton ronronnant qui quitta la salle de classe, griffant joyeusement la chaussure de son compagnon jusqu'à ce qu'il le soulève.

« Harry ? » interrogea Draco en ramassant le chaton.

Harry miaula joyeusement et lécha le pouce de Draco avec sa langue râpeuse. Draco se mit à rire et dit :

« Peut-être que je devrais t'appeler chaton au lieu de petit lion. »

« M. Malfoy, pouvez-vous ramener Harry ici ? »

« Oui professeur, » répondit Draco, rapportant son compagnon à l'intérieur. « A-t-il fait quelque chose de mal ? »

« Pas du tout. J'ai juste pensé qu'il aimerait savoir comment revenir à sa forme d'origine. »

Draco rit face à la cette remarque. Une minute plus tard, il avait, dans les bras, son compagnon dans sa forme normale. Le directeur entra ensuite avec les Malfoy et Snape.

« Papy Albus ! » Appela Harry qui courut vers lui en riant quand il fut soulevé. « J'ai été un chaton ! »

« Nous avons vu Harry. Cependant, je crains que, maintenant, tu doives m'appeler Monsieur ou Professeur à moins que nous soyons seuls ou à la maison. » Souligna Albus, remettant l'enfant sur ses pieds.

« Pourquoi Papy ? »

« Est-ce vraiment nécessaire Albus ? » Interrompit le Professeur de Métamorphose depuis son bureau. Albus lui avait tout expliqué la nuit précédente. « Il n'y a rien dans les règles qui stipule qu'un étudiant ne puisse pas appeler sa famille par d'autres noms. Et vous êtes essentiellement de la famille. D'ailleurs, je crois que M. Malfoy se réfère à vous comme Oncle Severus, Professeur Snape. »

« Je n'ai vu aucune nécessité de le lui interdire. » dit simplement Severus.

« Je ne veux pas qu'il soit troublé par des remarques sur le favoritisme. Professeur est différent de Directeur. »

« Comme si laisser un enfant de neuf ans rentrer à l'école n'apparaîtra pas comme tel ? » Souligna Severus sèchement. « Laissez l'enfant faire ce qu'il veut Albus. »

« Très bien. Ce sera Papy Albus ! »

« Merci Papy. »

Severus se dirigea vers Harry et se pencha pour baisser les yeux vers son "morveux".

« Mais Albus a raison, Harry. Tu devras travailler très dur, sinon plus dur que les autres étudiants pour faire tes preuves. Draco est en tête de votre année. Je m'attends à ce que tu atteignes son niveau. »

« Oui Oncle Sevy. »

Severus se sentit rougir face au son surpris que fit Minerva.

« C'est Professeur Snape pour toi, » gronda-t-il.

Harry gloussa.

« Non, s'il reste Papy Albus, alors vous êtes encore Oncle Sevy. Je vous l'ai dit, ça vous va bien. »

Draco décida d'interrompre la potentielle dispute.

« Je suis d'accord avec Oncle Sev, je m'attends à ce que tu atteignes ou même dépasse mon niveau, Harry. »

Draco le pensait. Il serait extrêmement fier si Harry le dépassait. Cela prouverait tout simplement à quel point son compagnon était vraiment incroyable.

« Si la performance d'Harry a prouvé quelque chose, c'est que ce ne sera pas une tâche difficile, » Ajouta le professeur McGonagall. « Permettez-moi d'être la première à vous souhaiter la bienvenue à Hogwarts Harry. »

« Merci ! »

Tout s'enchaîna très rapidement après ça. Harry et sa famille dirent au revoir au Professeur de Métamorphose et se rendirent au bureau du Directeur. Harry fut dûment impressionné par le Choixpeau Magique qui reprit même sa chanson avant de déclarer l'enfant comme étant un lion. Ils applaudirent tous alors que Draco se mettait à rire et déclara :

« Maintenant, je vais devoir décider si je t'appelle petit lion ou chaton, » ce à quoi Harry fit la moue et déclara que l'une ou l'autre des options était très bien.

Albus les guida lui-même dans leur nouveau dortoir qui se situait plus loin dans le couloir que l'étaient les appartements de Severus. De cette façon, il pourrait garder un œil sur eux. Trix avait transporté leurs affaires et il avait seulement suffit d'un claquement de doigt d'Albus pour les ranger.

Les garçons se mirent d'accord sur un mot de passe avant de quitter les chambres, et par extension le château. Ils reviendraient le lundi, où Harry serait présenté, non seulement comme un nouvel élève, mais aussi comme le compagnon de Draco.

* * *

><p><strong>A Suivre...<strong>

* * *

><p><em><em>Finalement Harry et Draco ne seront pas séparés bien au contraire ! J'espère que vous avez aimé, <em>alors qu'en pensez vous ? Et comme vous le voyez cette fois je vous laisse avec un chapitre beaucoup mieux ^^ Mais promis je ferai au mieux pour poster le plus rapidement possible mais je veux reprendre un peu d'avance pour être sûre de pouvoir vous offrir des chapitres ! Alors je vous dit à bientôt mais je n'abandonne pas ! Au contraire je vais revenir en force ^^_

_Et désolé pour hier, j'aurai dû poster comme je vous l'avez dis mais j'ai eu un contre-temps, sorry._

**See You Soon !**

_Posté le : 21 Août 2011._


	10. Chapter 9

**Titre :** Being A Veela's Mate

**Rated :** M

**Auteur :** Chereche

**Traductrice :** Archimède

**Bêtas correctrices :** Peneloo et Agathe Laplante

**Disclaimer : **Je pense que tout le monde l'aura compris rien ne m'appartient, les personnages sont à J.K Rowling et l'histoire appartient à Chereche. Je ne suis que la traductrice !

**Particularité : **Romance/Action/Aventure. Il s'agit d'un Slash donc il va y avoir une histoire entre deux hommes. Si cela ne vous convient pas, passez votre chemin. Donc Homophobes, s'abstenir.

**Note :** Et bien voilà ma toute première traduction. La fic originale est en anglais. Si vous voulez également la lire, le lien est dans mon profil. Je remercie fortement mes Bêtas Peneloo et Agathe Laplante qui ont fait un travail formidable. Cette fiction dédiée à Lord La Folle.

**Info :** Je garde volontairement les noms de la famille Malfoy et de Snape en Anglais !

-l-

**Note :** Je vous remercie beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews que vous m'avez laissé sur le dernier chapitre. Merci également à tous ceux qui m'ont ajouté en Alert et/ou Favoris.  
>Je remercie également les anonymes qui m'ont laissé des reviews : <strong>Nepheria<strong>, **Okawa**, **Kisis** et **Stef**. Je vous remercie énormément pour vos compliments, et maintenant voilà le nouveau chapitre qui s'est fait attendre... désolée !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9<strong>

* * *

><p>« Détends-toi petit lion, » murmura Draco de façon apaisante quand il sentit la petite main de son compagnon resserrer son emprise sur son poignet. Baissant le regard, il rencontra les yeux verts nerveux d'Harry. Sa voix était à peine plus haute qu'un murmure quand il prit la parole.<p>

« Et s'ils ne m'aiment pas ? »

Le garçon aux cheveux blonds dut se forcer à ne pas sourire face à cette déclaration. Vraiment, l'humeur de son cadet changeait si facilement. Il y avait de cela une heure, il avait défendu l'enfant d'engloutir son petit déjeuner trop vite au manoir. Harry s'était alors tourné vers lui avec ses yeux brillants et pétillants en gémissant :

« Mais Dra-co, nous ne partons pas jusqu'à ce que le petit-déjeuner soit terminé. Dépêche-toi. J'veux y aller _maintenant_ ! »

Les Malfoy avaient secoué leurs têtes face aux pitreries du petit garçon tandis que leur fils fronçait légèrement les sourcils et le gronda pour sa grammaire.

« Harry James, ne mâche pas tes mots comme ça. On dit "avant" et non "jusqu'à" et "Je veux" pas "J'veux". »

Le garçon s'était un peu calmé après ça, mais une minute plus tard, il revenait à la charge.

Son excitation avait disparu à la minute même où Draco et lui rencontrèrent Severus dans le hall d'entrée et qu'il déclara qu'ils devraient se tenir devant tous les élèves pour être présentés. Le Veela n'avait pas été très heureux d'entendre ça. Il ne voulait pas que tous ces yeux soient fixés sur Harry.

Son petit lion était facilement intimidé lorsqu'on le scrutait intensément. Il pouvait seulement espérer qu'avec lui à ses côtés, Harry se rappellerait de toutes ses manières et ne se cacherait pas derrière lui comme il était enclin à le faire quand il était effrayé. Pas que cela l'indisposait le moins du monde; il aimait savoir qu'Harry lui faisait confiance pour le protéger. Simplement, il ne voulait pas qu'Harry paraisse faible.

Tout le monde à Poudlard n'était pas de bonne composition, et quelqu'un d'aussi jeune et innocent que son petit Harry pourrait facilement être visé. Draco ne pouvait pas être constamment à ses côtés, peu importe combien il le souhaitait.

Ses pensées ne se reflétèrent pas sur son visage quand il se pencha pour rassurer le garçon.

« Harry, sois juste toi-même et tout ira bien. »

Cependant, la réponse n'apaisa pas complètement Harry.

« Promis ? »

« Promis. Tu vas leur plaire. »

« Ok, Draco. Je te crois. »

La voix du directeur s'éleva alors à travers les portes closes, et ils écoutèrent ce qu'il était en train de dire à l'école.

_« __Comme vous le savez, nous avons un Veela en première année avec nous. Malheureusement, les deux dernières semaines n'ont pas été très agréables pour le garçon sans la présence de son compagnon. Vers la fin de semaine dernière, il est devenu clair qu'il devait quitter l'école à cause de cette séparation._

_« __Heureusement, il a été porté à notre attention que le compagnon en question, tout en étant assez jeune, est un prodige. Au cours du week-end, l'enfant a été évalué et a fait preuve de toutes les qualifications requises. En tant que tel, il a été admis à l'école comme un étudiant à temps plein et se joindra aux premières années en tant que Gryffondor. »_

Harry gémit alors qu'un bruyant bavardage s'élevait aux mots du directeur, mais il s'apaisa quand Draco lui tapota la tête pour le rassurer. Il aurait préféré qu'il passe ses doigts dans ses cheveux, comme il était enclin à le faire. C'était incroyablement apaisant. Cependant, ce n'était pas possible car le Veela avait repoussé ses cheveux sombres de manière à ce qu'ils ne le gênent pas.

Les cheveux d'Harry étaient beaucoup plus longs maintenant, ils arrivaient à mi-dos quand ils étaient lâchés. Ils avaient commencé à pousser de façon exponentielle quelques semaines après qu'il se soit installé dans le manoir. Il s'agissait de l'un des "effets secondaires" qu'apportait le fait d'être le compagnon d'un Veela. Narcissa avait proposé à plusieurs reprises de les couper, mais il avait refusé, murmurant timidement qu'il aimait quand Draco s'asseyait pour le peigner. Elle avait alors cédé. Qui pourrait résister à un enfant si adorable avec un regard aussi suppliant ?

_« __J'ai une autre annonce importante à faire avant de vous présenter le couple. Le compagnon de M. Malfoy est connu de beaucoup d'entre vous. Il est plus communément appelé dans le monde des sorciers le garçon-qui-a-survécu. Installez-vous s'il vous plaît ... Je vous remercie._

_« __Oui, il s'agit d'Harry Potter. Cependant, je vous demanderai de lui donner le respect et les attentions que vous donnez à vos camarades. Bien qu'il soit bien conscient de ce qu'il a accompli étant bébé, il a été à l'abri de la majorité du monde des sorciers. Il a été élevé autant que possible comme un enfant normal. Je suis certain que ni lui ni son Veela ne réagiraient bien s'il était adulé._

« _Vous avez tous été renseignés sur les relations entre les Veela et leurs compagnons. Je vous demande d'être attentif à chaque fois que vous interagirez avec l'enfant. Maintenant, en mettant cela de côté, laissez-moi vous représenter à M. Malfoy et son compagnon, Harry. »_

Ce fut tout ce qu'on leur donna comme avertissement avant que les portes ne s'ouvrent en grinçant et qu'Harry ne voie pour la première fois les élèves de Poudlard. Il avait été dans la Grande Salle pendant le week-end, mais elle était complètement différente maintenant qu'elle était remplie de tant de personnes.

Les tables des quatre maisons étaient toutes alignées et remplies de gens tout de noir vêtus tordant tous le cou pour avoir une vue sur lui. Il aurait bien couru se cacher si son regard ne s'était pas posé juste après sur ceux, encourageants, de son grand-père et de Draco qui tenait maintenant sa main avec fermeté.

Comme il marchait à côté de lui vers la table des professeurs, il perçut quelques chuchotements étouffés.

« Il est si petit. »

« Il est _adorable_ ! »

Ce dernier provoqua un rougissement furieux sur la totalité de ses joues, alors que Draco se contenta de grogner quand les paroles atteignirent ses oreilles. Il n'eut pas d'autre réaction, continuant sa marche vers la table des professeurs. Comme on s'y attendait, le lien d'Harry et Draco n'avait pas complètement suivi la norme.

Lorsque ses parents s'étaient unis, au début beaucoup de sorciers avaient été attaqués par Narcissa dès qu'ils avaient ne serait-ce que regarder Lucius d'une manière qui ne lui plaisait pas. Les réactions de Draco étaient (heureusement) moins sévères et, de ce fait, il pouvait ignorer les sentiments qui envahissaient désormais les sorciers dans toute la salle, se sentant un peu plus que légèrement irrité.

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'avant de la salle, ils se placèrent aux côtés du directeur. Il leur demanda de se présenter ou, dans le cas de Draco, de se représenter. Draco hocha la tête et commença sur un ton éloquent comme on lui avait appris.

« Merci M. le directeur. Tout d'abord, je dois m'excuser auprès de vous tous pour mon comportement peu courtois de ces dernières semaines. J'étais loin d'être complet, faute d'un meilleur terme. »

Son regard dériva vers Harry et on put entendre quelques « awww ».

_Les filles_, pensa-t-il, résistant à l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel face à leur comportement.

« A moins que je ne perçoive la moindre menace pour mon compagnon, ce côté de moi devrait rester en sommeil. Je remercie le directeur pour ses aimables paroles et j'espère que vous en tiendrez compte. »

Un bref silence tomba suite à ces mots. La voix de Draco s'était un peu durcie sur la fin et seulement quelques personnes ne perçurent pas la menace voilée que ses paroles contenaient. Certain que son message avait été reçu, il afficha un sourire agréable alors qu'il se tournait vers Harry.

« Je vais laisser mon compagnon se présenter maintenant. Harry ? »

Le dit enfant, qui avait regardé timidement la Salle à travers sa longue frange, jeta un coup d'œil à Draco et quand celui-ci hocha la tête, se tourna vers eux.

« Bonjour », dit-il simplement, « Je suis Harry. »

Sa voix résonna à travers le hall. Des rires chaleureux éclatèrent à ces mots, suivis par des applaudissements.

La façon dont Harry s'était présenté était vraiment drôle. Ils s'étaient attendus à un discours aussi éloquent que celui de Draco, en supposant que tout compagnon de l'aristocrate blond serait aussi raffiné que lui. Apparemment, ce n'était pas le cas.

Harry ne se tenait pas avec la même grâce naturelle que son aîné. Ses émotions étaient visibles à tous. Il était petit, même pour son âge et sa dépendance à l'égard de Draco était évidente pour tous. Cela se voyait dans la façon dont il tenait la main de l'aîné ou jetait un œil vers lui pour avoir sa permission avant de faire les choses.

Albus les remercia et indiqua qu'ils pouvaient le quitter et se joindre à leurs camarades de classe afin que le repas puisse commencer. Draco hocha la tête tandis qu'Harry affichait un petit sourire. Bien que la nourriture apparaisse sur les tables, aucun des élèves ne bougea pour commencer à manger, les yeux toujours fixés sur le couple.

Draco s'était déplacé pour rejoindre les Serpentard après avoir indiqué à Harry sa table. Harry avait secoué la tête, affirmant catégoriquement qu'il voulait rester aux côtés de Draco. Le ton d'Harry était ferme et c'était celui qu'il utilisait quand il était déterminé à obtenir quelque chose.

Draco passa une main dans ses cheveux pendant qu'il réfléchissait rapidement. On avait dit à Harry que puisque lui et Draco étaient dans des maisons différentes, ils devraient prendre leurs repas séparément. Il avait été silencieux à ce moment-là mais apparemment l'attention concentrée sur lui avait créé une tension et il voulait le réconfort que Draco lui procurait.

Draco n'était pas tout à fait certain de ce qu'il convenait de faire. Il n'en faudrait pas beaucoup plus pour qu'Harry éclate en sanglots ou fasse l'un de ses rares caprices. Aucune des ces actions n'étaient appropriées pour le moment. La seule façon de calmer Harry à ce stade serait de le laisser avoir ce qu'il voulait.

Il regarda son parrain, puis la directrice des Gryffondor, sachant qu'ils avaient entendu les paroles d'Harry. Minerva hocha la tête tandis que Severus agitait la main après avoir envoyé un regard rempli d'avertissement à l'attention des Serpentard.

« Très bien Harry. Tu peux t'asseoir avec moi pour l'instant. »

L'humeur d'Harry s'allégea immédiatement et il le suivit avec bonheur à la table des serpents, ne remarquant pas les regards abasourdis qu'ils recevaient. Un lion avec les serpents ? C'était quelque chose de nouveau. Il y eut quelques huées venant des lions, mais ils furent rapidement réprimandés par le regard noir que leur directrice leur adressa.

Draco s'assit à côté de quelques autres premières années, tirant Harry à ses côtés. Après les avoir salué poliment, il tendit la main vers la cruche de lait et en versa un verre pour Harry, le lui tendant. Harry fit la moue, mais commença à le boire, s'adoucissant sous le regard fixe de Draco. Il n'aimait pas le lait, mais les Malfoy avaient insisté sur le fait qu'il avait besoin d'en boire au moins un verre par jour.

Bien qu'ils aient pris leur petit déjeuner à la maison, il ne ferait pas de mal à Harry d'en avoir un peu plus, pensa Draco.

Les horaires de Poudlard étaient différents de ceux du Manoir Malfoy. Il n'y avait aucune heure de goûter et il refusait d'avoir un Harry affamé avant le déjeuner. De ce fait, il prit une tranche de pain grillé et la coupa adroitement en deux et il la badigeonna avec de la marmelade, avant de la poser dans l'assiette d'Harry. Une fois qu'Harry commença à la grignoter, il se versa un peu de jus de citrouille et rejoignit une conversation avec le deuxième année Marcus Flint.

En mangeant un toast, Harry passa en revue tous les étudiants autour de lui, moins timide maintenant que leur attention n'était plus sur lui. Il était familier avec quelques-uns d'entre eux. Plusieurs étaient des amis de Draco ou avaient été au manoir à un certain moment avec leurs parents. Il connaissait même le nom de certains d'entre eux.

Assis en face de lui se trouvait Blaise qui lui fit un clin d'œil espiègle. Il gloussa au geste.

Blaise était le meilleur ami de Draco et était souvent venu au manoir au fil des ans. A côté de Blaise se trouvait un garçon robuste qui pour quelque raison était seulement appelé Crabbe. Harry ne l'aimait pas trop ainsi que son homologue Goyle. Cependant ils étaient des amis de Draco et Harry s'efforçait d'être toujours poli avec eux.

Plus loin le long de la table, ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Pansy Parkinson qui lui fit un sourire ouvertement méprisant. Il lui fallut beaucoup de volonté pour ne pas lui tirer la langue. Il ne l'aimait pas, et contrairement au cas de Crabbe et Goyle, il le montrait ouvertement. La jeune fille avait toujours été méchante avec lui bien qu'il n'en connaissait pas la raison.

Il lui fallut quelques instants pour constater que la personne à sa gauche lui parlait.

« Hein ? » Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers la fille.

Il lui fallut un moment pour situer son visage, mais quand il le fit, il sourit.

« Millicent ! »

En dehors de Blaise, elle était la seule autre personne parmi les amis de Draco qu'il aimait vraiment. Elle était toujours agréable avec lui et jouait même avec lui.

La fille gloussa.

« Oui Harry. C'est un plaisir de t'avoir ici. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois à Poudlard si tôt. »

« Eh bien oui, » dit-il, balançant ses jambes sous la table. « Tu continueras à jouer avec moi ? »

« Peut-être que nous pourrons jouer un jour, » elle baissa la voix d'un ton conspirateur. « Je crois que j'ai des cartes de bataille explosive. »

« Youpi ! Nous jouerons bientôt ? » Questionna-t-il avec enthousiasme, renversant presque son lait à demi-entamé.

Il n'était pas conscient des sourires et des regards affectueux que ses actions engendraient de la part d'un grand nombre des étudiants.

« Nous pourrons, enfin si tu es d'accord, Draco ? » Elle dirigea la question au blond qui s'était tourné pour voir ce qui avait causé l'explosion exubérante d'Harry.

« Je suis sûr qu'Harry aimerait ça Millicent, » Dit Draco. « Finis ton lait Harry. »

« Aww, » bouda Harry, mais il s'empara docilement du verre, le vidant rapidement.

« Tes manières Harry, » Réprimanda doucement Draco, lui passant une serviette afin d'essuyer sa moustache de lait.

« Merci. »

Harry l'utilisa rapidement avant de reprendre sa conversation avec Millicent, discutant de quand ils pourraient jouer.

Finalement Draco les excusa, prétextant que leurs chambres étaient beaucoup plus loin que les quartiers des Slytherins et qu'ils avaient encore besoin tout deux de rassembler leurs livres. Sa déclaration attira l'attention de quelques personnes, plus particulièrement de Parkinson.

« Draky » Commença-t-elle d'un ton étonné. « Tu ne veux sûrement pas dire que tu n'es plus avec nous dans le dortoir maintenant ? »

« Je crains que si, Pansy. Harry et moi avons des chambres séparées. »

« Est-ce nécessaire ? Pourquoi dois-tu être avec _lui_ tout le temps ? »

« Parce qu'il est mon compagnon. » Affirma Draco, son ton indiquant clairement qu'il pensait la réponse évidente.

« Je le sais, » fit-elle sèchement, avant de se reprendre et de retrouver son "agréable" regard. « Cependant, si tu passes tout ton temps avec le lion, tu oublieras qui tu es vraiment. »

Draco soupira, décidant de couper la fille avant qu'ils n'attirent trop l'attention. Vraiment, même après tout ce temps la fille se comportait toujours comme si elle avait des droits sur lui.

« Cela n'a vraiment aucun rapport avec toi Pansy. Viens Harry. »

Harry fit un signe d'au revoir à Millicent puis Blaise avant de suivre Draco hors de la salle. Avant qu'il ne puisse demander à Draco à propos de Pansy, ils furent interceptés par l'enseignante de Métamorphose.

« Bonjour les garçons. »

« Bonjour Professeur. »

« Bonjour m'dame. »

« Voici ton emploi du temps Harry, » commença-t-elle, remettant au garçon un parchemin roulé. « Maintenant, je dois parler rapidement avec toi Harry. »

« D'accord m'dame, » répondit-il, curieux.

« Harry, je sais que tu veux rester avec Draco autant que possible, mais tu devras te lier d'amitié avec ceux de ta propre maison. Souviens-toi que seulement la moitié de tes cours de déroulent avec Serpentard. Tu ne voudrais pas rester seul le reste du temps n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry bougea d'inconfort à cela.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'amis. J'ai Draco. »

Le Veela fit un signe pour intervenir et souleva le visage d'Harry vers le sien.

« Tu ne le pense pas Harry. J'ai des amis. Rappelles-toi Blaise, Millicent ? »

« Oui, » Approuva Harry, quoique un peu à contrecœur.

« Tu les aimes bien et tu t'entends avec eux, mais ils ne sont pas vraiment tes amis, c'est ça ? »

« Pas vraiment. »

« Bien, tu devras te faire tes propres amis. Bien que je te veuille avec moi, tu es un lion et en tant que tel, tu auras besoin d'être avec eux. »

« Je ne peux plus m'assoir avec toi ? » Demanda-t-il alarmé.

« Non, non, non. » Dit rapidement Draco.

Le professeur reprit la parole.

« Harry, tu es le bienvenu à la table de Draco quand tu en as besoin. Tu dois juste rester avec les lions de temps en temps, d'accord ? Cependant, tu n'as pas à le faire avant d'être amis avec quelques uns d'entre eux ou d'être à l'aise tout en étant loin de Draco. J'ai pris des dispositions pour que tu rencontres les Gryffondor après le dîner. De cette façon tu auras la chance de les connaître. »

« Est-ce acceptable Harry James ? » Interrogea Draco.

« Oui, ça l'est. Merci m'dame. »

« C'est tout ce que je demande, » déclara Minerva, avant de leur permettre de continuer leur chemin.

Une vérification de l'emploi du temps leur montra qu'ils partageaient tous leurs cours ce jour-là. Ce fut un peu un soulagement. Ils avaient Sortilège en premier, suivi par Défense. Après avoir pris les livres nécessaires, ils allèrent à leur premier cours de la journée.

Ils furent parmi les premiers à arriver à la salle de classe. Le professeur leur recommanda joyeusement de s'installer là où Harry serait à l'aise. Ils s'installèrent à la première rangée. C'était le seul moyen pour que la vue d'Harry ne soit pas entravée par un étudiant plus grand.

Harry observa attentivement les étudiants à leur entrée, en particulier ceux qui portaient une cravate rouge et or comme lui, en gardant les paroles de sa directrice à l'esprit. La plupart des lions le fixèrent ouvertement avec une curiosité évidente. Il rejeta les deux premiers immédiatement quand un garçon lui lança un regard froid avant de marmonner sans discrétion à son partenaire qu'il « n'avait pas sa place à Gryffondor s'il voulait s'asseoir avec les serpents. »

Draco lança un regard noir à celui qui avait parlé, qui tressaillit légèrement avant de s'asseoir sur un siège de l'autre côté de la salle de classe. Draco se pencha à l'oreille d'Harry.

« La personne qui a parlé est Seamus Finnigan et son ami, c'est Dean Thomas. Ne deviens pas ami avec eux. »

Harry accepta immédiatement, il ne semblait pas très sympa.

« Pourquoi ne devrais-je pas m'asseoir avec toi ? » Répondit-il dans un murmure.

Draco soupira. Tout ce qu'il avait dit à Harry c'était que les serpents et les lions étaient rivaux et que quelques-uns pourraient avoir des paroles beaucoup moins agréables au sujet de leur relation. Il avait négligé cependant de mentionner la profondeur de cette animosité. Il lui semblait qu'il aurait à lui dire beaucoup plus tôt que prévu.

« Plus tard petit lion. »

Harry accepta facilement, regardant maintenant les autres qui entraient. Il y avait un garçon qui semblait plutôt nerveux, ses yeux regardaient anxieusement autour de lui et il trébucha même sur son chemin vers un siège. Puis, il y eut une deux filles qui entrèrent en rigolant exagérément. Elles cessèrent quand elles le virent, avant de se lancer dans des chuchotements empressés. Plusieurs serpents suivirent, y compris Blaise et Millicent qui prirent place aux deux tables à côté d'eux.

Les derniers étudiants à entrer furent un garçon roux avec des taches de rousseur et une fille aux cheveux touffus. Contrairement au reste des élèves quand ils virent Harry, ils ne murmurèrent pas ou ne le dévisagèrent pas. La fille l'évalua du regard, avant de se détourner. Le garçon le considéra avec une douce curiosité, mais sourit ouvertement lorsque son regard rencontra celui d'Harry avant de se hâter vers la chaise à côté de la fille.

« Ils semblent gentils. Ils ne m'ont pas fixé ni rien. »

Draco suivit son regard.

« C'est Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger. » Draco prit soin de garder un ton neutre, ne voulant pas imposer son opinion sur l'enfant.

Sérieusement, aucun des lions ne semblaient suffisamment qualifiés, selon ses critères, pour être amis avec Harry. Ils étaient soit bavards, ridiculement maladroits et déplacés ou avaient déjà du mépris pour son compagnon. Il n'en savait pas beaucoup sur Weasley et Granger, mais il rectifierait ça dès que possible, surtout si Harry décidait de devenir ami avec eux.

* * *

><p><strong>A Suivre...<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre un peu plus court que le précédent mais sachez qu'ils auront à partir de maintenant à peu près cette longueur là. Sinon qu'avez vous pensez de la rentrée d'Harry à Hogwarts ? Les choses sérieuses vont commencer maintenant.<em>

_Je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite !_

**See You Soon !**

_Posté le : 18 Septembre 2011._


	11. Chapter 10

**Titre :** Being A Veela's Mate

**Rated :** M

**Auteur :** Chereche

**Traductrice :** Archimède

**Bêtas correctrices :** Peneloo et Agathe Laplante

**Disclaimer : **Je pense que tout le monde l'aura compris rien ne m'appartient, les personnages sont à J.K Rowling et l'histoire appartient à Chereche. Je ne suis que la traductrice !

**Particularité : **Romance/Action/Aventure. Il s'agit d'un Slash donc il va y avoir une histoire entre deux hommes. Si cela ne vous convient pas, passez votre chemin. Donc Homophobes, s'abstenir.

**Note :** Et bien voilà ma toute première traduction. La fic originale est en anglais. Si vous voulez également la lire, le lien est dans mon profil. Je remercie fortement mes Bêtas Peneloo et Agathe Laplante qui ont fait un travail formidable. Cette fiction dédiée à Lord La Folle.

**Info :** Je garde volontairement les noms de la famille Malfoy et de Snape en Anglais !

-l-

**Note :** Je vous remercie beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews que vous m'avez laissé sur le dernier chapitre. Merci également à tous ceux qui m'ont ajouté en Alert et/ou Favoris. J'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde !  
>Je remercie également les anonymes qui m'ont laissé des reviews : <strong>Adenoide<strong>, **Okawa** et **Kisis**. Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ça m'a fait très plaisir :) Je suis contente que le chapitre vous ait plu et j'espère que la suite ne va pas vous déplaire.

**Skoliro** : Je te remercie pour ta review mais je n'ai pas pu te répondre sur ton compte car tu n'as pas activé les mp ! Il faudrait que tu le fasses pour que je puisse te répondre par ce biais là ! Mais dans tous les cas merci encore :)

**/!\** Désolée encore pour le retard mais jusqu'à présent j'étais en examens toutes les semaines alors pour vous donner ce chapitre ça n'était vraiment pas facile. De plus ma bêta est également très occupée mais nous allons faire de notre mieux pour les prochains chapitres c'est promis ! D'autant que mon emploi du temps va s'alléger donc peut-être y aura-t-il une amélioration mais je ne vous promets pas une chapitre toutes les semaines comme avant pour tout de suite ! Mais ça reviendra dès que possible !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10<strong>

* * *

><p>Le cours de Sortilège s'avéra extrêmement plaisant pour Harry. Il fut capable de réaliser correctement son sort du premier coup, ce qui lui valut cinq points et un sourire fier en provenance de Draco. Beaucoup d'étudiants le dévisageaient toujours lorsque Draco le conduisit le long du couloir de la salle de classe de Défense. Cela dérangeait terriblement l'enfant de neuf ans. Pourquoi persistaient-ils à le regarder autant? Il n'était pas si spécial !<p>

Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger étaient assis sur le banc à côté du leur dans la classe. La jeune fille ne leur prêtait apparemment aucune attention même si le Veela était certain d'avoir surpris ses regards furtifs dans leur direction alors qu'elle faisait semblant de chercher une plume de son sac. Le garçon plein de taches de rousseur était tout sauf discret, les regardant ouvertement et souriant à Harry dès qu'il regardait dans leur direction.

L'héritier Malfoy espérait sérieusement qu'aucun ne s'approcherait ouvertement d'Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il ait une chance de vérifier leurs antécédents avec son parrain. Le fait qu'ils essayaient délibérément d'attirer l'attention d'Harry était gênant, car il craignait qu'il y ait un motif derrière leurs actions.

Dès son plus jeune âge, ses parents avaient insisté pour qu'il apprenne chaque facette de leur histoire familiale afin de comprendre comment le passé pourrait agir sur leur vie. Qu'ils veuillent l'admettre ou non, les liens passés de ses parents avec le sorcier le plus redouté du XXe siècle pourraient avoir des conséquences futures pour lui et Harry et ils devaient s'en prémunir.

Lord Voldemort.

C'était un nom très redouté dans le monde des sorciers, même si cela faisait des années que l'homme avait été vaincu par Harry. Cependant, même mort, l'influence du Seigneur des Ténèbres sur leur monde n'avait pas cessé. Ses disciples existaient toujours. Même si un grand nombre d'entre eux étaient emprisonnés à Azkaban, beaucoup étaient toujours en cavale.

Plusieurs familles de sorciers avaient eu des liens avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses actions passées, mais n'avaient pas reçu sa Marque, bien que leur loyauté envers lui fût évidente. Beaucoup d'entre eux avaient des enfants actuellement à Poudlard; mais tous n'appartenaient pas seulement à la Maison de Serpentard.

Le père de Draco avait servi le Seigneur des Ténèbres pendant de nombreuses années, avec son parrain. Ils avaient été contraints de se mettre à son service lors de leur dernière année à Poudlard, et pendant des années ils avaient souffert sous son joug. Dans ce que Draco avait toujours vu comme un acte de courage, Severus et Lucius étaient allés voir Dumbledore et avaient demandé son aide quand ils avaient réalisé de quoi était réellement capable le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Durant les années précédant sa mort, il semblerait que Voldemort ait franchi les limites de la folie. Son objectif initial avait été de débarrasser la Grande-Bretagne des moldus et d'éradiquer leur impact sur le monde des sorciers. Il avait dirigé d'innombrables assauts contre leur monde non-magique, ainsi que sur les sorciers et sorcières nés moldus. Avec le temps, ses plans s'étaient élargis pour inclure tous ceux qui possédaient un soupçon de sang moldu en eux, peu importe à quel point cela pouvait remonter loin dans l'arbre généalogique.

Comme si cela n'avait pas suffi, il avait finalement porté son attention sur les cracmols ou ceux avec à peine assez de magie pour être considérés comme des sorciers. Mais pour Severus et Lucius, le point de rupture avait été quand il avait déclaré la guerre aux créatures magiques, avec en bonne place Veelas, sirènes et vampires. Lucius avait senti son cœur se briser lorsque Voldemort avait tourné son regard froid sur lui et lui avait ordonné de présenter les têtes de sa femme et son fils dans la semaine.

Severus et lui étaient allés voir Dumbledore le soir même, implorant sa pitié. Albus, toujours le cœur sur la main, avait écouté leurs histoires déchirantes et leur avait offert sa protection immédiatement. Sa porte avait toujours été ouverte pour eux, leur avait-il expliqué. Le directeur avait été conscient qu'ils avaient été enrôlés de force dans le cercle du Seigneur des Ténèbres et avec son aide, ils avaient concocté un plan.

Narcissa et Draco avaient été emmenés dans un manoir inconnu du Seigneur des Ténèbres, protégés par de nombreuses barrières magiques. Dumbledore lui-même avait pris le rôle de gardien du secret. Avec des charmes de désillusion et de métamorphoses habiles utilisés de manière minutieuse, des répliques sanglantes de la famille de Lucius furent livrées à Voldemort qui les avait détruites de loin en leur jetant à peine un regard.

A partir de ce jour, Lucius et Severus devinrent espions pour la Lumière. Les informations qu'ils leurs fournissaient s'étaient révélées inestimables et avec le temps, les plans de Voldemort commencèrent lentement mais sûrement à s'effriter. Sa dernière chance d'avoir le pouvoir total survint quand l'un de ses Mangemorts l'informa d'une prophétie qui revendiquait l'existence d'un être capable de le vaincre une fois pour toutes.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres passa de longues journées à déterminer qui remplissait les critères avant de lancer son assaut sur le foyer Potter. La façon dont il avait trouvé la maison qui avait été placée sous le charme Fidelitas demeurait un mystère. Ce qui était certain toutefois, c'est que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait rencontré sa fin cette dernière nuit. Et avec sa mort, Lucius et Severus étaient enfin libres.

Jusqu'à la formation du lien d'Harry et de Draco, Lucius et Severus avaient été exemptés des attaques persistantes de quelques mangemorts désorganisés. Jusqu'à ce jour, leur statut d'espions était resté inconnu. Cependant, ce fut leur refus de leur céder Harry lorsque la nouvelle du lien fut transmise par bouche à oreille, qui plaça une prime sur leurs têtes. Travailler à Poudlard assurait la sécurité de Severus tandis que le statut social de Lucius lui offrait à lui et sa famille une protection suffisante.

Ce que Draco craignait et dont il avait été averti, c'était les possibles tentatives de la part des enfants de Mangemorts pour faire du mal à Harry. Ses parents l'avaient plutôt bien renseigné. Il savait que ceux desquels il devait le plus se méfier n'étaient pas ceux qui avaient ouvertement déclaré leur aversion pour Harry, mais ceux qui cherchaient à devenir ses amis, exactement comme les deux Gryffondor en face d'eux.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par le corpulent professeur qui était maintenant entré dans la salle de classe. Le professeur Kernally était d'un âge assez avancé. Ses yeux étaient ternes, sa peau ridée. Ses cheveux blancs étaient tirés vers l'arrière en un chignon serré et sa démarche était lente mais régulière alors qu'elle parcourait la distance qui la séparait de l'estrade. C'était la première fois qu'Harry la voyait en effet, un autre enseignant avait fait son cours samedi car elle n'était "dans son assiette".

Draco fut forcé de dissimuler un rire par un toussotement quand Harry exprima innocemment l'espoir qu'elle ne ferait pas comme le professeur Binns en tombant raide morte dans la classe parce qu'il ne voulait pas voir comment un fantôme "naissait". Il semblerait qu'il devrait être plus prudent dans le choix des contes dont il régalait son lionceau.

En somme, le cours fut assez ennuyeux car la femme ne faisait guère plus que blablater sur les dangers qu'il y avait à affronter une créature magique, surtout si on ne savait pas quels pouvoirs elle possédait. À plusieurs reprises, elle répéta les mêmes phrases, gagnant de nombreux grognements des étudiants qui ne furent pas entendus. Au moment où le cours se termina, la plupart des étudiants avaient dérivé vers leurs propres activités et il n'y avait plus qu'Harry, Draco et Granger qui suivaient.

Harry le rejoint un fois de plus à la table du déjeuner, répondant aux nombreuses questions sur son appréciation de l'école jusqu'à présent. Les serpents étaient beaucoup plus détendus autour de lui et même quelques élèves d'années supérieures s'accroupirent à côté de lui pour se renseigner sur sa journée après avoir reçu de légers signes de tête de Draco.

La Métamorphose se passa avec peu de difficulté et leur dernier cours de la journée était potions. Draco ricana silencieusement alors qu'Harry sautillait dans la salle, s'installant directement dans un siège en face du bureau du professeur. Il sembla confus en voyant les airs moroses et occasionnellement effrayés sur le visage des lions pendant qu'ils entraient dans la classe alors que les Serpentard semblaient parfaitement satisfaits. Draco n'eut pas le temps d'expliquer quoique ce soit que son parrain apparut dans la pièce.

La tête d'Harry s'inclina pensivement sur le côté face au rictus moqueur sur le visage de son oncle tandis qu'il examinait les étudiants autour de lui, avant de décider de ne plus y penser. Il était habitué à l'humeur changeante de l'homme. Il en était à peine dérouté et d'ailleurs, il savait comment faire partir le rictus de son visage si besoin était.

Le professeur tira la liste de son bureau et la parcourut rapidement. Harry apprit que le garçon maladroit d'un peu plus tôt était Neville Londubat. Le garçon semblait pire qu'avant. Il avait en fait renversé son encre quand son nom avait été appelé. Cela avait engendré quelques rires de la part des Slytherin (même Draco avait sourit d'un air satisfait) et de nombreux regards compatissants des lions.

« Harry Potter ? » Appela Severus, en ignorant le garçon maladroit.

Alors même qu'il l'appelait, sa main se déplaça pour cocher son nom.

« Présent, » Répondit-il d'un air absent, fixant toujours des yeux le garçon qui était maintenant désespérément en train d'essuyer l'encre.

Pourquoi quelqu'un ne lui venait-il pas en aide ? Il jeta un regard interrogateur vers son oncle qui roula des yeux presque imperceptiblement avant de lever sa baguette vers le garçon et d'effectuer un charme de nettoyage.

« Vraiment Monsieur Londubat, » fit-il d'une voix traînante, « Êtes-vous un sorcier ou un elfe de maison ? Débarrassez-vous de ces parchemins souillés avant que je n'enlève des points pour perturbation dans ma classe ! »

Le ton de son oncle le gênait un peu, mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Il n'était pas agréable avec grand monde. Quelque chose à propos d'une "image" à entretenir.

Draco demanda à Harry de l'attendre derrière la porte après la classe. Une fois le dernier élève sorti, il se tourna vers son oncle en déclarant crûment :

« Je veux des informations sur ce Weasley et cette fille, Granger. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ils n'arrêtent pas de regarder Harry. Je veux dire, pas comme les autres. Je peux dire qu'ils veulent l'approcher mais je ne veux personne autour de lui qui puisse constituer une menace potentielle. »

Son inquiétude était évidente dans sa voix.

Severus se frotta le menton pensivement.

« Je connais les Weasley. Ils sont une famille pauvre de sang-purs, solidement attachée à la lumière. Je doute que tu aies quoique ce soit à craindre d'eux. Autant que je sache pour Granger, elle est née-moldu, n'a jamais su quoi que ce soit de notre monde jusqu'à ce qu'elle obtienne sa lettre d'admission. Elle est la meilleure fille de l'année à ce jour, la deuxième seulement après toi et j'espère avec le temps, Harry. »

« Alors pourquoi cet intérêt ? »

« Je ne sais pas Draco. Je vais chercher à en savoir plus. Maintenant, j'ai convoqué une réunion de serpents après le dîner, je crois qu'Harry en a une avec les lions non ? Je viendrai dans vos appartements après que ce soit fait. Peut-être pourrai-je t'en dire plus alors. »

« Vous n'avez pas encore fini ? » Demanda Harry, passant sa tête dans la pièce.

« Patience, morveux ! » Grogna Severus, avant d'indiquer à Draco qu'ils continueraient leur discussion plus tard.

« Nous avons terminé Harry. Mais vraiment, tu sais bien qu'il ne faut pas interrompre une conversation. Viens maintenant, nous avons suffisamment de temps avant le dîner pour commencer nos devoirs. Ça n'ira pas si nous prenons déjà du retard. »

« Ok Draco. Au revoir oncle Sevy ! »

Severus grogna de nouveau, promettant d'utiliser le garçon dans chaque potion possible si un élève devait entendre parler de ce surnom. Harry sembla lire dans ses pensées, car il lui sourit gentiment par dessus son épaule avant de courir après Draco.

Harry et Draco se séparèrent après le dîner, lui partant avec les serpents pour se diriger vers les cachots tandis que le professeur McGonagall escortait Harry à la tour de Gryffondor. Il raconta sa journée avec enthousiasme à l'enseignante à l'air sévère, la surprenant quand il admit qu'il avait déjà terminé le long essai qu'elle avait assigné.

« Mais c'est seulement pour vendredi Harry ! » s'écria-elle devant l'enfant souriant.

« Oh, je sais, mais Draco dit que je ne devrais pas laisser le travail s'accumuler. J'espère que ça ne vous dérangera pas mais c'est un peu plus long que ce que vous avez demandé. »

« C'est très bien Harry, du moment que vous vous êtes fait comprendre. »

« Je pense que je l'ai fait, Draco l'a vérifié pour moi. J'avais seulement deux ou trois fautes d'orthographe de ce qu'il pouvait en dire. »

« C'est très gentil de sa part. Eh bien nous y voilà. C'est l'entrée de la salle commune de Gryffondor. »

Elle s'arrêta devant le grand portrait d'une femme qui les regardait curieusement. Elle semblait assez amicale, demandant poliment le mot de passe.

« Les enseignants n'ont pas besoin de mot de passe pour entrer dans la salle commune Harry. Je crois que la Dame vous montre comment cela se passe. Quand vous vous tiendrez là, elle vous le demandera et vous devrez répondre. Les mots de passe sont changés tous les trimestres. Pour ce trimestre, c'est Lion. Vous pouvez dire à Draco le mot de passe de temps en temps, il peut avoir besoin d'entrer dans l'antre de Gryffondor. Il est le bienvenu. »

« Oui m'dame. Puis-je le dire ? » Après avoir reçu son accord, il appela. « Lion ! »

« Vous l'êtes certainement mon cher, » rit le portrait avant de s'ouvrir.

La salle entière était décorée en rouge et or, des chaises aux tables. Même les tapis reflétaient les couleurs de la maison. Il y avait une grande cheminée sur le côté de la salle commune et au-dessus était accroché un grand bouclier avec un lion rugissant. La salle commune était remplie d'étudiants, qui semblaient tous les attendre, assis les bras croisés ici et là.

« Bonjour Madame la directrice, » saluèrent-t-ils avec respect.

« Bonjour, » Répondit-elle, indiquant une chaise vide pour Harry. « Je vous ai demandé de venir ici afin qu'Harry puisse être présenté aux membres de sa maison. Jusqu'ici, il a été exclusivement entre les mains de la maison de son compagnon. C'était parce qu'il ne voulait pas être parmi des personnes qui lui étaient peu familières.

« D'où cette réunion. J'espère que d'ici la fin de cette soirée Harry se sentira complètement accueilli parmi vous. Cependant, je dois souligner qu'il faudra peut-être un certain temps avant qu'il se sent assez à l'aise pour vous rejoindre pleinement. Je voudrais que vous tous vous présentiez à lui, en commençant par les premières années de qui il sera sans doute le plus entouré. »

Cela dit, elle prit un siège près d'Harry. Un par un, les élèves se levèrent et se présentèrent. Pour la plupart, ils semblaient sincères dans leur accueil bien qu'il y en ait certains avec lesquels il se sentait mal à l'aise. Il le cacha bien et garda un comportement agréable.

Une fois les présentations terminées, la directrice de maison se leva de nouveau.

« Avant que vous ne retourniez à vos activités, j'ai encore une chose à vous dire. Nous avons donné l'autorisation au compagnon d'Harry de venir ici. Harry s'est vu accorder le même privilège avec les serpents. Je vous rappelle que M. Malfoy doit être accueilli ici comme l'un des Poufsouffle ou des Serdaigle qui ont sans doute trouvé leur chemin ici à l'occasion. Gardez cela à l'esprit. »

Elle se tourna vers Harry.

« Je serai de retour dans une heure pour vous raccompagner à vos quartiers. Vous ne connaissez pas le chemin de ce côté du château et il ne faudrait pas que vous vous perdiez. »

« Oui m'dame. Je vous remercie. »

« Maintenant au revoir Harry, » Puis en élevant la voix, « Vous pouvez disposer, les lions. »

La salle commune se vida progressivement et les étudiants partirent à la bibliothèque ou se dirigèrent vers leurs dortoirs. Cinq minutes plus tard, il restait moins de vingt personnes. Le duo de la classe fut le premier à s'approcher de lui.

« Salut Harry. » Accueillit joyeusement Ronald. « Je suis en première année, comme toi tu te souviens ? »

« Bien sûr qu'il s'en souvient Ron, nous avons été en cours avec lui pendant toute la journée, » Dit la jeune fille d'un ton cassant.

Le roux leva les yeux au ciel, geste qui fit réprimer un sourire à Harry.

« A propos je suis Hermione, » poursuivit-elle, en tendant la main vers lui. Il la serra automatiquement.

« Je suis Harry, content de te connaître. »

« Veux-tu te joindre à nous ? »

« Si vous cela ne vous gêne pas… »

« Bien sûr que non vieux! Viens ! »

Il les suivit jusqu'aux fauteuils en face de la cheminée et s'assit en face d'eux. Il était mal à l'aise car c'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il avait à converser avec des personnes sans la présence réconfortante de Draco.

« As-tu déjà commencé tes devoirs Harry ? » Demanda Hermione. « J'ai déjà fait un peu de lecture. »

« Oui. J'ai déjà terminé l'essai de Métamorphose. Mais j'ai toujours la lecture à faire. »

« Déjà mec ? » Demanda Ron en état de choc. « Tu comprends ce que... euh je veux dire, » il s'interrompit, réalisant ce qu'il avait insinué. « Désolé, je veux juste dire, tu es si jeune. Es-tu vraiment, tu sais, euh ... prêt à être ici ? »

Harry eut un petit rire, le roux était assez amusant.

« J'ai passé les tests, donc je suis ici. J'ai eu beaucoup de tuteurs. D'ailleurs, ma mère était très intelligente ... enfin c'est ce qu'on m'a dit. »

« Tu m'intrigues Harry, » déclara Hermione après quelques instants de silence.

« Comment ça ? » Demanda-t-il, en gigotant un peu.

« C'est juste la façon dont tu agis. Les enfants de neuf ans que je connais ne veulent rien faire d'autre que jouer, et pourtant tu ne sembles pas agir de cette façon. »

« Oh, mais j'adore jouer, » dit Harry avec un sourire. « J'aime les cartes explosives et les échecs. Je joue au chat et je vole. » Il sautait pratiquement sur son siège maintenant. « Millicent et moi allons peut-être jouer ce week-end. Je l'espère ... elle est drôle. »

Hermione et Ron partagèrent des regards amusés.

« Maintenant tu agis comme quelqu'un de ton âge, » dit Hermione en souriant.

Harry arrêta ses mouvements puis les regarda attentivement.

« Tout le monde est tout le temps en train de me fixer, » admit-il.

« Alors tu te sens mal à l'aise ? » Encouragea doucement Hermione, un regard compréhensif sur son visage.

« Oui. Draco dit que je me cache dans un trou de souris quand je suis nerveux. »

« Eh bien tu as certainement fait un beau travail en te cachant dans sa robe, ce matin, » rigola Ron, ce qui lui valut un coup sur l'épaule de la part d'Hermione.

« Désolé mec, ne le prends pas mal. »

« Ce n'est rien. Mais je ne suis pas un bébé » dit-il avec un regard noir, dans le cas où c'était ce que le roux avait insinué.

« Bien sûr que non Harry. »

« Ouais mec. Tu es peut-être petit, mais tu n'es pas un bébé. »

« En fait, tu sembles assez mature pour ton âge la plupart du temps Harry. Mais alors ce n'est pas étonnant puisque Malfoy est plus âgé que toi et que tu passes tout ton temps avec lui. »

« Comment est-il d'ailleurs ? » Interrompit Ron. « Je veux dire quand il ne se promène pas avec sa tête des mauvais jours. »

« Ron ! »

« Désolé, mais tu dois l'admettre Mione, il était un peu grognon pendant ces derniers temps. »

« C'est parce qu'il n'était pas avec Harry. »

« Je le sais. »

Leur dispute fut interrompue par un rire enfantin. Harry avait une main sur sa bouche et riait furieusement.

« Vous êtes drôles ! » Réussit-il à dire entre ses rires. Le duo échangea un regard penaud avant de rire aussi.

« Eh bien, je suis heureuse de voir que vous vous entendez tous si bien, » Survint la voix amusée du professeur McGonagall. « Mais M. Potter doit retourner à ses appartements maintenant. C'est presque le couvre-feu. »

« Mais professeur, » intervint Hermione. « Il est juste huit heures. Le couvre-feu est jusqu'à neuf heure trente. »

« Je le sais Miss Granger, mais certaines personnes ont besoin de plus de repos, » dit-elle en désignant Harry.

« Oh. Je n'ai pas pensé à cela. Alors, Harry a un couvre-feu différent ? »

« Pas officiellement, » admit le professeur en désignant Harry.

« Je… vois… » Dit Hermione, bien que son ton laissait suggérer qu'elle ne comprenait pas le moins du monde.

« Merci de m'avoir parlé, » dit doucement Harry. « C'était bien. »

« Je suis contente Harry. Nous te verrons demain ok ? »

« Dis oui mec, je te promets, nous seront encore drôles. »

« Ok ! B'nuit Ron, Hermione. »

« Bonne nuit »

Ils se retournèrent et Harry partit avec le professeur.

Le professeur et lui se séparèrent devant ses appartements et il entra rapidement, appelant Draco. Son Veela était confortablement installé sur le divan lisant ce qui semblait être un livre de potions. Il le laissa tomber immédiatement cependant, en faisant signe à Harry de le rejoindre.

Le garçon se blottit à côté de lui avec empressement et, avec une légère incitation, il commença à raconter à Draco toute sa conversation avec Ron et Hermione. Draco ne l'interrompit pas, permettant à son compagnon de parler à volonté.

« Mais Draco, je voulais te demander. Le professeur a dit que j'avais un couvre-feu officieux. Que voulait-elle dire ? » Il s'éloigna de Draco pour être en mesure de fixer parfaitement son visage.

« Officieux… Je pense qu'elle faisait allusion à l'heure à laquelle tu dois te coucher petit lion. »

« Me coucher ? »

Draco rit de son air offensé.

« Oncle Severus doit lui avoir parlé. Tu dois être couché à neuf heures, souviens-toi. »

« Mais Draco, je suis sûr que personne d'autre n'a un couvre-feu à l'école ! »

Draco plissa le nez face au garçon.

« Si. Le couvre-feu est à neuf heures. En ce moment, tous les élèves sont censés être dans leur salle commune, sauf s'ils ont un laissez-passer spécial. Les premières années doivent être dans leurs chambres de dortoir à dix heures trente, les deuxièmes années à dix heures quarante-cinq et ainsi de suite. Je crois qu'à partir de la sixième année, il n'y a pas vraiment d'heure.

« La seule exception pour le couvre-feu est quand tu as cours d'astronomie. Les cours sont toujours de nuit, mais l'heure diffère presque chaque semaine. Donc, tu vois, les élèves ont vraiment une heure pour se coucher. »

« Eh bien puisque je suis en première année, cela ne signifie-t-il pas que mon heure de coucher n'est pas avant dix heures et demi ? » Demanda-t-il sournoisement.

« Essaierais-tu de jouer les avec moi Harry ? » le taquina Draco. « Tu sais que puisque tu es plus jeune, les choses sont légèrement différentes pour toi. Personne ne va venir ici pour vérifier si oui ou non tu es monté en haut après dix heures et demie, mais tu as besoin de repos. Tu as neuf ans, gamin, et tu as besoin de plus de sommeil que les élèves plus âgés. Je ne tolérerai pas que tu te disputes avec moi là-dessus Harry. Ton heure de coucher habituelle ne changera pas. »

Harry fit la moue et regarda Draco, plaintif. D'habitude son compagnon cédait à ce regard, mais apparemment cette fois ça n'était pas le cas.

« Ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux Harry James ou il n'y aura pas de conte sorcier pour toi ce soir. »

« Mais Dra-co, » Geignit-il dans une dernière tentative.

L'expression de Draco se durcit.

« Harry James. Arrête ça maintenant. »

Son ton ferme était implacable, et Harry laissa tomber son attitude même si son expression restait légèrement irritée.

« Très bien. Maintenant, il est huit heures et demie. Va te doucher et met ton pyjama. » Adoucissant son ton, il continua : « Et si tu ne perds pas ton temps, je vais voir si je peux te raconter deux histoires. »

Cela apaisa le garçon et il hocha la tête, se déplaçant pour se lever. Draco l'arrêta dans son mouvement, il le tira vers sa poitrine et le serra fermement. Il pressa sa joue contre le sommet de la tête d'Harry et murmura.

« Je suis désolé, je dois être strict avec toi Harry, mais c'est pour ton propre bien. Je t'aime mon petit lion. »

La petite voix d'Harry s'éleva après quelques secondes.

« Je sais Draco. Je suis désolé si j'ai mal agi. »

« Non Harry, » corrigea Draco, caressant son dos. « Pas mal, tu as été un peu désobéissant oui, mais pas méchant. Tout va bien Harry. »

« Mais je suis quand même un morveux ? »

« Bien sûr. C'est le surnom préféré d'oncle Severus à ton propos n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry rigola à cela.

« C'est amusant d'être un morveux avec lui. »

« Je le sais petit lion. Maintenant vas-y. »

Harry acquiesça et partit.

Le portrait à proximité de l'entrée de leurs chambres brilla un instant avant que Severus n'entre.

« Bonsoir mon oncle, » l'accueillit Draco, se déplaçant vers l'homme.

Severus l'attira dans une brève accolade avant de demander :

« Pourquoi ne suis-je pas assailli par un boulet de canon ? »

« Salle de bain. » répondit simplement Draco, le conduisant à une chaise.

« Je vois. J'ai des réponses pour toi. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, il semble que le professeur McGonagall ait demandé au duo de se lier d'amitié avec Harry. Sur l'ensemble des premières années, ils se sont avérés à ce jour être les plus compétents et les plus conciliants. »

« Je vois. Harry m'a parlé un peu d'eux. » Il réfléchit aux informations. « Alors ils se sont liés d'amitié avec lui seulement sur unedemande ? » Sa voix se durcit sur ce point. Il ne voulait pas que son compagnon ait des faux amis.

Severus leva une main en signe d'apaisement.

« McGonagall m'a assuré qu'ils ne veulent que du bien à Harry. »

« Je dois le voir moi-même, » déclara Draco. « Celui qui n'aura pas mon approbation ne sera pas autorisé à être son ami. »

« Bien entendu, Draco, » convint Severus, en reconnaissant la nature dominante de Draco qui parlait. « Je te suggère de le faire dès que possible, car comme tu dis, Harry semble déjà les accepter. »

« Demain. »

Harry entra alors, ses cheveux humides suspendu dans son dos dans une tresse lâche.

« Oncle Sevy ! » Chanta-il, mais il les surprit en marchant plutôt qu'en arrivant comme une tornade dans la pièce.

« Où est mon plaquage ? » Demanda Severus curieusement.

Une légère rougeur monta sur les joues d'Harry alors qu'il regardait en direction de Draco, avant de murmurer.

« Je suis fatigué. »

Draco marmonna un 'je te l'avais dit' tandis que Severus haussait les épaules et tapotait la sienne.

« Eh bien, il est neuf heures moins dix. Tu devrais aller au lit. »

« Oui Oncle Sevy, » répondit Harry, s'étirant pour se frotter un œil. « Bonne nuit. »

« J'arrive bientôt Harry. »

« Ok Draco. »

Harry s'éloigna en direction de sa chambre sur la gauche.

« Je vais partir maintenant Draco. Et ne t'inquiète pas je ne passerai pas ici chaque soir. Si vous avez besoin de moi, mes quartiers sont au bout du couloir. Bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit mon oncle. On se voit en cours. »

Harry était déjà sous les couvertures dans le milieu du lit quand Draco entra avec le livre de contes sous ses bras. Il rejoignit son compagnon et ouvrit celui qu'ils avaient commencé la veille, encourageant Harry à fermer les yeux avant de commencer à lire. A peine deux pages plus loin, Harry s'était assoupi. Draco ferma le livre en douceur et après avoir déposé un doux baiser sur le front d'Harry, il partit en éteignant les lumières.

Remettant le livre à sa place, il s'installa une fois de plus sur le divan, reportant son attention sur son manuel. Ses pensées dérivèrent sur Harry au bout d'un moment et il alla à la table d'étude de son lionceau, trouvant son emploi du temps.

Comme il le pensait, Harry avait un cours d'astronomie de huit heures à dix heures et demie avec les Ravenclaw. Hum, il devrait programmer un moment de sieste quelque part dans la journée pour Harry ou il s'endormirait pendant le cours.

Peut-être avant le dîner. Il avait terminé la plupart de ses devoirs déjà, ayant seulement deux chapitres de lecture sur les sortilèges et potions qu'il avait laissés. Harry avait déjà couvert le chapitre sur les potions avec Severus lors de son tutorat, ainsi seule une brève révision serait nécessaire. Cela pourrait facilement être fait avant le petit déjeuner et les sortilèges n'étaient pas avant mercredi.

Il n'avait pas cours en première heure ce matin en raison du cours d'Astronomie tardive de la veille. Bien. Il espérait juste qu'Harry ne donnerait pas autant de mal avec la sieste que pour le le coucher.

Draco considéra également la question Weasley-Granger et décida de traiter de cela pendant le déjeuner. Une fois ses plans fixés, Draco retourna à sa lecture. Il était seulement neuf heures et demie après tout.

* * *

><p><strong>A Suivre...<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Et oui je vous offre un chapitre beaucoup plus long que le précédent ! Certes il ne se passe pas encore grand chose mais ça se met en place. J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu. Et je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite !<em>

**See You Soon !**

_Posté le : 30 Octobre 2011._


	12. Chapter 11

**Titre :** Being A Veela's Mate

**Rated :** M

**Auteur :** Chereche

**Traductrice :** Archimède

**Bêta lectrice : **Yuki Shuhime

**Bêtas correctrices :** Colbie Caprice, Mirabelle31 et Octo

**Disclaimer : **Je pense que tout le monde l'aura compris : rien ne m'appartient, les personnages sont à J.K Rowling et l'histoire appartient à Chereche. Je ne suis que la traductrice !

**Particularité : **Romance/Mention d'abus/Aventure. Il s'agit d'un Slash donc il va y avoir une histoire entre deux hommes. Si cela ne vous convient pas, passez votre chemin. Donc Homophobes, s'abstenir.

**Note :** Et bien voilà ma toute première traduction. La fic originale est en anglais. Si vous voulez également la lire, le lien est dans mon profil. Je remercie fortement mes bêtas pour leur aide, vous êtres géniales ! Cette fiction est dédiée à Lord La Folle.

**Info :** Je garde volontairement les noms de la famille Malfoy et de Snape en Anglais !

-l-

**Note bis :** Je vous remercie énormément pour toutes vos reviews que vous m'avez laissé sur le dernier chapitre : 31 reviews ! =) Merci également à tous ceux qui m'ont ajouté en Alert et/ou Favoris. J'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde !  
>Je remercie également les anonymes qui m'ont laissé des reviews : <strong>Nepheria<strong>,** Egwene**,** Adenoide**, **Okawa** et **Kisis**. Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ça m'a fait très plaisir :) Je suis contente que le chapitre vous ait plu et j'espère que la suite ne va pas vous déplaire.

**Adenoide :** Si McGonagall a demandé ça à Ron et Hermione, c'est parce qu'elle est inquiète pour Harry, à ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver à cause de son jeune âge et des intentions des autres qui ne sont pas forcément bonnes !

**/!\/!\** Désolée encore pour le retard mais ma bêta **Peneloo** est très occupée et n'a pas pu me corriger le chapitre alors j'ai demandé à **Colbie Caprice** de me dépanner exceptionnellement. D'ailleurs pour me faire pardonner, j'ai posté un OS qui s'intitule "**Looks Can Be Decieving**" et un deuxième devrait bientôt suivre.

Ensuite, une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle à la fois = La mauvaise est que je ne vais pas posté avant un certain temps car je vais retravailler entièrement la traduction ce qui donne naissance à la bonne : une fois tout cela fini, le rythme de parution devrait revenir quasiment à la normal soit un chapitre par semaine si je n'ai pas de contre temps ! Alors ça devrait le faire non ?

**Info bis :** La fiction originale est terminée et elle comporte 83 chapitres ! Voilà qui est dit et je compte bien tout traduire =)

Sur ce, je ne vous fais pas plus attendre et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11<strong>

* * *

><p>« Regarde Draco, c'est Ron et Hermione ! » Fit remarquer Harry en secouant avec enthousiasme le poignet du blond.<p>

« Je les vois, » répondit sèchement Draco. Harry semblait vraiment apprécier le duo qui s'approchait rapidement. Raison de plus pour leur parler au cas où il faudrait étouffer cette relation dans l'œuf.

« Salut Harry ! » Appela joyeusement Hermione, avant de saluer Draco avec beaucoup plus de réserve: « Bonjour. »

« Salut mec, tu as bien dormi ? »

« Oui Ron ! » Sourit Harry, lâchant le poignet de Draco pour se placer aux côtés de Ron. Draco haussa les sourcils avant de fusiller du regard le rouquin qui avait captivé l'attention d'Harry.

Cependant, celle d'Hermione était toujours concentrée sur lui.

« Harry peut-il s'asseoir avec nous pour le petit déjeuner ? Je suis sûre qu'il adorerait ça. »

Le Veela évalua la jeune fille du regard.

« Non »

Elle fronça les sourcils en entendant le ton ferme du blond. Baissant la voix de sorte que Ron et Harry n'entendent pas, elle demanda :

« Et pourquoi pas Malfoy ? Tu ne peux pas garder Harry avec toi à chaque instant. Ce n'est pas juste. Il devrait être avec ceux de sa maison. »

Draco sentit la colère qui commençait à monter en lui.

« Ce qui se passe entre mon compagnon et moi ne te concerne pas. »

Ce fut d'une voix glaciale que Granger lui répondit :

« Alors quoi ? Tu vas refuser à Harry le droit de choisir ses propres amis ? Ou doit-il avoir ton consentement ? Harry est une personne, et pas simplement ton compagnon et tu n'as aucun droit de lui refuser la liberté de choisir. »

Tout le long de son discours, la lionne n'avait pas fait attention au fait que Draco avait serré les poings. Son côté Veela considérait les mots de la fille comme une menace envers le lien qu'il partageait avec Harry. Il ne lui en faudrait pas beaucoup plus pour l'attaquer.

Par Merlin, heureusement qu'il avait hérité du même contrôle que sa mère car ce fut la seule raison pour laquelle la jeune fille n'eut pas à goûter de ses griffes. De plus, son sang de sorcier lui recommandait de se calmer et de se concentrer sur l'aspect positif. La jeune fille s'inquiétait pour Harry.

C'était la seule raison logique qui expliquerait pourquoi une personne aussi intelligente que Granger risquerait sa tête (littéralement) pour l'interroger sur sa relation avec son compagnon. Il lui fallait beaucoup de courage et une grande dose de volonté, ce qu'il admit à contrecœur. Il inspira profondément et s'obligea à se détendre.

Quand il fut certain qu'il se contrôlait totalement, il parla de nouveau.

« Granger, ai-je raison de croire que c'est de l'inquiétude que j'entends dans ta voix ? »

Hermione fut un peu rebutée par le changement de sujet.

« Ou-oui. Je m'inquiète pour lui. »

Draco pencha la tête pensivement, observant son attitude. Il n'y avait aucun signe indicateur de tromperie.

« Ecoute Granger, je pense qu'on s'est mal compris, je ne refuse pas à Harry d'être libre, je veux juste m'assurer qu'il ne tombe pas entre de mauvaises mains. »

« Je ne comprends pas. »

« Tu ne comprends pas, pas vrai ? Je n'ai pas le temps de vous l'expliquer maintenant et Harry à besoin de manger. Rejoignez-moi au terrain pendant le déjeuner. Si je considère que vous êtes dignes de confiance, Harry pourra vous rejoindre quand il le souhaitera. »

Un sourire lumineux apparut sur le visage de la fille.

« Près de la forêt à midi ? »

« C'est d'accord. »

« Ok, mais cela ne signifie pas que nous ne garderons pas un œil sur Harry jusque-là. »

Draco grogna.

« Faîtes comme vous voulez. »

« Donc nous pouvons l'emmener en classe avec nous ? » Insista-t-elle.

« Si vous voulez, » accorda-t-il.

« Bien, parce que tu es avec lui seulement pour les potions et c'est après le déjeuner. »

« Je connais mon emploi du temps Granger, » ricana-t-il. « Viens Harry. C'est l'heure du petit déjeuner. Je suis sûr que Millicent sera heureuse de te voir. »

« J'arrive Draco. Je vous verrai plus tard, ok, Ron ? »

Le rouquin jeta un regard à la lionne. Elle secoua brièvement la tête dans sa direction.

« Euh, bah mec, on se voit en Histoire d'accord ? »

« Cool ! Bye Hermione. »

« A plus tard Harry, » fit-elle en agitant la main pendant que Draco et Harry quittaient le hall d'entrée.

« Mione, je pensais que nous étions d'accord pour lui demander de venir avec nous ? »

Alors qu'ils se détournaient, la jeune fille soupira en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

« Il semble que Malfoy n'ait pas trop confiance en nous. Je pense que nous l'avons abordé un peu trop fort à son goût. »

« Ok on a pigé, c'est un Veela. Mais moi j'aime bien Harry. Et c'est bien mieux pour lui d'être notre ami plutôt que celui des autres Gryffondor. »

« Je le sais Ron. Malfoy veut que nous le rejoignions au déjeuner. Je pense que nous sommes prêts pour une enquête en quelque sorte. »

« Mince alors, c'est pas comme si nous voulions épouser Harry ou quelque chose comme ça, c'est seulement pour être ses amis. »

« Ca semble un peu excessif, » convient Hermione. « Mais il a insinué qu'il y a quelque chose qui nous échappait. »

« Eh bien, nous verrons au déjeuner alors. »

« Oui, je suppose que c'est ce qu'on fera. »

**-BAVM-**

Draco ne voulait pas qu'Harry soit dans les parages quand il parlerait à ses deux amis potentiels. Il avait rencontré son parrain entre les cours et s'était arrangé pour qu'Harry passe le déjeuner avec lui. Harry n'avait pas rechigné, se dépêchant de partir avec son oncle après avoir dit au revoir à son compagnon.

À la surprise de Draco, Granger et Weasley étaient déjà à leur point de rendez-vous quand il arriva à midi moins dix.

« Ne nous faisons pas désirer, » murmura-t-il en s'asseyant en tailleur en face du duo.

Décidant d'aller droit au but, il commença :

« Pourquoi voulez-vous être les amis d'Harry ? Weasley ? »

Le rouquin commença à répliquer au ton mordant du Veela.

« Je – Parce que, c'est un gentil garçon. J'ai une sœur d'un an de plus que lui. Elle serait terrifiée d'être au milieu de personnes qu'elle ne connaitrait pas. J'ai supposé qu'Harry voudrait avoir un visage amical et aucun des autres premières années n'a des frères et sœurs proche de son âge donc ils ne sauraient pas comment agir avec lui. »

Le visage de Draco resta impassible.

« Granger ? »

« Je me revois à la place d'Harry, » dit-elle simplement.

« Explique-toi. »

« Ecoute, nous sommes à Poudlard depuis deux semaines et quelques jours non ? Ma première semaine ici a été horrible. Je suis la plus vieille des premières années, l'une des deux moldus-nés, et pourtant je suis l'une des plus intelligentes. Les gens ne comprennent pas certaines de mes phrases moldus et dès la première semaine, j'ai eu tellement de surnoms différents que j'ai voulu partir dès le premier vendredi. »

Avant de continuer, elle reprit une grande respiration. Draco nota que des larmes avaient commencé à se former dans ses yeux.

« Je pleurais une nuit dans une salle de classe quand Ron est entré. Nous avons parlé pendant un long moment ce soir-là. Le lendemain matin, il s'est énervé contre d'autres premières années et c'est grâce à lui que j'ai quelques amis maintenant.

« C'est la même chose pour Harry. Il a deux ans de moins que ses camarades, et d'après ce que les professeurs ont dit, il est vraiment intelligent. Plus que ça, il a les statuts de garçon-qui-a-survécu et de compagnon de Veela sur les épaules. Certains rouge et or l'ont fiché comme étant un espion au moment où ils ont vu que tu étais son compagnon et qu'il soit assis avec les serpents n'aide pas du tout son cas. On dirait un phénomène de foire dans la mesure où l'école est concernée. J'ai juste pensé qu'il voudrait avoir deux ou trois Gryffondor auprès de lui. »

« Ah je vois. Alors vous voulez me faire croire que vouloir vous lier d'amitié avec Harry n'a rien à voir avec ce que McGonagall vous a demandé ? » Demanda-t-il sans ménagement en voyant les regards choqués qui ornaient leurs visages.

« Comment sais-tu cela ? » balbutia Weasley.

« Aucune importance vos excuses ne sont plus du tout crédibles maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Elle nous a vraiment demandé de garder un œil sur lui, » Avoua difficilement Granger. « Mais la décision de devenir amis avec lui vient de nous. Nous aurions pu l'observer sans apprendre à le connaître. »

« Ouais. »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. Etait-ce la meilleure explication qu'ils pouvaient lui donner ?

« Il me semble que vos intentions envers mon compagnon ne sont pas totalement innocentes. »

Granger avait les nerfs à fleur de peau.

« Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi ton opinion est nécessaire Malfoy. Harry est maître de lui-même. S'il veut être ami avec nous, ton avis ne devrait pas importer. »

Les cheveux de Draco se hérissèrent.

« Harry est à moi. Si je lui interdis de s'approcher de vous, il n'aura d'autre choix que d'obéir par crainte de me mettre en colère. »

« Il ne s'agit pas d'un esclave ! »

« Il est mon compagnon. Je le protégerai contre toutes les menaces ! » Gronda-t-il.

« Quelles menaces ? Harry a neuf ans. Qui sur Terre voudrait lui faire du mal ! »

« VOLDEMORT ! » Cria Draco, avant de prendre une grande respiration et de se lever, faisant les cent pas. « Lui et ses supers partisans ! »

« Tu-Sais-Qui est mort, » Souligna Weasley, tout en retenant Hermione d'une main.

Elle n'avait évidemment pas réalisé le danger dans lequel ils étaient en ce moment-même. Les cheveux de Draco s'étaient allongés jusqu'à ses épaules et ses pupilles s'étaient rétrécies en deux fentes. L'air autour d'eux crépitait de magie à peine contenue et Ron était persuadé qu'il y avait des griffes acérées sur les extrémités de ses doigts.

« Il peut avoir disparu, mais pas ses disciples. As-tu une idée du nombre d'enfants de mangemorts inscrits ici ? N'importe lequel d'entre eux pourrait être dirigé par ses parents pour porter atteinte à Harry. Le nombre de hiboux qui ont quitté l'école hier ! Informant sans doute les parents que le _grand_ Harry Potter, le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu était maintenant parmi eux.

« Harry est un enfant. Il ne réalise pas l'ampleur réelle du danger dans lequel il est. Il est trop confiant, trop jeune pour comprendre la signification du mot tromperie, même commencer à la sentir. C'est mon travail de le garder en sécurité, mon devoir. Je ne veux pas qu'il y est quelqu'un près de lui qui pourrait lui tourner autour et le trahir. »

« Ecoute vieux, » dit Ron avec douceur, même si il était choqué par ce que le Veela venait de révéler. « Nous n'avions pas réalisé qu'Harry était une si grande cible. »

« Ron a raison, » soutint Hermione sur un ton d'excuse. « Je suis désolée de t'avoir accusé. Maintenant que je comprends, je vois pourquoi tu es si protecteur. »

Draco cessa ses mouvements saccadés, les regardant.

« Je suis content que vous compreniez. »

« Nous comprenons, vraiment. »

« Mais nous voulons continuer à être ses amis, pas vrai Ron ? »

« Oui. »

Draco était abasourdi par leurs paroles. Cela suffit à le calmer et le faire revenir à son état normal.

« Vous seriez resté ses amis, même après ce que je vous ai dit ? »

« Evidemment. Harry ne devrait pas être privé d'avoir des amis simplement à cause de sa... situation. »

« Même en sachant qu'il y ait une possibilité que vous soyez tous deux visés ? »

« Oui. Harry en vaut la peine. »

« Vous le protégeriez en mon absence ? Quelqu'un que vous connaissez à peine ? »

« Nous ferons de notre mieux. Nous sommes des rouge et or fidèles. »

La sincérité dans leurs voix fut ce qui convaincu complètement et définitivement Draco.

« Très bien. Vous avez ma permission. »

« Merci. »

« Nous ne le laisserons pas tomber. »

« Vous feriez mieux. » Il sourit un peu pour atténuer ses paroles, mais il rajouta : « Je m'en remets à vous pour lui trouver d'autres amis appropriés parmi les Gryffondor. Mais je tiens à être informé de leurs identités. »

« Nous pouvons faire cela. »

« Ouais, j'ai trois frères plus âgés ici. Ils pourront nous aider. »

« Très bien. J'aimerais que vous gardiez pour vous ce que je viens de vous dire, même à Harry. Bien qu'il soit à Poudlard, je veux qu'il grandisse aussi normalement que possible. »

« Ok Malfoy. »

« Vous pouvez m'appeler Draco si vous le souhaitez. »

« Aussi longtemps que tu nous appelles Ron et Hermione. »

Les lèvres de Draco se crispèrent.

« Je pense que je peux y arriver. »

Le lendemain matin, Harry s'assit avec les Gryffindor. Hermione et Ron avaient de nouveau proposé leur offre et cette fois Draco avait hoché la tête, bien que la décision finale appartenait à Harry. Il avait accepté, après que Draco lui ait dit à voix basse qu'il ne s'y opposait pas. Il partit en courant avec Ron alors qu'Hermione suivit à un rythme plus calme.

« Hermione ? » Appela Draco avant qu'elle n'ait tourné à l'angle.

« Oui Draco ? »

« Il boit toujours un verre de lait au petit déjeuner. Ne le laissez pas vous convaincre du contraire. »

Hermione rit.

« J'y veillerai Draco. Et je vais essayer de faire en sorte qu'il ne soit pas mangé par une plante enragée en botanique. »

Draco eut un petit rire à sa plaisanterie.

« C'est préférable, mais si tu n'y arrives pas, tu ferais mieux d'espérer que la plante te mange aussi. »

Après cela, Harry partagea son temps entre les deux tables, bien qu'après le premier jour il ait été sagement décidé qu'il prendrait le petit déjeuner avec Draco étant donné qu'Hermione avait dû finir le lait d'Harry. C'était arrivé après qu'elle ait refusé de lui donner du jus de citrouille pour la troisième fois, après qu'il ait remarqué que personne d'autre ne buvait du lait.

Elle n'avait pas réussi à le réprimander car il avait levé des yeux brillants d'innocence sur elle, faisant trembler légèrement sa lèvre inférieure alors qu'il s'excusait de l'avoir mouillé. Severus qui avait été témoin de la scène réalisa immédiatement qu'Harry avait inconsciemment utilisé son charme de Veela sur elle pour réduire à néant son irritation.

Hermione s'était contentée de sourire avant de nettoyer la tâche de lait. Un sort de nettoyage rapide remit ses vêtements convenablement. Cela n'avait pas sauvé Harry d'une réprimande de Draco qui était bien conscient qu'il n'y avait pas eu d'accident.

Harry avait toujours eu un fond espiègle en lui et, par le passé, il en avait payé le prix d'abord chez sa famille, puis avec son compagnon, et c'est pourquoi Hermione aurait dû être apte à le réprimander. Il aurait fallu, pour le sanctionner, ne lui donner que du lait à boire à chaque repas, ce qui aurait très efficace pour éviter toute répétition de l'incident – Bien que Draco devait supporter à chaque fois le regard boudeur d'Harry pendant que celui-ci buvait d'un air sombre le liquide blanc.

Harry était à la table des lions à la fin de sa première semaine d'école quand un hibou de Hogwarts laissa tomber un petit paquet sur ses genoux. Curieux, il l'ouvrit, un sourire illuminant son visage quand une grenouille en chocolat emballée dans du papier mauve s'en échappa. Une courte note y était attachée.

_Harry, je te prierai de te joindre à moi pour le thé demain après-midi dans mon bureau. Il y aura beaucoup plus de chocogrenouilles._

La note était signée PA.

« Qui c'est mec ? » demanda curieusement Ron à sa gauche entre deux bouchées.

« Papy. Il veut me voir demain. »

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu appelles le directeur papy, Harry. C'est bizarre. »

Harry haussa les épaules, déballant son festin.

« Je l'ai toujours appelé ça. Tout comme j'appelle le professeur Snape Oncle Sev… » Il s'interrompit, sentant un regard furieux venant de la table des professeurs. Jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, il vit qu'en effet le maître des potions lui lançait un regard noir. Sérieusement, l'homme avait-il une audition surdéveloppée ?

« Oncle quoi Harry ? » Demanda curieusement Hermione, inconsciente du regard furibond qui pesait sur le brun.

« Euh, Oncle Severus. Je l'appelle Oncle Severus. »

L'intensité du regard noir diminua et Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« Eh bien… c'est comme ça que Draco l'appelle. »

« Pas faux. Pourtant tu ne l'appelles pas n'importe comment en cours. » Souligna Ron.

Harry fut épargné de répondre lorsque l'un des frères aînés de Ron attira son attention un peu plus loin sur la table. Soulagé, il allait manger la grenouille lorsqu'Hermione l'arrêta.

« Termine ton repas en premier Harry, et tu pourras manger la grenouille pour le dessert. »

« Ok, » Grogna Harry, mettant le chocolat dans la main tendue d'Hermione.

Elle le lui rendit lorsque les bols de pudding commencèrent à apparaître sur les tables et il l'ouvrit avec délice. Il attrapa son pudding et plongea la grenouille dedans avant qu'Hermione ne puisse protester.

Le pudding recouvrant le chocolat : délicieux.

« Tu as quelle carte ? » Demanda Ron, riant face à la combinaison de dessert d'Harry.

Harry la lui remis distraitement, ayant l'intention de terminer son plaisir sucré.

« Etrange. Je n'ai jamais vu celle-ci avant. »

« Vraiment ? » Interrogea Harry, un peu plus intéressé puisque son dessert était pratiquement terminé. « Laisse-moi voir. »

Prenant la carte, il regarda fixement un vieil homme ridé qui avait un air de béatitude extrême sur le visage.

« Nicolas Flamel, SS, » lut-il, « Je me demande qui c'est. »

« Eh bien, il doit avoir fait quelque chose de grand pour avoir une carte à son effigie, » indiqua Hermione.

Face à leurs regards interrogateurs, elle haussa les épaules.

« Quoi ? J'étais curieuse. »

Ron secoua la tête, incrédule.

« Il n'y a que toi pour faire des recherches sur les cartes d'un bonbon. Je mange ces choses depuis toujours et il ne m'est jamais venu à l'esprit de me demander pourquoi ces gens étaient sur les cartes. »

Ecoutant les chamailleries du duo d'une oreille distraite, Harry examinait la carte sous tous ses angles.

Nicolas Flamel.

Ça semblait être un nom à retenir.

**-BAVM-**

« Amuse-toi bien avec le directeur Harry, » murmura Draco en ébouriffant la frange d'Harry.

Il regarda son lionceau sourire en retour avant de s'enfuir, ignorant totalement les portraits qui l'appelaient pour lui dire de ralentir.

_"Petit garnement"_ pensa affectueusement Draco, ramassant son sac.

C'était un merveilleux après-midi ensoleillé et il prévoyait d'en profiter pleinement pendant qu'Harry serait occupé. Des étudiants grouillaient un peu partout dans le parc, certains assis par terre en groupes, riant à quelques blagues. Il fit un signe à Millicent et Blaise, mais ne se joignit pas à leurs jeux.

Il s'installa confortablement sous un large chêne ombragé et sortit l'un des livres que sa mère lui avait envoyé la veille. Ce n'était pas pour lui, en réalité : c'était l'un des derniers livres de sorcellerie pour enfant parus. Elle le lui avait envoyé pour qu'il le lise à Harry. Il était étrange que même après quatre ans, les rituels qu'Harry et lui avaient mis en place ne se soient pas estompés.

Il restait lire tous les soirs, s'obligeant même occasionnellement à faire des « bruits de dragon » qui provoquaient les éclats de rire d'Harry. Il le bordait toujours et lui caressait les cheveux longuement après qu'il se soit endormi. Il vérifiait l'assiette d'Harry pour lui à chaque repas bien que ce fut surtout pour des raisons de santé. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à Harry, tout ce qui provenait d'un élément végétal n'aurait jamais franchi la barrière de ses lèvres.

A son grand soulagement, Hermione était d'accord avec lui bien que, selon lui, elle ne donnait jamais assez de légumes à Harry et ne s'assurait pas qu'il mange tout. C'est pourquoi il avait prit plaisir à obliger le garçon à prendre des portions supplémentaires, se moquant quand le garçon plissait le nez, marmonnant dans sa barbe inexistante quand il mangeait ses choux de Bruxelles.

Cela ne faisait que quelques jours, mais déjà, Draco ne regrettait pas d'avoir permis à Harry de fréquenter les deux Gryffondor. Il faisait de gros efforts, puisqu'il n'avait plus à se préoccuper d'amener Harry à ses cours avant d'aller aux siens. De plus, Ron et Hermione avaient veillé sur Harry pendant que Draco avait astronomie bien que le Veela avait dû ramener un petit garçon endormi de la tour des lions à leurs propres appartements.

C'était agréable d'avoir le temps de traîner avec ses propres camarades sans avoir constamment à devoir surveiller Harry. Par ailleurs, il appréciait l'aide fournie par les deux Gryffondor, étant donné la faculté d'Harry à s'attirer des ennuis. Et maintenant qu'il s'était habitué à son nouvel environnement, il avait bien l'intention de déterminer l'ampleur des problèmes dans lesquels il pourrait tomber.

La veille encore, Draco avait étouffé un rire quand un Ron embêté lui avait amené de force Harry car il avait enfermé Miss Teigne dans le placard à balais parce qu'il « n'aimait pas la façon dont elle le regardait »

Pauvre Ron, il avait été abandonné par un Harry courant comme si sa vie en dépendait en entendant la voix désagréable de Rusard qui venait du bout du couloir. Ils avaient sérieusement cru qu'Harry n'était qu'un tendre petit garçon ? Comme ils avaient eu tord...

Même Hermione en avait fait les frais, trempée par le calmar géant après qu'Harry ait pris sur lui un tentacule qui gisait sur le rivage pour voir s'il était chatouilleux. Hermione et lui avaient été trempés de la tête aux pieds quand le tentacule s'était retiré d'un coup vif. Miraculeusement, Harry était resté sec.

Draco eut un petit rire à ce souvenir alors qu'il tournait la page de son livre. L'histoire était un peu trop compliquée pour Harry. La princesse devait-elle vraiment prendre un bain toute nu dans de l'eau tiède pour appeler le bon magicien ? C'était bien plus que ce qu'il voulait savoir. Ne pouvait-elle pas faire une danse pour le convoquer comme tout le monde ? Il espérait qu'il y avait quelques histoires d'un âge plus approprié un peu plus loin où Harry n'entendrait pas parler du livre avant un long moment.

Ses réflexions furent interrompues par une ombre lui bloquant la lumière. Alors même qu'il levait les yeux pour voir qui était la personne qui avait osé le déranger, il sentit les émanations d'un parfum de pêche.

_"Pansy"_ pensa-t-il, fermant le livre.

« Sal-lut Draky, » ronronna la fille en se laissant tomber à côté de lui. « Quelle coïncidence de te voir ici. »

Ouais, bien sûr. Il était presque à l'extrémité du domaine.

« Que puis-je faire pour toi ? » Demanda-t-il froidement, remettant le livre dans son sac.

« Je voulais juste passer un moment avec toi. Tu étais dans une colère noire avant et depuis une semaine tu es forcé de faire du baby-sitting, alors je me suis dis que peut-être... » Elle s'interrompit, battant des paupières d'une manière qui était tout sauf naturel.

Draco résista avec peine à l'envie de renifler. La jeune fille avait toujours été un parasite pour lui.

« Je vais ignorer tes remarques envers Harry. Pour le reste, tu as d'autres amis avec qui passer du temps. »

« Mais Draky, » Elle fit la moue, ne remarquant pas sa grimace au surnom. « Tu sais que nous devons passer du temps ensemble. Ca ne serait pas bon pour nous de se marier sans se connaitre l'un l'autre. »

Draco s'étrangla presque sur le "m" du mot et resta bouche bée face à la jeune fille, ignorant complètement la conduite d'un Malfoy.

« Marier ? » Réussit-il finalement à prononcer.

« Bien sûr chéri pourquoi ? Tu sais que nous avons toujours été faits pour être ensemble. Dans six ans, nous aurons l'âge. Bien sûr, nous devrons commencer à planifier longtemps à l'avance, et nous ne pouvons pas officiellement commencer à sortir ensemble jusqu'à ce que nous ayons treize ans parce que ce ne serait pas approprié... »

Draco fixa la jeune fille jacassant pendant quelques instants.

« Parkinson, il n'y aura pas de mariage entre nous. D'ailleurs, qui, à onze ans, pense au mariage ? »

Elle s'interrompit, lui envoyant un regard noir avant d'immédiatement l'adoucir avec un sourire faussement doux.

« Evidemment qu'il y en a chéri, ne plaisante pas comme ça. D'ailleurs tu devrais savoir que toutes les filles rêvent de leur mariage. Je suis juste l'une des rares chanceuses qui sait déjà avec qui je vais être liée. »

« Parkinson, j'ai un compagnon ! »

« Oh, ce petit morveux. Eh bien tu devras te débarrasser de lui rapidement. »

« QUOI ? »

« Cesse cette blague idiote Draco. Je suis ta compagne. Je sais que ta famille a été forcé de garder la petite menace toutes ces années, mais vraiment, l'amener ici n'était-il pas juste un tantinet exagéré ? »

« Harry est mon COMPAGNON, espèce d'idiote ! »

Il bondit sur ses pieds. Heureusement, il n'y avait personne à portée de voix.

« Tu es mon compagnon ! » Rétorqua fermement la jeune fille, en se levant également. « Je te connais depuis plus longtemps et il serait extrêmement bénéfique de joindre la famille Malfoy et Parkinson. »

« Assez ! » Trancha Draco en se tournant pour partir, mais une prise sur son sac l'en empêcha.

« Ne pars pas sans ta fiancée, Draco Malfoy. »

« Jusqu'où va ton idiotie ? »

« Ne m'insulte pas, je ne me limiterai pas à ça. »

« Je vais écrire à mes parents sur ce sujet, » déclara-t-il, tout en sachant que ce n'était plus de son ressort. La jeune fille fut malheureusement déçue.

« Fais cela. Je suis certaine qu'ils vont exiger que tu t'excuses de ton ignoble comportement envers moi ! » Souffla-t-elle.

Draco tira violemment sur son sac et partit, furibond, se dirigeant droit vers les quartiers de son oncle.

**-BAVM-**

Harry se tenait en face de la paire de gargouilles de pierre qui le regardait avec leurs yeux ornés de pierres précieuses.

« Bonjour, je suis ici pour voir Papy » leur dit-il.

« Quel est le mot de passe ? » Siffla la statue de gauche.

« Chocogrenouilles. »

« Vous pouvez entrer. »

La porte s'ouvrit.

« Merci ! » cria-t-il en s'engouffrant en courant dans l'escalier sinueux. Dans sa hâte, il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui descendait, il se heurta donc directement à lui.

« Ah, » gémit-t-il, se saisissant instinctivement à la personne pour se stabiliser.

Le frêle homme siffla comme si le contact avec Harry l'avait brûlé et il retira violement sa main. Au même moment, la cicatrice d'Harry lui envoya une énorme sensation de douleur et il haleta, levant sa petite main pour y appuyer dessus. La douleur continua à s'intensifier et Harry gémit, s'approchant automatiquement de l'homme pour s'accrocher à nouveau. Ce fut un geste instinctif qu'il ne remit pas en question. Sa main avait à peine touché les robes de l'homme que celui-ci grogna, hors de portée :

« So-so-sortez de m-m-mon chemin ! »

Harry fut grossièrement poussé sur le côté alors que l'homme descendait l'escalier. La douleur diminua instantanément, laissant seulement une sourde palpitation. Une odeur âcre lui remonta jusqu'au nez. Reniflant prudemment, il détermina qu'elle provenait de l'homme étrange.

Il sentait comme de l'ail mélangé avec quelque chose de légèrement pourri. C'était assez pour qu'il se sente nettement nauséeux. Il monta calmement le reste des marches jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le bureau du Directeur. Sa main tremblait toujours un peu quand il frappa à la porte. La voix joyeuse de son grand-père l'invita à entrer.

Il la poussa lentement et entra.

« Ah, tu es là Harry ! J'ai attendu avec impatience... Harry ? »

La bonne humeur de l'homme cessa quand il nota l'état de son petit-fils de cœur.

Le garçon était incroyablement pâle et son visage tirait distinctement sur le vert. De plus, il marchait comme si chaque pas lui demandait un effort considérable. Le directeur contourna rapidement son bureau avant d'attirer l'enfant dans une étreinte réconfortante.

« Harry mon enfant, que se passe-t-il ? On dirait que tu as vu un démon. »

Harry enfouit le nez dans les vêtements de son grand-père, inhalant profondément le parfum au citron.

« Ma cicatrice fait mal, » marmonna-t-il en se pressant d'avantage.

Il sentit son grand-père se raidir avant d'être tiré vers le haut. Le directeur se déplaça vers son bureau et s'installa en posant l'enfant sur ses genoux.

Il invoqua une potion analgésique de son armoire et la déboucha, la pressant contre sa bouche.

« Bois mon enfant. Elle devrait t'aider à aller mieux. »

Harry obéit à la demande, en buvant lentement jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit vide. La sourde palpitation cessa, mais son front était encore terriblement endolori.

« Ca va mieux ? » Demanda doucement Albus.

« Un peu » admit-il, fermant les yeux.

« Depuis quand te fait-elle souffrir mon enfant ? »

Harry grogna un peu avant de répondre. Il se sentait fatigué.

« Depuis que j'ai monté les escaliers. »

« Harry. Je pense que tu dois m'en dire d'avantage. »

Il lui fallut un certain temps, mais bientôt le directeur obtenu l'ensemble du récit de son petit-fils.

« Qui était-ce grand-père ? » interrogea Harry, grignotant sur la grenouille en chocolat qu'il tenait dans sa main gauche. C'était pour lui redonner des forces, avait prétendu son grand-père.

« C'est le professeur Quirrell Harry. Il remplace le Professeur Kernally. Son Medicomage a suggéré la semaine dernière qu'elle démissionne pour des raisons de santé. »

« Plutôt la vieillesse, » murmura Harry. « Il empeste. »

« Harry ! » Gronda Dumbledore bien qu''il était intérieurement d'accord. « Apparemment, il a été attaqué par des vampires il y a quelques années. Il en est ressorti avec un bégayement. »

« Et pour ce qui est de l'odeur ? »

« L'ail. C'est irritant pour les vampires. »

« C'est irritant pour les gens, » dit sournoisement Harry.

« Harry ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive mon enfant ? »

Albus souleva la tête du garçon pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il n'avait jamais parlé avec autant de malice auparavant.

Harry cligna des yeux une fois, deux fois, puis fronça les sourcils.

« Je suis désolé papy. Je suis un peu perdu. »

« Harry ? »

« Papy ? »

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

« M'cicatrice fait mal, » se plaignit-il en la frottant.

La vieille main de Dumbledore se leva pour balayer les cheveux d'Harry pour qu'il puisse l'observer. Il eut le souffle coupé quand il vit que la cicatrice d'Harry était vive. Elle semblait aussi fraiche et livide que le jour où il l'avait reçue.

« Uniquement en touchant le professeur ? » Demanda Dumbledore.

Harry essaya de lutter pour retirer la main qui le gênait, mais cela eu pour effet d'attirer l'attention du directeur à autre chose. Saisissant la main droite d'Harry, il le pressa de révéler sa paume. Albus la regarda avec incrédulité, choqué.

Il y avait des petits morceaux de peau sur la paume de l'enfant ainsi que d'un tout petit peu de la robe noire dont le professeur était vêtu. Mais ce qui était le plus choquant était que les morceaux de peau semblaient avoir des nuances plus foncées que l'était la peau de Quirrell. C'était comme si elle avait été _brûlée_.

* * *

><p><strong>A Suivre...<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Voilà un chapitre assez long et que j'affectionne particulièrement =) Et vous ?<em>

_La suite arrivera quand toute la fiction aura été revue mais d'ici là je vous aurai posté un OS : "**Secret Santa**" sur le thème de Noël (et oui c'est passé mais bon mieux vaut tard que jamais non ? ^_^)_

_Passez toutes et tous un bon réveillon et une bonne fin d'année et je vous souhaite un très bon début d'année 2012 ! A bientôt =)_

**See You Soon !**

_Posté le : 30 Décembre 2011._


	13. Chapter 12

**Titre :** Being A Veela's Mate

**Rated :** M

**Auteur :** Chereche

**Traductrice :** Archimède

**Bêta correctrice :** Alexia75

**Disclaimer : **Je pense que tout le monde l'aura compris rien ne m'appartient, les personnages sont à J.K Rowling et l'histoire appartient à Chereche. Je ne suis que la traductrice !

**Particularité : **Romance/Action/Aventure. Il s'agit d'un Slash donc il va y avoir une histoire entre deux hommes. Si cela ne vous convient pas, passez votre chemin. Donc Homophobes, s'abstenir.

**Note :** Et bien voilà ma toute première traduction. La fic originale est en anglais. Si vous voulez également la lire, le lien est dans mon profil. Je remercie fortement ma bêta Alexia75 pour son merveilleux travail. Cette fiction dédiée à Lord La Folle.

**Info :** Je garde volontairement les noms de la famille Malfoy et de Snape en Anglais !

**-l-**

**Note bis :** Je vous remercie énormément pour toutes vos reviews que vous m'avez laissé sur le dernier chapitre et merci également à tous ceux qui m'ont ajouté en Alert et/ou Favoris. J'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde !  
>Merci également aux anonymes : <strong>Kisis<strong>, **adenoide**, **Okawa**, **lolita88** et **lalou2gwada**. Sachez que je réponds désormais à vos reviews sur mon forum dont vous pourrez trouver le lien dans mon profil ! Je l'ai en parti créer pour pouvoir vous répondre personnellement étant donné que je ne peux pas le faire ici.

**/!\** Je suis désolée pour l'attente qui aura duré six mois, mais je n'ai pas pu poster avant car je ne pouvais pas. La correction des chapitres publiés a été longue mais j'y pouvais rien, et mes bêtas qui m'ont gentiment aidé ont fait un boulot merveilleux et je ne les remercierai jamais assez pour ça. Sachez juste que nous faisions ce que nous pouvions avec nos emplois du temps respectifs. Maintenant, je vous laisse avec la suite, et je vous promets de tout faire pour être moins longue à l'avenir ! Pour compenser, disons que j'ai posté des OS que vous pouvez toujours aller lire si ce n'est pas déjà fait ^^

Je voulais aussi vous dire que suite au nettoyage de ffnt, vous pourrez toujours trouver cette traduction ainsi que mes autres, en cas de suppression, sur mon compte Manyfics dont le lien est dans mon profil.

Allez, bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12<strong>

* * *

><p>Harry n'avait pas remarqué l'expression horrifiée de son grand-père. Il était fatigué et un peu grincheux. Par ailleurs, le contact généralement chaleureux du directeur était maintenant un peu irritant. Tout en baillant, il tira sur sa main.<p>

« Sommeil, Papy » se plaignit-il, se demandant pourquoi l'homme n'avait pas encore relâché sa main.

« Encore un instant mon enfant, » Dit le directeur d'un ton fade, s'emparant de sa baguette.

Un rapide petit coup enleva les preuves sur la petite main, puis il la libéra.

« Tu crois que tu peux retourner jusqu'à ta chambre Harry ? »

Harry secoua la tête, ses yeux rencontrant ceux moroses de son grand-père.

« 'Suis fatigué. »

Le directeur lui offrit un petit sourire qui n'était absolument pas en accord avec ses yeux.

« Je sais mon enfant. Tu veux que je t'installe pour une petite sieste ici ? »

« Pas de sieste, » protesta Harry, alors qu'il se mettait à bâiller à nouveau, son corps se détendant.

« Pardonne-moi. Je voulais dire un peu de repos, peut-être devrais-tu te reposer. »

« Ok, » marmonna Harry. « Ne le dis pas à Draco. Il va me faire dormir plus tôt… »

Albus prit le garçon endormi et se leva, le déposant sur le divan dans le coin de la pièce. Il regarda l'enfant un long moment alors qu'il se déplaçait, caressant sa joue de sa main. Il métamorphosa les vêtements de l'enfant en un pyjama, avant d'invoquer une couverture. Harry soupira doucement, se blottissant dans la douceur du divan.

Quand il fut certain que l'enfant dormait d'un profond sommeil, il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, réfléchissant intensément. A sa connaissance, c'était la première fois qu'Harry réagissait de cette manière après être entré en contact avec quelqu'un. Il n'était pas exactement certain de ce qui en était la cause. Il y avait tellement de possibilités, mais le directeur pencha sur le lien de Draco et Harry comme étant la cause. C'était l'idée la plus probable.

Cette réaction aurait pu se produire parce qu'Harry n'avait jamais été présenté à l'homme auparavant. Harry interagissait rarement avec des gens sans Draco, et il les touchait encore moins. Peut-être parce que le Veela n'avait pas certifié que l'homme était sûr à un certain point, leur lien l'avait pris comme une menace potentielle et avait riposté.

Il ne s'agissait pas de quelque chose dont il déjà entendu parler, mais là encore, son petit-fils honorifique était tout sauf normal. Toutefois, cette explication pouvait prendre en compte les brûlures sur la main d'Harry ?

Même si le professeur de défense avait été considéré comme une menace, pourquoi aurait-il été brûlé ? Une barrière magique ou même une explosion de magie n'aurait-elle pas projeté l'homme au loin ? Pourquoi quelque chose d'aussi personnel que le toucher était-il nécessaire ?

Il était également légèrement inquiet quand au fait qu'Harry ait apparemment blessé l'homme inconsciemment. Quirrell devait avoir eu mal, sans aucun doute. Si Harry n'avait pas vu ça, cela sous-entendait qu'une quantité de douleur avait dû irradier de sa cicatrice au point de le distraire.

La cicatrice elle-même gênait aussi le directeur. Elle avait été le résultat de la malédiction consistant à tuer Voldemort. Il avait effectué des nombreuses recherches approfondies depuis qu'Harry était un bambin sur les effets des cicatrices maudites. Très peu de gens dans le monde sorcier en possédaient et avaient survécu pour raconter leurs histoires.

Les rares avec lesquels il avait réussi à entrer en contact au fil des ans avaient tous une chose en commun. Les cicatrices qui leur avaient été imposées avaient eu des effets sur eux d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il y avait une sorcière en Écosse qui avait une longue entaille sur toute la longueur de sa jambe droite. Chaque année, à la même date et à la même l'heure, elle était maudite, la cicatrice suintait du même chat noir qui avait émergé lorsqu'elle avait été maudite à l'origine.

Un autre sorcier d'Irlande ressentait une douleur permanente à chaque fois qu'il se rendait près de l'endroit où il avait été blessé. La plus importante était celle d'un sorcier Suédois qui avait été maudit lors d'une visite à Londres. Contrairement aux autres, son agresseur avait été identifié et emprisonné. Toutefois, il semblait que l'attaque avait laissé plus qu'une simple cicatrice sur l'homme. Il prenait occasionnellement les traits de l'agresseur, de son goût pour le rhum jusqu'à son tempérament fougueux.

Jusqu'à présent, Harry ne s'était jamais plaint au sujet de la cicatrice. Cela ne l'avait jamais autant démangé, même encore maintenant où elle était d'un rouge vif. Ce pourrait-il que la protection qu'il partageait avec Draco en soit la cause ? Il voulait le croire, mais là encore, la cicatrice était connotée par le mal et le lien d'Harry et Draco était aussi pure que la neige blanche.

Était-ce réellement le lien entre eux ?

**-BAVM-**

Harry bâilla largement alors qu'il s'étirait, les restes de sommeil s'évaporant au loin. Il cligna des yeux comme un hibou quand il réalisa qu'il n'était pas dans son lit. Assis, il regarda curieusement autour de lui jusqu'à ce que son regard se pose sur le grand bureau. Bien, il s'agissait du bureau de son grand-père. Mais quand s'était-il endormi ?

Il retira la couverture et se déplaça jusqu'à la chaise vide, un large sourire se dessinant sur son visage quand il vit le plateau de thé. Il était accompagné d'une note.

_Harry, mon garçon,_

_Je dois m'absenter pour un petit moment, mais je serai bientôt de retour. Je suis sûr que les portraits et Fumseck te divertiront._

_Papy Albus._

Il regarda attentivement le plateau. Il avait l'air beaucoup trop lourd pour qu'il le porte lui-même jusqu'au canapé. Il grimpa sur la chaise du directeur, fronçant légèrement les sourcils quand il se rendit compte qu'il était trop petit pour atteindre le plateau confortablement. Faisant la moue, il chercha une solution.

« Pourquoi cette triste mine, mon garçon ? » Demanda un homme aux cheveux gris depuis son portrait.

« Je ne peux pas l'atteindre, » répondit Harry, en faisant un geste de la main pour accentuer ses dires.

« En effet, vous ne pouvez pas, » songea l'homme, se frottant le menton pensivement.

« Pourquoi n'ajoutes-tu pas quelques livres sur la chaise, mon chéri. » Suggéra une femme au regard joyeux.

« Ce serait une idée, merci ! »

Harry sauta de sa chaise et se dirigea vers la grande bibliothèque, sélectionnant celui qui avait l'air particulièrement épais.

« Attention mon garçon, c'est lourd. »

« Je sais. »

Harry grimaça tandis qu'il soulevait le livre contre sa poitrine, perdant presque l'équilibre. Il était vraiment lourd. Il retourna vers la chaise en trébuchant et essaya de le mettre sur le siège. Malheureusement, il glissa et tomba sur le plancher dans un bruit sourd.

« Oups. »

« Tu ne t'es pas blessé le pied au moins ? » Demanda anxieusement la femme.

« Non, mais le livre s'est ouvert. »

Harry se pencha pour fermer le livre, mais une illustration attira son attention.

C'était un miroir, grand avec un éclat brillant. Il y avait des marques partout autour du cadre doré qu'Harry supposa être des runes.

« C'est joli, » marmonna Harry, s'installant sur le sol pour regarder de plus près.

Il y avait un petit paragraphe sous l'image.

« Miroir du Rised, » Lut-il. « Le miroir montre au visionneur ce qu'il souhaite le plus au monde. D'innombrables sont morts en le regardant. »

Harry frissonna. Le miroir avait tué des gens ? Il ne semblait plus aussi joli maintenant.

« Qui voudrait d'un miroir comme ça ? » Se moqua-t-il en fermant le livre. « Il tue. Je m'en tiendrai à voir mon reflet, je vous remercie. »

« Excellent mon garçon ! Maintenant si le directeur pouvait avoir aussi du bon sens ! »

« Altrain ! » Siffla un autre portrait sifflé, mais il était déjà trop tard.

L'esprit vif d'Harry avait fait le lien.

« Papy Albus a le miroir ? » Demanda-t-il à l'homme.

« Pas du tout mon chéri, » Répondit précipitamment la femme en souriant. « Ne fais pas attention à Altrain. Il est là depuis tellement d'années que cela l'a un peu embrouillé. »

« C'est faux ! » Claqua le portrait, criant de son cadre à celui qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la pièce. « Juste parce que je vous ai remplacé comme directeur de l'école, vous agissez comme si j'étais inférieur à vous. Je ne salirai pas ma mémoire de cette façon ! Garçon, je ne suis pas embrouillé. Le directeur Dumbledore a en effet le miroir. Il est ici, dans l'école. » Termina-t-il avec suffisance, offrant un large sourire à la femme.

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Je me moque de savoir où il est. Il peut être joli, mais ce livre dit que c'est dangereux. Je ne vais pas m'en approcher. »

« Bon garçon, » sourit la femme. « Tu ne devrais pas te préoccuper de ces choses. Tu es beaucoup trop jeune. »

« J'ai neuf ans, » ronchonna Harry, en réussissant finalement à poser le livre sur le siège.

« Ça fait jeune, mon enfant, » souligna-t-elle gentiment.

Harry renifla et grimpa sur le siège.

« Vous n'avez pas besoin d'en rajouter. Je sais que je suis le plus jeune ici. »

« Je ne voulais pas te vexer, chéri. Maintenant tu devrais manger ton goûter. Le directeur sera bientôt de retour. »

« Pas un goûter. Le thé. Je prends le thé. »

Les portraits rirent face au ton hautain qu'Harry avait adopté.

« Très bien, chéri, très bien. Bois ton thé et mange tes biscuits. »

Harry râla après elle, mais l'amusement était clairement visible dans ses yeux.

Ces portraits étaient vraiment amusants. Il se demanda s'il y en avait d'autres dans l'école avec qui il pourrait parler.

**-BAVM-**

Draco soupira, ajustant Harry plus confortablement sur son dos. Apparemment, il s'agissait de la deuxième sieste de la journée de son lionceau, et cela l'inquiétait un peu. Harry n'avait jamais dormi autant. Selon le directeur, Harry s'était endormi près d'une heure avant qu'il ne parte sans que rien ne vienne le perturber. Les portraits avait dit qu'il s'était réveillé pendant au moins une demi-heure, mais le temps que Dumbledore ne revienne, Harry dormait encore, cette fois-ci sur sa chaise.

Albus avait convoqué le Veela pour ramener Harry à leurs quartiers. Il avait dû user de beaucoup d'efforts pour réveiller suffisamment Harry afin qu'il monte sur son dos puis il s'était rendormi quelques instants plus tard. Le Veela marchait lentement, essayant de ne pas faire de mouvements brusques pour ne pas déranger Harry.

Une Poufsouffle serviable s'avéra très utile par la suite, ouvrant toutes les portes qu'il rencontrait sur son chemin du retour. Il remercia la fille poliment quand ils se séparèrent. Il fut un peu surpris quand la fille lui proposa de servir de « baby-sitter » si jamais il en avait besoin. Il avait presque ronchonné au terme qu'elle avait utilisé, mais il avait alors haussé les épaules.

Contrairement à Pansy, la blairelle de deuxième année (Cho Chang, apprit-il plus tard), ne voulait aucun mal. Harry était en effet dans l'âge où la plupart avaient encore besoin d'être sous surveillance constante. Draco avait promis d'y réfléchir après quelques secondes. Les Poufsouffle étaient inoffensifs et ils ne feraient aucun mal à Harry d'après les camarades des autres maisons.

Aucun Serdaigle n'avait encore approché Draco ou Harry, mais il savait qu'ils avaient un vif intérêt pour son compagnon. Les Serdaigle étaient considérés comme la maison de « l'esprit et l'apprentissage ». Quelques-uns des sorciers et sorcières les plus remarquables venaient de là. Il savait que leur intérêt pour Harry découlait de la prodigieuse déclaration de Dumbledore.

Blaise avait un ami en deuxième année à Serdaigle qui lui avait dit que les aigles attendaient juste que les scores bihebdomadaires soient annoncés. Si Harry répondait à leurs normes, ils l'approcheraient. Draco avait grogné à cela. Les aigles se croyaient tellement intelligents, mais selon les premiers scores bihebdomadaires, les cinq premières places étaient attribuées parmi les premières années chez les serpents et les lions uniquement.

Cela l'ennuya un peu quand Blaise alla plus loin en disant qu'il y avait des discussions entre les aigles à propos de demander au directeur si Harry avait prouvé qu'il était en en effet intelligent. Comme le voulait l'histoire, les Serdaigle croyaient que toute personne « intelligente » devait leur appartenir. Quelques aigles déclaraient que la répartition n'était pas valable car elle n'avait pas été vue par le corps étudiant. Draco avait demandé à son meilleur ami de se procurer une liste de tous les aigles qui partageaient ce sentiment. Ils ne seraient pas autorisés à approcher de près Harry sans que quelqu'un de confiance soit à ses côtés.

Harry se glissa dans le lit, atone, alors que Draco s'asseyait dessus, se roulant rapidement en boule. Draco fronça les sourcils - Harry était légèrement pâle. Il lui caressa les cheveux qui lui tombaient sur le visage et siffla quand ses yeux se posèrent sur sa cicatrice rouge. Elle était généralement d'un rose pâle, mais maintenant, elle était aussi rouge que l'insigne du lion. En touchant sa joue, il la trouva un moite. Son lionceau était-il tombé malade ?

Il devrait aller chercher une potion chez son parrain, afin d'écarter toute maladie possible. Au moins, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de devoirs ce week-end et le test d'histoire d'Harry n'était pas avant mardi. Cependant, celui de Draco était le lundi et il avait besoin d'une révision globale.

Bien qu'il ait obtenu un E au le dernier examen, Hermione l'avait battu de deux points au classement général. Il avait alors juré de combler cet écart et bien plus. Il pouvait être en bons termes avec la fille, mais il était déterminé à être le meilleur étudiant de l'année. La seule personne qu'il permettrait de le surpasser était Harry et alors même, son petit lion devrait se battre.

Il déposa un doux baiser sur la joue d'Harry puis parti. Severus viendrait plus tard avec des nouvelles de ses parents. Il pourrait alors ausculter Harry.

L'absence d'Harry du côté de Draco le lendemain matin était perceptible. Il avait été dans un état proche de la léthargie quand Draco l'avait réveillé plus tôt avant de le laisser dormir un peu plus. Severus n'avait rien trouvé d'anormal chez Harry bien qu'il soit également préoccupé par l'état de sa cicatrice. Autant que puisse le déterminer le maître des potions, Harry souffrait d'un léger épuisement.

Sa suggestion fut d'autoriser Harry à dormir autant qu'il en avait besoin durant le week-end et de mettre une heure de côté chaque après-midi pour une période de repos. Son oncle avait ri au gémissement de Draco. Il avait appris l'éclat de colère d'Harry et sa victoire finale l'après-midi en cours d'astronomie. C'était un spectacle fort amusant de voir le Veela généralement si calme avec un air troublé. Harry était un véritable gamin, mais c'était amusant de constater que pour une fois, cette calamité n'était pas dirigée vers lui.

La suggestion de son oncle n'était pas la seule raison pour lui de laisser Harry. Il s'attendait à un peu de spectacle dans la salle ce matin et il ne serait pas bon pour Harry d'être bouleversé à cause de cela. Il ne traitait avec lui que dans une certaine mesure, mais Draco n'avait eu aucun plan pour raconter à Harry sa rencontre avec Pansy.

Il riait avec ses amis à une blague, bien que ses yeux dérivaient parfois vers le plafond. De nombreux hiboux volaient dans tous les sens avec le courrier du matin. Mais il n'avait d'yeux que pour deux en particulier. Fidèle à ses attentes, il repéra un hibou gris cendré appartenant à son père.

Il tendit le bras et le hibou atterri légèrement dessus, mordillant affectueusement ses doigts.

« Bonjour Sterling, » salua-t-il en caressant la tête du hibou. « Tu as quelque chose pour moi ? » demanda-t-il.

La chouette hulula et lui tendit la patte. Draco détacha un petit sac et une lettre.

Le petit sac contenait plusieurs plumes en sucre. Il eut un petit rire. Harry avait écrit à ses parents plus tôt cette semaine, et sa réclamation principale était que le professeur Binns était ennuyeux et qu'il avait besoin de quelque chose pour l'aider à y prêter attention. Et bien, les plumes en sucre l'aideraient sûrement à se concentrer. Draco pourrait sûrement en prendre un peu de lui-même.

Il ouvrit la lettre, balayant son contenu avec un visage impassible. Il savait que Pansy l'observait quelques places plus loin avec un sourire narquois. Elle devait penser qu'il était entrain de recevoir une réprimande. Si seulement elle savait... En la pliant, il remarqua qu'une chouette blanche se dirigeait vers Pansy; un contraste parfait avec la lettre rouge qu'elle serrait dans ses griffes.

Il pencha la tête pour cacher son sourire.

_Que la fête commence_, pensa-t-il méchamment.

Pansy laisser échapper un cri surpris alors que la lettre tombait devant elle. Un silence de mort tomba sur la table de Slytherin dont l'enveloppe avait été remarquée. De nombreux étudiants qui se trouvaient près d'elle se penchèrent en arrière ou s'éloignèrent, de peur que quelqu'un pense que la beuglante était pour eux. Les aigles les plus proches avaient remarqué l'enveloppe, et un silence s'installe à leur table.

« Tu devrais peut-être te dépêcher de l'ouvrir, Parkinson, » souligna une préfète plus âgée. « Avant qu'elle n'explose. »

« Ç-ça doit être une erreur ! » Réussit-elle à dire, refusant de toucher la lettre qui commençait à fumer sur les bords.

Elle regarda Draco.

« Si quelqu'un devait recevoir une beuglante, ça devait être… »

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de finir sa phrase, la lettre en feu s'ouvrit et une voix stridente s'éleva dans la Salle.

« PANSY PATRICIA PARKINSON ! COMMENT OSES-TU FAIRE DE TELLES ACCUSATIONS INJUSTIFIÉES CONTRE LES MALFOY, SURTOUT DRACO ! TU N'AS JAMAIS, JAMAIS ÉVOQUÉ UNE AFFAIRE AUSSI INSENSÉE, JEUNE FILLE. SI JAMAIS JE TE SURPRENDS EN TRAIN D'INSINUER QU'HARRY N'EST PAS LE COMPAGNON DE DRACO OU QUE LUI ET TOI ALLEZ VOUS MARIER, TU SERAS LA SORCIÈRE LA PLUS MINABLE D'ANGLETERRE. NOTE MES PAROLES ET ÉCOUTE-LES BIEN. »

« Merlin que j'aime les bonnes Beuglantes, » murmura Draco derrière son verre, alors qu'il observait de Pansy passer par de multiples nuances de rouge.

La Beuglante se dissout dans un grésillement de feu, laissant une Pansy embarrassée qui faisait face à une Grande Salle moqueuse. Les enseignants firent comme si rien ne s'était passé, continuant de manger leur repas comme d'habitude.

Draco leva les yeux vers la table des professeurs et eut un petit rire quand son oncle lui fit discrètement un clin d'œil.

« Merci mon oncle, » articula-t-il silencieusement.

Son parrain avait veillé à ce que ses parents aient reçu sa lettre aussi tôt que possible. Severus hocha la tête puis retourna à sa conversation avec le professeur d'astronomie.

« Comment oses-tu ! »

Draco chercha calmement Pansy du regard qui le fusillait des yeux.

« De quoi est-il question, Parkinson ? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton doucereux.

« Toi, quels mensonges as-tu raconté à mes parents ? »

« Tes parents ? J'ai seulement écrit aux miens. Que diable as-tu écrit aux tiens pour recevoir une telle réponse ? » Demanda-t-il innocemment, agitant ostensiblement sa propre lettre. « J'ai même reçu des bonbons. »

Pansy poussa un cri indigné.

« Je t'aurai pour ça, Draco Malfoy. Tu seras à moi, ne te méprends pas ! »

Draco se mit à rire ouvertement, bien qu'il n'y ait aucun signe d'humour.

« Peut-être n'as-tu pas entendu l'avertissement des tes parents, Pansy. Continue comme ça et tu recevras une autre beuglante. »

« Tu… tu ! » Fulmina Pansy.

Draco se leva calmement, prenant également un plateau pour Harry. Le mettant habilement en équilibre sur une main, il s'en alla, non sans dire avant :

« Que cela te serve d'avertissement, Pansy. Personne ne se met entre mon compagnon et moi. »

Saisissant sa lettre, il partit en direction de la sortie de la Grande Salle, faisant de vague signe de tête aux amis d'Harry.

Harry rejoignit les serpents pour le dîner ce soir-là. Draco avait été quelque peu évasif sur ses actions. Harry l'avait informé qu'il allait aller s'asseoir avec ses amis de Gryffondor jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent la Grande Salle. Pourtant, quand ils étaient entrés, Harry s'était soudainement raidi à côté de lui et avait serré sa robe.

Draco sentit immédiatement son angoisse et commença à chercher autour de lui pour trouver la cause. D'aussi loin qu'il puisse le déterminer, elle était dirigée vers l'homme qui portait un turban à la table des professeurs. Ok, il était vraiment vêtu bizarrement. Son turban semblait anormalement élevé et était enroulé un peu au hasard. Il y avait aussi des ornements qui habillaient un peu au hasard ses vêtements (de l'ail, réalisa-t-il plus tard). Son apparence était surprenante et il supposa qu'elle était effrayante pour quelqu'un de l'âge d'Harry.

Les lions avaient fait un signe à Harry, mais il avait secoué la tête rapidement, s'accrochant encore plus à Draco. Il haussa les épaules pour leur indiquer qu'il n'était pas exactement sûr de l'origine du comportement d'Harry alors qu'il le menait en direction de sa table.

Pansy avait les yeux fixés sur eux alors qu'ils s'asseyaient, mais il l'ignora. Harry ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Sa poigne resta ferme sur Draco tout le long du repas. Il mangea et but avec une seule main, sans jamais desserrer une seule fois son emprise sur les robes de son compagnon.

Durant le repas, Draco avait observé l'homme. Il y avait quelque chose de différent en lui. Il se tenait raide, mais ses bras semblaient trembler quand il portait son verre à ses lèvres. Son corps rayonnait de confiance, mais pourtant il sursautait lorsque des étudiants éclataient de rire. Il était une séance de contradictions, et cela rendit Draco lasse.

Le fait qu'Harry refusa catégoriquement de regarder vers la table des professeurs ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois augmenta les soupçons de Draco. La mine renfrognée de son parrain et son observation faite avec attention de l'homme au turban n'échappa pas au Veela. Bien. Il avait la preuve que ses soupçons étaient fondés. Il n'avait aucun doute quant au fait qu'il devrait garder un œil sur le professeur.

Quand les plats disparurent, le directeur se leva.

« Comme certains d'entre vous l'ont remarqué, nous avons un nouveau professeur parmi nous. Le professeur Kernally est parti, et voici son remplaçant. Souhaitons la bienvenue à notre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, le professeur Quirrell. »

Des applaudissements polis s'élevèrent dans la Grande Salle. Le frêle homme se leva, s'inclinant légèrement avant de reprendre place sur son siège.

Alors qu'il s'était assis, ses yeux se fixèrent sur Harry et se plissèrent. L'action passa totalement inaperçue aux yeux des autres hormis quelques uns dans la Grande Salle. Les poils sur la nuque de Draco se hérissèrent quand il vit la malice dans les yeux de l'homme. Harry se raidit encore plus derrière lui alors qu'il regardait l'homme avec des yeux écarquillés.

Les lèvres de Draco se pincèrent en une ligne alors qu'il sentait la peur grandissante d'Harry. Ses doigts le démangèrent. Il avait envie de griffer l'homme. Ses instincts furent coupés par le maître des potions qui passa devant l'homme assis, coupant son regard. Il jeta une œillade à son filleul, lui indiquant de partir. Il passerait dans leur chambre cette nuit-là. Dès qu'ils le purent, Draco et Harry quittèrent la Grande Salle.

Son parrain était en effet en train de les attendre, se détendant dans un fauteuil. Il avait invoqué une tasse de chocolat chaud pour Harry et du thé pour Draco. Il tenait un verre à la main, dont il but rapidement le contenu. Harry s'assit tranquillement à côté de Draco, buvant son chocolat à petites gorgées.

« Draco, je veux qu'Harry et toi soyez extrêmement prudent avec cet homme ; vous comprenez ? Restez aussi loin que possible de lui. »

« Qui est-ce ? » Demanda Draco. « Est-ce un de _ses_ amis ? »

Avec Harry dans la même pièce, ils ne pouvaient pas parler aussi librement qu'ils le pouvaient aussi c'est pourquoi ils avaient recours à un code.

« Probablement. Je ne l'ai jamais vu à aucune des _fêtes,_ mais nombreux de ses amis n'y ont jamais assisté. Ils avaient des rendez-vous spéciaux. »

« Alors, tu crois qu'il était un ami spécial ? »

« C'est possible. Au début, ton père et moi avons été quelque uns de ses amis les plus proches, mais nous nous sommes détachés progressivement après quelques années. »

« Tu devrais être plus prudent avec tes amis oncle Sevy, » intervint Harry de façon inattendue.

Severus l'observa pendant quelques instants. À ce moment précis, Harry lui avait ôté les mots de la bouche. C'est exactement ce que Lily lui avait dit durant leurs années d'école, quelques jours avant que leur relation se détériore.

« Ils ne sont pas toujours ce qu'ils semblent être, » finit Harry.

« Je vais tâcher de m'en souvenir, Li-onceau, » rectifia-t-il rapidement.

Les yeux d'Harry brillèrent avant qu'il ne retourne son attention sur sa tasse. Draco savait que quelque chose d'important venait de passer entre son compagnon et son oncle, mais une petite voix lui disait de ne pas s'en mêler. A la place, il changea de sujet.

« Pourquoi as-tu peur de lui Harry ? Tu viens juste de le rencontrer. »

« Non, c'est pas vrai. »

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il, confus.

« Je l'ai vu quand je suis allé au rendez-vous de Papy. Il n'est pas gentil, » Harry fronça les sourcils, fermant les yeux brièvement. « J'ai l'impression de le connaître, » murmura-t-il plus doucement.

Severus de tendit en l'entendant.

« De quelle manière, Harry ? »

L'enfant le regarda pensivement.

« Je ne sais pas. C'est juste comme ça. »

« Raison de plus pour rester loin de lui, » décida Severus. « Les garçons, je veux que vous fassiez de votre mieux pour ne jamais vous retrouvez seuls avec lui. Surtout toi, Harry. Ne pas reste jamais seul avec lui et ne le laisse jamais t'emmener quelque part sans un camarade, compris ? »

« Oui, mon oncle. Est-il méchant ? » Demanda Harry, posant la tasse vide.

« Il pourrait l'être, Harry. »

« Ok, Oncle Sevy, je vais rester loin de lui. »

« Veilles-y bien. » Puis il décida de changer de sujet. « Avez-vous terminé tous vos devoirs ? »

« Oui. J'ai terminé ton essai avant le dîner. »

« Pareil pour moi. »

« Aucune difficulté ? »

« Non, il était simple. »

« De même. »

« Bon, alors je m'attends à au moins un E. Toi aussi Draco. »

« Oui, mon Oncle. »

« Et pour ce qui est de tes autres matières Harry ? »

« Elles sont bonnes, Oncle Sevy. J'avais besoin d'aide avec l'astronomie, mais Draco m'a aidé. »

« Quel était le problème ? » interrogea-t-il, notant le regard amusé sur le visage de Draco.

« Jemesuisendormi. »

« Parle plus clairement Harry, » corrigea Draco, dont l'hilarité était évidente.

« Je me suis endormi… »

« A neuf heures et demie, » finit Draco.

Severus eut un petit rire.

« Je vois. Maintenant comprends-tu pourquoi Draco voulait que tu te reposes ? »

« Oui. » Admit-il avec réticence.

Cela avait un peu embarrassant de se faire réveiller par le professeur à la fin du cours. La femme avait ébouriffé affectueusement ses cheveux alors qu'elle enlevait la couverture qu'elle avait invoquée. Comme elle l'avait transmis aux autres lions, elle lui avait assuré qu'il ne serait pas pénalisé et avait laissé Draco l'aider avec son tableau.

« Et donc ? »

« Je ne refuserai plus de prendre du repos quand Draco me le dira. »

« Très bien, » gratifia Severus. « Maintenant, il est presque neuf heures. Où devrais-tu être ? »

« En train de me préparer pour aller me coucher, » soupira Harry, sautant du canapé avant de disparaître.

« Il ne devrait plus poser problème à ce sujet maintenant. » Souligna Severus.

« Je l'espère bien, » murmura Draco. « Tu surveilleras cet homme, hein ? »

« Je le ferai. Je vous verrai demain en cours, Draco. Bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit, mon Oncle. »

* * *

><p><strong>A Suivre...<strong>

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que vous avez aimé et que l'attente aura valu le coup !<em>

**See You Soon !**

_Posté le :__ 10 Juin 2012._

**_..._**

**_En réponse à la vague de suppression de fics effectuées par FFnet début juin, des auteurs de ffnet vous invitent à vous rendre sur ce forum :_**

_forum . fanfiction topic / 77279 / 63455981 /1/ (sans les espaces)_

_L'objectif est de discuter de l'opportunité de choisir un autre site pour y poster les fics ne respectant pas le règlement de ffnet et qui sont les premières visées par les opérations de suppression : fics MA (contenu adulte explicite), songfics (très populaires également), etc._

_L'idée n'est pas de quitter ffnet, mais de trouver un endroit alternatif commun où ces histoires seraient en sûreté et y construire une présence francophone forte qui permettrait de garder un lectorat fidèle. Les auteurs auraient ainsi davantage de choix pour poster et éventuellement une réelle alternative pour respecter le règlement de ffnet._

_Simples lecteurs, votre participation est plus que bienvenue car c'est votre présence (ou plutôt votre absence) qui fait hésiter les auteurs à publier leurs écrits dans des lieux qui seraient pourtant peut-être plus adaptés. Venez donc faire part de votre opinion sur le sujet car après tout, vous êtes tout autant concernés que vos auteurs préférés._


	14. Chapter 13

**Titre :** Being A Veela's Mate

**Rated :** M

**Auteur :** Chereche

**Traductrice :** Archimède

**Bêta correctrice :** Alexia75

**Disclaimer : **Je pense que tout le monde l'aura compris rien ne m'appartient, les personnages sont à J.K Rowling et l'histoire appartient à Chereche. Je ne suis que la traductrice !

**Particularité : **Romance/Action/Aventure. Il s'agit d'un Slash donc il va y avoir une histoire entre deux hommes. Si cela ne vous convient pas, passez votre chemin. Donc Homophobes, s'abstenir.

**Note :** Et bien voilà ma toute première traduction. La fic originale est en anglais. Si vous voulez également la lire, le lien est dans mon profil. Je remercie fortement ma bêta Alexia75 pour son merveilleux travail. Cette fiction dédiée à Lord La Folle.

**Info :** Je garde volontairement les noms de la famille Malfoy et de Snape en Anglais !

**-l-**

**Note bis :** Je vous remercie énormément pour toutes vos reviews que vous m'avez laissé sur le dernier chapitre et merci également à tous ceux qui m'ont ajouté en Alert et/ou Favoris. J'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde !  
>Merci également aux anonymes : <strong>Kisis<strong>, **adenoide **et **Passager**. Sachez que vous trouverez les réponses à vos reviews sur mon forum dont vous pourrez trouver le lien dans mon profil !

Suite à vos messages concernant le nettoyage de ffnt, vous trouverez dans mon profil les liens de Manyfics et Fanfic en folie où sont publiées mes fictions et traductions.

**Info bis :** le placement Cho Chang à Poufsouffle est délibéré.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 13<strong>

* * *

><p>Les choses s'étaient apaisées à Poudlard après que l'annonce de l'arrivée d'Harry soit passée. Il ne restait plus que quelques jours avant Halloween, les vacances favorites de Poudlard. Le garçon aux cheveux de jais baragouinait joyeusement quant aux événements à venir. Il chantait joyeusement à la grande citrouille illuminée et ensorcelait tous les balais qui apparaissaient autour de l'école.<p>

Les professeurs allaient comme toujours au-delà de leurs responsabilités, arrangeant plusieurs concepts non-magiques pour satisfaire leurs élèves né-moldus. Les derniers cours de Métamorphose de chaque année étaient axés sur le changement de vêtements en des costumes d'Halloween tandis que les cours de Sortilèges étaient portés sur les différentes manières de créer des costumes visiblement plus attrayants.

Le directeur avait décidé que les étudiants (et les membres du personnel le désirant) seraient autorisés à porter leurs créations pour la journée et le jugement des costumes se ferait après la fête le soir. Les points donnés seraient basés sur l'originalité et la créativité. L'étudiant gagnant remporterait l'une des plus grosses citrouilles remplie de bonbons et un prix à part serait donné au professeur le mieux habillé.

Harry trouvait ces cours particulièrement agréables. Il avait rapidement maîtrisé cet art et ainsi passé les cours à métamorphoser ses vêtements en permanence, cherchant le bon costume. Il s'était restreint à huit choix jusqu'ici. Draco avait observé la scène avec humour, sachant très bien qu'Harry allait changer d'avis le matin d'Halloween, peu importe à quel point il s'était épris des costumes actuels.

Plusieurs autres astuces ou friandises avaient été fournies pour amuser les élèves. Accompagnés des vrais fantômes, plusieurs fausses répliques parcouraient le château. Les étudiants qui les avaient signalés correctement avaient crié de joie quand plusieurs jouets bourrés de friandises savoureuses étaient apparues devant eux.

Il semblait même qu'Harry ait un jeu rien qu'à lui. Son nouveau passe-temps favori était la chasse aux balais enchantés dans les couloirs. Personne ne savait réellement comment ni pourquoi, mais les balais lui ramenaient toujours des bonbons au citron et des grenouilles en chocolat. Son compagnon et ses amis étaient restés avec lui le premier jour et avaient cessé de le suivre anxieusement. Les balais le reconduisaient toujours à la Grande salle après le jeu de telle sorte qu'ils n'avaient qu'à l'attendre là-bas, tout simplement.

Le charme d'Harry lui avait valu une place spéciale dans le cœur de beaucoup d'étudiants. Il y avait toujours quelqu'un prêt à l'accompagner pour le repas du midi lorsque Draco en était dans l'incapacité. Au sommet de cette liste se trouvait Cho Chang.

La Poufsouffle était toujours sympathique avec Harry et était disposée à l'aider pendant ses devoirs avec la même bienveillance que Draco en l'aidant grâce à un simple et rapide sort de vérification. Après examen de l'essai de Métamorphose d'Harry la première fois, elle n'avait rien trouvé d'autre que certains mots mal orthographiés.

L'étonnement de Cho avait énormément amusé Draco. C'était comique car toute l'école savait qu'Harry était intelligent. Il était classé deuxième de leur année derrière Draco. Pourtant, pour une raison quelconque, personne ne pouvait réellement associer l'excellent travail de son compagnon avec l'enfant espiègle qui courait à travers les couloirs.

Cependant, la vie à Poudlard était loin d'être rose pour le jeune étudiant. Il restait le problème du professeur bégayant de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. L'homme avait été surpris à observer Harry à des heures inhabituelles. Quelques fois, Draco l'avait trouvé errant dans les couloirs menant à leurs appartements. Severus l'avait intercepté la dernière fois, mais n'avait jamais informé son filleul de ce qu'il avait fait pour dissuader les promenades de l'homme.

Après cela, il s'était mis à regarder Harry autant que possible pendant les cours et les repas. Harry n'avais jamais levé les yeux en cours, effrayé que ceux de l'homme le transperce. Il aurait juré qu'ils changeaient de couleur, passant d'un marron boueux à un rouge profond. Ses pupilles se rétrécissaient également en de sombres fentes. Harry faisait désormais de nombreux cauchemars axés autour des yeux rouges. Draco ne l'a jamais vu par lui-même, mais il ne remettait pas en doute son compagnon le moins du monde.

Le pire des cas fut le jour où Quirrell avait interrompu son cours en plein milieu pour fixer l'enfant de neuf ans avec un regard de feu au fond des yeux. Harry avait été logiquement effrayé et s'était hissé sur les genoux de son compagnon pour échapper au regard de l'homme. Les lèvres de Quirrell s'étaient étirées et avait poussé un petit grognement à l'encontre de l'enfant avant de reprendre son cours. Depuis lors, les premières années s'étaient habituées au son des griffes de Draco grinçant sur son bureau alors qu'il résistait à l'envie de taillader le visage de l'homme.

Il était évident que Quirrell avait quelque chose contre Harry et que cela allait bien au-delà d'une simple aversion. Ainsi, le Veela avait décidé que l'homme devait absolument être renvoyé du château. Il avait alors passé un nombre incalculable d'heures avec les meilleurs amis d'Harry à la bibliothèque ou dans leurs appartements privés à discuter des éventuelles possibilités qui amèneraient à faire exclure Quirrell.

Hermione avait plusieurs théories sur le comportement étrange de l'homme, allant qu'il soit possédé, ou tout simplement pédophile. A son avis, cette dernière semblait plus probable, car Quirrell semblait avoir une profonde fascination pour l'enfant de neuf ans. Il était le plus jeune étudiant et serait susceptible de retenir l'attention d'une telle personne. Sa colère manifeste envers Harry pourrait être due à son incapacité à l'avoir. Draco la rejeta. Il n'y avait aucun désir dans les yeux de Quirrell, juste de la haine.

L'opinion personnelle de Ron était que l'homme semblait dingue. Autrement pourquoi se serait-il enveloppé avec de l'ail ? Le rouquin ne croyait pas les rumeurs sur les vampires. L'un de ses frères aînés travaillait en Roumanie là où Quirrell avait prétendu s'être fait attaquer. Charlie avait juré qu'il n'y avait pas de vampires dans ce pays. Vampires et dragons étaient ennemis jurés et les buveurs de sang avaient déserté le pays il y a des années. Il ne s'agissait que d'une histoire racontée à leur insu par le directeur.

Draco s'était rangé aux croyances de son oncle. Severus était convaincu que Quirrell avait quelques liens avec les Mangemorts et tentait de dénicher les preuves nécessaires pour pouvoir le renvoyer ou, encore mieux, le faire emprisonner. Il s'agissait cependant d'une tâche difficile car Severus n'était pas resté longtemps dans les anciens serviteurs favoris du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Harry n'était pas au courant de toutes leurs enquêtes. Draco lui avait assuré qu'ils étudiaient la question de Quirrell, et ça lui était amplement suffisant. Il avait confiance en Draco pour le protéger et il avait des choses plus importantes à se soucier; comme trouver l'insaisissable balai gris.

Le balai lui était apparu un peu plus d'une semaine auparavant. Il était différent de toutes les autres décorations qui avaient joué avec lui. Celui-ci n'avait jamais foncé sur lui ou l'avait chatouillé avec ses crins jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à rire. Il est simplement apparu durant quelques secondes, planant lentement avant de disparaître. Au début, il croyait qu'il avait rêvé, mais après il était apparu de plus en plus souvent et pendant de plus longues périodes.

Et maintenant le balai était apparu depuis quelques minutes, flottant près de lui posément. Pour le moment, il était en vol stationnaire près de lui, comme s'il lui faisait signe. Il avait envisagé de le suivre pendant un instant, et il dérivait toujours dans la même direction. Cependant, il se méfiait. Il n'agissait vraiment pas comme les autres balais. Draco l'avait ignoré quand il en avait parlé, prétextant qu'il s'agissait probablement juste d'un nouveau type de jeu de l'amuser. Harry avait été rassuré, et s'était juré de le suivre la prochaine fois.

C'est pourquoi il le suivait maintenant.

Il restait deux jours avant Halloween et il jouait à cache-cache avec Cho, se cachant derrière une tapisserie. C'était quand il avait jeté un œil au travers qu'il l'avait vu. Le balai gris volait lentement, faisant des allers-retours, comme s'il l'appelait. Quand il redevenait visible après quelques minutes, Harry commençait à le suivre, sa curiosité s'éveillant. Tous les autres balais avait conduit à des friandises et celui-ci semblait être très spécial. Peut-être y avait-il un plus grand cadeau encore à la fin.

« Harry ! »

Il s'arrêta en entendant son nom être appelé au loin. C'était Cho. Il était partagé entre tenir compte de ses appels et suivre le balai qui attendait. Cho semblait inquiète et Draco lui avait dit de lui obéir… Il se mordit la lèvre, réfléchissant rapidement. Il avait _vraiment_ envie de savoir où le balai voulait l'emmener.

« Te voilà Harry ! » Dit Cho, le soulagement clairement visible dans sa voix alors qu'elle l'aperçut en tournant à l'angle du couloir.

Harry cligna des yeux tandis que la couleur du balai changeait. Il ressemblait maintenant aux autres balais.

« Harry, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas te cacher derrière la tapisserie, » gronda Cho.

Harry se sentait un peu mal de l'avoir inquiété.

« Je suis désolé Cho, mais je suivais le balai. » Dit-il en montrant le balai derrière lui qui avait atteint le plafond.

La fille le regarda et puis soupira.

« Cela ne t'excuse pas, Harry. Tu sais ce que j'ai dit. Allez, retournons à la Grand Salle. Nous ne jouerons plus à ce jeu jusqu'à ce que je sois sûre que tu m'écoutes. »

Elle lui tendit la main pour qu'il la prenne.

« Oooh… Cho. J'ai dit que j'étais désolé. Allez, suivons-le. Je partagerai les bonbons avec toi. »

Il prit son regard le plus séduisant, faisant légèrement la moue.

Un, deux, trois.

Le regard de Cho s'adoucit. Elle se pencha et ébouriffa ses cheveux.

« Ok, Harry. Je ne suis pas en colère, mais ne me fait plus jamais une peur pareille. »

_Poursuivre le balai semblait être une idée intéressante_, pensa-t-elle.

« Très bien. Suivons le balai. »

« Merci Cho ! » Il leva les yeux. « Hé toi ! Allons-y ! »

Le balai trembla puis décolla.

Harry et Cho coururent le long des couloirs pour le suivre, bousculant presque Cédric Diggory dans leur précipitation.

« Désolé Ced ! » Cria Cho par dessus son épaule, éclatant de rire face à l'expression de Cédric.

Courir de cette façon était vraiment amusant et elle pourrait échapper à l'éclat de gaminerie en prétendant qu'elle essayait juste d'amuser Harry.

Le balai les conduisit dans une chasse assez joyeuse, plongeant dans les fissures, tantôt accélérant, tantôt ralentissant, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent dans un couloir humide. Le balai se précipita vers une porte et s'arrêta. Harry ralentit alors que Cho le rejoignait quelques instants après, un peu à bout essoufflée.

« On est où ? » Demanda Harry, examinant le couloir autour de lui.

Son atmosphère est complètement différente des autres où il avait pu aller auparavant. L'air sentait le musc et de l'eau ruisselait incessamment. Il n'aimait pas le sentiment qui se dégageait du couloir, mais si le balai les y avait amenés, ça devait être bon.

« H-Harry, on devrait partir, » déclara Cho, soudainement nerveuse.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je crois que c'est le couloir du troisième étage. »

« Et ? »

« On a pris à droite ou à gauche pour venir ici ? » Demanda-t-elle, se parlant plus à elle-même.

« A droite. »

« Pu-Oh mince. Viens Harry, nous devons partir. Cette zone est interdite. Merlin, nous allons avoir des problèmes. »

Cho était clairement agitée et elle prit la main d'Harry pour le ramener. Il resta cependant immobile.

« On a suivi le balai. Si il nous a conduits ici, ce n'est pas notre faute. Ils me donnent toujours quelque chose et je veux voir ce que ce balai a pour moi. »

Comme s'il voulait l'aider, le balai passa en trombe à côté d'eux avant de se repositionner face à la porte.

« Mais Harry – »

« Viens Cho. Personne ne le saura. Juste un coup d'œil… »

La voix d'Harry se tut alors que son visage se tournait vers l'autre bout du couloir. Sa main se serra dans celle de Cho quand il réalisa qu'il s'agissait de Quirrell.

« P-pourquoi y-y a-a-t-il d-des é-é-élèves i-ici ? » Questionna-t-il doucement alors qu'il s'approchait.

Cho se retourna, ses yeux s'élargissant.

« Nous n'en avions pas l'intention de professeur. Nous suivions un des balais ensorcelés. Il nous a amenés ici. »

« E-et c-c'est t-tout ? »

« Oui, monsieur, » se hâta-t-elle de répondre, ne remarquant pas la façon dont Harry se tenait, clairement apeuré. « Ces balais ont toujours amené Harry à des friandises. Donc nous avons pensé… »

Quirrell leva la main pour la faire taire. Quand il prit la parole, le bégaiement habituel qui caractérisait sa voix était absent.

« Je suis bien conscient des petits jeux de Potter, Miss, aussi clairement que je peux voir le balai en question. Je suppose que ce n'est pas de votre faute. Maintenant, je vous suggère à vous et M. Potter de l'examiner rapidement et de partir. Je vais attendre. »

_Mais où est passé son bégaiement ?_ Pensa Cho.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il y avait un mystérieux ton traînant dans sa voix qui lui envoya un frisson le long de son échine. Ils devaient retourner dans une partie principale du château le plus tôt possible.

« Euh ... nous pouvons aussi bien partir maintenant professeur. »

« Non, non. Puisque vous risquez tous les deux d'être punis pour être venus ici, je pense que vous devriez terminer le jeu. J'insiste. »

« Oui, monsieur. » Murmura Cho, réalisant qu'il n'y aurait pas d'échappatoire.

Elle se força à sourire tandis qu'elle se tournait vers le garçon raide.

« Viens Harry. »

Harry commença à protester, mais il croisa le regard de Cho. Le plus vite ils l'auraient fait, le plus vite ils pourraient partir.

« Oui Cho. »

À une allure grave, ils s'approchèrent de la porte, ne remarquant même pas que le balai avait disparu pendant qu'ils s'approchaient.

Timidement, Cho atteint la porte puis l'ouvrit. Une bouffée d'air rassis vint à leur rencontre et Harry éternua. La chambre était bien évidemment vide.

« Il n'y a rien ici professeur. Pouvons-nous partir maintenant ? »

La voix de Cho tremblait légèrement.

Quirrell rit sombrement et secoua la tête.

« Peut-être que la friandise va apparaitre quand vous entrerez dans la pièce. Allez-y les enfants. »

Harry secoua la tête, tremblant face au regard de l'homme. Quelque chose de mauvais allait se passer s'ils entraient là-dedans. Il avait peur et voulait son compagnon.

_Drac_o, pensa-t-il avec inquiétude. _J'ai besoin de toi. Draco._

« Monsieur… Je ne pense pas… »

« Me désobéir en plus d'être ici ne serait pas très sage, Miss. Entrez. »

Cho hésita, mais elle décida finalement qu'il serait plus prudent d'obéir. Il _était_ un professeur après tout, peu importe à quel point il semblait étrange. Elle fit un pas en avant, puis un autre dans la salle, tout en traînant Harry derrière elle.

**-BAVM-**

« A quelle heure Harry devait-il revenir ? » Demanda Hermione en remballant ses livres.

Drago regardait la pendule, sa main posée sur sa poitrine. Il la massait depuis quelques minutes maintenant. Il sentait quelque chose, mais il n'arrivait pas vraiment à comprendre exactement de quoi il s'agissait.

« Il devrait être de retour dans une minute maintenant, » répondit-il lentement, décidant d'ignorer le sentiment pour l'instant. « Cho le ramène habituellement environ une demi-heure avant le dîner pour qu'il se lave. »

« Wow, Malfoy, comment la Poufsouffle a réussi à résister à la grande inquisition Malfoy ? » Demanda Ron d'un ton taquin.

Draco le foudroya du regard.

« Je te ferais savoir qu'elle a répondu à toutes mes questions avec une parfaite éloquence. »

« QUOI ? » Ron était incrédule.

Draco soutint son regard pendant quelques secondes avant de partir dans un éclat de rire.

« Désolé, il n'y avait pas eu d'inquisition comme tu dis. C'est une Poufsouffle pour l'amour de Merlin. Il est aussi facile de lire en elle que dans un livre ouvert. »

Hermione eut un petit rire.

« J'ai entendu dire qu'elle était destinée à Serdaigle pourtant. »

Cela dégrisa un peu Draco.

« Pourquoi ? »

« C'est au sujet d'un troisième année nommé Diggory. La rumeur dit que leurs parents ont fait un mariage arrangé pour eux. En fait, ils ont grandi ensemble et elle ne veut pas être loin de lui alors elle a choisi d'être à Poufsouffle. Les Serdaigle n'ont pas beaucoup apprécié, surtout depuis qu'elle est classée troisième dans son année. Ils la supplient de se faire transférer depuis sa première année. »

« Ça fait comme pour Harry et toi, mec, » souligna Ron, ramenant le sujet sur le tapis. « Les Ravenclaw continuent-ils avec Harry comme avec la Poufsouffle ? »

Draco fronça les sourcils.

« Ils ont arrêté de contester auprès des professeurs après je les ai menacés. Croient-ils vraiment qu'aucune autre maison ne possède quiconque d'intelligent ? Je veux dire, regardez notre année, il n'y a aucun Serdaigle dans le top cinq. »

« C'est vrai, » concéda Ron. « Je me demande pourquoi ils ne t'ont jamais ciblé toi, Mione ? »

« Ils l'ont fait, » dit-elle avec un petit reniflement.

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, ils ont renoncé quand j'ai jeté des maléfices à quelques-uns d'entre eux. Apparemment, ils ont décidé que tous les premières années assez courageux pour faire ça étaient vraiment destinés à Gryffondor. »

« Alors, » fit Draco d'une voix traînante. « Je devrais juste laissé Harry les attaquer ? »

« Nan, mec. Ils vont probablement s'extasier et l'applaudir. Harry n'est vraiment pas un Ravenclaw, j'espère qu'ils s'en rendent compte. Je peux voir une part de Slytherin en lui, mais elle pourrait devenir trop importante avec toi autour. »

« Très drôle, Weasley, » déclara Draco en se levant. « Je me demande où sont Cho et Harry. Le dîner va commencer dans quelques minutes. »

« Peut-être qu'ils sont déjà dans le hall. S'ils sont en retard, elle l'emmènera directement là-bas. » Fit remarquer Hermione.

Cette impression que Draco éprouvait s'intensifia brusquement et il ressentit une soudaine inquiétude pour son compagnon.

« Allons-y, » dit-il brusquement.

Les deux lions remarquèrent l'urgence dans sa voix, mais ils mirent ça sur le compte de son impatience à revoir Harry.

Beaucoup de monde étaient assis quand ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle et les yeux de Draco balayèrent rapidement les quatre tables, cherchant son compagnon. Il ne se trouvait avec aucun d'entre eux. Il ne vit pas non plus Cho. Il se dirigea alors vers la table de Poufsouffle alors qu'Hermione et Ron se dirigeaient vers celle de Gryffondor.

« Pardonnez-moi ; quelqu'un a-t-il vu soit Cho Chang ou Harry ? »

Un garçon plutôt grand prit la parole.

« Je les ai vus il y a environ quarante minutes. Ils couraient après un balai, je crois. Ils m'ont presque bousculé, » termina-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

« Vers où allaient-ils ? »

« Hum… ils étaient près de l'escalier menant au troisième étage. Je ne sais pas si ils y sont allés par contre. Plus loin le long du couloir qui rejoint la salle des trophées. Es-tu à leur recherche ? »

Draco résisté à l'envie de dire sur un ton hargneux "Evidemment".

« Oui. Cho était censé le ramener il y a trente minutes. »

« Je suis sûr qu'ils vont bien. Elle doit surement lui montrer les trophées. Le petit Harry devrait être fasciné par eux. »

« Sûrement, » accorda Draco, pas du tout convaincu.

« Les Gryffondor ne les ont pas vu, » indiqua Hermione en s'approchant de lui.

Un pli apparut sur son front, signe qu'il était préoccupé.

« Les Serdaigle non plus. »

« Quelque chose ne va pas, » murmura Draco, massant inconsciemment la zone de son cœur.

Le Veela se figea un moment avant de se détourner et de s'éloigner. Échangeant un regard, Hermione et Ron suivirent et Diggory décida de se joindre à eux. Après tout, sa promise était aussi absente.

« On devrait se séparer, pas vrai Draco ? »

Draco ne donna pas de réponse ou de signe montrant qu'il avait entendu le rouquin.

« Draco ? » Appela Ron, courant un peu pour se maintenir à sa hauteur.

Il faillit trébucher quand il vit le visage du Veela. Les yeux de Draco étaient vitreux et il y avait une expression lointaine dans les yeux. Sa main était fermement serrée sur sa poitrine. Il semblait être en transe.

« Ron ? Oh mon… » Haleta Hermione en apercevant le visage de Draco. « Qu'est ce qu'y va pas avec lui ? »

« Je pense qu'il reçoit un appel. » Songea Diggory, également avec eux. « Mais cela ne se produit que si… » Le garçon s'interrompit alors qu'un regard paniqué traversait son visage. « Je vais appeler un professeur, » dit-il rapidement, avant de se retourner et de partir en courant.

« Pourquoi ? » Cria Ron a crié à la forme mouvante.

Diggory s'arrêta assez longtemps pour dire :

« Un appel survient seulement quand un compagnon est en danger. Suivez Draco, mais ne vous mettez pas sur sa route. »

Puis il disparut.

« Danger ? »

« Viens Ron, nous perdons Draco ! »

Effectivement, le Veela avait déjà passé deux couloirs alors qu'ils avaient cessé de parler. Les deux lions sortirent leurs baguettes au cas où, tous les deux conscients qu'ils ne pourraient pas faire grand-chose si un problème était survenu. Ils connaissaient à peine des sorts offensifs.

Draco les emmena de plus en plus loin jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent à l'escalier du troisième étage. Il s'arrêta devant, apparemment déchiré entre les monter et continuer le long du couloir. Il finit par continuer, mais il s'arrêta après quelques pas, se retournant pour regarder derrière lui. Il secoua la tête et revint sur ses pas, se plaçant face aux escaliers. Ron l'avait suivi alors qu'Hermione s'était arrêté net. Un peu plus loin que là où Draco s'était arrêté, Hermione haleta en voyant la forme inconsciente de Cho Chang.

Elle avait une sombre ecchymose sur le côté du visage.

« Doux Merlin ! » Souffla Ron à ses côtés. « Est-elle… »

Hermione s'accroupit rapidement et humidifia un de ses doigts qu'elle plaça sous le nez de Cho. La zone humide de sa peau était refroidie par un mouvement d'air.

« Elle respire, » soupira-t-elle. « Va chercher quelqu'un et amène-le ici. Personne d'autre que Diggory sait où nous sommes. »

« Et pour Draco ? Qui a fait ça… »

« Les instincts de Draco vont le protéger. Mais nous avons besoin d'aide. Dépêche-toi Ron ! »

Comprenant l'urgence dans la voix de son amie, Ron se mis à courir. Hermione se posa à côté de la jeune fille inconsciente, tapotant doucement son bras.

« Accroche-toi, Cho. L'aide va arriver. »

Les paupières de Cho se mirent à battre, comme en réponse à ses paroles.

« Cho, Cho ? » Appela Hermione. « Est-ce que tu m'entends ? »

Les lèvres de Cho bougèrent légèrement et Hermione se rapprocha d'elle pour entendre ce qu'elle essayait de lui dire.

« Pro-fes-seur… »

« L'aide va arriver Cho. Les professeurs arrivent. »

« Pro-fes… » Souffla encore la fille, sa voix s'affaiblissant avant de tomber à nouveau dans l'inconscience.

Hermione leva les yeux vers le couloir quand elle entendit des pas s'approcher. Elle fut soulagée de voir Ron accompagné de plusieurs professeurs. Les professeur Snape et McGonagall se dirigèrent vers les escaliers, baguettes tendues, tandis que le professeur Flitwick et Chourave s'arrêtèrent au niveau d'Hermione.

« Ma précieuse enfant, » geignit Chourave, préoccupée, les larmes jaillissant au coin de ses yeux.

Hermione recula, laissant les enseignants l'examiner.

« Elle s'est réveillée pendant quelques secondes, » fit-elle. « Elle a murmuré "Professeur". »

« Merci, Miss Granger. Vous et M. Weasley avaient été d'une grande aide ce soir. Vous viendrez avec nous à l'infirmerie. »

« Oui, professeur. »

Le professeur Flitwick invoqua une civière et avec l'aide du professeur de botanique, ils lévitèrent la jeune fille inconsciente vers l'infirmerie. Après quelques coups d'œil anxieux vers l'escalier, Ron et Hermione suivirent les professeurs.

Severus et Minerva s'arrêtèrent au sommet de l'escalier. Quand ils avaient gravi les marches, ils avaient entendu un cri enragé. Connaissant les Malfoy depuis de nombreuses années, Severus le reconnu immédiatement.

« Draco est en colère, » dit-il à sa collègue, suivant l'origine du son jusqu'à une porte ouverte.

Il retint d'une main le professeur de métamorphose.

« Il est probable qu'il nous attaque en nous voyant. Il me connaît. Je vais y aller en premier. Vous viendrez quand je vous appellerai. »

Prudemment, il entra dans la pièce, plaçant automatiquement un bouclier alors que Draco envoyait une rafale de vent vers lui, semblant hors de contrôle. Il s'était transformé sous sa forme de Veela enragé. Bien que plus petit qu'un Veela adulte, Severus savait qu'il n'en était pas moins meurtrier.

« Draco, c'est moi, Oncle Sev, » commença-t-il d'une voix apaisante.

Son filleul cria et attaqua de nouveau, faisant faiblir sensiblement le bouclier de Severus.

« Je ne te veux aucun mal Draco. Je suis ton parrain. Ecoute ma voix. Tu me connais. Tu me fais confiance. » Alors même qu'il continuait de parler, Draco l'attaquait encore et encore.

Severus savait qu'il était presque hors de contrôle. Son bouclier ne tiendrait plus très longtemps et il ne voulait pas vraiment avoir à stupéfier son filleul. Il essaya une fois de plus.

« Calme-toi mon petit dragon. »

Draco se figea au milieu de son attaque. Ce surnom lui disait quelque chose, il l'avait déjà entendu auparavant. Seuls quelques personnes l'appelaient ainsi, et une seule avec ce ton de voix.

« On-cle Sev-er-us ? » Balbutia-t-il, émergeant de ses émotions.

Alors que sa rage s'atténuait, il reconnut l'homme qu'il avait appelé oncle durant toute sa vie.

« Oui, mon petit dragon, c'est Oncle Sev. Allons, calme-toi. »

« Ils lui ont fait du mal, je vais les tuer. » S'énerva Draco avec un regard sauvage.

« Nous allons les trouver, » l'apaisa Severus, alors même que sa colère se réveillait à ces mots. En regardant derrière Draco, il put voir la forme d'Harry roulée en boule.

« Ils l'ont touché, mon compagnon, mon lionceau. ILS LUI ONT FAIT DU MAL ! » Hurla Draco.

« Harry a besoin que tu te calmes petit dragon. Calme-toi et laisse-moi vous aider. Je ne vais pas lui faire du mal. Tu le sais ça, petit dragon. »

Les yeux de Draco se creusèrent un long moment avant sa forme Veela ne se dissipe, laissant un enfant de onze ans frénétique.

« Harry ! » Il se retourna et s'agenouilla à côté de son compagnon, le rassemblant dans ses bras.

Quand sa tête partie en arrière, Draco lança un regard désespéré à son oncle.

« Aide-le mon oncle ! »

Severus arriva à ses côtés en un instant, appelant le professeur de métamorphose. La femme invoqua une boule de feu pour leur donner plus de lumière. Ils sifflèrent face à la lueur quand elle les atteignit. Les bras nus d'Harry portaient plusieurs blessures et le sang suintait de partout en de minces filets.

Il avait quelques contusions le long de la jambe. Sa joue gauche comportait cinq minces éraflures comme si quelqu'un l'avait griffé avec ses ongles. Ils furent horrifiés par les blessures. Draco remarqua quelque chose que son professeur avait déjà vu. Les longs cheveux d'Harry avaient été tondus au niveau de sa nuque. Ses cheveux qui lui tombaient au préalable à la moitié du dos étaient maintenant à peine plus long que la racine. Draco savait combien Harry tenait à ses cheveux. Sa colère refit surface.

Les deux enseignants sentirent le changement chez Draco. En levant les yeux, ils rencontrèrent un regard bleu meurtrier.

« Je vais les retrouver pour ça. » Dit fortement Draco d'une voix inébranlable.

Aucun d'entre eux n'allait discuter avec lui dans son état d'esprit actuel. Ils aimaient leurs têtes là où elles étaient.

* * *

><p><strong>A Suivre...<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Bon bah... j'espère que vous avez aimé et que n'avez pas trop des envies de meurtre... Si vous avez des complaintes ou autres, faites le moi savoir XD<em>

**See You Soon !**

_Posté le :__ 24 Juin 2012._


	15. Chapter 14

**Titre :** Being A Veela's Mate

**Rated :** M

**Auteur :** Chereche

**Traductrice :** Archimède

**Bêta correctrice :** Alexia75

**Disclaimer : **Je pense que tout le monde l'aura compris rien ne m'appartient, les personnages sont à J.K Rowling et l'histoire appartient à Chereche. Je ne suis que la traductrice !

**Particularité : **Romance/Action/Aventure. Il s'agit d'un Slash donc il va y avoir une histoire entre deux hommes. Si cela ne vous convient pas, passez votre chemin. Donc Homophobes, s'abstenir.

**Note :** Et bien voilà ma toute première traduction. La fic originale est en anglais. Si vous voulez également la lire, le lien est dans mon profil. Je remercie fortement ma bêta Alexia75 pour son merveilleux travail. Cette fiction dédiée à Lord La Folle.

**Info :** Je garde volontairement les noms de la famille Malfoy et de Snape en Anglais !

**-l-**

**Note bis :** Je vous remercie énormément pour toutes vos reviews que vous m'avez laissé sur le dernier chapitre et merci également à tous ceux qui m'ont ajouté en Alert et/ou Favoris. J'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde !  
>Merci également aux anonymes : <strong>nepheria4<strong>, **adenoide **et **Passager**. Sachez que vous trouverez les réponses à vos reviews sur mon forum dont vous pourrez trouver le lien dans mon profil !

**/!\ **Je pensais publier ce chapitre hier, mais étant donné que c'était mon anniversaire, j'ai juste à peine eu le temps de commencer à répondre aux reviews. J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire ! Vous trouverez en fin de chapitre une petite note également, lisez là bien !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 14<strong>

* * *

><p>Draco insista sur le fait que Harry aille à l'infirmerie relevait de sa responsabilité. Les protestations de ses professeurs rencontrèrent des regards furieux jusqu'à ce qu'ils cèdent. Le directeur avait envoyé le reste de l'école dans leurs dortoirs à titre de précaution même s'il était certain qu'il n'y aurait pas d'autre attaque durant la nuit. Les préfets durent s'assurer qu'aucun étudiant n'avait désobéi à ses ordres tandis que les professeurs restants patrouillaient dans le château en vue d'éventuelles attaques.<p>

Le cœur de Dumbledore se serra douloureusement quand il regarda le jeune Malfoy entrer dans l'infirmerie, serrant son précieux fardeau contre sa poitrine. Inquiets, Severus et Minerva étaient sur ses talons. Ce fut avec beaucoup de réticence que Draco permit à Madame Pomfresh de prendre soin de son compagnon blessé.

Ses instincts lui criaient de faire barrière à la femme pour toucher son compagnon. En effet, il ne voulait pas que quiconque se trouve à moins d'une centaine de mètres de son Harry. Il était seulement à quelques centimètres de lui, inconscient du fait qu'il chantonnait dans sa langue maternelle. Il supplia son compagnon de le pardonner pour ne pas avoir reconnu immédiatement son appel et il s'excusa de ne pas avoir écouté son Veela intérieur, car s'il l'avait fait, il aurait pu atteindre son compagnon à temps.

Harry ne montra aucun signe visible de réponse mais lentement, une chaleur s'infiltrait dans la poitrine de Draco. Cela apaisa la dernière trace de malaise qui persistait. L'âme d'Harry répondait à ses excuses.

Il ferma les yeux et écouta attentivement. Harry était en train de le rassurer en lui faisant part de ses pensées : ce n'était pas sa faute, il était en partie à blâmer pour la situation. L'âme n'en dit pas plus, mais Draco sentit que sa culpabilité persistait. Il chercha à le réconforter, mais le sentiment de culpabilité restait présent.

Les yeux de Draco s'ouvrirent quand il sentit Harry se retirer. Effectivement, Madame Pomfresh avait guéri les marques visibles des blessures sur l'enfant. Excepté ses cheveux courts, Harry avait la même apparence que d'habitude.

Sa main bougea de manière infime, comme s'il cherchait quelque la saisit instinctivement. Les petits doigts d'Harry s'enroulèrent autour des siens avant de se retirer. Ce bref touché l'avait rassuré sur la proximité de Draco.

Le Veela ignorait depuis combien de temps il était resté là, à regarder la forme d'Harry, avant d'entendre la douce voix de son oncle.

« Regarde-moi, petit dragon. »

Il obéit, se tournant pour regarder son parrain.

« Tu as arrêté de m'appeler comme ça il y a longtemps, » murmura-t-il pensivement.

Severus lui offrit un tendre sourire.

« Cela semble toujours avoir le même effet. »

Les lèvres de Draco s'étirèrent légèrement alors qu'il se retournait pour regarder à nouveau Harry. Maintenant certain qu'il était hors de danger, il se permit de frissonner. Il pouvait se montrer un peu vulnérable maintenant. Il avait été aussi effrayé qu'en colère quand il avait vu la forme inconsciente d'Harry. Il avait permis à sa colère de prendre le dessus car il savait que sa frayeur lui aurait fait défaut et il aurait été incapable de défendre la forme allongée d'Harry.

Mais maintenant, il n'y avait plus de danger, et bien que sa colère ait pratiquement disparu, l'effroi demeurait. Il était peut être un Veela dominant, mais il était aussi un enfant de seulement deux ans de plus qu'Harry. Il avait eu extrêmement peur et comme tous les jeunes enfants, il voulait être réconforté. Bien évidemment, son oncle était là, disposé à lui offrir ce dont il avait besoin si l'utilisation de son surnom était quelque chose qui l'incitait.

Avec cet état d'esprit, il fit quelques pas hésitants vers son parrain, sans se soucier des autres personnes autour d'eux qui le regardait. Les bras de Severus s'ouvrirent en une invitation et ce fut le signal. Dans un bruit semblable à un cri, Draco se précipita dans les bras accueillants, s'accrochant aux robes noires. Il enfouit sa tête dans la poitrine de Severus alors que les mains de l'homme l'entouraient. Il était docile, permettant à son parrain de le lever et de le prendre sur ses genoux.

Une partie de lui protesta qu'il était beaucoup trop vieux pour être assis là, mais il la mit de côté. Il ne voulait pas être raffiné ou digne en ce moment. Il voulait juste rester dans cette étreinte réconfortante.

« Papa, » murmura-t-il d'une voix brisée, étouffée.

Il sentit Severus sursauter légèrement à ces mots.

Il utilisait ce terme pour appeler Severus quand il était plus jeune. Lucius était "Père", Severus "Papa". Il l'avait de moins en moins utilisé avec le temps, jusqu'à ce que cela s'arrête quand il avait eu environ six ans. Il se souvenait à peine d'utiliser ce titre, mais il passait facilement à travers ses lèvres maintenant.

« Papa, » répéta-t-il une légère note de désespoir dans sa voix.

Il voulait se laisser aller, perdre le contrôle. Mais il ne pouvait pas le faire si Severus n'était capable de l'aider à traverser la tempête.

La voix de Severus raisonna dans sa poitrine quand il répondit :

« Je suis là pour toi, petit dragon. Voilà, laisse-toi aller. Bon garçon. Tu n'as pas à être fort maintenant. »

Ce fut l'assurance dont Draco avait besoin et il craqua. Les sanglots déchirants remplirent la salle alors que Draco pleurait. Il pleurait pour Harry, pour la peur et la douleur qu'il avait certainement enduré, il pleurait pour Cho, qui avait involontairement été traînée dans toute cette situation. Mais surtout, il pleurait car il savait qu'il avait échoué à protéger Harry et pour le fait que l'auteur était toujours en fuite. Même maintenant, son Harry n'était pas en sécurité, et il n'était pas certain de pouvoir le protéger.

Severus posa sa joue contre la chevelure blonde de son filleul qui pleurait, le berçant lentement et lui chuchotant des mots réconfortants. En voyant Harry couché là le bouleversa encore plus profondément qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Il gagnait autant de réconfort que Draco en récoltait. Son cœur lui fit mal de savoir que quelqu'un avait agressé Harry à nouveau. Il jura de travailler plus fort pour protéger l'enfant.

Les yeux de Dumbledore étaient brillants alors qu'il se tenait près de la porte, les bras occupés par deux lions ébranlés. Voir le stoïque Slytherin fondre en larmes avait levé une sorte de barrière et maintenant, il avait deux étudiants tremblants cherchant eux aussi du réconfort. Les regards d'agonie sur leurs visages quand ils avaient vu la condition d'Harry lui avait fait mal. Il s'agissait de quelque chose dont les personnes de leur âge ne devraient pas être témoins. Aussi leur donnait-il son soutien de la meilleure façon qu'il pensait possible.

Dans un coin de la pièce, entouré par des rideaux pour préserver l'intimité, Cédric était assis sur le bord d'un lit de l'infirmerie, caressant doucement le dos de la main de Cho. Il avait intercepté les professeurs sur leur chemin en venant ici. Un sentiment de peur l'avait saisi quand il avait vu la civière transportant Harry, mais cette peur s'était transformée en panique en réalisant que la victime était sa Cho.

Dans une certaine mesure, il comprenait ce que Draco ressentait. Alors qu'il était en train de rire avec ses amis, Cho avait dû faire face à son agresseur. Il aurait dû écouter son envie de les suivre lorsque Cho l'avait bousculé, même si cela n'aurait été que pour les réprimander pour leur témérité. Au lieu de cela, il les avait laissés à leur amusement avec un sourire indulgent.

Peut-être que s'il l'avait suivi, les choses se seraient passées différemment. De toute façon, il n'y avait aucun moyen de le savoir. Il ne pouvait pas vivre en regrettant, Cho ne le lui permettrait pas. Alors il canalisa ses émotions en détermination. Il aiderait à trouver celui ou celle qui avait si cruellement attaqué une adolescente et un enfant de neuf ans. Il veillerait à ce qu'ils soient traduits en justice.

Les sanglots de Draco s'apaisèrent en hoquets, mais il s'accrochait à son oncle plus fort que jamais. Il se sentait beaucoup mieux maintenant que ses émotions refoulées s'étaient libérées, mais maintenant il se sentait terriblement léthargique.

« Papa, » murmura-t-il, « je suis fatigué. »

Severus se baissa légèrement afin de pouvoir voir son visage. Il était trempée de larmes, mais ses yeux étaient grand ouverts et confiants. Draco semblait avoir l'âge d'Harry maintenant, il s'attendait à ce que Severus prenne les rênes pour l'instant jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt.

« Tu veux aller dans vos appartements ? »

Draco secoua la tête.

« Je veux être avec Harry. S'il te plaît, Papa. »

Severus se leva, ramenant Draco dans ses bras.

Madame Pomfresh comprit ce Severus voulait faire et le lit doubla de taille en un mouvement de baguette. Un autre mouvement et Drago était dans un doux pyjama alors qu'il se couchait dans les draps.

Il se tendit immédiatement et se tourna jusqu'à ce qu'il soit aussi proche que possible d'Harry, posant une main possessive sur lui. Sentant la chaleur d'Harry, les dernières craintes de Draco furent balayées. Il fit un sourire de contentement et ses yeux commencèrent à se fermer.

« Merci, » fut la dernière chose qu'il murmura avant de s'endormir.

Severus caressa sa joue de la main droite un bref moment avant de la retirer.

Se redressant, il se tourna vers le directeur, notant que Weasley et Granger étaient encore accrochés à lui.

« Que faisons-nous avec eux et Diggory ? » Questionna-t-il.

« Je pense que qu'il est mieux pour eux de rester ici ce soir. J'ai bien peur qu'ils ne s'endorment pas aussi facilement que le jeune Malfoy ici présent. »

Madame Pomfresh fut à ses côtés en un instant, cajolant doucement les enfants que le directeur soutenait et les dirigea vers des lits situés en face de ceux d'Harry et Draco. Elle métamorphosa leurs vêtements et bientôt, ils furent installés sous les couvertures.

Leur état de choc ne devait pas avoir complètement disparu, nota Severus en voyant qu'ils obéissaient de manières automatique. Il espéra qu'ils ne seraient pas trop secoués. Pomfresh leur fit boire une combinaison de potion de sommeil et ajouta une dose de sérénité.

C'était une combinaison qui les endormirait lentement tout en s'assurant que leurs angoisses ne produisent pas de cauchemars. Elle donna à Cédric une potion de sommeil-sans-rêve car il était assez vieux pour l'avoir alors qu'il effectuait le charme nécessaire lui-même.

« Je pense que ce serait judicieux de dispenser les enfants de cours demain si ils le désirent. » Déclara Severus, une fois que tous les jeunes sorciers et sorcières furent pris en charge.

« Je suis d'accord, Severus. Poppy, quand pensez-vous qu'Harry et Miss Chang seront prêt à reprendre les cours ? »

« Je ne sais pas Albus. Ils sont guéris mais je suis inquiète au sujet de leur détresse émotionnelle qui pourrait persister. Je pense qu'il serait mieux qu'ils restent loin des autres élèves jusqu'à ce que nous puissions les assurer qu'ils seront en sécurité. »

« Très bien Poppy. Vous nous informerez quand ils seront prêts à nous fournir les détails de leur incident. »

« Evidemment, monsieur le directeur. »

Dumbledore la remercia puis se tourna vers le professeur de métamorphose qui était restée silencieuse.

« Minerva ma chère, comment allez-vous ? »

« Choquée, mais ça va Albus. J'essaie de trouver la meilleure façon d'expliquer tout ceci à ma maison. »

« Je suis sûr que vous y parviendrez à merveille, » répondit Albus de façon rassurante.

« Il y aura une opposition contre ça. Vous le réalisez ? »

« Oui, » soupira Albus. « Harry est très apprécié. Autant que l'est Miss Chang. »

« Ça aurait aidé à débusquer le coupable… si c'était un étudiant. »

« Vous soupçonnez le contraire Severus ? »

« J'ai mes soupçons. N'y a-t-il personne d'autre que moi qui trouve étrange l'endroit où Harry a été retrouvé ? Ce couloir est entièrement scellé par de puissants charmes auxquels vous avez vous-même aidé Albus. Aucun étudiant aussi puissant soit-il n'aurait dû être en mesure d'atteindre cette zone à moins que les sortilèges n'aient été affaiblis au préalable. Le fait qu'Harry se retrouve là suggère qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une attaque faite au hasard. »

« Albus, » dit Minerva avec une urgence soudaine. « Est-ce… »

« L'entrée n'est pas perturbée Minerva. La pierre est sûre. » Albus leva la main pour se masser le front. « Cependant Severus dit vrai. Je doute qu'un élève soit responsable. Alors il ne nous reste plus que le personnel et tous ceux qui ont réussi à entrer dans l'école sans être aperçu. »

« Ce qui est impossible. »

« Exactement. L'attaquant repose parmi le personnel. »

Un silence s'installa parmi les adultes après cela. Tous étaient perdus dans leurs propres pensées.

**-BAVM-**

La première chose dont Draco fut conscient quand il se réveilla fut qu'Harry était blotti profondément dans ses bras. Sa tête était cachée sous son menton et Draco sentit un souffle d'air chaud permanent contre son cou. Il sourit, tendant les doigts pour tenir la tresse de son compagnon et son souffle se bloqua quand il réalisa qu'il n'y avait rien à attraper.

Les souvenirs de la journée précédente lui revinrent et Draco le poussa, provoquant un pleurnichement d'Harry en signe de protestation avant qu'il ne se blottisse dans son oreiller.

« Dragon ? » lui parvint une voix soucieuse.

Se tournant, Draco trouva son parrain qui le fixait avec des yeux inquiets, un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier abandonné à côté de lui.

« Oncle Severus, » salua Draco. « Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Tu t'es endormi ici, donc nous avons pensé qu'il valait mieux t'y laisser. Granger, Weasley et Diggory sont restés pour la nuit, mais ils ont tous décidé d'aller en cours. Tu en as été dispensé. »

Draco acquiesça distraitement, son regard revenant à Harry. Il frotta le cou exposé de Harry. Il a vraiment raté la tête d'Harry. Son parrain avait deviné ses pensées.

« Draco, je pense que Harry peut les faire repousser s'il le désire. Rappelle-toi l'année dernière quand sa tresse a été coupée. »

Draco sourit. Comment pouvait-il oublier ? Harry avait décidé de jouer à chevalier et dragon et avait furieusement frappé autour de lui l'épée qu'il avait chipé à Lucius. Inutile de dire que sa tresse avait été victime de la partie. Ils l'avaient trouvé en pleurs, brisé, serrant sa tresse de cheveux coupée. Narcissa lui avait assuré qu'ils repousseraient mais cela n'avait pas consolé Harry, qui n'avait pas cessé de répéter qu'il voulait que ses cheveux reviennent _maintenant_.

À leur stupéfaction, les cheveux d'Harry avaient commencé à s'allonger et en quelques heures, ils avaient récupéré leur longueur précédente. Oncle Severus avait raison. Harry serait en mesure de les faire repousser s'il le voulait.

Les cheveux d'Harry étaient une couverture de sécurité pour lui, une protection contre le passé. Ils l'aidaient à se différencier de l'enfant aux cheveux en désordre qui avaient subi des sévices répétés. Les longs cheveux d'Harry représentaient le présent et le fait qu'il était sans danger. Il saisissait souvent des poignées de cheveux chaque fois qu'il n'était pas à l'aise. Cela le réconfortait. Oui, il était certain que la tresse d'Harry serait bientôt de retour.

« Pourquoi ses cheveux ? » Interrogea Draco.

« Nous ne sommes pas sûrs. De nombreuses potions ou des rituels nécessitent souvent des ingrédients tels que les cheveux ou le sang. Les deux ont été pris sur lui. Le directeur et moi avons déjà commencé à enquêter sur toutes les utilisations possibles qui pourraient être dérivées de ce qui a été pris. »

« Donc nous avons affaire à des petits sous-fifres de Voldemort, » dit Draco, impassible.

« C'est une possibilité indéniable que l'un de ses disciples soit impliqué. »

Draco ricana.

« Ils choisissent de se venger d'un homme mort ? »

Les yeux de Severus étaient graves quand ils rencontrèrent ceux de son filleul.

« Draco. Basé sur les preuves que j'ai accumulées au cours des dernières semaines, et le directeur avec ses propres investigations, nous avons des raisons de croire que l'homme connu sous le nom de Voldemort n'est pas vraiment mort. »

* * *

><p><strong>A Suivre...<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Pour ma part, quand j'ai lu et traduit ce chapitre, j'ai eu les larmes aux yeux plus d'une fois... Draco est vraiment touchant... J'espère que vous avez aimé également.<em>

_Sinon je ne posterai pas la suite avant le mois d'Août voir début Septembre car je pars en vacances et après j'ai beaucoup de chose à faire, du coup je vais en profiter pour avancer dans la traduction (j'ai les deux prochains chapitres qui sont en correction) et je tenterai de vous offrir un rythme de parution plus rapide ainsi ! Merci à vous tous d'être là à suivre cette traduction, je vous adore !_  
><em>Si jamais vous le désirez, allez faire un tour dans mon profil, vous trouverez des liens vers des fictions que j'ai publié sur un autre compte :)<em>

_Merci encore à vous tous, chers lectrices et lecteurs (?)._

**See You Soon**

_PS : N'OUBLIEZ PAS DE SIGNER VOS REVIEWS SI VOUS ETES ANONYME CAR JE NE SAIS PAS QUI VOUS ETES ET JE NE PEUX PAS VOUS REPONDRE! MERCI._

_Posté le : 9 Juillet 2012._


	16. Chapter 15

**Titre :** Being A Veela's Mate

**Rated :** M

**Auteur :** Chereche

**Traductrice :** Archimède

**Bêtas correctrices :** Agathe Laplante et Octo

**Disclaimer : **Je pense que tout le monde l'aura compris rien ne m'appartient, les personnages sont à J.K Rowling et l'histoire appartient à Chereche. Je ne suis que la traductrice !

**Particularité : **Romance/Action/Aventure. Il s'agit d'un Slash donc il va y avoir une histoire entre deux hommes. Si cela ne vous convient pas, passez votre chemin. Donc Homophobes, s'abstenir.

**Note :** Et bien voilà ma toute première traduction. La fic originale est en anglais. Si vous voulez également la lire, le lien est dans mon profil. Je remercie fortement mes bêtas Agathe Laplante et Octo pour tout ce qu'elles font et leur patience.

**Info :** Je garde volontairement les noms de la famille Malfoy et de Snape en Anglais !

**-l-**

**Note bis :** Je vous remercie énormément pour toutes vos reviews que vous m'avez laissé sur le dernier chapitre et merci également à tous ceux qui m'ont ajouté en Alert et/ou Favoris. J'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde !  
>Merci également aux anonymes : <strong>Kisis<strong>, **adenoide**,** ladydragonfly**,** Jus de fraise**,** Ekateri** et **Eliette** ainsi qu'aux autres qui n'ont pas laissé de noms. Sachez que vous trouverez les réponses à vos reviews sur mon forum dont vous pourrez trouver le lien dans mon profil !

**/!\ crazykaori** : je ne peux pas te répondre, tes mp sont désactivés !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 15<strong>

* * *

><p>« Découvre-moi, » siffla une voix terrifiante avec colère.<p>

« Oui Maître. »

Les mains tremblantes, Quirrell commença à dérouler le tissu autour de sa tête. Alors qu'il le desserrait, une puanteur infecte remplit la salle. Cette odeur lui donna un haut le cœur, mais il continua son travail jusqu'à ce que le dernier bout du turban tombe au loin… emportant avec lui un morceau noirci de son cuir chevelu. Un visage crayeux apparut à l'arrière du crâne de l'homme.

« Tu as échoué ! » Grogna le visage, provoquant un mouvement de recul chez l'homme. « Tu seras puni pour ça ! »

« Mais Maître ! » Plaida l'homme. « Le plan était parfait. »

« Alors, comment ont-ils retrouvé le garçon ? » Fut la réponse colérique qu'il reçut. « La jeune fille devait être retrouvée, pas lui. Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas trouvé l'elfe de maison ? »

« Maître, je ne sais pas, » dit-il servilement. « L'elfe de maison auquel nous avons donné du Polynectar n'a jamais été découvert. Ils savaient surement où trouver Potter. AH ! »

Quirrell tomba à genoux alors qu'une douleur lancinante lui traversait la tête. Le second visage grimaça aussi, mais de plaisir. Contrairement à la plupart des gens, il se délectait de la douleur.

Comment son serviteur avait-il pu échouer aussi lamentablement ? Le garçon n'aurait pas dû être retrouvé. Il le punirait une fois encore lorsqu'il aurait retrouvé son corps, car pour l'instant, il le lui fallait bel et bien vivant pour continuer à l'accueillir. Quirrell avait été le meilleur parti pour lui jusqu'à présent. Il vivait en lui depuis trois mois maintenant.

Ce n'était que depuis les dernières semaines que le corps de l'homme avait véritablement commencé à réagir contre lui. La peau de Quirrell était lentement en train de se décomposer, mais il était certain qu'il pourrait tirer au moins quatre mois de plus dans son corps. Non pas qu'il comptait demeurer en lui autant de temps. Bientôt, il aurait son Elixir et un nouveau corps.

À contrecœur, il relâcha son emprise sur le cerveau de l'homme, stoppant ainsi la douleur. Son serviteur déblatéra des excuses qu'il écarta.

« A cause de ta stupidité, nous avons perdu une occasion d'acquérir la pierre. Heureusement pour toi, nous aurons une autre chance demain. As-tu pris assez de cheveux au garçon ? »

« O-oui Maître. Seulement un quart de tout cela a été utilisé dans la potion. »

Suite à ses ordres, Quirrell avait brassé une forme avancée de la potion de Polynectar. Il aurait pu garder l'elfe ressemblant à Potter pendant au moins une semaine. De plus, avec le sort fort étonnant qui avait été utilisé pour capturer l'elfe toujours actif, il ne se serait pas réveillé pendant tout ce temps. Ses ennemis auraient été convenablement distraits en essayant de réveiller le « garçon », lui donnant suffisamment de temps pour accomplir sa tâche et tuer l'enfant responsable de son état actuel.

Voldemort n'aurait jamais cru qu'il serait difficile de tuer Harry Potter. Il n'était pas le héros dont le monde des sorciers faisait l'éloge. Ce n'était qu'un simple accident qui avait causé sa mort. Ça devait l'être. Aucun bébé n'aurait pu le battre. Il était Lord Voldemort et il était immortel.

« Va chercher les cheveux puis amène moi à la Forêt Interdite. Je vais avoir cette pierre. »

« Oui Maître. »

**-BAVM-**

Severus avait jeté un sort de silence afin de s'assurer que personne ne les entende avant de parler.

« Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'informations concernant Quirrell, mais en faisant des recherches sur lui, j'ai trouvé quelques petites choses sur le pas si mort Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il y avait plusieurs témoignages qui, je crois, sont directement liés à lui. »

« Des gens ont vu Voldemort ? » Demanda Draco en se redressant.

« Oui et non. »

« Explique-toi mon oncle, » fit Draco avec une pointe d'impatience.

Son parrain était vague et il n'était pas d'humeur à le supporter.

Le Maître des potions le reconnut et lui lança un regard d'excuse.

« Quelques-uns de mes contacts ont rapporté des témoignages sur une silhouette déformée errant à travers bois et forêts. Le premier date d'environ sept ans, près de Godric's Hollow. »

« Godric's ? Mais ce n'est là que Harry est né ? »

« Si, c'est ça. Depuis lors, il a été aperçu dans différentes parties de Grande-Bretagne. Il y a aussi des affirmations indiquant qu'il a été aussi vu en France. Cependant comme tu le sais, les goules sont fréquentes là-bas, donc on ne peut pas confirmer si le visage qui a été vu est le même. Sa forme est différente à chaque apparition. Parfois, elle est grande et imposante, d'autres fois petite et minuscule. Nous avons d'abord cru qu'il n'y avait aucune relation entre les constats à cause de ça. Pourtant, une caractéristique commune en est ressortie. Dans chaque endroit enregistré, des carcasses de licornes vidées ont inévitablement été retrouvées. »

Draco pâlit. Les licornes étaient l'une de ses créatures magiques préférées, en seconde position après les dragons.

« Vidées ? »

« De leur sang. Il n'y avait pas une seule goutte de sang dans les licornes quand elles ont été retrouvées. »

« Mais pourquoi ? » Réussit-il à demander, troublé par la révélation.

Les licornes étaient l'une des créatures des plus pures qui existaient et étaient extrêmement intelligentes. En tuer une était un sacrilège.

Une large paume se posa sur le Veela et le caressa d'une manière rassurante.

« Le sang de licorne a de nombreuses propriétés curatives. Il allonge également la durée de vie d'une personne. Lorsqu'il est donné volontairement, il y a peu de répercussions, que ce soit pour le preneur ou la licorne. Lorsqu'il est pris de force, les deux côtés souffrent. »

Severus refusa d'en expliquer davantage. Draco n'avait pas besoin de connaître tous les détails sanglants, il était beaucoup trop jeune.

« Je crois que cette silhouette est celle du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ma théorie est qu'en quelque sorte il a pu sauver une partie de lui-même quand son sort a rebondi sur Harry. C'est ce fragment de lui qui a été vu, mais la façon dont il change de forme, ça me dépasse. Je n'ai aucun indice quant à la façon dont il réussit à avoir une forme physique pour commencer. La population des licornes a diminué de manière significative récemment, ce qui me porte à croire que Voldemort arrive à survivre grâce à leur sang. Il doit être extrêmement faible pour en être aussi dépendant. Peut-être qu'il essaie de trouver un moyen de se renforcer, dans l'espoir de revenir au pouvoir. »

« Peut-il avoir plusieurs façons de retrouver sa pleine puissance ? »

« Oui. Je crois que la seule limite que la magie possède vraiment, c'est qu'elle ne peut pas ramener une personne morte à la vie. Tout le reste est un jeu d'enfants, si tu sais où chercher. »

Le Veela se tut un long moment, assimilant tout ce qui venait d'être dit. Il avait toujours été prévenu qu'Harry devrait être protégé des Mangemorts et de leurs familles. Ce qu'il pouvait accepter aisément. Mais si le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même était de retour, Draco savait qu'il serait presque impossible de protéger Harry comme il devait l'être.

Certes il était fort et le serait encore plus avec le temps. Il avait son sang Veela. Rien que cela le plaçait loin devant un grand nombre de sorciers. Cependant, il n'avait pas encore atteint la maturité sorcière. Avec elle, ses pouvoirs seraient encore plus grands. Avec le temps, il serait en mesure de défendre Harry du Seigneur Noir lui-même, quelque chose qu'il serait capable de faire d'un claquement de doigt.

Mais pour l'instant, il n'avait pas la force de se dresser contre lui. Si Voldemort récupérait ses pleins pouvoirs bientôt, il devrait s'appuyer sur ceux de son entourage pour l'aider à protéger Harry. En tant que Veela, avoir besoin d'une aide extérieure le dérangeait.

« Donc, il est vivant mais faible. Tu crois qu'il faut combien de temps… »

« Avant qu'il ne revienne ? Je n'en sais rien. Le sang de licorne le maintient en vie, mais il faudra bien plus que ça pour le faire revenir à sa pleine puissance. Nous avons le temps. Peut-être pas plus d'un an, mais au moins nous savons qu'il est vivant. Nous pouvons commencer à planifier une contre-attaque, peut-être même réussir à le retrouver avant même qu'il ne revienne entièrement. »

« Nous ? »

Severus hésita un instant, se débattant avec lui-même. Finalement, il se décida à lui dire. Il avait déjà avoué tant de choses, continuer ne pouvait pas faire de mal.

« Par le passé, plusieurs organisations en dehors du Ministère de la Magie ont collaboré pour vaincre Voldemort. Beaucoup existent encore, bien que leur mission ait changé. Pour traiter avec les Mages Noirs ils adoptent une approche différente du Ministère. Je fais partie d'une de ces organisations… comme tes parents. Avec mes conclusions et la preuve du fondateur, nous allons reformer le groupe et veiller à mettre Voldemort hors d'état de nuire. Harry, ainsi que le Monde Sorcier tout entier sera sauvé et débarrassé de cet homme une bonne fois pour toute. »

A qui pouvait-il faire plus confiance qu'à un groupe auquel ses parents et son parrain appartenaient ? Les craintes antérieures de Draco se dissipèrent grandement à la révélation de Severus.

Il y avait des organisations dehors qui se battaient contre Voldemort. Il n'était pas seul dans sa tâche. Avoir d'autres organisations sur ce projet lui permettrait de se concentrer uniquement sur la protection d'Harry.

« Je compte sur toi pour m'aider, oncle Severus, » dit-il après avoir remis de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

« Merci mon petit dragon. »

A leurs côtés, Harry émit un petit bruit en se tournant légèrement. Draco tendit vivement la main pour lui caresser le front et cela le calma.

« Je n'aime pas son apparence, » murmura Draco en attrapant une courte mèche avant de tirer dessus. « Cela me rappelle trop la première fois qu'il est venu à moi. »

« Ce sont seulement des cheveux Draco, » souligna Severus.

« Pas pour moi, et certainement pas pour lui non plus. »

« Peux-tu m'expliquer mon dragon ? »

Les sourcils de Draco se froncèrent alors qu'il regardait son oncle.

« Tu sais qu'Harry fait des cauchemars. Moins qu'avant, mais il en fait encore de temps en temps. »

Severus déglutit.

« A propos du passé ? Quand il était avec… »

« Oui et non. Il ne rêve pas de ce qu'ils lui ont fait, il rêve que je l'abandonne et qu'il retourne chez eux. Je ne peux pas lui en faire le reproche puisqu'on ne lui a jamais dit qu'ils ne seraient plus jamais une menace. »

Le « eux » dont Draco faisait état était bien évidemment les tuteurs moldus d'Harry, les Dursley. Ils étaient les responsables de l'état horrible dans lequel Harry lui avait été amené. La famille de Draco avait veillé à ce qu'Harry fut vengé.

Le cas Vernon Dursley avait été traité par ses parents. Ils avaient placé un Portoloin dans son véhicule qui s'était activé juste avant que sa voiture n'explose avec un sort à retardement. Son "corps" avait été complètement anéanti dans l'explosion. Du moins, c'est ce que les moldus avaient cru.

Avec sa "mort" sur les dossiers moldus, aucun sorcier n'aurait jamais pensé à établir un lien entre le corps mutilé retrouvé profondément dans les montagnes de l'Ogre et Vernon Dursley. Narcissa était dans ses droits en tant que mère Vélane à se venger pour Harry. La ruse était simplement de veiller à ce que Lucius ne puisse pas être accusé en vertu des lois sorcières.

Le Portoloin l'avait amené au milieu du territoire des ogres. Les sorciers avaient signé un traité avec ces êtres ce qui leur avait donné une paix relative. Cependant, les moldus n'étaient pas compris dans celui-ci et ainsi Dursley avait immédiatement été attaqué. Lucius et Narcissa étaient arrivés dans la zone assez longtemps pour entendre ses cris de douleur alors qu'il était déchiqueté par les bêtes. Ils étaient partis bien avant la fin de l'acte.

Severus avait pris le soin de s'occuper de Pétunia. Pour la femme qui s'était tenue à ses côtés et avait laissé un enfant innocent être sauvagement abusé, la mort n'était pas suffisante. Au lieu de cela, il l'avait mis sous la Malédiction Impérieuse.

Une semaine après la "mort" de son mari, Pétunia avait appelé tous les membres de la famille de son mari et leur avait dit qu'en raison de son chagrin, elle partait du Surrey avec son fils pour prendre un nouveau départ. Elle n'avait donné aucune information quant à l'endroit où elle avait planifié de se rendre ni si elle allait reprendre contact avec eux. Deux jours plus tard, Pétunia Dursley avait disparu de Privet Drive pour refaire surface en Russie.

Severus avait quelques amis potionnistes là-bas qui préféraient faire des expériences sur des sujets humains plutôt que sur des rats. Pétunia était un cadeau pour eux. Année après année, elle avait été forcée d'ingérer autant de potions expérimentales que nécessaire. Elle souffrait des terribles effets secondaires, de la douleur atroce de cracher des limaces ou autres effets indésirables.

Elle y resta pendant dix ans comme Severus l'avait prévu. Il ne doutait pas qu'elle en ressortirait autrement que folle à cause de ça, résultat des potions sans fin. Après cela, elle fut enfermée dans un asile ou n'importe où ailleurs où ses amis décidèrent de la placer.

Albus s'était contenté de rajeunir le jeune Dursley en un bébé de cinq mois et l'avait placé dans un orphelinat. Il persistait à croire que le comportement atroce de l'enfant et les agressions envers son cousin étaient dues au fait qu'il avait était témoin de l'attitude des parents. Il avait décidé de donner une seconde chance à Dudley dans la vie. Narcissa avait soutenu que Dumbledore devait au moins en premier lieu donner une fessée jusqu'au sang au jeune voyou. Severus était d'accord, mais il avait néanmoins préparé la potion nécessaire.

« C'est quelque chose que toi et Harry devez régler, » décida Severus. « Je ne veux pas m'en mêler. »

« Bien, » concéda Draco.

Son regard dériva dans la pièce et se fixa sur le lit qu'il savait que Cho avait occupé la nuit précédente.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, je vois que Cho n'est pas ici. Où est-elle ? »

« Miss Chang a été libérée plus tôt aujourd'hui. Ses parents ont choisi de la retirer de l'école pendant quelques semaines. Honnêtement, je ne pense pas qu'elle reviendra. A l'origine, ses parents étaient réticents à l'envoyer ici. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ses deux parents ont étudié à Beauxbâtons. Elle est venue ici uniquement à cause de M. Diggory. Je suis certain que si on la transfère, M. Diggory suivra bientôt. »

« Je ne comprends pas. Aucun d'eux ne partage un lien comme Harry et moi. Ils peuvent très bien vivre l'un sans l'autre. »

« Il s'agit là de mon opinion personnelle, et il y en a plus que ce que l'école a dit. Peut-être qu'ils sont des âmes sœurs. C'est un lien tout à fait semblable au vôtre. Une fois que l'âme sœur est trouvée, ils se sentent dépourvus l'un sans l'autre. Ça ne serait pas aussi grave que ce que vous deux avez vécu, mais ça pourrait arriver. Je me souviens que M. Diggory était totalement renfermé sur lui-même pendant sa première année. »

« Alors il y a différents types de liens ? »

« De nombreux types petit Dragon. Il peut s'agir d'un lien comme le vôtre comme un lien entre ennemis. »

« Pourquoi diable quelqu'un voudrait d'un lien avec un ennemi ? »

« Les raisons diffèrent selon les personnes, je suppose. »

Draco réfléchit pendant un certain temps avant de repousser tout ça hors de son esprit. Le seul lien sur lequel il avait besoin de se concentrer était le sien.

« Oncle Sev, si Cho part, nous devrons compter uniquement sur Harry pour trouver le coupable ? »

« Non, elle a parlé au directeur avant son départ. Le professeur Dumbledore viendra voir Harry quand il se réveillera. »

« Tu sais quand ça sera ? »

« Dans quelques heures. Les potions qu'on lui a données sont un peu plus fortes que ce dont son corps a l'habitude. Son corps a mis beaucoup d'énergie pour les assimiler. Il s'est réveillé du sommeil induit par les potions plus tôt ce matin. Là, il s'agit d'un repos naturel. »

« Donc, il pourra sortir après s'être réveillé. »

« Oui. »

« Bien. Je le veux à la maison et en sécurité avec moi. »

La possessivité dans sa voix était évidente et Severus hocha la tête. Si les gens pensaient que le Veela était protecteur avant, ils seraient choqués quand Harry serait prêt à reprendre les cours. Maintenant plus que jamais, Draco ne le voulait plus hors de son champ de vision. Il espérait que les étudiants seraient particulièrement prudents autour d'Harry. Face à l'étincelle dans les yeux de Draco, Severus savait qu'il attaquerait le premier venu et se poserait des questions plus tard.

Severus partit après qu'Harry se soit réveillé afin d'informer le directeur. Il savait que l'homme était profondément préoccupé par l'enfant, même s'il n'avait pas été là avec eux. Il avait une école à diriger après tout.

Harry s'était réveillé brusquement et s'était agrippé de lui-même à Draco, son petit corps secoué de profonds tremblements. Il avait fallu un temps considérable et une potion calmante de l'infirmière pour finalement le tranquilliser. Même s'il était évident que l'enfant était ébranlé. Il était toujours accroché à Draco quand il les avait conduits à leurs appartements.

Albus avait eu l'air absolument épuisé quand il était venu le voir. Severus savait qu'il avait eu une matinée mouvementée : d'abord informer l'école de l'attaque et du départ à venir de Mlle Chang, et ensuite enquêter sur l'incident lui-même.

Après avoir demandé à Severus de rester avec Draco et Harry à l'infirmerie, il avait trouvé Minerva pour enquêter sur les alibis des professeurs les jours précédents.

« Tous les enseignants ont été pris en compte, y compris Trelawney et le garde-chasse Hagrid, » déclara Albus sans préambule à Severus une fois qu'il se fut assis.

« Hagrid ? » Répéta Severus, surpris.

Pourquoi ce balourd maladroit était-il sur la liste ?

Dumbledore semblait avoir lu ses pensées car il lui offrit un petit sourire.

« Nous devons être minutieux Severus. Hagrid était comme il le prétendait dans la Forêt Interdite durant la majorité de la journée. »

« Et alors ? Il vit pratiquement dedans. »

« Je sais Severus. Aucun humain ne peut vérifier s'il était vraiment là. Je ne perds pas de temps à enquêter sur lui. Hagrid n'aurait jamais fait de mal à l'enfant de Lily et James. »

« Il n'est pas assez intelligent de toute façon, » remarqua sournoisement Severus.

Albus lui envoya un regard réprobateur, mais il l'ignora. Severus ne s'entendait pas bien avec des gens aussi joyeux et Hagrid était un demi-géant extraordinairement heureux.

« Je doute fortement que Trelawney soit impliquée. Elle sort rarement de sa fumerie d'opium qu'elle ose appeler une salle de classe. »

Le directeur se racla la gorge.

« Hum. Je ne crois pas que Minerva montre un peu de partialité lorsqu'on en vient à son sujet. »

Non pas que Severus pourrait lui reprocher, l'aversion de Minerva pour la divination était bien connue. Elle considérait cette matière comme inutile et accusait le "professeur" d'être un imposteur. Connaissant le professeur de métamorphose, elle lui avait sans doute demandé de révéler qui avait attaqué Harry et insulté l'enseignante quand elle n'avait pas pu répondre.

« Qu'a-t-elle fait exactement pour s'attirer la colère de Minerva cette fois ? »

« Trelawney a déclaré qu'elle était en conversation avec un esprit de l'Atlantide. »

« QUOI ? »

« Pas besoin de crier Severus. Elle a envoyé son esprit vagabonder et il a fini dans l'Atlantide, où elle a eu une conversation merveilleuse avec un défunt résident. »

« Le seul esprit qui s'entretenait avec la femme était celui de sa bouteille de Whisky Pur-Feu. Pourquoi Quirrell n'est-il pas sur la liste ? »

« Le professeur Quirrell était en charge des retenues cette semaine. Ses localisations sont prises en compte. »

« Vous connaissez mes préoccupations au sujet de Quirrell, Albus. Je crois qu'il est d'une quelconque façon impliqué. »

« Je sais Severus, mais il y a peu de choses que nous puissions faire avec cette seule hypothèse. »

Severus décida de mettre de côté Quirrell pour l'instant.

« Qu'en est-il de la déclaration de Mlle Chang ? »

Le directeur soupira profondément, s'enfonçant dans sa chaise.

« Sa mémoire a été modifiée, » déclara-t-il sans ambages. « Elle se souvient de tout, sauf du visage de son agresseur. Je crains que l'interrogatoire d'Harry se révèle même inutile. »

« N'y a-t-il aucun moyen d'inverser le sort ? »

« Non, j'ai essayé. »

« Donc en gros Albus, nous mettons mon 'hypothèse' de côté, et nous revenons à la case départ ? »

« Autant je déteste le dire Severus, c'est exactement là où nous sommes. »

« Eh bien Albus, c'est probablement là où vous êtes, mais pour ma part je continuerai à surveiller Quirrell. »

« Si vous le souhaitez Severus. Maintenant dites-moi, comment va Harry ? »

**-BAVM-**

« Parle-moi, petit lion, » encouragea Draco, debout derrière son compagnon.

Ils se tenaient debout devant le miroir d'Harry depuis plusieurs minutes. Harry avait couru ici dès le moment où Draco lui avait demandé avec hésitation s'il avait l'intention de rallonger ses cheveux. Le Veela vit le manque d'intérêt dans les yeux émeraude de son compagnon alors qu'il considérait ses cheveux tondus. Il ne se souvenait pas qui l'avait fait, mais il se rappelait certainement ce qui s'était passé.

La douleur de sa peau n'était rien en comparaison de ce qu'il avait ressenti quand ses cheveux avaient été coupés. Il avait été traîné par eux ; pleurant tandis qu'il avait été forcé de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour essayer de soulager la douleur sur son cuir chevelu. Il se souvenait du rire dément, le sourire hideux, mais il ne pouvait pas remettre le visage.

Il avait eu un moment de panique extrême lorsque l'homme avait tiré un couteau brillant. Non pas parce qu'il craignait qu'il lui tranche la gorge. Non. Il savait d'instinct que la lame n'était pas faite pour caresser sa peau.

L'arme d'argent était lentement montée à la racine de ses cheveux qui le maintenaient dans la même position douloureuse. Il avait sangloté; supplié alors qu'il le sentait le presser contre la base de sa tresse, hurlant quand il sentit ce qui représentait sa sécurité se déchirer. Le choc fut tel qu'il sombra finalement dans l'inconscience. Plus que la douleur de ses blessures ou la peur. Le fait de savoir que tout ce qu'il avait de plus cher était perdu pour lui.

Il savait qu'il pouvait les faire repousser. Draco lui avait rappelé continuellement ce fait depuis qu'ils étaient revenus ici. Draco comprenait ce que représentaient ses cheveux. Ils lui rappelaient ce qu'il avait maintenant. Sentir la lourde charge contre son dos lui assurait qu'il n'était plus l'enfant maltraité aux cheveux ébouriffés.

Le garçon aux cheveux longs n'avait pas été maltraité. Il était le compagnon d'un Veela, et il savait tout ce que lui apportait ce titre. Il était aimé et on prenait soin de lui. Il avait un compagnon permanent. Il avait un protecteur. La tresse le lui rappelait à chaque minute de la journée. Mais maintenant, elle avait disparu.

Et avec elle tout le confort qu'elle lui avait apporté.

Tous ses sentiments de sécurité étaient morts dès le moment où quelqu'un qui souhaitait lui faire du mal l'avait attrapé. Il avait souillé leur signification pour lui, l'entachant. Sa tresse ne serait plus jamais le symbole de ce qu'il avait. D'une certaine manière, il était reconnaissant à celui qui lui avait coupé et pris ses cheveux.

Parce que s'il ne l'avait pas fait, Harry savait qu'il aurait fini par le faire lui-même. Il n'aurait pas voulu que la cascade impure de cheveux le touche, et que Draco se salisse en le caressant. Non, il était content qu'elle ait disparu.

Cependant, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser ses cheveux dans l'aspect ébouriffé qu'ils avaient actuellement.

Ces cheveux appartenaient à l'enfant du Surrey qui avait vécu dans la peur perpétuelle et la douleur. Ces mèches indisciplinées furent saisies douloureusement pour jeter l'enfant. Ces cheveux appartenaient au passé et là, c'était le présent. Garder ses cheveux tels qu'ils étaient actuellement sous-entendait qu'il y avait la possibilité qu'il puisse être à nouveau maltraité. Harry savait que cela n'arriverait jamais. Pas avec le Veela derrière lui.

Là était son problème. Il ne pouvait pas garder ses cheveux courts, mais pourrait-il encore les avoir aussi long qu'avant ? Chacune de ces options lui laissant maintenant des connotations négatives.

« Petit lion ? »

Les mains de son compagnon se posèrent sur son épaule. Harry rencontra son regard dans le miroir. Oui, il savait ce qu'il devait faire.

Fermant les yeux, il rassembla son pouvoir, le concentrant sur ses cheveux. Lentement, il sentit une réaction et sans plus attendre, ils commencèrent à s'allonger. Il rouvrit les yeux pour juger du processus.

Les mains de Draco se descendirent plus bas pour se poser sur ses avant-bras. Il était reconnaissant pour le confort qu'elles lui donnaient alors qu'il accomplissait sa tâche. Il dirigeait ses cheveux tandis qu'ils s'allongeaient, stoppant des mèches en pleine croissance, tout en exhortant les autres à se boucler ou se lisser.

Il ne savait pas avec précision combien de temps s'était écoulé avant qu'il ne soit satisfait et arrête le processus. Un rapide claquement de doigts et ses cheveux se disposèrent comme il le voulait. Satisfait, il croisa à nouveau les yeux de Draco dans le miroir.

« T'en penses quoi ? » Demanda-t-il doucement, en espérant que Draco approuvait, bien qu'il sache qu'il n'en changerait pas quand même.

Le plus âgé prit un long moment avant de répondre, observant le nouvel aspect de son compagnon. Il était différent, mais cela lui convenait. Plus il le regardait, plus il approuvait. Certes, les cheveux longs d'Harry fouettant l'air lui manqueraient, mais cette nouvelle longueur était acceptable. D'ailleurs, il avait vu l'étincelle de détermination dans les yeux émeraude : cette coupe ne changerait pas.

« J'adore petit lion, » répondit-il, en caressant les bras du garçon doucement. « Mais tu peux m'expliquer comment tu faisais avant ? Je voudrais comprendre ton raisonnement. »

« Bien sûr, » sourit Harry.

Sa main remonta jusqu'à hauteur de son menton, puis sur sa frange. Ses cheveux tombaient sur un côté de son visage, dissimulant sa cicatrice.

« Cela représente le passé. Mon temps avant toi. »

Faisant glisser sa main plus loin, il passa ses doigts dans les cheveux qui retombaient à quelques centimètres au-dessous de son épaule.

« Cela représente le présent. Mon temps avec toi. »

« Pourquoi le passé et le présent ? »

« Ils sont chacun une partie de moi. Je ne peux pas oublier le Surrey Draco. Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment fait, et c'est pourquoi j'avais une frange avant. Mais je ne m'y suis jamais accroché, j'étais nerveux, pas vrai ? »

En y repensant, Draco était d'accord.

« Je ne pouvais pas garder la tresse. Je sais que tu l'aimais, mais elle était sale. Et je ne pouvais pas laisser mon passé se mêler à mon présent en même temps, je ne pouvais les laisser court. C'est un équilibre entre les deux. »

Il se sentit doucement être retourné et son menton être relevé.

« Je dois admettre que je regrette la tresse, mais je comprends et respecte ta façon de penser. Je t'aime pour ce que tu es, pas pour tes cheveux. Tu seras toujours parfait à mes yeux. »

Harry était soulagé de voir que Draco ait réellement compris. Il se rapprocha pour se blottir contre son compagnon.

« Merci, » murmura-t-il, appréciant le confort de l'étreinte. « Tu crois que Maman et Papa vont aimer ? »

Le plus âgé eut un petit rire alors qu'il se dégageait.

« Mère et Père vont adorer. Ton nouvel aspect a une ressemblance frappante avec celui que ton père avait l'habitude de porter. C'est un style traditionnel, si je ne me trompe pas. Si quelqu'un te demande, dis-leur que tu as décidé d'adopter ton patrimoine de sang-pur. »

« Ma mère était une née-moldu, » souligna Harry.

« Ah, mais tu as deux sortes de parents, n'est-ce pas ? Et l'un d'entre d'eux ne sont pas des Sang-pur aristocratiques ! Que veux-tu souligner alors ? De plus, en tant que mon compagnon, tu te tiens sur un pied d'égalité que moi. Tu partages mon statut. »

« Tu parles comme papa quand il me fait la morale sur les traditions, » se moqua Harry.

« Je prends ça comme un compliment. »

« Dray ? » Demanda Harry, après un bref silence.

« Oui petit lion ? »

« Ils vont attraper celui qui a fait ça, pas vrai ? »

« Je suis sûr qu'ils le feront, » rassura Draco. « Mais de toute façon, je vais te protéger. Cela ne se reproduira pas. »

* * *

><p><strong>A Suivre...<strong>

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu ! Désolée d'avoir mis du temps à poster, mais je n'ai pas pu le faire plus tôt, j'ai mes études à gérer également. En tout cas, merci d'être toujours aussi nombreux !<em>

_Oubliez pas de laissez vos commentaires ;)_

**See You Soon !**

_Posté le : 23 Septembre 2012._


	17. Chapter 16

**Titre :** Being A Veela's Mate

**Rated :** M

**Auteur :** Chereche

**Traductrice :** Archimède

**Bêtas correctrices :** Agathe Laplante et Octo

**Disclaimer : **Je pense que tout le monde l'aura compris rien ne m'appartient, les personnages sont à J.K Rowling et l'histoire appartient à Chereche. Je ne suis que la traductrice !

**Particularité : **Romance/Action/Aventure. Il s'agit d'un Slash donc il va y avoir une histoire entre deux hommes. Si cela ne vous convient pas, passez votre chemin. Donc Homophobes, s'abstenir.

**Note :** Et bien voilà ma toute première traduction. La fic originale est en anglais. Si vous voulez également la lire, le lien est dans mon profil. Je remercie fortement mes bêtas Agathe Laplante et Octo pour tout ce qu'elles font et leur patience.

**Info :** Je garde volontairement les noms de la famille Malfoy et de Snape en Anglais !

**-l-**

**Note bis :** Je vous remercie énormément pour toutes vos reviews que vous m'avez laissé sur le dernier chapitre et merci également à tous ceux qui m'ont ajouté en Alert et/ou Favoris. Merci également aux anonymes : **Kisis**, **adenoide**,** nepheria4**, et** chap91**. Sachez que vous trouverez les réponses à vos reviews sur mon forum dont vous pourrez trouver le lien dans mon profil !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 16<strong>

* * *

><p>Les quelques étudiants qui avaient vu le professeur de Défense pendant les cours s'étaient rendus compte qu'une fois de plus la vieille légende allait se réaliser. Le poste de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal semblait réellement être maudit. Aucun professeur n'était resté plus d'un an. Et à en juger par l'apparence de Quirrell, il semblerait que le professeur ne dure même pas aussi longtemps.<p>

La robe de l'homme était déchirée en de nombreux endroits et il y avait de la boue sur son ourlet. Ajouté à cela les éraflures sur les bras et le visage et la façon dont il se parlait à lui-même avec un sourire fou sur les lèvres, il semblait que l'homme était sur le point de craquer.

Les fantômes s'étaient levés, tout comme les élèves, pour regarder le professeur de potions apparaître de nulle part et suivre l'homme, une expression sombre sur le visage. Il semblait prêt à le réduire en miettes. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que les rumeurs et les spéculations ne commencent. Quand le dîner débuta ce soir-là, les discussions étaient moins portées sur les festivités d'Halloween de la journée suivante que sur le duel apparent entre Snape et Quirrell et la détermination de Snape à faire renvoyer l'homme.

Severus ne se souciait pas des regards qu'il recevait quand il suivait sa cible. Hagrid l'avait informé que le professeur était entré plusieurs heures auparavant dans la forêt et il était déterminé à confondre l'homme.

Il retint la porte du bureau de Quirrell avant qu'elle ne claque, sa présence faisant sursauter l'homme pâle. Sérieusement, comment pouvait-il être un bon professeur de DCFM s'il n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il était suivi ?

« Snape, » bégaya le petit homme, ses yeux s'élargissant.

Le visage de Severus se tordit en un rictus alors qu'il fermait la porte avec un soin délibéré, avant de la verrouiller.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? »

« Laissez tomber votre numéro Quirrell, » déclara doucement Severus. « Vous vous parliez à vous-même de façon assez éloquente il y a quelques instants. »

Il nota la façon dont l'homme tressaillit et se recula.

« Je parle comme ça quand je suis surpris. »

« Vraiment ? » Demanda Severus avec curiosité. « Donc, les jeunes sorcières et sorciers vous effrayent à chaque minute de la journée ? »

L'homme pâlit, réalisant à quel point son excuse s'était retournée contre lui.

« Les élèves ne m'effrayent pas, ils me rendent juste nerveux. »

« Donc vous êtes nerveux, bien. Pourquoi donc ? » Demanda Severus d'un ton qui se voulait innocent.

« Eh bien, vous m'avez abordé dans mes appartements et je ne pense pas vraiment que vous soyez ici pour une visite de courtoisie. »

« Vous avez raison, ce n'est pas le cas. » Exposa Severus sans ambages.

Il laissa tomber son masque et regarda l'homme avec des yeux perçants.

« D'où proviennent vos blessures ? »

« J'ai été aidé Rusard avec quelques épouvantards. Ils se sont bien sûr changés en vampires et m'ont attaqué. »

« Vraiment ? Je pensais qu'un professeur de Défense serait en mesure de vaincre des épouvantards longtemps avant d'être atteint. »

« Eh bien il y en avait un grand nombre, » dit-il sur la défensive.

« Je suppose. Où étaient ces épouvantards ? »

« A différents endroits. J'ai passé un peu de temps à les suivre. »

« Mais vous avez dit qu'ils ont attaqué immédiatement. Cela n'impliquerait-il pas qu'ils étaient ensemble ? »

« Ah… »

« De plus, » continua Severus comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu. « Je crois que l'unique épouvantard que nous ayons est celui qui réside actuellement dans la salle des professeurs. Il me semble qu'Hagrid lui donne le nom de Pete ou quelque chose du genre. L'école le garde car nous pensons qu'il pourrait faire un bon exercice pour les élèves plus âgés. Vous devriez le savoir vu que vous êtes le professeur de Défense. »

« Professeur Snape – »

« Mais puisque nous savons tous les deux que vous mentez, continuons. Vous êtes un adulte, si vous voulez vous faire blesser, ce n'est vraiment pas mon problème. »

« Bien je… »

« Où étiez-vous lorsque les étudiants ont été attaqués ? »

Quirrell se redressa.

« J'ai déjà répondu à cela. J'étais en charge des retenues. »

« Oui, mais contrairement à d'autres professeurs, je suis très impliqué. Un seul étudiant a écopé d'une retenue hier, et vous l'avez reporté à la semaine prochaine. »

Severus fut fier de voir Quirrell afficher un air paniqué.

« Vous n'avez aucune preuve ! »

« Oui, oui, uniquement des hypothèses, » répliqua Severus avec une vague signe de la main. « J'ai été parlé avec le directeur. Cependant, je sais que c'est vous qui l'avez fait et je vais garder un œil sur vous. N'ayez aucun doute à ce sujet. Vous ferez une erreur Quirrell, et dès cet instant, je serai là pour vous attraper. »

Avec cette déclaration, le Maître des potions se retourna pour partir.

« On ne me menace pas, Snape. »

Severus s'arrêta, la main sur la porte. Sans un regard en arrière, il répondit :

« Je ne fais pas de menaces Quirrell, uniquement des promesses. Et je vous assure, je tiens toutes mes promesses. »

Après cela, il partit. Un rapide coup d'œil à l'heure lui indiqua qu'il devait retrouver Albus pour surveiller Harry. Il ne pouvait pas garder ce rictus satisfait sur le visage en se rappelant le visage paniqué de Quirrell. Oui, l'homme était sans aucun doute coupable, il devait juste attendre qu'il fasse un faux pas.

**-BAVM-**

Albus souleva un sourcil rempli de questions face à son expression, mais il l'ignora. Il n'était pas d'humeur à faire la leçon sur comment menacer les membres du personnel.

« Papy Albus, tu m'étouffes, » protesta Harry dans les bras du directeur.

Le vieux sorcier serrait étroitement le garçon contre sa poitrine, permettant ainsi à ses dernières craintes de s'effacer. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il tint le petit corps contre le sien qu'il réalisa à quel point il avait été effrayé pour le garçon.

Poudlard était censé être un sanctuaire pour ses élèves, et pourtant, son petit protégé avait terriblement souffert. Il avait été très inquiet quand il était entré avec Severus et avait vu l'enfant se reposer avec la tête sur les genoux de Draco. Le Veela faisait courir ses doigts sur la tête de l'enfant, lui parlant tout bas.

Il s'était attendu à voir de la peur dans les yeux de l'enfant quand le Veela lui avait chuchoté qu'ils avaient des invités. Mais à son grand soulagement, lorsqu'Harry avait tourné légèrement la tête pour les regarder, il n'avait vu que de la joie. En un rien de temps, il tenait l'enfant contre lui, s'assurant physiquement que l'enfant se rétablissait bien.

Severus contourna le duo pour tenir Draco. La tension de son corps alors qu'il regardait Harry était évidente; les tendances Veela de son filleul étaient proches de la surface. Les Veela étaient enclins à croire que le plus sûr pour leur compagnon était d'être à leurs côtés. Après l'attaque, Draco était en état d'alerte élevé. Il avait déjà prévenu Albus qu'il pourrait être un problème quand il serait temps pour eux de reprendre les cours. Son filleul ne voudrait pas que le petit garçon soit hors de son champ de vision.

Il posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de son filleul, la frottant légèrement. La main de Draco s'abattit instinctivement pour s'accrocher à la sienne, mais il se stoppa à mi-chemin, reconnaissant le toucher. Ses griffes se rétractèrent et il se laissa attirer vers l'arrière contre la poitrine de son parrain. Severus se pencha pour murmurer à son oreille :

« Tu sais qu'Albus ne fera jamais de mal à ton compagnon. Détends-toi mon dragon. »

« Je sais, » murmura-t-il en retour. « Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. »

« C'est ton instinct dragon, mais tu dois le contrôler. J'ai écrit à tes parents. Ils seront là demain. »

Draco sourit.

« Ils veulent s'assurer qu'il va bien de leur propre chef. »

Severus les dirigea facilement sur le divan, tirant son filleul sur ses genoux.

« En fait, tu pourras constater que Narcissa est plus concerné par toi dragon. »

« Moi ? » Demanda-t-il curieusement alors qu'il regardait Harry qui se tortillait sous les doigts du directeur qui le chatouillaient.

« Bien sûr. Harry est assez jeune pour rejeter l'incident facilement. Toi par contre… » Il s'interrompit, même si son sens était clair.

« Je suppose que tu as raison, mon Oncle, » admit-il.

Il était encore vraiment secoué et un peu paranoïaque concernant la sécurité d'Harry.

« Raison à propos de quoi ? » Fit la voix curieuse d'Harry.

Il était juché de la même façon sur le directeur et avait une poigne absente sur la longue barbe de l'homme.

« Mère et Père vont venir demain Harry, » répondit-il.

Harry fut ravi.

« C'est génial ! Ils peuvent venir à la fête d'Halloween avec nous. »

La déclaration excitée d'Harry fut accueillie par un silence.

« Ils peuvent, pas vrai ? » répéta-t-il, un peu gêné que son enthousiasme ne soit pas partagé.

Draco remua un peu, essayant de déterminer le meilleur plan d'action. Il avait décidé plus tôt qu'il serait mieux pour eux de rester ici demain. C'était pour la sécurité d'Harry autant que pour celle des autres élèves. Avec la façon dont il se sentait, il pourrait facilement attaquer quiconque frôlerait son compagnon. Avoir Harry au milieu d'une foule de gens dans son état d'esprit actuel tournerait à coup sur au désastre.

« Harry, nous n'assisterons pas aux célébrations de demain. »

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent sous le choc.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix plaintive, libérant son emprise sur la barbe d'Albus. « Pourquoi on peut pas y aller ? »

Le Veela soupira en voyant tout espoir qu'Harry accepte de bon cœur sa décision disparaitre.

« Tu seras plus en sécurité ici petit lion, » raisonna-t-il.

La main de Severus sur son épaule lui fit une petite tape rassurante, lui faisant savoir qu'il approuvait sa décision.

« Mais Draco ! » Gémit-il en se redressant. « Je veux y aller ! »

« Tu ne peux pas Harry. Ce n'est pas sûr. »

« J'irai ! »

« Non, tu n'iras pas. »

« J'irai ! » Déclara Harry, une lueur déterminée dans les yeux.

Draco gémit mentalement, une crise de colère se faisant sentir. Cependant, c'était une dispute que son lionceau ne gagnerait pas.

Il prit alors la parole en utilisant un ton autoritaire.

« Petit lion, je sais que tu es déçu, mais ce n'est pas sûr pour toi d'être dans une foule de gens costumés. Nous allons rester ici. »

Il pouvait presque voir la frustration émaner d'Harry à ses mots. Ses yeux verts se plissèrent alors qu'ils le foudroyaient du regard avant qu'il ne se retourne pour faire face à son grand-père.

« Dis-lui que je peux y aller Papy ! » Réclama Harry au sorcier.

Les yeux d'Albus brillaient de sympathie quand ils rencontrèrent ceux d'Harry.

« Je crains d'être d'accord avec ton compagnon sur ce point Harry. Tu es vraiment plus en sécurité ici. »

La réponse du directeur ne servit qu'à exaspérer le jeune garçon et son expression s'assombrit. Il se tourna pour considérer l'autre adulte dans la pièce.

« Oncle Sevy ! »

Severus décala doucement Draco pour l'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Ton compagnon a parlé Harry. Tout comme le directeur. Tu n'iras pas aux célébrations. Accepte la décision et calme-toi. »

La frustration d'Harry se transforma en colère en voyant qu'il n'avait aucun soutien. Il voulait aller à la fête. Tout le monde y allait. Il avait même choisi son costume. Il y aurait des bonbons et de la musique. Il voulait y aller !

« Je me fiches de ce que vous dites ! » Dit-il vivement. « J'y vais et vous ne pouvez pas m'arrêter ! »

Depuis sa place, Draco grogna tandis que Severus posait une main apaisante sur lui. Il savait que la nature Veela de Draco exigeait qu'il réprimande son compagnon pour un manque de respect flagrant, non seulement envers sa personne mais aussi par rapport à ses aînés.

Adoptant un ton habituellement réservé à ses élèves, Severus s'adressa à l'enfant en colère.

« Harry, tu vas cesser ce comportement tout de suite. Tu ne peux pas avoir ce que tu veux à chaque fois. Tu es extrêmement irrespectueux jeune homme. »

En réponse, le garçon frappa du pied sur le sol et ignora furieusement la main qu'Albus tenta de poser sur lui.

« Vous ne pouvez pas m'empêcher d'y aller. J'y vais ! » S'éleva sa voix dans un cri.

Le ton haché de Draco interrompit la réplique de Severus.

« Tu t'excuses auprès des ainés et puis tu vas dans ta chambre. »

« Je n'ai rien fait de mal ! » Rétorqua-t-il en secouant négativement la tête. « Tu es méchant. »

« Harry James ! » Grinça Draco.

« Va dans ta chambre Harry, » l'incita vivement le directeur.

En levant les yeux sur lui, Harry vit que l'expression de son Grand-père était sombre. Il grinça des dents quand il réalisa que le mécontentement était dirigé vers lui.

« Non, » réaffirma-t-il. « Pas tant que vous m'aurez dit que je peux y aller demain. »

Albus savait qu'il était temps de mettre fin à tout cela. Autant il le détestait, il devrait user de sa position. Harry devenait incontrôlable et il ne voulait pas que la situation empire.

« Par ordre du directeur, tu as officiellement interdiction d'assister à la célébration de demain. Tu seras surveillé par ton compagnon afin de s'assurer que tu respectes ces instructions. »

Bien qu'Albus voulût disparaître sous terre face à l'apparence blessée sur le visage d'Harry, son visage resta impassible.

« Comme je l'ai dit, il en sera ainsi. »

Severus acquiesça face à la déclaration, désolé d'avoir dû en arriver là. Harry était trop jeune pour comprendre le danger dans lequel il était. Une fête serait un endroit idéal pour une attaque envers lui.

« Le directeur a parlé Harry. Maintenant, écoute ton compagnon et va dans ta chambre. Ton comportement a été décevant. »

Harry serra les poings alors qu'il grognait. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de son compagnon silencieux. Les yeux de Draco étaient enflammés et son corps irradiait de tension. Son Veela était en colère et se contenait difficilement, non pas qu'Harry s'en souciait à ce moment là. Comment Draco pouvait-il lui faire ça ? Pire encore, tourner Grand-père et Oncle Severus contre lui ?

« Va. »

Le mot de Draco sonna comme un ordre.

Harry savait qu'il était en infériorité numérique. Il y avait peu de chance de les empêcher de le porter physiquement dans sa chambre. Autant qu'il le détestait, il devait obéir. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il était heureux pour autant.

« Bien, » grinça-t-il avant de partir d'un pas furieux et de claquer la porte.

Draco baissa la tête avec lassitude contre son oncle après avoir bu la potion calmante qu'il avait invoqué. Quand elle fit effet, il sentit sa colère et sa frustration s'estomper.

« Je suis désolé que vous ayez dû voir ça. »

« Harry est seulement contrarié Draco. »

« Oui Dragon, tu as fait la bonne chose. Nous étions contents de pouvoir t'aider. »

« Il n'avait pas le droit de vous parler de cette façon. »

« Ne sois pas trop dur avec lui, » soupira Albus. « Il n'est qu'un enfant. Ne pas assister à une fête est une grosse déception pour lui. »

Draco secoua négativement la tête.

« Je suis désolé mais je ne suis pas d'accord professeur. J'avais l'intention de demander aux elfes d'amener un peu de nourriture et de bonbons pour lui. Ron et Hermione auraient été les bienvenus. Je peux me contrôler avec eux. Nous aurions créé une version miniature de la fête pour lui. Après son comportement, je ne le ferai pas. »

« Cela devrait être suffisant, » convint Severus. « Savoir ce qu'il a perdu sera une bonne leçon pour lui rappeler qu'il doit contrôler son caractère. »

« Je l'espère mon Oncle. »

Un long moment après que les deux hommes soient partis, Draco était resté pelotonné sur le canapé, sirotant une tasse de cacao. Il avait envoyé un petit plateau directement à Harry, mais il n'était pas allé dans la chambre lui-même. Malgré la potion calmante, il savait qu'il n'était pas prêt à faire face à l'enfant.

C'était le pire comportement qu'Harry n'eût jamais montré et ça l'ennuyait énormément. Son manque de respect envers ses aînés, beaucoup plus qu'envers Draco lui-même était source de préoccupation. Il était content que ses parents leur rendent bientôt visite. Il avait besoin de leur aide pour s'occuper d'Harry.

Harry était sous sa responsabilité, mais il se sentait dépourvu quand il s'agissait de problèmes de ce genre. Il n'avait que onze ans. Il avait entendu sa mère de nombreuses fois exprimer sa préoccupation envers Draco. Il avait des responsabilités qui étaient bien au-dessus de son âge. Harry aurait dû venir à lui des années plus tard quand il aurait été plus mûr. Il aurait été mieux préparé pour lui faire face ensuite. Mais le destin en avait décidé autrement.

Non pas qu'il regrettait la petite présence d'Harry dans sa vie. Il aimait son compagnon, et ça serait ainsi pour toujours. Bien qu'il était parfaitement conscient qu'un jour Harry et lui partageraient une relation comme ses parents; pour l'instant Harry était son petit frère. Il avait fait ce que n'importe qui d'autre aurait fait pour quelqu'un placé sous sa responsabilité. Il s'était assuré qu'Harry soit bien pris en charge. Cependant, sa relation avec lui était différente ici à Poudlard qu'elle ne l'était à la maison.

En retournant au Manoir Malfoy, il aurait de l'aide pour faire face à Harry. Là-bas, il avait des tuteurs ainsi que ses parents pour l'aider. Ils avaient tous pris part à l'éducation d'Harry. Mais ici, en dehors de son parrain, les rôles des enseignants étaient beaucoup plus limités. Les professeurs gardaient un œil sur lui, mais ils ne pouvaient pas lui donner la même attention que celle qu'il avait au Manoir.

Il incombait à Draco de s'assurer qu'Harry se souvienne de ses manières ou termine son travail. Lui, et non Trix, devait l'accompagner dans la salle de bains et s'assurer qu'il se préparait le matin. Alors qu'au Manoir il était un peu plus qu'un camarade de jeu, ici, il était le mentor de l'enfant et son tuteur.

Il remplissait ses rôles volontiers. Les sourires et les câlins d'Harry étaient une récompense suffisante pour les efforts qu'il faisait. Il appréciait chaque instant de la journée passé avec Harry, aimant la façon dont il se tournait vers lui pour lui demander des conseils ou le chercher quand quelque chose n'allait pas.

Savoir qu'il devait prendre soin de quelqu'un était le sentiment le plus gratifiant qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir et il savait que ce qui en découlerait ferait de lui le dominant dans la relation. Il s'imaginait qu'Harry tirait un grand confort d'être pris en charge. Si c'était semblable à ce qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il était blotti dans les bras de Severus ou était félicité par ses parents, alors il savait qu'Harry était content.

Mais les problèmes disciplinaires lui passaient un peu au-dessus de la tête. Il connaissait un peu les lois et les coutumes Vélanes. Il était de son devoir en tant que dominant de punir son compagnon lorsque le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Il y avait des directives mises de côté pour le traitement des compagnons des Veelas et des enfants, et ses parents avaient utilisé la plupart d'entre eux sur lui et Harry. Ainsi, il les connaissait bien. Toutefois, les mettre en pratique était une autre affaire.

Il n'avait aucun problème pour réprimander son compagnon ou d'autres choses aussi légères comme le priver de dessert ou le faire se coucher plus tôt. Néanmoins, une partie de lui savait qu'un jour, ces mesures ne suffiraient plus suffisantes envers Harry. Le côté espiègle de son compagnon semblait grandir au fur et à mesure qu'il vieillissait et bientôt des moyens de correction plus importants seraient nécessaires.

Il n'avait pas vraiment hâte de voir arriver ce moment-là, surtout si cela devait se produire à l'école. Chez lui, il pourrait laisser faire ses parents jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne sa majorité Veela. Après cela, son sang exigerait que tous les soins de son compagnon relèvent uniquement de lui. Mais ici… peut-être qu'il pourrait trouver son parrain pour aider à ce problème si jamais cela devenait nécessaire. C'était une idée à ne pas oublier.

Il fallut presque une heure avant qu'il ne s'arrache à ses réflexions et qu'il se rende jusqu'à la chambre de son compagnon récalcitrant. Il nota distraitement qu'il était neuf heures passée quand il toqua rapidement. D'habitude, il serait simplement entré, mais il avait décidé du contraire. Comme il n'y eut aucune de réponse, il ouvrit la porte.

Il nota avec un léger déplaisir que le plateau était resté intact. Harry était recroquevillé en boule au milieu du lit, mais Draco savait qu'il était réveillé. Il n'était jamais aussi tendu quand il dormait.

« Nous devons parler Harry James, » déclara-t-il en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

Hormis un léger déplacement de l'enfant, il n'obtint aucune réponse.

« Retourne-toi et parle-moi, je sais que tu es réveillé. »

Alors que le silence répondait à ses paroles, il poussa un soupir, agacé.

Le mauvais comportement d'Harry était largement dépassé pour une journée. Il semblerait que des mesures plus importantes, que la simple réprimande qu'il avait à l'esprit, soient nécessaires.

« Très bien, ignore-moi. Nous réglerons ce problème plus tard demain matin. Pour l'instant, prends bien note que tu es restreint à ta chambre et à la salle de bains jusqu'à nouvel ordre. »

Il put entendre le grognement qu'émit Harry.

« Je suis sûr que tu crois que je suis injuste, mais ton comportement déplorable ne peut rester impuni. Comme je l'ai dit, nous en reparlerons plus tard demain quand je l'espère tu seras de meilleure humeur. Bonne nuit Harry James. »

Il se pencha et embrassa la tempe de l'enfant, même si ce dernier se dégagea. Fronçant les sourcils, il se retourna et partit en éteignant les lumières. Une bonne nuit de sommeil remettrait son compagnon sur le bon chemin. Il en était certain.

Alors que la porte se refermait, Harry se redressa et lança un regard noir vers la porte.

« J'irai, » murmura-t-il. « Tu ne pourras pas m'en empêcher. »

**-BAVM-**

Il fallut un certain temps à Draco pour comprendre pourquoi il ressentait un léger sentiment de frustration quand il se réveilla. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il s'éclaboussa le visage avec de l'eau qu'il se rappela.

Harry.

Alors que les événements lui revenaient en mémoires, il gémit, se demandant dans quelle humeur il trouverait son lion. Il s'attendait à ce qu'il fasse la tête et se prépara lui-même pour faire des excuses.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Draco se redressa, observant son reflet dans le miroir. La salle de bain avait été ensorcelée sur la demande de Draco de telle sorte que matin et soir, Harry ne soit pas autorisé à la quitter jusqu'à ce que toutes les tâches nécessaires soient achevées. Il était un petit garçon après tout, et était tenté de couper court à la moindre occasion.

Le sort s'activa de lui-même quand Draco traina devant le miroir. Sa brosse à dents se mit à léviter et lui frappa fortement le poignet. Cela le sortit de sa stupeur il la saisit, penaud, se mettant au travail. La douche s'activa également d'elle-même et il entra, décidant de ne pas s'insurger contre le sort. Cela lui rappelait un peu de ses plus jeunes jours avant Harry, quand la voix crépitante de Trix lui parvenait par delà la porte de sa salle de bains pour l'encourager.

Il se sentait beaucoup mieux quand il finit par émerger. Invoquant un elfe de maison, il lui ordonna un petit déjeuner et se relaxa sur le divan en mangeant. Il était seulement six heures et demie, aussi décida-t-il de laisser son compagnon avoir un peu plus de temps pour dormir. Ce repos supplémentaire serait certainement utile à son tempérament. Un rapide sort de chauffage s'assura que la nourriture resta chaude.

Quand il fut sept heures et demie, il frappa à la porte avant d'entrer. Harry était assis sur le lit, les draps froissés autour de sa taille. Il refusa obstinément de croiser le regard de Draco quand le Veela déposa le plateau sur la table de chevet avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Bonjour Harry, » salua-t-il doucement.

Le souffle Harry émergea avec colère avant qu'il ne marmonne en retour une salutation.

« As-tu quelque chose à me dire ? »

La lèvre inférieure d'Harry tressaillit mais il répondit finalement :

« Je n'aurais pas dû crier sur toi, sur Grand-père ou Oncle Sevy. »

Bien, il avait eu raison. Une bonne nuit de sommeil était tout ce dont son diablotin avait eu besoin. C'était juste pour renforcer la leçon.

« Pourquoi tu n'aurais pas dû le faire ? »

« C'est irrespectueux. »

« Qu'as-tu fais d'autre de mal ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Tu as fait plus que de crier. Tu as été désobéissant. C'était mal envers eux, mais pour moi, c'est encore pire. Je suis ton compagnon Harry James. Qu'est-ce que ça implique ? »

Il y eut un long silence avant qu'Harry ne réponde :

« Je suis censé t'obéir. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que, » commença-t-il à contrecœur. « Tu as mes meilleurs intérêts à cœur. Tout ce que tu me dis de faire, c'est pour mon bien. »

« Bien. Ai-je toujours ordonné de faire quelque chose qui n'était pas dans ton intérêt ? »

« Non. »

« Alors, tu comprends que ton accès de colère était injustifié ? »

« Oui. »

« Les crises de colère font peu, hormis te faire gagner des punitions. Quelles récompenses à ton comportement cela t'a-t-il valu Harry James ? »

« Je ne peux pas aller à la fête, » grommela-t-il.

Draco fronça les sourcils.

« Non petit lion. Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'est pas sûr pour toi d'assister à la fête. Ne sois pas têtu. Quel prix ton comportement a-t-il gagné ? »

Harry le foudroya un peu du regard avant de répondre :

« Je suis puni. »

« Exactement. Parce que tu as fait un accès de colère, tu es puni jusqu'à ce que j'en décide autrement. Cependant, tu as gagné une autre punition, une dont je suis sûr que tu ne savais rien. Tu veux savoir ce que c'est ? »

« Oui. »

« J'allais faire une petite fête pour toi ce soir avec tes amis et peut-être un peu des miens. Je suis sûr qu'ils auraient aimé passer du temps avec toi. Avec ton couvre-feu, ils auraient eu amplement le temps de retourner à la fête principale. Mais à cause de ton comportement, il n'y aura pas de fête. A la place, tu resteras dans ta chambre pour terminer les devoirs que tu as manqués. Tu as compris ? »

« Oui. »

« Très bien. Maintenant tu vas manger et après tu vas prendre ton bain du matin. Ensuite, tu reviens ici. »

Draco se leva, et d'un mouvement de baguette, convoqua toutes les formes de divertissement de la chambre, le laissant avec seulement ses manuels et immobile.

« Que suis-je supposé faire quand j'ai fini ? » Demanda Harry d'un ton morose alors qu'il regardait ses jouets s'élever dans les airs.

« Étudier ou dormir. Peut-être même réfléchir à ton comportement. Toutefois tu le feras tranquillement. Passe une bonne matinée Harry James. »

Draco se retira de la chambre en fermant de la porte derrière lui. Aujourd'hui ne sera pas une journée très agréable pour aucun d'entre eux.

Harry réfléchissait pendant qu'il mangeait son petit déjeuner. Draco l'avait vraiment puni dans son intérêt. Son compagnon ne l'interromprait pas, sauf pour lui apporter le déjeuner et peut-être le gronder un peu plus. Il pourrait régler ce problème.

Il se sentait un peu coupable d'avoir crié sur son oncle et son Grand-père, mais encore, ils le méritaient pour ne pas l'avoir soutenu. Il avait besoin de temps pour finaliser ses plans pour la soirée et sa punition lui permettrait de le faire. Il avait commencé la nuit précédente, mais s'était endormi. Il avait besoin d'avoir un plan concret s'il devait tromper son Veela.

Draco fut satisfait quand il laissa Harry après le déjeuner. Son compagnon semblait repentant de ses actes et il avait déjà terminé la majorité de ses devoirs. Il avait été heureux et avait décidé de lever les restrictions après le dîner. Si Harry continuait avec son bon comportement, il céderait même et laisserait les elfes lui apporter quelques friandises. Surtout les Chocogrenouilles qu'Harry aimait tant.

Il fredonnait paresseusement pou lui-même tandis qu'il nettoyait sa chambre. C'était suffisamment bien rangé, mais il ne voulait pas vraiment que sa mère l'harcèle à propos du désordre. La manière dont elle le flattait était un peu embarrassante et son père n'était d'aucune aide ! Il savait qu'ils s'inquiéteraient plus au sujet d'Harry après son attaque et il espérait que cela dévierait un peu l'attention loin de lui. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de sa mère lui roucoulant combien il avait grandi !

Quand il eut fini, il regarda la pièce d'un œil critique, se demandant s'il devait faire nettoyer à Harry la sienne. Ça ne serait pas mal. Mettant ses pensées en action, il frappa vivement à la porte d'Harry.

« Une minute ! »

Il haussa un sourcil. Harry ne lui avait jamais demandé d'attendre. Son diablotin avait-il quelque chose ?

« Euh ... tu peux rentrer Draco. »

Il entra, regardant autour de lui avec méfiance. Rien ne semblait avoir bougé sauf Harry qui le regardait timidement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout diablotin ? Rien de mal j'espère ? »

« N-non Draco. »

Harry avait les yeux grands ouverts pour tenter de prouver son innocence. Draco ne le crut pas.

Il traversa la pièce et se plaça aux côtés d'Harry, examinant les parchemins sur le bureau. Ah, Harry avait griffonné au lieu d'écrire. Il tendit la main et ébouriffa les cheveux d'Harry.

« C'est bon pour que tu gribouilles Harry. J'imagine que tu t'es ennuyé ici ? »

« Oui. »

« Alors j'espère que tu as compris la leçon. »

« Oui Draco, honnêtement. »

« Eh bien, si tu gardes cette attitude, tu seras bientôt libre. Maintenant je suis venu te demander de nettoyer un peu ici. Tu ne veux pas que Mère nous harcèle, pas vrai ? »

« Non ! » rigola Harry.

Il agita la main et ses feuilles s'ajustèrent. Les vêtements éparpillés sur le sol volèrent jusqu'à son armoire qui se ferma.

« Voilà ! »

« Je voulais dire à la main, » taquina Draco, heureux de voir Harry de meilleure humeur.

« Oups ? » Offrit Harry.

« Ouais, ouais. Je vais te laisser retourner à ton travail maintenant d'accord ? »

« Hum Dray ? »

« Oui ? »

« Serais… pourrais-tu laisser la porte ouverte s'il te plaît ? »

Draco fronça les sourcils.

« Tu es puni Harry. »

« Je sais. Je veux juste voir dehors ok ? Comme ça je saurai quand maman et papa arriveront. »

Le ton d'Harry était empli d'espoir ce que le Veela ne put ignorer.

« Je comprends petit lion, je vais laisser ouvert. »

Le bonheur dans les yeux d'Harry le poussa à continuer :

« Je suppose qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir au sujet de ta punition. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Bien sûr. Ce sera notre secret. »

« Merci Dray ! »

Harry entoura son compagnon de ses bras en signe de reconnaissance.

« Je t'en prie petit lion. Maintenant, sois gentil et nous pourrons bientôt oublier tout cela. »

« Bon Draco. Je te verrai plus tard. »

« Ouais, pour le dîner. »

Draco laissa Harry puis décida de laisser les elfes apporter un panier de bonbons. Harry l'avait assurément mérité pour son bon comportement.

« Génial, » murmura Harry, une fois que Draco disparu.

Tout se mettait en place.

« Je suis vraiment désolé Dray, » murmura Harry, contrit, suite au départ de Draco.

Il avait demandé une collation il y avait déjà un moment et avait réussi à convaincre Draco de rester pendant qu'il mangeait. Il était à un peu après cinq heures maintenant et il savait que la fête était en cours. Cela ne le dérangeait pas de rater la partie du festin. La partie costume de l'événement qui était organisée était son réel intérêt et elle commençait vers six heures. Quand il eut fini la moitié de son sandwich, il commença à mettre son plan en marche. Il bâilla ouvertement après une bouchée et se frotta un œil.

« Fatigué ? » Questionna Draco.

« Un peu, » grommela-t-il volontairement à voix basse.

« Eh bien tu n'as pas fait de sieste aujourd'hui. Tu en feras une lorsque tu auras terminé de manger. »

« Oui Draco, » accepta-t-il.

Si son Veela fut surpris par son accord facile, il ne le montra pas. Il croyait probablement qu'il était encore un peu doux en raison de la punition.

« Bien Harry. Fini de manger et je te le laisse dormir jusqu'à l'arrivée de mère et père. »

« Et ce sera quand ? »

« Aux alentours de sept heures. Parrain dit qu'ils vont rester le week-end. »

« Cool. Je veux passer du temps avec eux. Nous ne les avons pas vus depuis si longtemps. »

« Oui, je suis sûr qu'ils voudront tout entendre au sujet de nos aventures jusqu'à aujourd'hui. »

« Hmm… »

Harry tendit les bras au dessus de lui, plissant les yeux. Il abaissa la main gauche rapidement, renversant son jus d'orange sur les genoux de Draco.

« Euh, désolé ! » couina-t-il, agissant comme s'il était surpris. « Je ne voulais pas ! »

Draco se leva rapidement en nettoyant la tache croissante de ses mains.

« C'est bon Harry. Des accidents arrivent. Je vais me changer. »

« Peut-être que tu devrais prendre un bain. Tu vas être collant. »

« Tu as raison. Tu termines ton repas et dodo. »

Draco était déjà en train de sortir. Le jus suintait à travers ses vêtements. Ce n'était pas vraiment une sensation confortable.

« Je le ferai. Je suis vraiment désolé Draco. »

« C'est bon mon chou. Ne t'inquiète pas, vraiment. »

« Je ne peux pas. »

Dès qu'Harry entendit le clic de la porte de la salle de bain, il s'empara de sa baguette. Il invoqua des piles de vêtements qu'il ordonna rapidement sous les draps. Une fois fait, il feuilleta le livre de sortilège, trouvant le sort illusion nécessaire.

Il lui fallut deux essais, mais finalement la pile ressemblait à sa forme endormie. Créer sa tête lui prit un peu plus de temps et, finalement, il se contenta de tirer un oreiller sur la bosse, faisant comme s'il avait tiré l'oreiller sur sa tête.

Le morceau de drap qui dépassait était fait pour ressembler à bout de ses cheveux. L'illusion n'était pas parfaite, mais il savait que cela n'aurait pas d'importance. Lorsque Draco dirait à ses parents qu'il dormait, ils insisteraient pour qu'il reste seul. Le plus qu'ils feraient serait de lui jeter un coup d'œil depuis la porte.

Il sortit à pas de loup par la porte de sa chambre, jetant des regards prudents vers la porte de la salle de bain. Comme elle restait bien fermée, il se précipita vers l'entrée en traversant rapidement. Souriant de victoire, il métamorphosa ses vêtements en une tenue de chevalier et parcourut à toute vitesse les couloirs vers la Grande Salle.

Ce soir serait génial !

**-BAVM-**

« Va ! » Siffla Quirrell en envoyant une étincelle vers l'énorme créature.

Il poussa un grognement et s'éloigna, ses pas lourds provoquant un arsenal de bruit quand il passa. Il s'arrêta au bord du couloir, reniflant longuement avant de repartir.

« Tu ferais mieux ne de pas me décevoir ce soir Quirrell. » Prévint une voix froide et humide de l'intérieur du turban.

« Je ne le ferai pas, Maître. Le troll trouvera le garçon ou passera un bon moment à essayer. »

« Allons Quirrell. Prépare-toi. Dès l'instant où l'école sera distraite, nous partirons chercher la pierre. »

« Oui Maître. »

* * *

><p><strong>A Suivre...<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre ! J'espère que vous avez aimé. <em>_Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt !_

**See You Soon !**

_Posté le : 8 Octobre 2012._


	18. Chapter 17

**Titre :** Being A Veela's Mate

**Rated :** M

**Auteur :** Chereche

**Traductrice :** Archimède

**Bêtas correctrices :** Agathe Laplante et Octo

**Disclaimer : **Je pense que tout le monde l'aura compris rien ne m'appartient, les personnages sont à J.K Rowling et l'histoire appartient à Chereche. Je ne suis que la traductrice !

**Particularité : **Romance/Action/Aventure. Il s'agit d'un Slash donc il va y avoir une histoire entre deux hommes. Si cela ne vous convient pas, passez votre chemin. Donc Homophobes, s'abstenir.

**Note :** Et bien voilà ma toute première traduction. La fic originale est en anglais. Si vous voulez également la lire, le lien est dans mon profil. Je remercie fortement mes bêtas Agathe Laplante et Octo pour tout ce qu'elles font et leur patience (surtout Octo qui me hurle dessus quand je laisse échapper une faute).

**Info :** Je garde volontairement les noms de la famille Malfoy et de Snape en Anglais !

**-l-**

**Note bis :** Je vous remercie énormément pour toutes vos reviews que vous m'avez laissé sur le dernier chapitre et merci également à tous ceux qui m'ont ajouté en Alert et/ou Favoris. Merci également aux anonymes : **adenoide**,** lolita88** et** La Prof**. Sachez que vous trouverez les réponses à vos reviews sur mon forum dont vous pourrez trouver le lien dans mon profil !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 17<strong>

* * *

><p>Harry se glissa le long des couloirs aussi discrètement que possible. Malgré ce bon début, il n'était plus aussi confiant. Il n'avait pas pensé à demander à Draco où son oncle se trouverait ce soir. Severus pouvait être sur le chemin de sa chambre, et si c'était le cas, il n'avait nulle part où se cacher. Il ne pouvait pas se faire attraper après tous ses efforts et une planification minutieuse.<p>

Par chance, le couloir était désert. Profitant de cet état de fait, Harry le traversa à toute vitesse, se frayant un chemin jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Il fut un peu effrayé quand il fonça sur le Professeur Sinistra. Il fut immensément reconnaissant quand la femme ne fit rien de plus que le féliciter pour son costume et le taquina sur sa façon de se faufiler.

« Si vous vouliez agir sournoisement Harry, alors vous auriez dû avoir un costume de ninja ! »

Il offrit au professeur son plus beau sourire avant de se précipiter dans la salle et qu'elle ne puisse lui demander pourquoi il était tout seul.

Les tableaux du Hall étaient absents quand il entra et**,** au centre de la salle**,** se dressait une citrouille géante qui atteignait presque le plafond.

« Wow, » souffla-t-il alors qu'il fixait le plafond.

Le ciel habituel avait été remplacé par des figurines en mouvement. Tous, depuis les sorcières moldues jusqu'aux loups-garous caracolaient sur le toit, se jetant brusquement de temps en temps vers le bas pour effrayer un étudiant qui ne s'y attendait pas. Malgré le fait que ce n'était que le début de soirée, la salle était sombre. La citrouille et quelques flammes sur les murs étaient les seules sources de lumière. Cela donnait à la pièce une étrange ambiance médiévale.

Harry ne savait d'où provenait la musique assourdissante mais c'était contagieux et bientôt, il dansait dans la salle, à la recherche d'un visage familier.

La plupart des danseurs costumés étaient masqués, bien que plusieurs lui donnèrent une petite tape ou lui firent un signe de la main quand il les dépassait. Il souriait en retour, même quand il se rendit compte qu'une personne au masque vert le soulevait et le fit tournoyer un peu. Il se mit à rire bruyamment tandis que la personne le lançait avant qu'il ne soit rattrapé par une autre paire de bras. Ils le chatouillèrent avant de le remettre sur pied.

Il réalisa que les deux personnes portaient des costumes identiques quand elles se baissèrent pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Quand le monstrueux masque violet fut relevé, il révéla un George Weasley lui souriant largement.

« Hé là morpion ! »

« Hé ! »

« Je suis en colère contre toi, » déclara George en faisant la moue.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que tu as dansé avec Fred avant de danser avec moi. »

« Il m'a attrapé le premier ! » S'esclaffa Harry.

« Là n'est pas la question ! Tu as heurté mes sentiments. Je demande réparation ! »

Il regarda Harry d'un air renfrogné, ce qui fit rire encore plus fort le petit garçon.

« Je soutiens ce point ! Il manque de respect à ton vœu ! Nous devons avoir réparation ! Viens par là Harry ! » Se moqua-t-il en grommelant, l'attirant dans une étreinte d'ours.

Harry poussa un cri aigu alors qu'ils se frayaient un chemin à travers la foule jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il écarquilla les yeux alors qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés devant une large statue d'un dragon dont la tête semblait se balancer en rythme avec la musique plus loin. Il ne semblait pas particulièrement effrayant mais il allait bien avec le jeu des jumeaux Weasley.

« Je suis désolé ! » Couina-t-il. « Ne me donnez pas à manger au dragon ! »

« Oh, mais c'est exactement ce que nous allons faire, » murmura Fred tout près de son oreille. « Alors George, quelle partie de lui devrait avoir Mr. Dragon ? Il a vraiment très faim. »

« Je suis sûr que Mr. Dragon adorerait une petite main, n'es-tu pas d'accord ? »

« J'en conviens ! »

George se pencha et posa Harry sur ses pieds.

« Maintenant, petit garçon, sois un gentil prisonnier et mets tes mains dans la gueule du dragon. »

Harry gloussa en voyant les airs mi-moqueurs, mi-sévères sur leurs visages. Il aimait passer du temps avec les jumeaux. Ils le faisaient toujours rire ou avaient une blague à lui montrer.

« Mais je ne veux pas perdre un poignet ! » Bouda-t-il.

« Allez Harry, » l'exhorta Fred. « Mr. Dragon a faim. N'est-ce pas mon bon monsieur ? Vous voulez manger du ragoût de Harry ! »

En réponse, la tête du Dragon se tourna et se baissa de sorte qu'elle fut au niveau d'Harry. Alors que l'enfant restait bouche bée, il poussa un rugissement avant d'ouvrir sa bouche.

Harry se mordit la lèvre tandis qu'il regardait la lueur encourageante des yeux rubis posés sur lui.

« Ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas courageux Harry. »

« Euh… ce n'est pas un vrai, hein ? »

« Où est le courage du lion ? Allons, tu sais qu'on ne laissera rien t'arriver ! »

Eh bien, c'était vrai.

« D'accord. »

Faisant un pas en avant, il posa délicatement sa main dans la grande bouche. Immédiatement, les mâchoires du dragon se refermèrent autour de lui. Sa main fut doucement retournée et il sentit que l'on y déposait quelque chose. Et avant qu'il n'ait pu réaliser, le Dragon avait repris sa position initiale.

Clignant des yeux, Harry fixa le paquet dans sa main. En l'ouvrant, il vit une barre de chocolat de chez Honeydukes.

« Merci ! »

Le dragon laissa échapper un nuage de fumée de ses narines.

« Ça alors, » fit George faussement déçu. « Et moi qui pensais qu'il perdrait sa main. »

« Non c'est pas vrai, » s'esclaffa Harry.

« Ben je pouvais espérer. »

« Allez, file voir Ron et Hermione, d'accord ? »

« Ouep, nous devons _discuter_ de quelque chose avec Lee. »

« Des blagues ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Du meilleur genre ! »

« Ok ! Conduisez-moi à mes amis. »

« Vos désirs sont des ordres Messire Chevalier ! »

Alors qu'Harry se laissait guider, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fier tandis qu'il pensait à Draco qui était resté dans leurs appartements. Il avait dit au Veela que tout irait bien. Cela lui montrerait, peut-être la prochaine fois, qu'il ferait bien d'écouter ce qu'il avait à dire.

**-BAVM-**

Les bonnes manières se firent la malle quand Draco vit ses parents franchir l'entrée. Dès cet instant, il se précipita vers eux et les étreignit fortement.

« Mon cher Draco, » roucoula Narcissa, se penchant pour embrasser les cheveux de son fils.

« Bonjour mon garçon, » accueillit Lucius, faisant courir un doigt sur la joue de son fils.

Draco s'appuya contre la caresse, ses yeux brillant tandis qu'il croisait le regard argenté de son père.

« Vous m'avez manqué. »

« Tu nous as manqué aussi Draco. »

Severus s'appuya nonchalamment contre la porte alors qu'il assistait à une scène chaleureuse. C'était dans des moments comme cela qu'il ressentait une pointe de douleur au cœur. Il aimait les Malfoy comme s'ils étaient sa propre famille, mais parfois en les voyant comme ça, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qui aurait pu être. Que se serait-il passé s'il n'avait pas insulté Lily à l'école ? Leur amitié aurait-elle évolué en quelque chose de plus profond ou serait-elle tout simplement restée telle qu'elle l'était ?

Il ne pourrait jamais en être certain. Il avait aimé Lily, c'était une certitude, mais il n'avait jamais été sûr qu'elle l'ait vu de la même manière. Il avait été son Sevy, le garçon qui l'avait introduit dans le monde des sorciers. Sevy était toujours là pour l'aider à maîtriser ses potions ou pour tenir ses livres quand elle s'arrêtait aux toilettes des filles. Mais avait-elle considéré déjà une fois Sevy autrement que comme un ami ?

Lily avait été la seule à le défendre contre ceux qui l'avaient taquiné à cause de ses vêtements rapiécés et ses cheveux gras. Elle avait été la seule à lui murmurer à l'oreille que lorsqu'il serait majeur, il recevrait son héritage Prince. Et lorsque cela arriverait, ceux qui l'avaient taquiné sans pitié parce que son père moldu était dans l'incapacité de subvenir à ses besoins, se mettraient en file indienne pour lui cirer les chaussures. Elle avait été la seule à lui tenir la main pendant que Madame Pomfresh soignait son nez cassé après que le Cognard l'ait heurté.

Jusqu'à ce que Severus l'appelle "Sang de Bourbe", elle n'avait jamais accordé un regard à James Potter. Et pendant que le Serpentard restait là à observer son monde s'écrouler, James avait été celui qui l'avait éloignée, tout en le foudroyant du regard. Ce moment lui avait déchiré le cœur.

Voir Lily s'éloigner dans les bras de la personne qui avait contribué à faire de sa vie à Poudlard un enfer avait presque été trop pour lui. Mais ce qui l'avait vraiment anéanti avait été la colère évidente dans les yeux de Remus Lupin et le dégoût dans ceux de Sirius Black.

A une certaine époque, Severus Snape avait été amis avec les Maraudeurs. Ce fut le cas jusqu'à ce que James Potter rejoigne leurs rangs.

Il avait rencontré le duo l'été précédent son entrée à Poudlard alors qu'il achetait ses livres. A cette époque, il n'était qu'un morveux timide quand il était tombé sur eux. Ses excuses bredouillées avaient été interrompues par Sirius qui lui avait mis une main sur la bouche tandis que Remus lui faisait un clin d'œil. C'était un de ses seuls souvenirs d'enfance qu'on pouvait qualifier d'agréable.

_« Pas de problème mec. Nous faisions la course, » dit Sirius avec ce qui devint son sourire caractéristique._

_« Oui, mais j'aurais dû regarder… »_

« _Hey, » l'interrompit Remus. « Tu as entendu Sirius, c'était un accident. Tu es tout seul ? »_

« _Oui, » répondit-il, légèrement agacé par les yeux d'ambre qui le regardaient gentiment. Hormis Lily, personne n'avait fait preuve d'aucune gentillesse envers lui._

_« Eh bien on vient juste d'échapper aux parents de Siry. »_

_« Echappé ? » Interrogea-t-il sans pouvoir s'en empêcher._

_« Oui, mes parents n'approuvent pas vraiment que Rémy soit ici. L'ensemble de l'héritage 'Black' patati et patata. »_

_Severus ne put s'empêcher de rire du ton de la voix de Sirius, avant ses paroles ne le frappent._

_« Attends, Black ? Tu es un Sang-pur, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_Le regard de Sirius se fit soudainement sérieux alors qu'il le fixait sombrement._

_« Ouais, et toi ? »_

_Severus fit un pas en arrière, mais il fut stoppé par la main rassurante de Remus qui se posa sur lui._

_« Tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir peur. C'est juste une question sensible pour Siry. Tu sais, il ne suit pas la tradition de sa famille. »_

_« Ouais. Je ne suis pas toutes ces absurdités sur le Sang-pur. Rémy est l'un de mes meilleurs amis et c'est une – »_

_« Personne très spéciale, » conclut Remus en lançant un regard d'avertissement à son camarade._

_« Euh ouais, désolé Rémy. Donc, pourquoi as-tu posé des questions sur mon statut ? »_

_« Désolé, je ne voulais pas t'offenser. Ma mère a juste mis beaucoup de temps à m'apprendre les mœurs et coutumes des Sang-purs bien que j'ai grandi dans le monde moldu. J'ai reconnu le nom. »_

_« Vraiment ? » Demanda Sirius curieusement. « Tu as dis que c'était quoi ton nom déjà ? »_

_« Severus Snape. Ma mère était une Prince. »_

_Sirius se gratta le menton avant de sourire largement. _

_« Rémy, je pense que nous avons un nouvel ami ! »_

_« Pourquoi ? » Demanda curieusement le garçon aux yeux ambrés._

_« Tu ne te souviens pas ? Eileen Prince est la fille rebelle de la famille Prince. Elle est partie et a épousé un moldu. » Le ton de Sirius laissait suggérer qu'il croyait que la femme méritait une récompense pour ses actions. « Il était question que la Sang-pur soit reniée mais quand son jeune frère est mort, tout a été cédé à son fils, qui, je crois, me semble être toi, pas vrai ? »_

_« Euh… oui. » _

_Severus était un peu secoué que le garçon connaisse autant de choses sur lui._

_« Eh bien pas étonnant que tu sois tout seul. Ta mère n'oserait pas repointer son nez dans le monde Sorcier. Ton grand-père a mis une prime sur elle tu sais ? Vous êtes en parfaite sécurité, en fait le bruit court qu'il veut l'augmenter. »_

_« Je le sais, » murmura Severus. « Elle a été mise en garde. »_

_« Allez Siry, laissons le partir à ses courses maintenant. En plus, je crois que je vois Regulus. »_

_Sirius regarda frénétiquement autour de lui et vit en effet son frère se faufiler à travers la foule._

_« Désolé Severus, on doit y aller. Hé, tu vas à Poudlard non ? On se retrouve dans le train ok ? » Cria-t-il alors qu'il entrainait Remus à sa suite._

_« D'accord, » chuchota Severus dès qu'ils eurent le dos tourné._

Il s'était assis dans le train avec eux, Lily et un garçon aux cheveux ébouriffés nommé James. Il n'avait pas aimé particulièrement celui-ci, surtout quand il avait grimacé de dédain quand il avait révélé qu'il avait une fascination pour les potions. Malgré la présence de Potter, le trajet s'était déroulé sans incident tandis qu'ils débattaient dans quelles maisons ils seraient répartis.

Il admit que, avec sa famille, il serait très probablement envoyé soit à Serdaigle, soit à Serpentard.

Sirius était morose quand il révéla que tous les membres de sa famille étaient des Serpentard. Il plaisanta ensuite en disant que s'il avait le choix, il irait à Gryffondor juste pour les contrarier.

James s'autoproclama Gryffondor, tandis que Remus déclarait qu'il se contenterait de n'importe quelle maison.

Lily espérait simplement que, peu importe où ils seraient répartis, ils pourraient tous rester amis, bien qu'après quelques exhortations, elle admit avoir une préférence pour Poufsouffle.

« Quoi ? » Avait-elle défendu. « Selon « L'Histoire de Poudlard, » les jaunes et noirs se sont retirés de toutes les disputes inter-maisons. Si j'étais l'une des leurs, je pourrais être ami avec vous tous sans répercussions ! »

James avait grogné que seule une fille dirait ça et Severus avait été ravi de la grimace triste qu'elle lui avait renvoyée.

Quel ne fut pas son choc lorsque la répartition arriva finalement, chacun d'entre eux avait été envoyé à Gryffondor, alors que lui avait été réparti à la table des verts et argents. Le Choixpeau avait été catégorique. Oui, il était assez intelligent pour faire parti des bleus et marrons, il était vrai qu'il avait le courage des rouges et ors, mais le vrai talent dont il disposait était chez les verts et argents. Lily l'avait applaudi bruyamment et l'avait rassuré sur leur amitié le lendemain.

Il se retrouva assis à côté d'un jeune garçon à l'aspect majestueux nommé Lucius Malfoy qui lui tendit immédiatement une main amicale. Il l'accepta avec hésitation, mais il le réconforta en lui murmurant qu'il aurait son soutien contre les verts et argents qui méprisaient les Sang-mêlé. Il était évident que le garçon était au courant pour sa famille. Qu'il l'accepte cependant lui valut la confiance de Severus. Quand une fille aux longs cheveux blonds s'affala de l'autre côté avec un sourire, il sut que tout irait bien.

Son amitié avec eux fut ce qui déclencha un désaccord entre lui et ses amis rouge et ors. Les Malfoy étaient synonymes du Seigneur des Ténèbres, de même que la branche des Black dont provenait Narcissa. Sirius ne leur avait jamais pleinement fait confiance avant leur troisième année où il avait conçu une timide amitié avec sa cousine.

Lily resta fermement à ses côtés, mais plus les années passèrent, plus Severus était conscient des efforts de James pour briser leur amitié. L'arrogant Potter – l'enfant chéri de Gryffondor – avait décidé de faire de lui la victime de ses farces. Sirius s'en était mêlé comme le bon ami qu'il était. Ses attaques étaient pour la plupart sans conséquences et Severus pouvait y voir l'humour qu'il y avait dedans. Il put même se venger de lui à quelques reprises, notamment une fois où il changea les cheveux de Sirius en 'une jolie teinte verte' juste avant le match de Quidditch de Gryffondor/Serpentard.

Sa relation avec Sirius et Remus avait toujours été sujette aux ragots. Tout le monde se demandait ce qu'il faisait avec eux et cela l'avait troublé à n'en plus finir. Il avait pensé que l'intérêt qu'il portait à Lily était évident et que les ragots sur lui et ses potes rouges et or se seraient terminés quand ils se seraient officiellement déclarés en couple avant la fin de la quatrième année.

Pourtant ce fut le contraire et ses amis en firent peu pour l'arrêter. En effet, on aurait dit que c'était comme s'ils l'encourageaient. Il se retrouva impliqué dans leurs activités plus que jamais au point qu'il s'était fait entrainer dans leurs rendez-vous à Pré-au-Lard. Curieusement, il ne se sentit jamais comme la cinquième roue du carrosse.

Bien sûr, il avait été contraint de supporter leurs accrochages de temps en temps, mais c'était étonnamment limité. Le plus souvent, il avait été forcé d'éloigner Sirius qui semblait déterminé à l'étreindre. Il était assis au milieu d'eux ou alors il devait endurer le bras de Remus enroulé autour de lui pendant qu'ils marchaient. Plus d'une fois, il les avait questionné sur leurs actions et n'avait reçu rien de plus qu'un sourire sournois avant qu'ils ne le traînent vers une autre attraction.

Leur compagnie avait été agréable, il l'admettait lui-même. En regardant en arrière, s'il n'y avait pas eu son amour pour Lily, Severus se demanda s'il aurait pu entretenir une relation avec eux. Les rouges et ors n'étaient pas les personnes les plus honnêtes quand il s'agissait de leurs intentions. Peut-être que ces fois là avaient été des tentatives maladroites de lui faire la cour ? De toute façon il ne pourrait jamais le savoir maintenant.

Il avait pris soin d'eux, profondément. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, il aurait jeté un sort à la main de Sirius la première fois qu'il l'avait tiré dans une étreinte. Mais même là Lily avait été sa fascination. Tout le monde était bien pâle comparé à elle. Même son amour pour Lucius et Narcissa, qui, même alors qu'il les considérait comme sa famille, semblait insignifiant par rapport à ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Etait-il si fasciné par son amie d'enfance au point d'avoir laissé passer une opportunité d'aimer ?

Il se souvenait encore du regard effrayé sur le visage de Remus quand il avait finalement révélé à Severus qu'il était un loup-garou. Il n'avait pas été horrifié ou effrayé le moins du monde. Non, ce qu'il avait éprouvé était de la colère. La colère du fait que le rouge et or croyait qu'il lui aurait tourné le dos pour un état contre lequel il ne pouvait rien faire.

Ce fut l'une des rares fois où il avait amorcé le contact entre eux. Il avait traîné Remus dans une étreinte, lui assurant d'une voix rauque que même s'il se transformait en un monstre hideux lors la pleine lune, il l'aimait assez pour souffrir sa présence. Remus avait facilement vu la sincérité dans sa voix. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de lui lancer un sort de chatouillement concernant son choix de mots.

Après cela, Remus devint son "Loup" et Sirius son "chien galeux." Il faisait encore référence à eux de cette manière dans sa tête, les fois où il consentait à s'attarder sur eux.

Il n'avait jamais eu la chance d'explorer d'avantage une possible relation avec eux. Mais après avoir insulté Lily, ils lui avaient tous tourné le dos. Remus était resté son partenaire de potions, mais il lui adressait rarement la parole en dehors des cours. Sirius s'était mis à l'ignorer sauf dans les occasions où il rejoignait James pour l'humilier.

Même maintenant, en y repensant, Severus pouvait voir les indices selon lesquels ils se souciaient toujours de lui. Sirius avait toujours rebroussé chemin pour s'assurer que quelqu'un finisse par le libérer de tous les pièges qu'ils avaient posés pour lui. À une occasion, quand il avait été pris au piège sur le sol pendant plus d'une heure, Sirius l'avait en fait libéré et aidé à retirer la poussière de ses vêtements, lui murmurant que tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de s'excuser. Mais il était déjà trop tard.

Lucius et lui avaient déjà été contraints de prendre la Marque et il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'ils l'acceptent sachant qu'il faisait désormais partie du cercle du Seigneur des Ténèbres, peu importe les circonstances dans lesquelles il y était entré. Il s'était éloigné, mais avait élevé suffisamment la voix pour que Sirius puisse l'entendre se référer à lui comme un chien galeux. C'était le mieux qu'il puisse faire pour montrer sa gratitude pour son aide. Et alors qu'il jetait un coup d'œil derrière lui, il avait vu le sourire empli de tristesse sur le visage de Sirius.

Il avait compris.

À la remise des diplômes, ils l'avaient coincé, le poussant seulement à s'excuser. Cela prendrait fin s'il soufflait ces deux mots. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Au lieu de cela, il avait regardé James se mettre à genoux devant Lily et la demander en mariage. Tout ce qu'il avait été capable de faire, ce fut les prier de s'assurer qu'il n'arrive rien à Lily. Il avait été à deux doigts de pleurer et sa voix s'était brisée à la fin de sa requête.

Indifférent aux regards qu'ils recueillaient, Sirius et Remus l'avaient attiré dans une étreinte, promettant qu'ils veilleraient à ce qu'elle soit en sécurité. Avant qu'ils le quittent, Remus murmura qu'ils espéraient qu'un jour il verrait enfin la lumière. Il ne les revit jamais en personne après ce jour-là alors qu'ils l'avaient quitté main dans la main. Tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers leur avenir prometteur, il s'était détourné et s'était dirigé vers Lucius dont le visage était légèrement tordu en une grimace alors qu'il tentait de supporter la douleur de l'Appel. Il en avait à peine eu conscience, la douleur physique ayant été remplacée par celle de son cœur.

La nuit où Harry sauva le monde Sorcier, Severus pleura pour la première fois depuis des années. Il s'était trouvé à Godric's Hollow, et avait serré le cadavre de Lily contre lui tandis qu'Albus emmenait Harry. Il avait à peine accordé un regard à l'enfant. Il semblait ironique que ce bébé soit à présent une partie intégrante de sa vie.

Il enfouit sa tête contre sa peau froide, permettant à ses gémissements de s'échapper de manière incontrôlée alors qu'il se repentait pour tout le temps perdu. Finalement, après toutes ces années où il aurait pu s'excuser, encore une fois, il était trop tard.

Lily était partie.

Il avait aidé à nettoyer, sécurisant tout ce qui avait de la valeur, le passant à Albus pour plus de sécurité. Il pleura une seconde quand les nouvelles tombèrent disant que Sirius avait soi-disant trahi James et Lily et avait été arrêté pour le meurtre de Peter Pettigrow.

Il n'avait jamais cru qu'il l'avait fait et avait pleuré pour l'homme innocent qu'il avait laissé partir. Il savait que le chien, Sirius, n'aurait jamais trahi ses amis. Mais il n'avait jamais été en mesure de prouver son innocence, si bien qu'aujourd'hui encore il poursuivait ses recherches, essayant de trouver la vérité. Il avait évité tout contact avec Remus lors des funérailles, se déplaçant uniquement pour présenter ses condoléances après que l'homme sanglotant se fut éloigné. Aussi loin que Remus était concerné, Severus n'avait jamais accepté leur offre lors de l'obtention du diplôme. Il n'avait jamais pris contact avec eux, ou donné une quelconque indication sur le fait qu'ils se souciaient de lui. Remus ne savait pas à quel point il avait tort.

« Severus ? »

Le Maître des potions sursauta quand il sentit une légère tape sur sa joue. Clignant des yeux, il vit que Lucius l'observait avec attention.

« Tu vas bien mon ami ? » Demanda-t-il, inquiet.

« Evidemment, » répondit-il d'une voix rauque.

Il sursauta quand Lucius passa un doigt fin sur sa joue et la releva pour lui montrer une larme.

« Tu pleures, » murmura-t-il, en se tournant mutuellement de manière à ce qu'ils soient cachés à la vue des autres.

« J'ai quelque chose dans l'œil, » éluda-t-il, le tamponnant rapidement.

Lucius le regarda tristement.

« Nous reparleront de ça plus tard Sev. Tu ne peux pas me duper. »

« Je vais bien Luc, je viens seulement de me rappeler quelque chose. »

« Et nous en reparlerons, » réitéra Lucius en confinant doucement son visage.

Si Severus avait été ému aux larmes à cause d'un souvenir, alors ce devait être quelque chose de grave.

« Viens maintenant, je veux que tu sois à portée de main pour te choper quand j'entendrai combien de fois tu as traité mes garçons de cornichons. »

Severus fit son célèbre haussement de sourcil.

« Je garde cornichons pour les autres imbéciles. J'ai des titres spéciaux pour ces deux morveux. »

Lucius eut un petit rire, le menant dans la pièce principale.

« Ah, vous êtes là, » sourit Narcissa. « Draco et moi étions juste en train de débattre pour savoir si oui ou non nous réveillons Harry. J'ai tellement envie de le serrer dans mes bras. »

Même si son ton était léger et désinvolte, Severus vit la lueur perçante dans son regard alors qu'elle fixait son visage. Severus était prêt à parier tout ce qu'il avait qu'elle avait été la première à remarquer son état.

« En fait, je dois partir. Je dois me charger des rondes ce soir. Je vous verrai demain matin. »

C'était un mensonge en réalité. Mais il ne se sentait pas capable de faire semblant d'aller bien pendant plusieurs heures et les garçons étaient bien plus perspicaces que ce à quoi on pourrait s'attendre. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de voir les yeux de Lily le fixer intensément maintenant. Cela causerait sa perte.

Le sourcil levé de Narcissa fut suffisant pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas accepté son excuse.

« Certainement, Sev. Nous aurons une longue et joyeuse conversation demain matin, n'est-ce pas Lucius ? »

« Bien sûr chérie, » confirma-t-il de son ton pointu, lançant à son ami un regard satisfait. « Tu devrais y aller Sev. Comme tu l'as dit, tu es occupé. »

« C'est vrai. Bonne nuit Draco. »

« Au revoir Oncle Sev. »

Alors qu'il s'échappait des appartements, il se demanda où il pourrait aller. Certainement pas dans ses quartiers. Les Malfoy avaient été installés juste à côté de lui. Ils sauraient qu'il était dans ses quartiers et le harcèleraient jusqu'à ce qu'il les laisse entrer.

Cela ne lui laissait pas d'autre choix que d'aller effectivement faire une ronde. Bien sûr, il n'irait pas n'importe où près de la Grande Salle. Une salle remplie d'adolescents et de musique palpitante n'était pas son idée de plaisir. Peut-être il irait avoir une conversation avec Touffu. Oui, c'était idéal. Il préférait largement le chien à trois têtes à un adolescent.

Et s'il lui arrivait de tomber sur certains couples en train de s'embrasser sur son chemin, c'était encore mieux.

**-BAVM-**

Hermione et Ron le crurent facilement quand Harry leur a assura que Draco était quelque part avec ses amis de Serpentard. Ils avaient été ravis de le voir mais il grogna quand Hermione le traîna dans la Salle pour voir par elle-même si oui ou non il était complètement guéri. Après cela, elle avait cédé et ils s'amusaient alors que la fête continuait (dépassant son couvre-feu, nota-t-il avec joie.)

Il fut déçu de ne pas pouvoir participer à la compétition de costumes, mais c'était pour le mieux. Il ne pouvait pas risquer de monter sur scène. Papy Albus n'avait pas encore faire d'apparition, mais il se murmurait qu'il était l'un des juges. Il ne voulait vraiment pas être sermonné devant tout le monde.

Ron avait semblé un peu soupçonneux ; ils savaient tous qu'il était excité au sujet de la compétition. Mais Harry n'était pas en partie Veela pour rien. Un coup d'œil de Ron dans ses yeux pétillants l'avait conforté dans l'idée qu'Harry était un peu effrayé d'être le centre de l'attention après son attaque.

Sérieusement, et Oncle Sevy pensait qu'il ne savait pas comment contrôler son charme. Il l'avait maîtrisé il y a longtemps quand il avait eu besoin de convaincre son tuteur qu'il l'avait « accidentellement » transformé en grenouille.

Harry s'amusait comme un fou, se gavant de bonbons et de jus de citrouille. Son plaisir prit fin abruptement quand un préfet ouvrit violemment les portes en cirant à pleins poumons :

« TROLL ! Il y a un Troll dans l'école ! »

Alors que la Salle sombrait dans le chaos, le morceau de chocolat dans sa main tomba sur le sol.

Oh oh.

Ce n'était pas bon du tout.

**-BAVM-**

« Nous lui jetons juste un coup d'œil, » déclara fermement Lucius, coupant la potentielle dispute entre la mère et le fils.

Draco voulait qu'ils laissent Harry tranquille. S'il dormait profondément, c'était évident qu'il avait encore besoin de plus de repos, argumentait-il. Narcissa pour sa part insistait sur le fait qu'ils allaient le réveiller que pour quelques instants. Elle voulait sentir la chaleur de son corps contre elle et être en mesure de se rassurer qu'il n'y avait rien qui clochait avec son bébé.

Un affrontement de volontés entre une mère Vélane et un compagnon Veela aurait été très intéressant à voir, mais ce n'était en réalité pas le moment. Harry serait bouleversé s'il se réveillait à cause des cris. C'était quelque chose qu'il ne se permettrait pas de laisser arriver.

« Bien, » soupira Narcissa en regardant son mari. « Mais je vais au moins lui faire son bisou de bonne nuit. »

« Ok, juste, ne le réveillez pas Mère, » céda Draco.

« Comme si j'allais le faire ! » Renifla-t-elle.

Son ange était endormi, nota-t-elle alors qu'elle traversait silencieusement la pièce. Que Lucius soit maudit, elle voulait le serrer dans ses bras. Elle s'assit sur le lit, une expression douce sur son visage quand elle vit la touffe de cheveux étalée sur l'oreiller.

« Maman est là mon chéri, » roucoula-t-elle en tendant la main pour caresser les mèches.

Sa main passa au travers.

« Par Merlin ! » S'écria-t-elle, surprise, bougeant rapidement l'oreiller.

« Mère, qu'y a-t-il ? » Demanda Draco avec inquiétude en entrant, son père sur les talons.

Il se figea lorsque Narcissa déplaça les draps pour révéler un paquet de vêtements.

Une vague de colère monta en de Draco quand il réalisa ce qui s'était passé.

« Harry James Potter, quand je vais mettre la main sur toi… »

« Que se passe-t-il ici Draco ? » Interrogea son père en interrompant sa tirade.

« Il est allé à la fête. Il nous a désobéi ! »

Narcissa échangea un regard avec Lucius. Sev leur avait dit ce que Draco avait décidé pour la fête. De toute évidence, ils n'étaient pas au courant de toute l'histoire.

« Draco ? »

« Nous devons le trouver. Grand-père lui a interdit d'aller à la fête tout comme Oncle Sev et moi. Plus que ça, il est puni ! »

« Allez Draco, » exhorta Lucius. « Allons chercher Harry. Tu pourras nous expliquer sur le chemin. »

**-BAVM-**

« Harry, va voir Draco, » ordonna Hermione alors que les élèves étaient conduits hors de la Salle.

« Mais – »

Il ne pouvait pas dire la vérité à Hermione. Elle se contenterait de le remettre à un enseignant, plus probablement à Oncle Sevy et il aurait des problèmes.

Elle prit son hésitation comme de l'inquiétude envers elle.

« Ça va aller Harry. Vas-y maintenant, on se verra demain. »

« D'accord Mione, je pense qu'il est là-bas. »

Il disparut avant qu'elle ne puisse vérifier si oui ou non son Veela était vraiment où là où il l'avait indiqué. Il commençait à se sentir un peu coupable maintenant. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il avait menti à ses amis ce soir-là.

Mais il était trop tard pour s'inquiéter de tout ça désormais. Ce qui était fait était fait. Il devait trouver son chemin pour retourner à ses appartements le plus rapidement possible avant que quelqu'un ne le remarque. Ce ne fut pas aussi facile qu'il l'avait prédis. Il dut esquiver plusieurs verts et argents, y compris Millie et Blaise. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque d'être vu sans Draco. Ils interrogeraient son compagnon à ce sujet et il aurait des ennuis à coup sûr.

Il se cacha derrière une tapisserie alors que le professeur McGonagall courait dans le couloir, hurlant aux étudiants à la traine de retourner dans leurs dortoirs. D'après ce qu'il pouvait comprendre, le Troll se dirigeait vers le rez-de-chaussée. Il n'avait jamais vu un Troll en vrai, mais apparemment, c'était quelque chose d'effrayant s'il se basait sur les réactions des professeurs. Il aurait voulu le voir mais ce ne serait pas la meilleure idée. Papy Albus serait très certainement là.

Il resta caché jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr que le couloir soit désert. Il courut ensuite tout le long le plus vite possible et il fut bientôt à quelques salles de sa maison. Super, il était presque en sécurité. Au moment où il était sur le point de tourner à l'angle, il entendit la voix furieuse de Draco. Il paniqua. Il ne pouvait pas être pris ici, il ne pouvait pas ! Il regarda autour de lui rapidement et décida que sa seule chance était de les semer dans l'autre sens.

Il courut aussi vite que possible, ignorant les appels coléreux des portraits lui semant de cesser son comportement exubérant – que signifiait exubérant de toute façon ? Il ne fit pas particulièrement attention à l'endroit où il courut, traversant les couloirs aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait, mettant le plus de distance possible entre les Malfoy et lui. Si seulement il savait que le véritable danger n'était pas derrière lui, mais plutôt devant, il aurait consenti à courir dans leurs bras.

**-BAVM-**

« Nous ne pouvons pas combattre le Troll maintenant ! » Cria Chourave. « Laissez-le passer ! »

À contrecœur, Flitwick baissa sa baguette magique et ne broncha pas quand le Troll passa à grand pas, les ignorant totalement.

« Il est évident que le Troll cherche quelque chose. Nous ferions mieux de nous concentrer en premier sur la sécurité des élèves. Il ne semble pas se diriger vers un dortoir en particulier. Laissez les portraits garder sa trace jusqu'à ce que le Directeur arrive. »

« Très bien Pomona ! » Convint le professeur de Sortilèges en faisant passer le message aux portraits.

Il y eut immédiatement un tourbillon d'activité dans les portraits tandis qu'ils passaient de cadre en cadre pour surveiller la progression du Troll.

**-BAVM-**

La bonne chose au sujet des animaux, pensa Severus, était que vous pourriez leur donner votre cœur, ils ne feraient rien d'autre que vous écouter. Ils ne vous jugeaient pas, ni ne vous donnaient des conseils. Ils restaient simplement étendus là et faisaient semblant de comprendre ce que vous étiez en train de leur dire.

Parfait.

Ça aurait été dans d'autres circonstances, Severus se serait senti ridicule d'exprimer ses sentiments face à un chien géant à trois têtes nommé Touffu. Sérieusement, Hagrid était-il soûl quand il avait nommé cette bête vicieuse ou était-ce là son idée d'une plaisanterie ?

De toute façon cela n'avait pas d'importance. Touffu avait été en réalité d'une grande aide pour lui. Il avait eu plusieurs révélations cette nuit. L'une d'entre elles était qu'il était seul. Oui, contactez les journaux, il l'avait enfin admis.

Malgré Narcissa et Lucius, Harry et Draco, bordel même Albus, Severus Snape était seul.

Il voulait quelqu'un pour lui, quelqu'un sur qui il pourrait compter ou protéger. Il voulait se sentir aimé et non d'une manière platonique.

Quelles autres révélations avait-il découvert ? Eh bien, c'était le fait qu'autant qu'il avait aimé Lily Evans, il était temps de la laisser partir. Pourquoi se lamenter après les morts et se refuser d'aimer quand il y avait une possibilité d'un avenir meilleur ? Que lui restait-il à regretter ? Lily lui avait pardonné, il avait expié ses péchés. Elle était morte et même si elle avait été encore en vie, elle n'aurait pas été sienne. Autrefois il y avait des gens qui avaient pris soin de lui. Cela faisait des années, mais peut-être portaient-ils encore un peu d'affection pour lui.

Il savait que c'était une longue histoire. Comme beaucoup de temps s'était écoulé, peut-être que la proposition qui avait été faite était caduque. Mais là encore, des perspectives s'offraient à lui. Cela en valait-il le coup ?

Severus ferma les yeux et poussa un profond soupir, souhaitant silencieusement qu'il y ait quelqu'un quelque part qui pourrait l'aider à trouver la réponse.

À son insu, la salle fut soudain baignée dans une belle lumière et une paire d'yeux verts brillèrent devant lui. Les têtes de Touffu se tendirent, suspicieuses, vers les deux voix. Mais comme l'homme resta immobile, l'animal se rallongea.

_"Finalement, tu m'as laissé partir,"_ dit une voix sereine. "_Maintenant, je peux t'aider."_

Une autre, d'un ton plus profond, prit.

_"Ils ont toujours été destinés Lily. Je suis désolé d'avoir joué un rôle dans leur séparation."_

_"Alors nous allons rétablir ça chéri. Il n'est jamais trop tard…"_

_"Oui. Il a pris merveilleusement soin de notre garçon."_

_"Et il va continuer à le faire. Mais ça serait sympa s'il avait une paire de mains supplémentaire. Notre Harry est vraiment en train de devenir ton fils."_

_"Alors peut-être deux paires seront nécessaire."_

_"C'est possible."_

_"Sevy, fais attention, on a besoin de toi dehors."_

Les voix s'effaçaient. Quand elles disparurent, Severus prit lentement conscience d'un braillement insistant au-delà de la porte. Immédiatement en alerte, il se leva, étonnant la bête qui aboya de mécontentement.

« Je reviendrai te voir mon grand, » lui murmura-t-il en sortant de la pièce. « Je crains que quelque chose n'aille pas. »

« Vous avez pris assez de temps ! » Réprimanda le portrait dehors. « Il y a un Troll en liberté dans l'école. Tous les enseignants sont appelés à aider à le trouver dès que les étudiants aient été mis en sécurité. »

Bien que les nouvelles l'étonnèrent un peu, il le masqua rapidement.

« Envoyer un message au Directeur pour l'informer de ma position. Je vais rester ici juste au cas où. Le Troll pourrait être une diversion. »

« Excellente suggestion. Cinq points pour Serpentard ! »

« Franchement, je ne suis plus un élève depuis des années… » Grommela-t-il alors que le personnage disparaissait.

Il sortit sa baguette et, d'un geste, ouvrit la porte et siffla brusquement. Touffu fut sur ses pieds, en alerte.

« Désolé mon grand, mais il semble que nous ayons quelques problèmes. »

Le chien grogna en guise de réponse et Severus ferma la porte. Il était temps de voir si quelqu'un se présentait.

**-BAVM-**

« Le Troll fonctionne Maître, » murmura Quirrell alors qu'il marchait à grands pas dans les couloirs.

« Il vaudrait mieux Quirrell. Je ne prends pas l'échec à la légère. »

« Non Maître, la pierre sera vôtre cette nuit. »

Devenir professeur était vraiment la meilleure façon d'infiltrer une école, pensa Quirrell tandis qu'il ordonnait à un duo de Serdaigle d'aller dans leurs dortoirs. Personne ne vous interrogeait, en particulier lorsque vous vous déplaciez dans la direction opposée au problème.

Presque tout le personnel était distrait, lui laissant peu de marge alors qu'il gravait les marches jusqu'au troisième étage. Les plans de son Maître se réaliseraient cette nuit et une fois fait, il serait amplement récompensé.

Avec un sourire satisfait, il sortit sa baguette. C'était vraiment dommage qu'il n'ait pas été là quand Dumbledore avait expliqué les protections placées autour de la pierre. Mais ce n'était guère un problème pour lui. Il avait son Maître avec lui ; ils démêleraient sans peine les sorts que Dumbledore avait placés. Bientôt, ils auraient leur dû.

Ses pas sûrs faiblirent quand il passa le dernier virage et se retrouva les yeux fixés sur l'extrémité de la baguette de Severus Snape.

Merde.

**-BAVM-**

Harry n'avait aucune idée où aller. Il était passé ici à un moment ou à un autre pour les cours, mais en ce moment, il était pris au piège. Il n'y avait pas aucun chemin qu'il puisse prendre pour le ramener à ses quartiers. Aller vers l'avant ne l'emmènerait pas plus loin. Revenir signifiait qu'il pouvait être intercepté par Draco.

Boum.

Boum.

Le battement soudain interrompit ses pensées et Harry cessa tous mouvements.

Boum.

Même l'armure s'écroula lors du dernier… bruit de pas.

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent de terreur quand il vit une ombre gigantesque se profiler au loin. A chaque pas supplémentaire, le bruit devenait plus distinct. Levant les yeux, un cri mourut dans la gorge d'Harry quand il vit une massue soudée à une créature qui la secouait. Il avait voulu voir le Troll et apparemment, il avait été exaucé.

Le Troll ne semblait pas particulièrement joyeux. En effet, il semblait le considérer comme un repas potentiel.

Il avait des ennuis. Tout à coup, faire face à Draco ne semblait plus être une si mauvaise idée.

Alors que le Troll avançait lentement vers lui, ses pensées se bousculèrent et se focalisèrent sur son compagnon.

Draco.

Il voulait Draco.

Il avait besoin de Draco.

Quand il vit la bouche du Troll s'ouvrir dans un semblant de sourire grotesque, son cœur fit un bon et son âme hurla un unique mot.

DRACO !

* * *

><p><strong>A Suivre...<strong>

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à le traduire personnellement. <em>

_Par contre, j'ai remarqué une baisse de motivation concernant les reviews, oh je ne plains pas du nombre que j'en reçois, mais toujours est-il que vous êtes moins nombreux qu'avant à en laisser et j'ai l'impression que vous n'êtes plus motivés... pourtant, si je me réfère au nombre de lecture, vous êtes nombreux... Alors même si c'est pour dire un simple merci, sachez que ça fait toujours plaisir !_

_Sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt :)_

**See You Soon !**

_Posté le : 22 Octobre 2012._


	19. Chapter 18

**Titre :** Being A Veela's Mate

**Rated :** M

**Auteur :** Chereche

**Traductrice :** Archimède

**Bêtas correctrices :** Agathe Laplante et Octo

**Disclaimer : **Je pense que tout le monde l'aura compris rien ne m'appartient, les personnages sont à J.K Rowling et l'histoire appartient à Chereche. Je ne suis que la traductrice !

**Particularité : **Romance/Action/Aventure. Il s'agit d'un Slash donc il va y avoir une histoire entre deux hommes. Si cela ne vous convient pas, passez votre chemin. Donc Homophobes, s'abstenir.

**Note :** Et bien voilà ma toute première traduction. La fic originale est en anglais. Si vous voulez également la lire, le lien est dans mon profil. Je remercie fortement mes bêtas Agathe Laplante et Octo pour tout ce qu'elles font et leur patience (surtout Octo qui n'a pas arrêté de me hurler dessus car j'ai fais pleins de fautes d'orthographe que je ne suis pas sensée faire... vilaine Archimède !).

**Info :** Je garde volontairement les noms de la famille Malfoy et de Snape en Anglais !

**-l-**

**Note bis :** Je vous remercie énormément pour toutes vos reviews que vous m'avez laissé sur le dernier chapitre et merci également à tous ceux qui m'ont ajouté en Alert et/ou Favoris. Merci également aux anonymes : **nepheria4**,** Elodie**,** **cha910****, **Mamilys**, **lolita88**, **Xavou MacMoys**, **Lou**, **juju**, **Sheego** et **Lord La Folle** (qui n'est pas si anonyme que ça ^^)  
>= Sachez que vous trouverez les réponses à vos reviews sur mon forum dont vous pourrez trouver le lien dans mon profil !<p>

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 18<strong>

* * *

><p>Draco trébucha en sentant une douleur perçante dans sa poitrine. Son père l'aida à se stabiliser et le maintint tandis qu'il reprenait son souffle.<p>

« Dragon ? » Murmura-t-il, inquiet.

Il n'aimait vraiment pas l'expression qui était apparue sur le visage de son fils.

« Harry, » chuchota-t-il alors que son regard se perdait au loin. « Il… »

« T'appelle, » conclut Narcissa en pâlissant. « Un appel d'âme. »

« Mais ça signifierait que… » Commença Lucius.

« Harry a des ennuis, » finit Draco.

« Suis l'appel Draco, » ordonna Narcissa alors que ses yeux s'assombrissaient. « Accepte ta nature et laisse la te guider vers ton compagnon. »

Draco prit une inspiration saccadée et marcha en direction de sa mère. Soudain, il sentit un tiraillement qu'il se mit à suivre, ce dernier devenant plus important à chaque instant. Ses parents étaient sur ses talons, et Narcissa autorisa sa propre âme à s'exprimer afin de s'assurer que Draco se dirigeait dans la bonne direction.

Elle pouvait entendre un faible murmure qu'elle avait depuis longtemps associé à Harry. Son fils suivait la piste avec une précision impressionnante. Elle suspectait que son fils soit bien plus proche de la majorité que ce qu'elle avait anticipé. Elle devrait l'examiner plus tard pour confirmer ses doutes.

Les pensées et les plans de Draco pour la nuit changeaient au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait sans qu'il n'en ait conscience.

D'abord, il sauverait son compagnon quelque soit la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Puis il le mettrait à l'abri et s'assurerait qu'il aille bien.

Après cela, il déchirerait la peau de son compagnon récalcitrant.

C'était bien que ses parents soient là finalement.

Et aussi Oncle Severus.

Et Papy Albus.

Un petit sourire satisfait joua un instant sur ses lèvres alors qu'il courait.

Harry James Potter serait un petit garçon bien désolé une fois qu'ils en auraient fini avec lui.

**-BAVM-**

Heureusement pour Harry, il n'était pas complètement seul. Un portrait, au courant des derniers évènements, l'avait aperçu.

« Dans la salle de bain mon enfant. Vite ! » Ordonna-t-il.

Harry obéit automatiquement, se ruant dans la salle de bain dont la porte s'ouvrait pour lui.

L'homme apparut dans un cadre à l'intérieur de la salle.

« Il est trop grand pour passer la porte. Je vais chercher de l'aide ! »

Et sur ces mots, il disparut.

Malgré ces paroles rassurantes, Harry était toujours terriblement effrayé. Même de l'intérieur de la pièce, les pas semblaient toujours incroyablement forts. Et ils se rapprochaient inexorablement jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'arrêtent devant la porte de la salle de bain. Un gémissement sortit de sa gorge. D'une certaine manière, il était certain que le troll examinait la po –

« AH ! » Cria Harry alors que d'un coup, la porte de la salle de bain cédait et que l'immonde tête s'introduisit dans la pièce... le cherchant lui.

« Draco, » murmura-t-il en reculant.

Le Troll (MONSTRE) **_(1)_** essayait d'entrer dans la pièce. Le portrait avait tort. Le troll était à peine plus grand que le cadre de la porte.

« AHHH ! » Hurla Harry alors que le troll commençait à défoncer les murs avec sa massue.

Si le mur tombait, il aurait largement la place pour passer.

« Draco ! » Répéta Harry alors que des larmes coulaient abondamment sur ses joues.

Il voulait son Veela. Même si ça signifiait qu'il serait grondé ou puni, il désirait son compagnon. Il avait tellement peur.

Harry se mit à trembler lorsqu'une partie du mur s'écroula et que le troll commença à entrer. Il recula jusqu'à se retrouver acculé contre le mur, regardant avec des yeux terrifiés le troll forcer le passage à travers l'ouverture, n'ayant visiblement pas conscience des blessures que lui causaient les briques déchiquetées.

Ses yeux perçants étaient fixés fermement sur Harry et le petit garçon souhaita soudain avec ferveur avoir obéit à son Veela.

« Par Merlin, » murmura-t-il. « Si je m'en sors, je boirais du lait tous les jours pendant un an. »

**-BAVM-**

Snape ne fut pas surpris quand il se retrouva face à face avec Quirrell.

« On se promène ? » Demanda-t-il avec un reniflement méprisant en remarquant le masque de fureur sur le visage de l'homme.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ! » Grogna-t-il.

Quelques étincelles sortirent de sa baguette, reflétant sa colère.

« Je pourrais vous demander la même chose. Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas en train de chercher le Troll ? Vous êtes le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. J'aurais pensé vous trouver en première ligne.»

« Je pourrais dire la même chose en ce qui vous concerne, » siffla-t-il.

Le regard de l'homme dévia sur le côté un instant, avant qu'il ne reporte de nouveau toute son attention sur Snape.

« Comme vous l'avez dis, je suis un expert en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Je vais rester ici et vous allez partir. »

Severus rit devant l'audace de l'homme.

« Me prenez-vous pour un idiot ? Vous vous retrouvez comme par hasard ici alors que le reste de l'école est occupée ? Je vous avais dit que vous alliez faire une erreur, et nous y voilà à peine un jour plus tard. »

Quirrell trembla d'une fureur à peine contenue, avant de lâcher un juron.

« Très bien Snape. Restez ici et gardez le petit secret de Dumbledore. Je vais m'occuper du troll. »

L'homme fit demi-tour et partit.

Severus ne l'avait pas arrêté mais il n'avait pas pour autant relâché sa garde. Désormais, il était entièrement convaincu que Quirrell avait attaqué Harry. Il avait essayé d'utiliser l'Occlumancie sur lui mais avait échoué. Cela signifiait qu'il avait un grand contrôle de son esprit mais aussi, par la même occasion, qu'il était doué avec les sorts de mémoire.

Même Albus avait des difficultés à maintenir Severus hors de son esprit, alors il doutait qu'un arriviste comme Quirrell ait de meilleures capacités que le directeur. Quelqu'un d'autre devait aider Quirrell dans ses actions. Il devait seulement déterminer qui.

Le directeur ne serait pas d'une grande aide dans cette quête. Dumbledore était entravé par le protocole et les qu'en dira-t-on. Ses mains étaient liées tant que Severus ne pourrait pas lui donner des preuves concrètes. Il devrait travailler encore plus dur pour les trouver. Il avait besoin de s'assurer rapidement de la sécurité d'Harry. Après cette tâche faite, il pourrait se concentrer sur des choses plus _personnelles_.

**-BAVM-**

« Je le déteste ! » Hurla Quirrell en entrant dans son bureau.

« Découvre-moi. »

A cet ordre donné sur un ton glacial par son Maître, l'homme se figea. Par Merlin non.

« Maître, » balbutia-t-il. « Ce n'était pas ma faute. Je ne pouvais pas... »

« DECOUVRE-MOI ! »

Avec des mains tremblantes, Quirrell obéit et, rapidement, il fut recroquevillé de douleur alors que son Maître envoyait des ondes douloureuses à travers son corps les unes après les autres. Il n'arrêta que quand Quirrell ne fut plus qu'une masse agonisante sur le sol, gémissant des excuses.

Voldemort relâcha son emprise avant qu'un quelconque dommage permanent ne soit infligé. Il avait encore besoin de Quirrell vivant, aussi inutile soit-il. Alors que l'homme récupérait doucement, le visage du Mage Noir fronça les sourcils.

Severus Snape.

Il avait été un de ses meilleurs mangemorts. Mais maintenant il était évident qu'il était un traitre à sa cause. Son serviteur n'avait sentit aucune réaction en sa présence. S'il avait encore porté la Marque des Ténèbres, cela l'aurait brulé d'être si proche de lui.

Non. Les rumeurs étaient vraies. L'un de ses meilleurs mangemorts était perdu à ses yeux. Une fois de retour au pouvoir, il devrait l'éliminer. Sa tête et toutes celles des autres déserteurs seraient empalées sur des piques. Personne ne trahissait le Seigneur des Ténèbres et vivait assez longtemps pour en raconter l'histoire. Les jours de Severus Snape étaient comptés.

**-BAVM-**

Les Malfoy furent interceptés par un directeur à l'air inquiet.

« C'est dangereux d'être ici. Il y a un troll en liberté. Je dois aller dans les salles de bain. Les portraits m'ont dit qu'il y avait un élève coincé dedans. »

« Harry. »

Draco, impassible, poussa le directeur sur le côté.

« Quoi ? » S'exclama Albus alors qu'il suivit le mouvement.

« Harry a quitté la chambre, » déclara rapidement Lucius en se massant les tempes.

Par Merlin, un garçon de neuf ans faisant face à un Troll ? Il pouvait seulement espérer qu'il ne soit pas trop tard.

« Tiens bon petit Malfoy, » murmura-t-il « Papa est en chemin. »

Il sentit une émanation de pouvoir à côté de lui et sut sans regarder que Narcissa venait de se transformer. Malgré la situation, il réussit à glousser. La cavalerie arrivait ! Il avait pitié pour ce troll, encore plus si il venait à toucher un seul cheveu d'Harry.

**-BAVM-**

Harry savait qu'il devait agir. Quelque chose lui disait que Draco était à sa recherche, mais il lui devait de rester sauf jusqu'à l'arrivée de son compagnon. Il devait penser à un truc et vite.

Il entrevit son reflet dans le miroir, et réalisa qu'il avait encore son costume de chevalier.

C'est ça.

Il était un chevalier ! Les chevaliers tuaient les êtres malfaisants et ce Troll était en pôle position sur la liste d'Harry. Il n'était peut-être pas vraiment un chevalier mais il pouvait encore se défendre. Draco allait arriver. Il devait juste rester en vie assez longtemps pour qu'il le retrouve.

Le troll s'approchait de lui, lentement mais surement, une grosse goute de bave dégoulinant de sa bouche.

Eurk.

Faites qu'il ne soit pas affamé et cherche quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent !

Les yeux d'Harry examinèrent les alentours. Il était un chevalier et il avait besoin d'une arme. Humm... Là ! Harry agita sa main et une porte des toilettes sortit de ses gonds. Le bruit parvint à distraire le Troll. Alors qu'il se tournait pour examiner, Harry visa la porte et l'envoya s'écraser sur la face du Troll.

C'était ce que faisaient tous les chevaliers dans les histoires. Ils attaquaient les yeux. C'était la partie la plus vulnérable. Apparemment, ça avait aussi marché pour ce Troll car la créature poussa un hurlement de douleur et se frotta les yeux.

Mince. Il avait espéré que ça ferait tomber le troll et lui aurait donné une chance de courir. Hélas non.

Le Troll se concentra à nouveau sur lui, et Harry déglutit en voyant qu'il avait l'air encore plus énervé.

« Je dois vraiment sortir d'ici, » marmonna-t-il alors que le troll avançait.

Donc, la porte n'avait pas été d'une grande aide, peut-être que... vlan !

Avec un éclat de magie, Harry rompit les conduits. Il lui fallut quelques efforts en plus pour guider l'eau qui s'en écoulait mais bientôt, il arrosait le Troll en se concentrant une fois de plus sur le visage. La créature fut aveuglée par l'important débit. De plus, l'eau le déséquilibrait un peu. Il trébucha sur le côté, libérant un petit espace. Le problème était qu'il était trop petit pour qu'Harry puisse passer. Il ne pouvait pas se rendre plus petit.

Ou le pouvait-il ?

Attendez, bien sûr qu'il pouvait.

Harry ferma les yeux et se força à se calmer. Il appela à lui ses souvenirs de son premier samedi à Poudlard. Qu'est-ce que le professeur McGonagall avait dit ? Oui, imagine que ton corps fonde, sens le changement couler en toi. Là ! Harry se sentit soudain à l'étroit, et rapidement son monde devint plus petit. Quand il ouvrit finalement ses yeux, il se rendit compte que la pièce avait l'air au moins trois fois plus grande et tout semblait plus clair que d'habitude.

Il l'avait fait. Il était à nouveau sous sa forme de chaton. Il feula quand la créature mit sa massue entre lui et l'eau, diminuant son débit. Le dos d'Harry s'arrondit et il griffa l'air, tentant d'être menaçant. La créature sembla confuse face à sa forme. Le Troll inspira profondément, attrapant un lien noir sur son cou avant de le porter à son nez pour le sentir.

Le monstre renifla l'air avant de gronder. Harry feula encore alors qu'il s'élançait sur lui. Heureusement, il était suffisamment agile pour éviter les grosses mains boursouflées et courut pour sa vie aussi vite que ses petites jambes le lui permettaient. Il entendit le grognement colérique du Troll et s'arrêta juste assez longtemps pour se retourner, moqueur, avant de repartir rapidement. Il ne remarqua pas les gens qu'il dépassait, pas plus qu'il n'entendit que c'était son nom qu'ils appelaient.

Il miaula toutefois de terreur quand il se sentit soudain quitter le sol. Ses pattes bougèrent automatiquement jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'il n'avançait plus. Clignant des yeux, il regarda en bas et se rendit compte qu'il était loin du sol. Il fut aussitôt pris de panique et griffa dans le vide.

« Du calme petit lion ! »

Les mouvements de Harry cessèrent quand il entendit la voix familière et il se tordit sur lui même pour voir que Draco pointait sa baguette magique sur lui. Oh. Derrière Draco, il pouvait voir sa maman et son papa avec papy Albus qui jetaient des sorts à ce qu'il supposait être le Troll. Ça n'avait plus d'importance. Toute tension quitta son corps lorsqu'il sentit les bras de Draco l'enlacer. Il ronronna de plaisir quand son Veela le caressa derrière les oreilles. C'était si agréable.

« C'est finit chaton, » murmura Draco en frottant son nez sur la tête duveteuse d'Harry.

Harry remua une oreille pour montrer sa confusion. Qu'est-ce qui était fini ?

Draco eut l'air de comprendre.

« Le Troll, regarde. »

A contrecœur, il se tourna et vit le Troll étendu comme un tas sur le sol. Son papa essayait de retenir sa femme loin du corps. Elle tenait le lien de tout à l'heure dans sa main et hurlait avec fureur sur la bête.

Pas que ça ait la moindre importance pour Harry.

_Bon débarras,_ pensa-t-il.

Impulsivement, il fit en sorte de se tenir sur la paume de Draco. S'asseyant sur ses pattes arrières, il griffa l'air d'un air victorieux. Satisfait de ses actions, il ronronna bruyamment, en fixant son compagnon. Après s'être retourné sur lui même, il sauta et atterrit sur l'épaule de Draco. Il lécha une parcelle du cou de son compagnon, se sentant soudainement fatigué.

« Tu peux dormir chaton. » Murmura Draco d'un ton doux.

Harry miaula en réponse. Son Veela était si gentil avec lui. Il le lécha encore une fois pour lui montrer sa gratitude. Il se sentait si heureux, en sécurité.

Ce sentiment disparut quand il entendit les mots de Draco.

« Oui dors mon vilain petit chaton, car tu auras à répondre de nombreuses choses demain matin. »

Harry se tendit à ces mots, mais la main réconfortante dont Draco le recouvrit, le gardant en place. Le Veela le caressa un peu, l'encourageant à se relaxer. Harry combattit ce sentiment. Il lui semblait mal de se laisser aller au confort offert par celui qui venait de le menacer. Toutefois, le mouvement était très agréable. Abandonnant finalement la lutte, Harry se laissa glisser dans les limbes du sommeil.

**-BAVM-**

Très, très loin de Poudlard, dans une sombre cellule d'Azkaban, Sirius Black rêvait d'un de ses très chers amis disparus.

James.

_"__Hello Patmol !__"_ _L'appela James, agitant la main furieusement._

_"__Cornedrue ?__"_ _Murmura-t-il, le doute s'entendant clairement dans son ton._

_"__En chair et en os si je puis dire. Nous devons discuter de quelque chose mon ami.__"_

_"__Quoi ?__"_

_"__Viens, assieds toi avec moi.__"_

_Pendant que James parlait, un grand orme apparu de nul part. James s'y rendit et s'assit confortablement, invitant son ami à faire pareil d'un geste de main._

_"__Au pied,__"_ _plaisanta-t-il._

_Sirius grogna à l'insulte déguisée avant de rejoindre son ami._

_"__C'est un rêve n'est-ce pas ?__"_

_"__En partie. J'ai investi ton esprit car je n'ai pas la force de me présenter à toi sous une forme physique.__"_

_"__Et pourquoi ?__"_

_"__J'ai utilisé la plupart de mon énergie à protéger Harry. Ça prend du temps de se régénérer.__"_

_"__Harry ? Mon chiot ?__"_

_"__Mon fils a visiblement de nombreux surnoms,__"_ _rit James._ _"__Mais oui, ton chiot. Il a eu un moment difficile mais tout va parfaitement bien maintenant.__"_

_"__Que lui est-il arrivé ?_ _"_ _Demanda Sirius._

_"__Allons, Patmol, calme toi. Tu pourras le demander toi-même à Harry.__"_

_Sirius renifla._

_"__Eh bien je ne pense pas que ça va se réaliser. Je suis en prison Cornedrue. Comment diable pourrais-je même rencontrer Harry ?__"_

_"__Je sais Patmol. Je suis désolé que tu sois enfermé ici, mais une fois que Lily aura utilisé sa magie, tu seras libre en quelques instants.__"_

_"__Cornedrue –__"_

_"__Que penses-tu de Severus ?__"_ _Demanda James abruptement en lui coupant la parole._

_"__Sev ?__"_

_Sirius était surpris. Il n'y avait aucune sorte d'hostilité dans le ton de James._

_"__Je... Eh bien...__"_

_"__Tu peux être honnête. Je ne t'en voudrais pas. Lily ne le permettrait pas.__"_

_"__Je...__"_

_Ce n'était pas la première fois que Sirius repensait à Severus, mais c'était la première fois qu'il en parlait à qui que ce soit d'autre que Remus._

_"__Il me manque Cornedrue. Lui et Rémy, tous les deux. Qu'est-ce qu'ils doivent penser de moi ? Accusé d'avoir fait ça... !__"_

_"__Ils croient en toi, tu sais.__"_

_"__Non c'est impossible. Comment le pourraient-ils ?__"_

_"__Lunard serait venu tous les jours si cela avait été possible mais tu es interdit de visite.__"_

_"__Mais pourquoi le ferait-il... Je suis un meurtrier. Je suis piégé ici. Il devrait passer à autre chose.__"_

_"__En fait, Lunard a utilisé les grands moyens pour être sûr de ne pas t'oublier.__"_

_"__Quoi ?__"_

_"__Il est au Manoir Black. Il y vit depuis que tu es en prison.__"_

_"__Pourquoi ?__"_

_"__Parce que de cette manière, il lui reste au moins une chose de toi. Il sait que tu ne l'as pas fait Patmol. S'il pouvait prouver ton innocence, il le ferait. Toutefois, la discrimination contre les Loups-garous existe encore.__"_

_Sirius déglutit. Cela avait été un de ses pires cauchemars, que Remus l'insulte et l'accuse d'être un traitre._

_"__Qu'en est-il de Severus ?__"_

_"__Ah... Ton béguin que tu n'as jamais osé aborder. Il fait ce que Remus ne peut pas faire, il essaie de prouver ton innocence.__"_

_"__Tu le méprises, James.__"_

_"__Ces jours sont passés, il aide à éduquer Harry, comment pourrais-je haïr quelqu'un qui assure le bonheur de mon fils ?__"_

_"__Pourquoi est-ce qu'Harry est avec lui ?__"_

_"__Bébé Cornedrue n'a pas fait comme tout les autres enfant en adoptant un chiot. Non, lui il s'est décroché un Veela. Un Malfoy qui plus est. Je pense que le destin voulait se venger de mes actions.__"_ _Dit-il d'un air piteux._ _"_ _Mais Harry est heureux et c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi.__"_

_"__Attends, un Potter avec un Malfoy ? Merlin, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé au juste pendant que j'étais loin de tout ?__"_

_"__Ecoute Patmol. Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps. Severus s'inquiète pour toi et Rémy mais il est troublé. Il a finalement laissé partir Lily mais il ne sait plus vraiment quelle est sa place maintenant. Est ce que tu pourrais lui pardonner le passé ?__"_

_"__Bien sûr James. Nous l'avons toujours attendu. Nous lui avons donné toutes les chances possibles pour qu'il nous rejoigne.__"_

_"__Eh bien, je pense qu'il est prêt à les saisir maintenant, si vous lui en offrez une encore une fois__"_

_"__Je voudrais bien, mais je suis toujours coincé ici.__"_

_"__Je te promet que ce ne sera plus très long. Harry a besoin de son autre parrain après tout.__"_

_"__James...__"_

_"Je dois y aller maintenant Patmol, mais je reviendrai peut-être. Tu dois t'accrocher. Ne laisse pas les Détraqueurs gagner. Rappelle-toi qui t'attend. Remus, Snivellu... Severus, » Se corrigea-t-il lui-même. « Harry et même ta cousine Narcissa et sa famille. Nous avions tort à leur propos tu sais. Ils étaient du bon côté. Mais tu as la chance de rétablir les choses avec eux. Sois fort Sirius, tu vas bientôt sortir d'ici."_

_A ces mots, James disparut, laissant Sirius seul une fois de plus._

Les yeux de Sirius s'ouvrirent. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il avait rêvé, et de James qui plus est. Son esprit aurait-il pu lui jouer des tours après toutes ces années ? Il ne le pensait pas. Cornedrue ne l'avait jamais abandonné et il n'allait pas arrêter de croire en lui maintenant. Si James avait raison, il y avait des gens qui l'attendaient dehors.

Des gens à aimer.

Il était emplit de détermination.

Il allait garder sa lucidité jusqu'à ce qu'il soit de nouveau libre.

Il sentit la présence aspirante d'un Détraqueur qui s'approchait pour essayer d'aspirer ses émotions retrouvées.

Non, il ne les laisserait pas faire.

Ça lui prit toute sa force, mais Sirius réussit à se transformer en chien. Immédiatement, les effets du Détraqueur s'évaporèrent. Il s'allongea sur le sol pour se reposer. Il avait de l'espoir à présent. Cornedrue avait dit d'attendre. Bientôt, bientôt il serait libre. Alors que son esprit s'égarait, il lutta pour se remémorer tous les souvenirs heureux qu'il conservait de ses amis. C'était une tâche ardue, mais il était déterminé à récupérer son bonheur.

**-BAVM-**

Remus Lupin était totalement éveillé. C'était la nuit avant la pleine lune et comme à chaque fois durant ces nuits, il était incapable de dormir. Son esprit s'égara sur son passé comme il le faisait chaque fois inévitablement. Les pensées de ses amis perdus et de son filleul qu'il ne connaissait même pas le tourmentaient. Comme ils lui manquaient.! Sa seule connexion au à son passé était Harry, et il n'avait pas posé ses yeux sur l'enfant depuis des années.

_"__Tu peux le voir maintenant,__"_ lui murmura une voix.

Il scruta les alentours. Il connaissait cette voix, mais elle appartenait à une personne morte. Et pourtant à l'instant, devant ses yeux la forme éthérée d'une femme se précisait, assise sur le bord de son lit.

« Lily ? » Demanda-t-il les lèvres sèches.

_"__Salut Remus. Viens t'asseoir avec moi.__"_

« Mais tu es... »

_"__Morte. Je sais._ _"_ Elle tapota la place à côté d'elle. _"__Aussi surprenant que ça puisse sembler, il n'est pas si difficile de naviguer entre le monde des vivants et des morts comme beaucoup de sorciers semblent le penser. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi est-ce que les âmes s'attachent à ce monde en tant que fantôme quand ils peuvent profiter du meilleur des deux mondes.__"_

Remus ne put qu'accéder à sa demande.

« Comment ? »

_"__Je ne suis pas sûre. De ce que James et moi avons découvert, une fois que tu as une demande du monde réel, tu peux y revenir assez facilement.__"_

« Une demande ? »

_"__Oui. Par exemple si ta famille qui a besoin de toi ou une tâche non terminée. Je pense que ma mission s'est terminée il y a quelques années mais je peux toujours revenir ici de temps en temps.__"_

« Tu avais une tâche à finir ? »

_"__Non ma famille n'est pas concernée,_ _"_ constata-t-elle, lui offrant un de ses sourires légendaire. _"__Je n'ai pas eu besoin de revenir depuis Harry. Mais maintenant c'est à nouveau nécessaire.__"_

« Harry ? Que lui arrive-t-il ? »

_"__Relaxe Remus. Harry va bien. Il a quelques ennuis en ce moment je crois, mais pas de quoi se faire du souci.__"_

« Alors pourquoi es-tu là ? »

_"__Pour toi, Sirius et Severus.__"_

« Severus ? »

Le nom s'échappa de ses lèvres. Combien de temps était-il resté assis dans la douleur, espérant que Severus apparaisse. Quand bien même il n'en était pas conscient, il avait donné une part de son cœur à Severus Snape. Et encore maintenant il ressentait un fol espoir que Snape lui donne en retour une partie du sien.

_"__Oui mon Sevy. Il a fini par se rendre compte qu'il devait faire son deuil de moi. Ce faisant, il s'est rendu disponible pour aimer quelqu'un d'autre, principalement Sirius et toi.__"_

« Nous... Mais... »

_"__James et moi avons toujours su que tu en pinçais pour lui. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu n'as jamais accepté tes sentiments. Mais après tout, nous les Gryffondor, sommes entêtés, n'est-ce pas ?__"_

« Lily que... »

Lily se rétracta comme c'était son habitude. Il était difficile de suivre son cheminement.

_"__James parle avec Sirius en ce moment tu sais. Il le rassure en lui rappelant qu'il vous a encore toi et Sevy à aimer.__"_

« Sirius ? »

_"__Il ira bien. Le destin a choisi, tu sais. C'était peu clair avant, mais grâce à la décision de Severus cette nuit, la voie à suivre devient clair.__"_

« Je ne comprends pas. »

Lily fit mine de poser sa main sur la joue de Remus, souriant avec douceur.

_"Severus t'écrira bientôt. Dis lui qu'Harry doit rendre visite aux Weasley pour Noël. Dis lui il qu'il doit y être aussi et qu'il doit faire particulièrement attention à tous les animaux présents dans la pièce."_

« Pourquoi ? »

_"La clé pour libérer Sirius est dans cette maison Remus. Et une fois que Sirius sera libre, vous pourrez tous vous rapprocher. Mes garçons ont été si seuls,"_ conclut-elle tristement. _"Chacun d'eux à été blessé. Mais ça sera bientôt fini."_

Tout en parlant, elle commença à disparaitre.

« Non Lily, attends. Comment peux-tu être certaine pour Severus ? Comment peux-tu être sûre que ça lui importe ? »

Lily ne répondit pas tout de suite, pointant à la place la potion Tue-loup qui se trouvait à ses côtés.

_"Albus est un très mauvais potionniste. Qui selon toi à préparé ces décoctions ?"_ Elle lui fit un clin d'œil alors que Remus réalisait la signification de ses paroles. _"Il les a faites et il travaille encore sur un remède. Suis mes instructions Remus, et tu seras présent pour le dixième anniversaire d'Harry. Toi et ta famille. Je te le promets."_

La voix de la femme était confiante de sorte qu'il ne put qu'être d'accord avec elle.

« Lily, est-ce que je te reverrai... Et James ? »

_"Peut-être. Je pense que nous serons utiles encore un moment. Jusqu'à ce que nous nous croisions à nouveau Remus, prends soin de toi."_

A ces mots, elle disparut.

Remus resta assis au même endroit pendant un long moment, se demandant s'il avait simplement imaginé ces quelques instants. Quand il entendit le doux carillon d'un rire et un murmure doux _« Idiot de loup »_, il sut que ça avait été réel. Sa défunte amie était venue à lui et lui avait redonné espoir pour le futur.

Il s'extirpa du lit avec plus d'énergie qu'il n'en avait jamais eu à l'approche d'une pleine lune.

Il avait une lettre à écrire.

* * *

><p><strong>A Suivre...<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong><em>(1) <em>**_Le mot entre parenthèses est une pensée d'Harry, c'est normal, bien que je sais que ça puisse paraître étrange !__

_Et voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre, j'espère que vous avez aimé !_

_Je vous remercie pour les reviews sur le chapitre précédent, vous avez été très nombreux, et je dois avouer que ça m'a fait très plaisir ! Je ne demande pas après les reviews, mais juste de temps en temps, ça fait plaisir de savoir ce que vous pensez du travail fourni par les auteurs et traducteurs, ça motive à un point, vous n'imaginez même pas, sauf si vous êtes vous même auteur ou traducteur !_

_Alors merci encore et je vous dis à bientôt !_

**See You Soon !**


	20. Chapter 19

**Titre :** Being A Veela's Mate

**Rated :** M

**Auteur :** Chereche

**Traductrices :** Archimède et Nanachan14

**Bêtas correctrices :** Agathe Laplante et Mirabelle31

**Disclaimer : **Je pense que tout le monde l'aura compris rien ne m'appartient, les personnages sont à J.K Rowling et l'histoire appartient à Chereche. Je ne suis que la traductrice !

**Particularité : **Romance/Action/Aventure. Il s'agit d'un Slash donc il va y avoir une histoire entre deux hommes. Si cela ne vous convient pas, passez votre chemin. Donc Homophobes, s'abstenir.

**Note :** Et bien voilà ma toute première traduction. La fic originale est en anglais. Si vous voulez également la lire, le lien est dans mon profil. Je remercie fortement mes bêtas Agathe Laplante et Mirabelle31 pour tout ce qu'elles font et leur patience.

**Info :** Je garde volontairement les noms de la famille Malfoy et de Snape en Anglais !

**-l-**

**Note bis :** Je vous remercie énormément pour toutes vos reviews que vous m'avez laissé sur le dernier chapitre et merci également à tous ceux qui m'ont ajouté en Alert et/ou Favoris. Merci également aux anonymes : **Eichi**, **juju**, **Darkmoonlady** et **jess. **Sachez que vous trouverez les réponses à vos reviews sur mon forum dont vous pourrez trouver le lien dans mon profil !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 19<strong>

* * *

><p>Harry ne put retenir un cri quand Narcissa le retourna soudainement sur ses genoux. Un instant, elle le serrait étroitement dans ses bras, l'instant d'après, la couette de son lit se retrouvait à quelques centimètres de son visage.<p>

« Maman ? » Appela-t-il doucement d'une voix légèrement implorante.

Il n'avait plus été dans cette position depuis le début de l'année, mais il avait compris depuis longtemps que se retrouver penché sur les genoux de quelqu'un signifiait généralement que ses fesses seraient bientôt cuisantes.

« Maman ? » Répéta-t-il, poussant sur ses bras afin de se tourner légèrement pour regarder la femme.

Narcissa semblait perdue dans ses pensées depuis un moment, ce qui fit qu'elle n'entendit pas son fils Veela. Elle tentait de se convaincre qu'il s'agissait de la bonne chose à faire. Le comportement d'Harry avait été terrible, se répétait-elle sans cesse. Et pourtant, elle était peu encline à punir l'enfant de la manière qu'il méritait. C'est pourquoi elle laissait habituellement ces problèmes à Lucius. Il était bien mieux disposé à ignorer le regard triste d'Harry et appliquait toujours la correction qu'Harry ou Draco méritaient.

Cependant aujourd'hui, son sang exigeait que ce soit elle ou son fils qui s'occupent de cela. Désobéir directement à son Dominant n'était pas une mince affaire. Habituellement, le dit Veela serait le seul à le punir, mais Draco lui avait demandé de s'occuper de ce cas en particulier étant donné qu'elle était présente.

Elle savait qu'Harry le méritait pour ses actions, mais cela ne rendait pas pour autant les choses plus faciles pour elle. Même si elle l'avait déjà retourné sur ses genoux, elle devait encore se convaincre que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Harry était menacé par une personne inconnue. Et plus particulièrement en ce moment critique, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser désobéir aux ordres. Comme la nuit précédente l'avait prouvé, cela pourrait devenir une question de vie ou de mort. Quand elle estima qu'elle était dans son bon droit, elle abaissa la main et commença doucement à taper le derrière encore vêtu d'Harry.

« Pourquoi sommes-nous là, Harry ? » Demanda-t-elle en notant la façon dont il se raidissait à chaque claque.

Elle aurait bien soupiré si cela ne lui avait pas envoyé un faux message.

« Je… euh… »

La voix d'Harry était hésitante alors qu'il essayait de répondre.

Il venait de prendre pleine conscience de sa position. Il se retourna face contre le lit et agrippa les draps de ses mains. Chaque claque était plus difficile que la précédente, et si elle continuait dans cette direction, ça commencerait bientôt à picoter.

« Peut-être que je devrais être plus claire ? » Lui provint la voix de sa maman au dessus de lui. « Qu'as-tu fais de mal ? »

« J-Je… la fête… »

Narcissa acquiesça doucement, avant de laisser partir sa main plus fort. A partir de ce moment-là, elle compta consciencieusement combien de claque elle lui administra.

« Outch, Maman ! » Gémit Harry, se relevant un peu alors qu'une légère douleur faisait écho sur son fessier.

Une seconde après, une claque un peu plus forte suivie avant que la main ne se calme.

« Tu as raison, il t'a été expressément dit que tu n'avais pas le droit d'assister à cette fête et pourtant tu l'as fait. »

Plusieurs claques vives suivirent sa déclaration et Harry battit des jambes, donnant des coups dans le vide.

« Outch, s'il te plait Maman, je voulais seulement aller à la fête ! » Plaida le petit garçon. « Je ne veux pas la fessée ! »

« Je serais inquiète si tu voulais la fessée, » lança malicieusement Narcissa, sa bouche se tordant en un rictus à ces vagues paroles. Puis redevant sérieuse, elle continua : « Ce n'est pas une excuse valable. Tu n'aurais pas dû désobéir. »

« Ce n'est pas juste ! » Déclara Harry en se tordant fortement.

Une main posée sur le bas de son dos le maintint en place.

« Ah bon ? »

« Non ça ne l'est pas ! » Réaffirma Harry en reniflant doucement. « Personne ne m'a dit pourquoi je ne pouvais pas y aller, ce n'est pas juste. Pourquoi je ne pouvais pas y aller Maman ? »

Narcissa hésita, sa main restant immobile. La logique du garçon avait quelque mérite.

« Ne t'a-t-on pas dit que ce n'était pas sûr ? »

« Si, » admit-il avec réticence. « Mais personne ne m'a dit pourquoi. Et ils ont eu tort, rien ne s'est passé pendant la fête ! Ok, peut-être le Troll, mais il n'était même pas près de la Grande Salle ! Pourquoi ce n'était pas sûr que j'y aille ? »

La mère Vélane réfléchit intensément avant de répondre. Harry avait neuf ans. Pour un garçon de cet âge, dire qu'il ne pouvait pas y aller sans donner une raison valable ne pouvait conduire à rien d'autre que l'agacer ou accentuer son côté espiègle. Et c'est cela qui l'avait amené à planifier un moyen de se rendre à la fête, et avec succès, pouvait-elle ajouter. Ses actions rusées prouvaient bien que son petit garçon n'était pas à cent pour cent Gryffondor.

« La personne qui t'a attaqué n'a pas été attrapée. Elle aurait pu être présente et profiter de l'opportunité pour te blesser à nouveau. Ici tu aurais été surveillé. »

« D'accord, » raisonna Harry, espérant que cela signifiait la fin de sa punition.

Bien qu'il n'ait pas trop mal, ses fesses étaient brûlantes et il ne voulait pas qu'on en rajoute.

« C'est de ma faute si je n'ai pas compris ? Si j'avais su ça hier, je serais probablement resté à la maison, surtout si j'avais su que Draco avait planifié d'inviter quelques personnes. Alors ce n'est pas de ma faute si je ne savais pas pourquoi j'ai été puni ! » Finit-il.

« Dans un sens, tu as raison… »

« Donc je peux me lever ? » L'interrompit-il avec espoir.

« Non pas encore, mon serpent en devenir, » sourit-elle. « Peu importe si oui ou non tu étais au courant du danger, tu ne dois pas désobéir à ton compagnon et aux plus âgés. Mais je suppose que les claques d'avant devraient suffire à cet égard. »

« Oui ! » Souffla Harry, provoquant quasiment un gloussement à la femme.

L'enfant n'avait-il pas réalisé qu'il y avait d'autres sujets qui devaient être abordé ?

« Comme je l'ai dit Harry, il y a plus à discuter. »

Le corps du garçon se tendit légèrement à ces mots et elle put entendre les rouages de son cerveau se mettre en marche pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il avait fait d'autre.

« Maman, je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles. »

« Aller à la fête était un acte direct de désobéissance de ta part, mon enfant. Mais, il y a d'autres fautes que tu as commises. Tu dois être puni pour tout cela. Peux-tu me dire de quoi il s'agit ? » S'enquit-elle en lui frottant le dos.

« Euh… »

Harry se creusa la cervelle pour répondre, mais une fois de plus, rien de vint.

Ses coups de pieds devinrent plus agités comme quand il était enclin à le faire quand il devait réfléchir intensément.

_Ok, essaie de te souvenir,_ pensa-t-il. _Pourquoi Draco m'a-t-il grondé ?_

« J'ai crié ? » Offrit-il après un long moment.

« Tu l'as fait. Cependant, je crois que Draco s'est occupé de ça. Qu'as-tu fais d'autres, mon enfant ? »

« Euh… Je ne sais pas. »

« Deux choses mon cher. Allez, tu peux y arriver, » l'encouragea-t-elle, en apaisant de sa main la tension qui l'habitait.

« Maman, je ne sais vraiment pas, » chuchota-t-il.

La sincérité de son ton était évidente et stoppa la main de Narcissa. Il était un peu préoccupant qu'Harry ne se rende pas compte de ce qu'il avait fait de mal par ses actions passées.

« Harry, as-tu songé au fait que tu aies menti et trompé beaucoup de personnes hier ? »

« Ah bon ? » Eh bien, il avait effectivement menti à ses amis à la fête. « Oui, j'ai menti à Hermione mais je ne sais pas à propos de la tromperie. »

Narcissa savait que son fils était honnête et elle réalisa à ce moment qu'elle ne pouvait continuer à le punir. Les deux accusations allaient ensemble. Réprimander le garçon maintenant n'aurait pas de sens, et la légitimité de ses actes serait perdue aux yeux de l'enfant.

« Lève-toi Harry, » ordonna-t-elle en relâchant son emprise.

L'enfant émit un son confus mais obéit tout de même, la regardant avec méfiance alors qu'il se levait.

« Je vais laisser Draco t'expliquer ce que tu as fait de mal. Peut-être que celui que tu as offensé pourra te l'expliquer mieux que moi. »

« Oui Maman, » répondit Harry alors qu'il fronçait des sourcils.

Il avait offensé Draco ?

La femme se leva et lui embrassa les cheveux.

« Tu vas rester là jusqu'à ce que Draco t'autorise à quitter les lieux. Pour être sûre que tu obéisses cette fois, je vais placer une limite d'âge sur le pas de la porte quand je sortirai. Je vais aussi montrer à ton compagnon comment le faire afin qu'il puisse l'utiliser si le besoin s'en fait sentir un jour. »

Le petit garçon se mordit les lèvres mais hocha tout de même la tête.

« Je t'aime Harry, » murmura-t-elle en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

« Je t'aime aussi M'man. »

« Tu es gentil. Je te verrais plus tard. » En s'éloignant gentiment elle pointa le bureau du garçon. « Je suis sûre qu'il te reste du travail à faire avant que Draco n'arrive. Au revoir. »

Quand elle passa le pas de la porte, elle agita sa main. Bien qu'Harry ne vit rien se produire, il sut qu'elle avait jeté le sort. Il n'y avait aucun besoin de le tester, s'il le faisait il serait coincé dans un coin jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne le libérer. En soupirant, Harry se frotta les fesses pour faire disparaitre les dernières douleurs qui s'atténuaient déjà.

« Tromperie ? » Se demanda-t-il à lui-même.

Tout avait eu l'air tellement plus simple le matin même. Il avait découvert qu'il avait de bien meilleures perceptions et un meilleur instinct quand il était sous forme de chaton. C'était étrange, mais il n'avait jamais remarqué auparavant comment l'air semblait briller de mille feux quand les premiers rayons du soleil passaient à travers la fenêtre.

C'était une vue incroyable et il eut encore plus de plaisir quand il se mit à courser les rayons, les battant avec ses pattes. C'était quelque chose qu'il ferait plus souvent, décida-t-il en émettant d'heureux miaulements. Son jeu impromptu avait continué jusqu'à ce que la lumière passe. Une fois que ce fut terminé, il s'allongea paresseusement sur le tapis, ne désirant pas parcourir la distance considérable qui l'éloignait de son lit.

Son jeu l'avait libéré des dernières traces de peur qu'il avait encore par rapport à l'incident avec le Troll. Bien que ça ait été effrayant, ça n'avait maintenant plus que le goût d'une grandiose aventure. Malgré son enfermement actuel, ça avait été le meilleur Halloween qu'il ait pu avoir. Qui d'autre pourrait dire qu'ils avaient échappé à un vilain Troll ? Il avait agi comme le chevalier dont il avait porté le costume. Draco serait fier de lui... _en fait, probablement pas, _pensa-t-il en se souvenant des derniers mots de son Veela.

Quand l'odeur du petit déjeuner l'avait atteint, il avait cessé de se prélasser sur le tapis pour regarder autour de lui et voir un plateau qui l'attendait. Le lit avait l'air énorme par rapport à lui et il n'allait pas essayer de grimper aux couvertures pour l'atteindre, peu importe à quel point ses griffes semblaient robustes. Plutôt à contrecœur, il se transforma à nouveau, métamorphosant ses habits en pyjama. Alors qu'il s'asseyait pour manger, une carte de Chocogrenouille dont il ignorait l'existence tomba de sa poche, glissant sous le lit. La femme sur la carte continua à lui sourire joyeusement avant d'écrire un autographe au bas du livre qu'elle tenait.

Quand la porte s'était ouverte, il s'était attendu à voir Draco ou même son oncle entrer. C'est pour cette raison qu'il avait été choqué de voir sa mère arriver d'un air dégagé, l'enlaçant immédiatement. Il avait totalement oublié la venue de ses seconds parents. Narcissa l'avait repoussé un peu, l'inspectant attentivement, à la recherche de la moindre blessure. Il avait vu le soulagement dans ses yeux avant que son regard ne se durcisse et qu'il se retrouve à la fixer.

Le fait qu'elle l'ait libéré était pour le moins surprenant. Aucun de ses parents ne le libérait d'une punition avant qu'il ne soit au moins en train de geindre, mais peut-être qu'elle s'était rendue compte à ce moment qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment la raison de sa punition. Bah, il n'y avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter de ça avant l'arrivée de Draco, se dit le jeune garçon, attirant son livre de métamorphose à lui. Il pouvait aussi bien réviser son travail.

Environ une demi-heure plus tard, il se retourna au son de l'ouverture de la porte. Il mordilla nerveusement les lèvres ; espérant à moitié que ce soit sa maman qui revienne pour finir ce qu'elle avait commencé. Toutefois, c'était seulement Draco qui s'appuyait sur le cadre de la porte.

« Mère a dit qu'il fallait que je te parle à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé. Je vais le faire après que tu aies pris un bain. Tu portes ces vêtements depuis bien assez longtemps. »

Obéissant à l'ordre informulé, Harry ferma son livre et marcha vers son compagnon, s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres de la porte.

« Maman a mis une limite d'âge, » dit-il les yeux baissés.

Draco ne répondit pas au début, offrant simplement sa main.

« Je t'ai mis une nouvelle limite, tu peux quitter la pièce si je suis avec toi. Viens maintenant. » Dit-il un brin impatient.

Harry prit sa main et traversa le pas de la porte d'un bond rapide.

« Maintenant, » continua vivement Draco en le relâchant. « Va à la salle de bain, tu y trouveras un pyjama. Tu ne quitteras pas les lieux aujourd'hui alors de véritables habits ne sont pas nécessaires. Va maintenant et ne traîne pas. »

Le jeune garçon hésita. Il n'y avait plus rien de l'affection de la nuit précédente dans la voix de son compagnon. Son ton était froid et sérieux. Harry n'aimait pas ça du tout.

« Dray ? »

« Va. »

Harry fut étonné quand il vit Draco lui tourner le dos et retourner dans sa chambre, lui disant par dessus son épaule de le rejoindre après son bain.

C'est très hésitant qu'Harry se tenait devant Draco un peu plus tard. Dans la salle de bain, son esprit s'était remémoré toutes les fois où il avait fait quelque chose de mal qui avait déplu à son compagnon. D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, jamais auparavant Draco n'avait été froid avec lui. Bien sûr, il avait été agacé ou ouvertement en colère, mais jamais il n'avait manqué cette étincelle de chaleur dans son regard. C'était cette pointe d'émotion qui rassurait Harry que quoi qu'il arrive, Draco était quand même là pour lui. Mais là, quand il avait regardé dans les yeux qui le transperçaient, il n'avait rien vu. C'était comme si son compagnon avait perdu toute affection pour lui, et ça l'ébranla profondément.

Soudainement, la pièce lui sembla avoir perdu plusieurs degrés et le garçon commença à trembler.

**-BAVM-**

La matinée avait été chargée pour Albus. Tout d'abord, le Ministre l'avait harcelé pour qu'il se débarrasse du Troll. Ensuite, il avait dû répondre aux questions du personnel, tous voulant savoir comment un Troll avait fait pour entrer dans le château sans avoir été détecté. Quelques uns des plus virulents professeurs l'avaient acculé, demandant s'il y avait un lien entre la créature et les récentes attaques.

Albus avait dû se débrouiller pour trouver une réponse appropriée. Il hésitait à révéler la partie qui concernait Harry de peur d'informer le coupable. Oui, lui et Severus allaient avoir une discussion sérieuse après la réunion. Si la nuit passée avait prouvé quelque chose, c'était qu'il devait à son Maître des potions de sérieuses excuses.

Finalement, il s'était décidé pour une version biaisée de la vérité qui impressionna même le directeur des Serpentard. Après le récit du directeur, tout le monde sauf Severus crut que les deux événements étaient sans liens. Peeves avait toujours eu un penchant pour les blagues de mauvais goût, surtout à la période d'Halloween. L'esprit frappeur était capable de bien plus de choses que l'on ne le croyait. Il était tout à fait possible que Peeves soit à l'origine, ou au moins ait aidé dans la réalisation de cette farce infortunée.

Severus aida subtilement le directeur en utilisant ses pouvoirs de légilimens pour effacer les doutes que certains professeurs avaient à propos de l'histoire d'Albus. Seul un enseignant lui posa problème mais cela ne dura pas. Un rapide coup d'œil avait fait baisser la tête à Quirrell. L'homme lança ce qui aurait pu passer pour un regard innocent vers le directeur qui remarqua la réaction du professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Le vieux sorcier secoua légèrement la tête mais enchaina, répondant maintenant aux questions concernant Cho Chang et Harry. Les parents de la Poufsouffle étaient encore indécis sur son retour à Poudlard, mais avaient promis de l'appeler par cheminette d'ici lundi pour donner leur réponse définitive. Les parents de M. Diggory lui avaient fait part par lettre de leur volonté de retirer leur fils de l'école si Mme Chang en faisait de même pour sa fille. Ceci confirma les nombreuses suspicions des professeurs que ces deux-là possédaient effectivement un lien.

La famille de Harry se retrouva dans le bureau du directeur qui leur fit part des événements de la veille. Dire que Severus était livide quand il entendit le récit de la désobéissance de son filleul aurait été un euphémisme. Il était en train de réfléchir à ce qu'il ferait subir à l'enfant quand il fut distrait par un détail important. Albus lui donna de l'espace, sachant pertinemment que c'était le meilleur moyen de soulager la tension occasionnée par le récit de la nuit d'Harry. Le professeur aux cheveux noirs était sur le point de se détendre quand les Malfoy se joignirent à eux.

**-BAVM-**

« Draco... »

« Assieds-toi. Je dois te parler et c'est ce que nous allons faire. Après quoi tu retourneras dans ta chambre. »

Draco indiqua le lit d'un geste et Harry s'assit, joignant les doigts pour dissimuler leur léger tremblement.

« Bien, alors Mère t'a informé de tes transgressions. Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ? »

Le Veela s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise alors qu'il parlait, tenant son menton d'une main. Sa nonchalance donna l'impression à Harry que Draco s'en fichait complètement. C'était comme si le Veela tolérait sa présence seulement parce que sa mère le lui avait demandé. La poitrine de l'enfant se serra à cette pensée.

« Eh bien ? » Demanda Draco, un peu impatiemment. « J'ai d'autres choses à faire. Soit tu parles, soit tu pars. Je dirai simplement à ma mère que tu ne mérites pas le pardon. »

Harry hoqueta face au ton employé, mais aussi à cause des mots « ma mère ». La façon dont Draco parlait des Malfoy impliquait toujours qu'ils étaient autant à Harry qu'à lui. Pour Harry, le fait d'utiliser « ma » à la place de « notre » ou même de « mère » montrait qu'il y avait une séparation définitive entre eux deux. Cette pensée lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Sa voix était chargée d'émotions alors qu'il marmonnait pour répondre avant que Draco ne le renvoie.

« Je-Elle-Je, » balbutia-t-il, incapable de continuer.

« Lâche le morceau ou pars, » trancha Draco en fronçant les sourcils méchamment. « Par Merlin, emprisonné ici avec un petit imbécile, » murmura-t-il, mais ses mots avaient été clairement audibles pour Harry.

Ce fut le point de rupture pour lui. Entendre son compagnon l'insulter avec autant de véhémence brisa les dernières barrières d'Harry et il éclata bruyamment en sanglots. Il descendit du lit et s'enfuit en courant, ne voulant pas que le Veela le voie dans cet état de détresse. Il passa la porte de sa chambre sans même s'inquiéter qu'une force invisible le tire dans un coin et le laisse sur une chaise qui était apparue à cet endroit.

Ses sanglots faisaient écho dans la chambre vide. Son compagnon le détestait. Sinon pourquoi est-ce que Draco aurait été si froid, si distant avec lui ? Il l'avait éloigné par ses actions. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'un jour Draco ne montre pour lui autre chose que de la gentillesse, mais c'était le cas aujourd'hui. Son Draco aimant et attentionné n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

Même maintenant, il se rendait compte qu'il n'y avait pas de bras chaleureux qui l'entouraient, le rassurant comme d'habitude. La porte restait fermée et il était seul, coincé sur la chaise avec pour seule compagnie une araignée qui marchait le long du mur. Et même cette créature s'éloignait de lui, le laissant seul dans sa détresse. Ceci ramena une nouvelle vague de larmes et très vite seuls les bruits de ses sanglots purent être audibles. Il se recroquevilla sur lui même du mieux qu'il put, souhaitant disparaitre.

« Harry. »

A travers ses reniflements, il entendit son nom murmuré. C'était juste son imagination, se raisonna-t-il en continuant de pleurer. Ça ne pouvait pas être Draco qui lui parlait d'une voix basse... qui lui caressait le dos... le poussant à se redresser... C'était lui.

Les mains humides d'Harry quittèrent son visage et alors qu'il se retournait, il vit Draco le regarder tristement. Il y eut un moment d'hésitation pendant lequel Harry retint un sanglot avant que les bras de Draco ne s'ouvrent. C'est à ce moment là que le plus jeune réalisa que la chaise avait été tournée et qu'il était libéré. Il hésita à en descendre mais le hochement de tête de Draco le convainquit. A moitié en pleurs, il rechercha le contact du Veela, ne s'inquiétant pas de son brusque changement de caractère.

Quand Draco commença à le bercer, ses pleurs doublèrent, provoquant l'inquiétude du plus âgé. Les lèvres de Draco s'entrouvrirent et rapidement Harry se calma au son d'une ancienne berceuse Vélane. Quand ses sanglots eurent diminué jusqu'à n'être plus que de rares hoquets, Draco repoussa légèrement Harry, cherchant un mouchoir dans sa poche. Les larmes coulaient encore sur le visage d'Harry et Draco les essuya avant de glousser.

« J'ai peur que la leçon n'ait été trop dure quand je te vois agir de la sorte, » murmura-t-il plus pour lui même que pour qui que ce soit d'autre.

« L-leçon ? » Réussit à demander Harry sa voix toujours voilée de larme.

Ses mains toujours accrochées fermement aux habits de Draco qui avait maintenant des traces humides dessus.

« Hun-hun, » répondit Draco en invoquant un tissu humide.

Il entreprit de nettoyer le visage du garçon et très vite, il n'y eut plus de traces des pleurs de l'enfant si ce n'était ses yeux légèrement rouges.

« Viens t'asseoir avec moi et je vais t'expliquer. »

Draco le guida jusqu'au fauteuil, faisant de la place pour Harry. Toutefois, l'enfant secoua la tête, et s'installa sur les genoux du Veela. Quand le garçon plus âgé l'entoura de ses bras, Harry laissa échapper un soupire soulagé et reposa sa tête sur l'épaule de Draco.

« Leçon ? » Répéta-t-il les yeux à moitié fermés.

« Oui, mère m'a dit que tu ne te rendais pas compte de la tromperie que tu as commise hier. Je me suis dit que si tu ne savais pas ça, tu ignorais aussi le résultat de tes actions. Je me suis dit que te montrer vaudrait bien toutes les explications possibles. Je ne pensais pas que ça irait si loin, je m'excuse pour ça. »

Il sentit le hochement de tête de Harry contre sa peau.

« Tu veux toujours de moi ? » Demanda doucement le plus jeune.

« Bien sûr que je le veux. Ma vie n'aurait pas de sens sans toi, mon compagnon adoré. Tu es aimé, je serai toujours là pour toi. »

Un long moment passa pendant lequel Harry laissa la chaleur de ces mots à l'atteindre, le rassurant.

« Tu m'as fait peur. J'étais blessé. »

Il y avait un brin d'accusation dans son ton ce qui fit apparaître un sourire sur les lèvres de l'aîné.

« C'était la leçon chaton ; je voulais que tu goûtes ce que tu m'as fait. Mais comme je l'ai dit ça a un peu dégénéré. »

Ses mots surprirent Harry et le garçon se redressa, le fixant avec des yeux grands ouverts.

« Je te l'ai fait ? Comment ? » Demanda-t-il, alarmé par le fait qu'il avait involontairement blessé son Veela.

Draco ramena sa petite tête contre lui avant de répondre.

« Comment penses-tu que je me suis senti quand la main de Maman est passé à travers ton illusion Harry ? J'étais terrifié. Je savais que tu étais allé à la fête, mais il y avait tellement de choses qui auraient pu mal tourner. Tu étais seul Harry. »

La voix de Draco reflétait ses émotions et Harry entendit donc son inquiétude réelle à travers elle.

« N'importe qui aurait pu t'attraper. Je sais que tu es excellent en magie sans baguette, mais qu'est-ce qui se serait passé si on t'avait attaché ou pire ? Tu as besoin de bouger tes mains pour jeter un sort Harry. Même si seuls tes poignets avaient été attachés... »

Le Veela s'arrêta, cachant son visage dans les cheveux de son compagnon.

Respirer son odeur le calma et l'aida à maitriser ses émotions, lui rappelant qu'Harry était sauf. Quand il eut repris le contrôle total, il reprit :

« Et même avant ça. Sais-tu combien j'ai été inquiet quand tu as prétendu être fatigué ? Toi qui ne voulais jamais aller au lit, d'un coup tu avais l'air prêt à tomber de fatigue à tout moment. Harry James, j'ai même appelé Oncle Sev pour qu'il t'ausculte mais il m'a suggéré d'attendre que la nuit passe, pensant qu'il fallait juste que tu récupères ton énergie. J'ai passé tout la soirée à veiller une illusion, n'entrant jamais de peur de te réveiller. Et durant tout ce temps, tu étais ailleurs, te mettant en danger. »

Le Veela s'arrêta à nouveau, son étreinte devenant légèrement douloureuse. Harry le supporta cependant, se sentant horrible d'avoir été la cause d'autant de soucis pour son compagnon. Et tout ça parce qu'il avait voulu s'amuser. Il avait causé tellement d'inquiétude à Draco.

« Je suis désolé, » murmura-t-il. « Je sais que ce n'est pas suffisant, mais malgré tout, je suis désolé. »

En dessus de lui, Draco prit une profonde inspiration.

« Je sais que tu l'es Harry James. Je peux le sentir. Mais s'il te plait, ne me mens plus jamais de la sorte. Je ne peux pas te protéger si tu me mens et me trompes comme ça Harry James. »

« Je ne le ferai plus, c'est promis ! »

La voix d'Harry flancha au son désespéré contenu dans le ton de Draco. Il avait inquiété son Veela et ça l'attristait.

« Je le promets Draco. »

Il regarda son compagnon, lui laissant lire toute la sincérité qu'il avait dans les yeux.

« Alors la leçon a été apprise, » murmura Draco après avoir vu son expression, il embrassa le front d'Harry. « Tout est pardonné mon petit. »

« Merci, » murmura Harry, soulagé. « Alors je ne suis plus puni ? »

Draco gloussa mais secoua la tête.

« Je suis désolé chaton. Tu dois toujours avoir à faire à Grand-père et oncle Severus. Tu as enfreint les règles de l'école. »

« Oh, » répondit Harry, morose, ne se réjouissant pas d'avoir d'autres punitions.

« Ne t'inquiète pas chaton, » le rassura Draco. « Je suis sûr que ce ne sera pas trop terrible. Ils t'aiment tellement après tout. Ils ne feront rien de plus que le nécessaire. »

« Je sais Draco. Je leur dois des excuses pour avoir crié et désobéi. »

« C'est clair que tu le leur dois. Pourquoi ne pas leur écrire une lettre ? Ça t'occupera jusqu'au dîner. »

« Je ne peux pas rester avec toi ? » Demanda Harry, curieux.

« J'ai décidé de te garder ici pour l'instant. Quand tu auras fini tes lettres, je verrai pour reconsidérer la limite d'âge. Mais seulement si tu le fais comme il se doit. »

« C'est juste. Est-ce que je dois le faire maintenant ? » Demanda-t-il à contrecœur, ne voulant pas quitter la présence rassurante de Draco tout de suite.

« Je suppose que nous pouvons rester comme ça encore un moment, » autorisa Draco, riant quand Harry se relaxa entièrement à ces mots.

Le Veela ne fut pas vraiment surpris quand le petit garçon s'assoupit sur lui. Toutes les émotions de la journée l'avaient épuisé. Le Veela était vraiment désolé de la méthode qu'il avait choisi, mais Harry était vraiment une personne pragmatique. Il apprenait beaucoup mieux quand quelque chose lui était démontré plutôt que de simplement expliqué.

Ça avait brisé le cœur du Veela de voir la peine dans les yeux de son compagnon quand il l'avait ignoré plus tôt. C'était seulement la certitude de savoir qu'il faisait ça pour un plus grand bien qui l'avait poussé à garder son masque. Oui, être le compagnon d'Harry lui donnait des responsabilités quant à son bien être. Si ça signifiait qu'il devait le blesser pour lui faire comprendre son point de vue, il le ferait. Rien ne serait de trop pour garder Harry en sécurité.

**-BAVM-**

« À voir que le Troll était en possession des cheveux de mon enfant, je suppose que celui qui l'a attaqué et qui a relâché la créature est une seule et même personne ? » Interrogea Narcissa.

« Avez-vous le moindre indice quand à l'identité de celui que je dois détruire pour avoir même considérer faire du mal à mon petit garçon ? » Ajouta Lucius, sur un ton bien trop calme.

« Eh bien Luc, je pense que notre nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal est derrière tout ça. Toutefois Albus ici... »

« A changé d'avis et est plus enclin à écouter ce que tu as à dire, » interrompit le directeur.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Severus, confus.

Les yeux d'Albus perdirent un peu de leur brillance quand il expliqua :

« J'ai écarté tes suspicions jusqu'à la nuit passée Severus. Après que je me sois retiré dans mes appartements, j'ai utilisé ma pensine pour soulager l'agitation dans mon esprit. Quelque chose m'a cependant poussé à m'y replonger. Toutes nos récentes conversations sont revenues au devant de la scène Severus, et je les ai vécues à nouveau, plutôt sûr de mes convictions.

« Etonnement, quand j'ai quitté la pensine, les souvenirs de Privet Drive me sont revenus avec force. Bien entendu, je ne me suis jamais déchargé de ces pensées et pourtant tout était là. Assaillant mes sens. Au début, j'ai pensé que c'était une conséquence due au Troll. Je me suis demandé si ma magie avait décidé que la créature était un signe que j'avais négligé mes devoirs. Mais après ça j'ai été replongé sur nos conversations Severus, et finalement j'ai pu déterminer quelle en était la cause. Je mettais involontairement Harry en danger en t'ignorant.

« C'est pourquoi je place toute ma confiance en toi Severus. Tu as ma permission d'enquêter sur lui autant que tu le veux. »

« Parfait Albus. Alors laissez-moi vous expliquer où j'étais la nuit dernière. »

**-BAVM-**

Avant qu'Harry ne s'en rende compte, lundi était arrivé et il était de retour dans le cours de sa vie. Il salua joyeusement son grand-père alors qu'il suivait Draco à la table des serpents pour manger. Tout s'était terminé pour le mieux. Ses lettres d'excuses avaient été lues et acceptées, et sa punition « officielle » avait plus été une douce remontrance de son grand-père après que Draco ait permis que l'on examine ses souvenirs. Le bon Directeur avait pensé que Draco s'était occupé de l'affaire avec tact et une fois que la réprimande fut faite, ils passèrent ensemble un après-midi en famille.

Draco s'était montré peu enthousiaste à propos des cours, ne voulant pas qu'Harry soit loin de lui. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de changer l'un ou l'autre des emplois du temps sans soulever des questions indésirables. Finalement Lucius avait ordonné à Trix, l'elfe de Draco, et à Dobby, l'elfe d'Harry, de suivre le jeune garçon dès qu'il serait seul. Ceci satisfit Draco et le sujet fut clos. Le Veela avait gracieusement décidé de ne pas informer Hermione et Ronald de la tromperie d'Harry, lui épargnant de la sorte le courroux d'Hermione.

« Que veux-tu boire Harry ? » Demanda Draco, en poussant une assiette devant le garçon.

Harry pinça les lèvres avant de demander à contrecœur du lait. Draco arqua un sourcil de surprise.

« Tu as déjà bu ton verre de lait ce matin chaton, » remarqua-t-il. « Et tu n'as bu que du lait de tout le week-end, ne voudrais-tu pas un peu de jus de citrouille ? »

Rougissant, Harry expliqua la promesse qu'il s'était faite dans la salle de bain. Son Veela le fixa un long moment, incrédule, avant d'éclater de rire.

« Hey ! » S'exclama Harry, vexé.

« Désolé chaton, mais vraiment, une année ? » Draco gloussa à nouveau. « Bien que j'admire ton désir de tenir ta promesse, c'est un peu extrême. Que dirais-tu de ça ? Du lait seulement pendant une semaine et pas de bonbons pendant deux. »

Pas de bonbons pendant deux semaines semblait aussi horrible que de ne boire que du lait pendant une année aux yeux d'Harry alors il accepta d'un hochement de tête. Après ça, le duo se posa pour manger, conversant gaiement avec les autres élèves autours d'eux, heureux tous les deux que tout soit revenu à la normale.

* * *

><p><strong>A Suivre...<strong>

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que vous avez eu des mouchoirs à porter de mains et que vos envies de meurtre sont loin... Personnellement, les deux garçons m'ont énormément touchée et ils m'ont fait beaucoup de peine, mais je les comprends tous les deux.<em>

_J'espère que vous avez aimé, n'oubliez pas de donner vos impressions !_

**See You Soon**


	21. Chapter 20

**Titre :** Being A Veela's Mate

**Rated :** M

**Auteur :** Chereche

**Traductrices :** Archimède et Nanachan14

**Bêtas correctrices :** Agathe Laplante et Mirabelle31

**Disclaimer : **Je pense que tout le monde l'aura compris rien ne m'appartient, les personnages sont à J.K Rowling et l'histoire appartient à Chereche. Je ne suis que la traductrice !

**Particularité : **Romance/Action/Aventure. Il s'agit d'un Slash donc il va y avoir une histoire entre deux hommes. Si cela ne vous convient pas, passez votre chemin. Donc Homophobes, s'abstenir.

**Note :** Et bien voilà ma toute première traduction. La fic originale est en anglais. Si vous voulez également la lire, le lien est dans mon profil. Je remercie fortement mes bêtas Agathe Laplante et Mirabelle31 pour tout ce qu'elles font et leur patience.

**Info :** Je garde volontairement les noms de la famille Malfoy et de Snape en Anglais !

**-l-**

**Note bis :** Je vous remercie énormément pour toutes vos reviews que vous m'avez laissé sur le dernier chapitre et merci également à tous ceux qui m'ont ajouté en Alert et/ou Favoris. Merci également aux anonymes : **Xavou McMoys** et **jess. **Sachez que vous trouverez les réponses à vos reviews sur mon forum dont vous pourrez trouver le lien dans mon profil !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 20<strong>

* * *

><p>Draco regarda d'un air interrogateur son compagnon débouler dans la pièce, suivi quelques secondes après par un Dobby pantelant, prêt à s'effondrer.<p>

« Maître Harry, monsieur, » souffla Dobby. « S'il vous plait, ralentissez ! »

Le Veela explosa de rire aux mots de l'elfe alors qu'Harry lui faisait un sourire innocent.

« Désolé Dobby, mais tu dois être plus rapide ! » Harry tendit une lettre à son compagnon. « Tiens Dray, tu peux la lire pour moi s'il te plait ? Je vais vite aux toilettes, je dois faire caca ! »

« Trop d'informations ! » Cria Draco alors que l'enfant s'éloignait, levant les yeux au ciel alors qu'un ricanement amusé lui échappait.

Dobby était à présent étendu sur le sol.

« Dobby, pourquoi par Merlin le poursuivais-tu ? Il a de l'énergie pour deux. »

« Maître Draco, » commença Dobby, roulant sur lui-même pour se mettre sur le ventre. « Maître Harry voulait un partenaire pour la course. Miss Granger et Monsieur Weasley n'avaient pas fini leur devoir de Métamorphose alors Maître Harry avait besoin de compagnie. »

« Ils n'avaient pas fini ? »

Le devoir était à rendre pour le lendemain, pensa-t-il. Lui et Harry l'avaient terminé depuis longtemps.

« Normalement Hermione est toujours à jour sur ses devoirs. Je me demande ce qui a pu la retarder ? »

« Gryffondor a fait une fête pour les fiançailles d'un couple de Septième Année. »

« Et c'est la raison pour laquelle je suis heureux qu'Harry vive avec moi. » Déclara Draco. « Il ne finirait jamais rien s'il passait tout son temps avec eux. Sérieusement, est-ce que le week-end n'était pas mieux pour faire ça ? »

Dobby s'assit.

« Miss Granger vous a envoyé à vous et Maître Harry un peu de gâteau, monsieur. »

Après avoir fait claquer ses doigts anguleux, un paquet apparut sur les genoux du Veela. En l'ouvrant, il trouva une part de gâteau au chocolat et une génoise.

La génoise était un de ses gâteaux favoris et il en prit un morceau avec enthousiasme.

« Hum, » marmonna-t-il la bouche pleine. « Ils _**(1)**_ ne sont pas _si_ mal. »

Dobby eut un petit sourire, amusé de constater à quel point il avait été facile de faire changer d'avis son jeune Maître.

« Merci Dobby. Tu peux rejoindre Trix. Je vais surveiller Harry pour le reste de la journée. »

« Oui Maître Draco, monsieur ! Bonne journée ! »

Dans un crac, l'elfe disparut, laissant Draco finir sa part de gâteau en paix.

En ouvrant la lettre, il remarqua qu'elle était de Cho Chang. Alors qu'il la lisait, un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres : la Poufsouffle disait qu'elle serait de retour à l'école dans les prochains jours. Elle voulait revoir son petit lion le plus tôt possible, semblait-il.

« C'est de qui ? » Demanda Harry en sortant des toilettes.

« Tu t'es lavé les mains ? »

« Oui, mais la porte m'a retenu, » se plaignit-il en tendant la main pour prendre une part de gâteau.

« Alors tu avais oublié de faire quelque chose, » souligna Draco, en lui donnant un morceau.

Il avait changé légèrement le sortilège de manière à ce que son compagnon ait plus de liberté. Le sort ne l'accompagnait plus à chaque étape mais à la place, la porte refusait de le laisser sortir s'il avait oublié une tâche.

« Oui, essuyer mes mains. » Marmonna Harry, engouffrant la part de gâteau dans sa bouche.

« Tes manières Harry, » gronda Draco, invoquant déjà un linge humide pour Harry. « C'est de Cho. Elle revient demain et elle veut te voir. »

Il fut surpris par la réaction de son compagnon. Plutôt que l'excitation à laquelle il s'attendait, le corps d'Harry se raidit.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas mon chaton ? J'aurais cru que tu serais content. »

« Je le suis, » répondit Harry bien que sa voix soit très calme. « Mais – »

« Mais quoi ? »

« Ne sera-t-elle furieuse après moi ? » Murmura nerveusement Harry, essuyant sa bouche avec le linge.

« Furieuse après toi ? Mais pourquoi le serait-elle ? »

Un souvenir lui revint en mémoire et Draco s'empressa de le ressasser. Rapidement, il se rappela le sentiment de culpabilité qui avait émané d'Harry la nuit de l'attaque. Il avait toujours voulu l'interroger à ce sujet.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait te sentir coupable ? »

« Je… Je ne l'avais pas écouté. » Marmonna Harry. « Si je l'avais fait, elle n'aurait pas été là quand… »

La voix d'Harry se cassa, son regard se faisant distant.

« Petit lion ? »

Le Veela secoua gentiment son compagnon, et le garçon cligna des yeux, son regard se reconnectant à la réalité.

« Elle disait qu'on devait partir mais je ne voulais pas écouter. Si je l'avais fais, nous n'en serions sûrement pas arrivés là. »

Le Veela remarqua immédiatement qu'Harry n'avait pas réalisé qu'il avait eu une absence. Il avait été sur le point de nommer son agresseur quand c'était arrivé. La force du sort était-elle en train de diminuer ? Harry n'avait jamais révélé la moindre information avant. Il devrait questionner son oncle sur ce sujet mais pour le moment, l'enfant le regardait avec méfiance.

« Chaton, je suis sûr que Cho ne sera pas en colère contre toi, d'accord ? Ce n'était pas de ta faute. De toute façon, la personne aurait trouvé un moyen que tu l'écoutes ou non. Si tu veux, tu peux t'excuser envers Cho, mais je suis certain qu'elle te dira la même chose. »

Comme d'habitude, Draco avait vu juste. Cho avait facilement accepté les excuses d'Harry le jour suivant, lui offrant un livre qu'elle avait acheté juste pour lui. Un cadeau en retard pour son bon rétablissement, lui avait-elle dit. Le vert et argent lui avait dit au revoir d'un signe de la main tandis que la jeune fille avait emmené Harry dans la salle commune des Poufsouffle pour lire le livre avec lui. Souriant à la vue du duo, Draco s'était retourné, se dirigeant vers celle de Serpentard pour passer du temps avec ses amis.

Le temps passa, et bientôt les arbres de Poudlard commencèrent à changer de couleur. Les compagnons prirent l'habitude de se promener après le déjeuner, parfois seuls, parfois avec leurs amis. Ils passaient leur temps à courir après les feuilles mortes ou à faire des batailles avec celles-ci.

Draco et Ron prirent un plaisir particulier à essayer de mettre le plus possible de feuilles dans les vêtements de l'autre alors qu'Harry et Hermione faisaient plutôt des tas pour sauter dedans, faisant tout voler. Parfois, les tas se formaient par eux-mêmes et les poursuivaient pour leur plus grand plaisir. Ils ne surent jamais vraiment qui était à l'origine de cette magie, bien qu'Hermione suspectait le subconscient d'Harry d'user de ses habilités.

En réalité, c'était le directeur qui en était à l'origine. Il avait pris l'habitude de les observer après le déjeuner et comme il l'avait fait pour les petits balais d'Halloween, il se démenait pour émerveiller d'avantage Harry. Cependant cette fois, il fit attention de maîtriser le « jeu » au lieu d'ensorceler les objets pour qu'ils bougent dès qu'Harry était à proximité. Il avait retenu sa leçon la fois précédente.

L'automne passa et bientôt l'hiver s'installa sur Poudlard. Malheureusement, les examens de fin de semestre empêchaient les étudiants de se perdre en activités extérieures bien que certains avaient décidé que le risque en valait la peine. Quand la dernière feuille d'examen fut rendue, une exclamation de joie s'échappa des premières années. Les examens étaient finis et les cours aussi. Ils avaient une semaine de libre avant la fin du semestre. Beaucoup d'étudiants se précipitèrent à l'extérieur pour une énorme bataille de boules de neige.

Draco et Harry, quant à eux, avaient préféré demander deux tasses de chocolat chaud, se blottissant sous une large couverture. Ils parlaient tout deux à voix basse tout en feuilletant des catalogues, choisissant les cadeaux pour leurs amis et leur famille. Ils rigolèrent quand ils se tournèrent chacun le dos afin de choisir le cadeau de l'autre avant de se blottir à nouveau l'un contre l'autre devant les flammes de la cheminée.

Severus eut un sourire tendre quand il les vit quelques heures plus tard : ils étaient tous les deux dans les bras l'un de l'autre, endormis. D'un mouvement de baguette, il raviva les flammes de la cheminée et fit disparaître les tasses vides. En voyant la pile de commandes qui attendait, il la fit venir à lui, glissant les papiers dans ses poches pour les envoyer plus tard. Cédant à la tentation, il prit quelques photos du duo afin de les ajouter dans la collection grandissante des Malfoy. Lucius et Narcissa avaient depuis longtemps décidé d'offrir un album photos au duo le jour de leur union. C'est pourquoi un grand nombre de photos avaient été prises au fil des ans. Severus avait pris le relais dès qu'ils étaient arrivés à Poudlard.

Il avait déjà vu celles du Manoir, prises depuis l'époque où Harry les avait rejoints. Quelques unes lui revinrent en mémoire : Draco encourageant Harry alors qu'il montait pour la première fois sur un balai, Harry pleurant parce qu'il s'était coupé alors que Draco le réprimandait et le poussait à se soigner. Il y avait même cette fois où Harry avait coloré la tête de Draco en violet. Il ne se rappelait plus exactement pourquoi, mais ça avait été vraiment drôle. Celles qu'il prenait à Poudlard rejoindraient donc la collection. Eteignant toutes les lumières hormis celle qui venait des flammes de la cheminée, Severus partit, sans se rendre compte de la lueur amusée sur deux visages invisibles.

_"Je ne l'aurais jamais cru sentimental," _fit une voix songeuse.

"_Sevy a une âme bienveillante James Potter. Je suis contente que tu t'en rendes enfin compte."_

"_Oui, et je louerai son nom jusqu'au paradis s'il parvint à sortir Siry d'Azkaban."_

"_Alors tu ferais mieux de t'entraîner en vocalises mon amour. Je crois que Remus a commencé à bouger."_

"_Vraiment ? Devrions-nous regarder ?"_

"_Vas-y si tu veux, je vais rester là encore un petit moment."_

"_Ok mon amour. Tu les surveilles pendant que je vais m'assurer que nos amis trouvent le bonheur."_

"_James est-ce que tu as juste –"_

"_Oui ma chérie, je peux enfin le dire. Severus Snape est mon ami."_

"_Oh James…"_

"_Ça ne veut pas dire que je ne l'embêterai pas quand il nous rejoindra !" _Déclara-t-il en disparaissant avant que sa femme ne puisse lui donner un petit coup.

Lily sourit alors que son mari se dissipait, puis se rapprocha du duo enlacé. Elle s'agenouilla à leurs côtés et posa des doigts fantomatiques sur chacun d'eux, un air apaisé sur le visage. Bientôt, le seul son audible dans la pièce fut le craquement des flammes et leurs respirations. Quelques heures plus tard, un craquement particulièrement fort les réveilla, leur faisant cligner des yeux, groggy. Elle resta assise, usant un peu d'énergie pour se rendre visible.

Elle observa les yeux verts de son fils se poser sur elle.

« Mère ? » Murmura son fils, attirant l'attention de son compagnon.

« Harry, qui… »

Draco cligna des yeux en la voyant, mais ne fit aucun geste.

Il la reconnut grâce aux photos qu'il avait déjà vues. En plus sa mère lui avait dit que les Potter leur rendaient parfois visite. C'était cependant la première fois qu'il la rencontrait.

"_Tu sais, j'ai toujours cru que tu m'appellerais maman et non mère,"_ fit doucement Lily.

« Maman, » corrigea Harry en lui souriant. « Est-ce que je rêve ? »

"_Non mon bébé, je suis vraiment là. Je voulais te voir un peu. Je ne pensais pas que tu te réveillerais mais maintenant que c'est fait, comment vas-tu mon fils ?"_

« Je vais bien maman, on vient de finir les examens. »

"_Je sais chéri. Je suis sûre que tu as été fantastique. Et toi Draco, comment vas-tu ?"_

« Je vais bien également Madame Potter. »

"_Tss, tss," _réprimanda-t-elle en agitant son doigt._ "Si Harry appelle ta mère Maman, je suis certaine que tu peux en faire de même."_

« D'accord… maman, » fit-il en lui souriant respectueusement.

En la regardant, il pouvait voir d'où le côté adorable d'Harry provenait.

« Mais comment dois-je appeler votre mari ? J'appelle parfois Oncle Severus Papa. »

"_Hum, c'est une bonne question. Tu as beaucoup de noms pour les personnes qui t'entourent. Pourquoi pas Dad ?"_

« Dad, » songea Draco. « J'aime bien. »

« Où est papa ? » Demanda Harry en jetant des coups d'œil autour de lui.

"_Je suis désolée chéri, papa n'est pas là pour le moment."_

« Oh, je voulais le voir. »

"_Tu le verras un jour mon cœur. Que dirais-tu qu'il te laisse un signe pour quand tu te réveilleras ?"_

« Super maman. »

"_Bien. Maintenant il se fait tard et si vous voulez construire un bonhomme de neige demain, vous avez besoin de vous reposer. Allons, retournez vous coucher et je vais vous chanter une berceuse."_

« C'était vous ? » Demanda Draco, se rappelant maintenant de la chanson qui avait hanté ses rêves.

"_Oui c'était moi fiston, maintenant écoutez-moi."_

Les garçons obéirent et s'assoupirent rapidement en entendant sa voix. Lily resta avec eux jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente son mari l'appeler. Après une dernière caresse, elle disparut, non sans leur laisser ce qu'elle leur avait promis.

Quand les garçons se réveillèrent le lendemain matin, les mots **« Salut les gars, lancez une boule de neige sur Sevy pour moi, »** étaient écrits sur le sol avec un peu de charbon.

**-BAVM-**

Severus trempa une nouvelle fois sa plume dans l'encrier avant de rajouter une nouvelle ligne dans la lettre qu'il écrivait à Lucius, ayant déjà scellé dans une enveloppe les listes des garçons (qu'il n'avait pas lu). Elles seraient envoyées en même temps que son courrier. Il lui racontait tout ce qu'il avait découvert au sujet de Quirrell. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas suffisant, mais il avait au moins quelques pistes à explorer.

Il avait trouvé la preuve indéniable que Quirrell avait effectivement des liens avec le Mal, même s'il ne savait pas encore jusqu'à quel point. Il avait encore plusieurs dettes conséquentes à payer, et plus d'une créature magique voulait sa peau. L'unique raison pour laquelle Albus ne l'avait pas découvert lors de son entretien avant de l'engager avait été parce qu'il n'avait pas cherché en profondeur.

Albus avait supposé que la liste des professeurs potentiels du ministère avait été vérifiée, lui laissant seulement à déterminer si la personne s'accommoderait bien à la vie à Poudlard. C'était un point sur lequel le directeur et lui devraient avoir une longue conversation bientôt, décida Severus.

Les informations qu'il avait trouvées étaient largement suffisantes pour faire renvoyer Quirrell mais Severus ne voulait pas les dévoiler tout de suite. Le vieux proverbe disant qu'il valait toujours mieux garder ses ennemis proches de soi prenait décidément tout son sens. Si l'homme quittait Poudlard, ils n'auraient plus aucun moyen de le surveiller. De plus, Severus le soupçonnait de vouloir la pierre philosophale.

Pour quelle autre raison se serait-il retrouvé dans ce couloir la nuit d'Halloween sinon ? Qui plus est, il avait encore vérifié les souvenirs de Cho et Harry afin de déceler un changement sur les sorts de mémoire. Les effets s'étaient légèrement atténués, mais pas assez pour pouvoir les briser. De ce qu'il pouvait en dire, le sort finirait par disparaitre naturellement. Que le sort ne soit pas permanent était quelque chose qui dépassait sa compréhension.

Pour autant qu'il puisse en juger, l'attaquant (qu'il appela mentalement Quirrell) ne voyait aucune objection à être découvert un jour. Cela laissait penser qu'il ne craignait pas les représailles. Soit il avait l'intention de fuir, soit il était trop puissant pour être inquiété par la menace d'un emprisonnement.

Le premier point ne dérangeait pas le Maître des Potions, il avait déjà fiché Quirrell comme étant un lâche… en revanche, l'autre point était perturbant. Puis il y avait eu Cho qui avait murmuré « Professeur » le jour de l'attaque. A ce moment là, il avait semblé qu'elle demandait de l'aide mais il fallait parfois du temps aux sortilèges de mémoire pour se mettre en place. Le sort pouvait l'avoir rendu inconsciente afin qu'elle ne puisse pas dire la vérité avant qu'il ne soit totalement activé. Il suspectait que si Harry n'avait pas été inconscient quand ils l'avaient retrouvé, il aurait été en mesure de dire qui l'avait attaqué.

Repoussant son parchemin, il commença à dresser une liste des dernières semaines, détaillant les activités de Quirrell. Il avait agi avec précaution, lançant la première "attaque" à quelques pas de son bureau. Il était cent pour cent certain que l'homme l'avait entendu tempêter contre Dumbledore qui refusait de croire que le professeur de DCFM était coupable et qu'il avait eu officiellement interdiction de poursuivre son enquête sur lui.

Cela avait fonctionné à merveille et le professeur de DCFM y avait totalement cru. Severus lui lançait occasionnellement des regards courroucés auxquels l'homme lui répondait par un air satisfait. Albus surveillait les échanges avec un amusement caché, sachant que Severus traquait l'homme maintenant plus que jamais.

Jusqu'à maintenant, il avait établi que Quirrell se rendait dans la Forêt Interdite toutes les trois semaines. Severus ne l'avait jamais suivi lui-même, mais il avait à chaque fois envoyé Hagrid enquêter après son passage. Le demi-géant n'avait rien trouvé de suspect dans la forêt et n'avait aucune idée de ce que Quirrell pouvait bien y trafiquer.

Severus avait remarqué que dans ces moments là, l'homme utilisait trois fois plus d'ail que d'habitude de manière à ce que les élèves du premier rang utilisent des sorts de tête-en-bulle afin de pouvoir être capable de respirer sans s'évanouir. Ses humeurs avaient également changé abruptement, il pouvait passer de bégayant à sombre, d'énervé à étrangement joyeux en une seconde. Un autre point qui le laissait perplexe était le fait qu'Harry semblait réagir aux humeurs du professeur de DCFM. Pas ouvertement, mais si on savait où regarder, les signes étaient évidents. Draco l'avait constaté et lui en avait fait la remarque.

_**°Flash Back°**_

« Oncle Severus, je dois te parler. »

L'urgence présente dans la voix de son filleul le surprit. Ils venaient de finir le cours de potions et bien qu'il ne soit pas inhabituel qu'un des deux garçons reste à la fin – que ce soit pour l'aider à ranger ou pour simplement passer un « moment en famille » – aujourd'hui était différent. Draco avait envoyé Harry avec ses camarades de Gryffondor, demandant expressément à Hermione de garder Harry dans son champ de vision en permanence. Quand la lionne lui avait jeté un regard inquisiteur, il lui avait répondu du bout des lèvres qu'il lui expliquerait plus tard. Acquiesçant, elle emmena un Harry morose hors de la classe alors que Ron traînait derrière eux.

« Que se passe-t-il Dragon ? » Demanda Severus sérieusement, fermant la porte et y apposant un sort de silence.

« Il y a quelque chose de bizarre avec Harry. Je l'ai remarqué ces dernières semaines, mais rien d'aussi prononcé que maintenant. »

Severus fronça les sourcils, il n'avait rien noté de particulièrement différent chez son morveux. Oui bon, il avait semblé un petit peu absent mais Severus avait pensé que c'était Draco qui l'avait grondé ou quelque chose du genre.

« Différent comment ? »

Draco soupira.

« C'est juste… différent. Je ne peux pas l'expliquer mais parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'Harry n'est plus là. Je peux le sentir comme d'habitude mais sa présence est voilée. » Draco commença à se gratter l'oreille, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire lorsqu'il était confus ou qu'il réfléchissait intensément. « Ça m'a pris un moment pour le comprendre mais je pense que ça a un rapport avec le professeur Quirrell. »

« Quoi ? Dragon montre-moi ça maintenant. »

Le blond hocha la tête pour montrer son accord et se remémora les souvenirs, ouvrant son esprit. Doucement, Severus s'introduit dans sa tête, et les regarda avec le Veela.

**C'était le cours de DCFM. Harry et lui étaient assis à leurs places habituelles, Draco caressant gentiment la cuisse du garçon comme il le faisait maintenant à chacun de ces cours là. Harry, malgré ce réconfort, était assis sur les genoux de son compagnon, pressé le plus possible contre lui. Les autres étudiants avaient remarqué depuis longtemps l'étrange comportement d'Harry dans ce cours mais n'avaient jamais fait de remarques.**

**Alors qu'ils regardaient, ils virent Quirrell commencer à s'agiter sans raison apparente. Soudainement, il se tourna vers Harry et lui posa une question avec une telle férocité que l'enfant tressaillit. Nombreux de ses camarades lancèrent un regard noir à l'homme, alors que les talons de Draco s'enfonçaient un peu plus dans le sol. D'une petite voix, Harry répondit, correctement bien sûr.**

**Ceci sembla mettre l'homme dans une rage folle alors qu'il criait au reste de la classe de lire le chapitre suivant avant de retourner à son bureau. Draco montra du doigt à son parrain ce qu'il voulait vraiment que ce dernier voit. Le visage d'Harry n'était plus effrayé, non, l'enfant semblait furieux. Draco dit à son oncle qu'à ce moment là, il avait simplement cru qu'Harry était agacé par l'homme. Cependant, même là, Harry avait été étrangement distant.**

**Ils changèrent de souvenir, se projetant deux jours plus tard. Les deux garçons étaient en route pour la Grande Salle, les doigts d'Harry entrelacés à ceux de Draco. Ses yeux brillaient follement alors que le Veela lui parlait d'une farce que les jumeaux Weasley avaient faite à leur ami Lee. Il salua avec entrain un groupe de Poufsouffle de Première Année, qui après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à Draco, lui rendirent son salut.**

**Les garçons tournèrent à l'angle du dernier couloir quand, sortant de nulle part, le Professeur Quirrell apparut, semblant bouleversé. Harry et Draco se stoppèrent pour laisser passer l'homme avant de continuer leur chemin. Quand ils arrivèrent dans le Hall, Ron et Hermione les saluèrent d'un geste de la main mais à leur surprise, Harry se cacha derrière Draco. Ils reconnurent tous ce geste.**

**Draco dut forcer Harry à bouger, et même alors, le petit garçon s'accrocha à ses robes, y enfouissant sa tête. Le repoussant pour voir son visage, Draco fut surpris de voir des larmes briller dans ses yeux. Instinctivement, son sang de Veela l'incita à attaquer Weasley et Granger mais sa raison lui dit qu'ils n'en étaient pas la cause. Harry avait été avec eux toute la journée d'avant et il n'y avait eu aucun problème. Il murmura au duo qu'il n'était pas certain de ce qui se passait et qu'ils pouvaient y aller. Harry s'assit silencieusement à côté de Draco, se contentant de manger quand Draco le lui demanda au creux de l'oreille. Et même alors, il ne fit que grignoter et but la moitié de son lait.**

**Le Veela ne le força pas à terminer et autorisa Harry à se coucher et à se blottir contre ses genoux, Millicent lui faisant généreusement de la place sur le banc pour qu'il puisse s'étendre de tout son long. Draco caressa ses cheveux tandis qu'il mangeait tranquillement son petit déjeuner, expliquant poliment aux Serpentard qui le lui demandaient qu'Harry avait juste un peu mal au ventre. Severus se vit quitter la table des professeurs pour se rendre jusqu'à celle des verts et argents une fois que Dumbledore lui eut montré la scène. Harry pleurait silencieusement sur les genoux de Draco, fait que le Veela n'avait pas remarqué et dont il se sentait encore coupable.**

**En se penchant, il dit à son filleul qu'il allait s'occuper d'Harry et avait soulevé le garçon réticent dans ses bras. Il avait lancé son éternel sourire méprisant à tous ceux qui avaient murmuré sur son passage, ne voulant pas que sa réputation en pâtisse. Cependant, il pouvait comprendre qu'on le regarde ainsi. Il avait plutôt l'air tendre à porter Harry, surtout que le garçon s'était enroulé autour de lui, reposant sa tête sur son épaule. Heureusement personne n'entendit le murmure « Onc'e Sevy » alors qu'il sortait dans le Hall.**

**Il mêla alors ses propres souvenirs à ceux de son filleul pour lui montrer son point de vue.**

**Il s'était arrêté dans la pièce la plus proche et l'avait bercé tendrement jusqu'à ce que ses larmes se tarissent. Harry avait été incapable d'expliquer pourquoi il avait été tellement contrarié et Severus le mit sur le compte de la jeunesse d'Harry. Quelque chose avait ennuyé le garçon, et cela avait été la seule manière pour lui d'exprimer ce qu'il avait ressenti. Il n'avait pas puni l'enfant, et encore moins réprimandé pour ses larmes. En y repensant maintenant, il trouvait cela très suspect, surtout en voyant l'état dans lequel Quirrell avait été.**

Draco dit doucement alors qu'ils passaient à un autre souvenir :

« Harry est resté silencieux toute la journée. Mais tu te rappelles le dîner ? Quirrell était plus joyeux et c'est à ce moment que l'humeur d'Harry est revenue à la normale. »

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire, » grommela Severus, réfléchissant aux souvenirs.

« J'en ai un autre à te montrer mon oncle. »

**Draco le guida vers un nouveau souvenir, il s'agissait de ce matin même : ils étaient encore une fois en cours de DCFM. Hermione avait levé la main pour la troisième fois. Quirrell lui avait dit hargneusement d'arrêter d'agiter sa main comme une folle ce qui l'avait fait renifler tristement. Severus se sentit désolé pour la jeune fille. Personne ne devrait être insulté de la sorte pour avoir montré un tel désir d'apprentissage. En plus, le reste de la classe ne semblait pas connaître la réponse et Draco était trop focalisé sur le fait de calmer Harry pour s'inquiéter de la question posée. Severus se demanda à lui-même comment les garçons faisaient pour rester excellent en cours alors qu'ils ne semblaient visiblement pas porter une grande attention au professeur.**

**Son filleul le laissa s'approcher pour qu'il puisse entendre ce que se chuchotaient les deux garçons. Quirrell était en train de grommeler alors qu'il retournait à son bureau. Ils virent tous les deux un éclat rouge dans les yeux d'Harry avant qu'il ne murmure les mots « infâme sang-de-bourbe ». Draco avait eu un mouvement de recul au ton venimeux d'Harry et avait réprimé l'urgence de punir son compagnon pour avoir utilisé un terme aussi explicite.**

**Mais le fait qu'Harry cligne des yeux et secoue la tête avant de se caller à nouveau calmement contre Draco comme si rien ne s'était passé l'en empêcha. Plus tard, Draco avait emmené Harry dans la salle de classe libre la plus proche et lui avait demandé où il avait appris un mot aussi horrible, ce que à quoi Harry avait demandé en se grattant la tête en quoi la bourbe couverte de sang était mal. Ce fut à ce moment là que le Veela avait assemblé toutes les pièces et était allé voir son oncle.**

_**°Fin Flash Back°**_

Severus s'était retiré après cela puis avait donné un bout de chocolat à son filleul avant qu'ils ne continuent leur discussion. De ce qu'avait pu déchiffrer Severus, il semblait qu'Harry avait une capacité empathique de répondre à l'humeur des gens. Cependant, il était terriblement étrange qu'il réagisse uniquement aux émotions de la personne qui lui faisait le plus peur.

Le fait qu'Harry avait canalisé un peu les pensées de Quirrell avait beaucoup perturbé Severus et il s'était décidé à faire une potion pour empêcher qu'Harry n'expérimente le moindre sentiment de Quirrell. Jusqu'à maintenant, la potion avait été un succès car, à sa connaissance, Harry n'avait plus eu d'autres « épisodes ».

Il avait donné à Albus la tâche d'enquêter sur les ancêtres Potter pour voir si certains avaient été déclarés empathes _**(2)**_. Après y avoir repensé, ils inclurent les Evans car les moldus pouvaient aussi montrer de tels traits de caractère. Il y avait une chance que ça vienne de l'héritage de Lily.

C'était tout ce qu'il avait découvert pour l'instant. En ce moment, il cherchait des indices sur les raisons qui pouvaient pousser Quirrell à désirer la pierre philosophale. Alors qu'il se plongeait une fois de plus sur sa liste, il ne fit pas attention au grognement impatient qui s'éleva derrière lui.

"_Oh allez Snape ! Tu peux même la réciter dans ton sommeil cette stupide liste. Quirrell est le dernier de tes soucis en ce moment. Merlin qu'est ce que je donnerais pour avoir assez de force pour pouvoir t'en coller une ! Hé non, oublie un peu Lucius, tu pourras finir ta putain de lettre après avoir répondu à Remus ! Bon ok, bien, tu ne me laisses pas le choix !"_

Severus sortit sa baguette quand sa pile de courrier fut renversée et que les lettres encore fermées s'éparpillèrent sur le sol. Ne voyant rien ni personne, il rangea sa baguette, récupérant les lettres. L'une d'entre elle échappa à sa prise, se déplaçant au loin dès qu'il essayait de l'attraper. Il s'arrêta et la regarda. Elle semblait être guidée, et s'il y regardait de plus près, il pouvait voir le contour d'une main qui la déplaçait.

« Lily ? » Demanda-t-il.

Il n'y eut aucune réponse mais la lettre s'éleva et le frappa au visage, évitant ses mains et répétant le geste.

Severus grogna.

« Non, pas Lily. James ! »

Il sentit un petit courant d'air contre son oreille avant d'entendre un léger murmure.

"_Oui Snape, c'est James. Lis la lettre et tu ferais mieux d'y répondre ou j'enverrai Lily."_

« Tu peux toujours essayer ! » Gronda-t-il en regardant autour de lui. « Montre-toi ! »

"_Désolé Snape, je n'ai plus assez de force pour l'instant. Souviens-toi ce qu'a dit Lily, j'ai utilisé beaucoup de mes forces mais je les retrouverai un jour."_

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

"_Contente-toi de lire la lettre, Snape et reste ouvert à ce qu'elle te dit. Tu as laissé partir Lily mais tu es effrayé de chercher ceux qui te sont vraiment destinés. Alors nous avons décidés d'intervenir. S'il te plait Snape, écoute, ce n'est pas seulement pour toi mais aussi pour Harry."_

« Harry ? »

"_Et toi. Tu as besoin de toute l'aide que tu peux obtenir pour tenir la promesse que tu as faite à Lily. S'il te plait, reste ouvert d'esprit Severus."_

« James Potter en train de me demander quelque chose ? » Dit Severus, incrédule.

"_En fait je t'en supplie. Ecoute Snape, je suis désolé pour tout ce que j'ai fait. Laissons ça derrière nous ok ?"_

« C'est ridicule de garder de la rancune envers un homme mort, » concéda Severus.

"_Mort mais pas parti," _fit remarquer malicieusement James, soulagé que l'homme accepte aussi facilement. Il se sentit tiraillé, signe que ses forces s'épuisaient._ "Je dois partir maintenant. Merci d'avance."_

« Pourquoi Lily et toi ne restez-vous pas ? »

"_Un jour viendra où nous serons capable de rester ici indéfiniment. Toutefois, nous n'en avons pas encore la force. Le jour viendra, le jour où Harry aura besoin de plus que ce que vous pourrez lui offrir. Et quand ça arrivera, nous nous unirons à lui pour qu'il puisse accomplir son destin."_

« Destin ? Contre qui ? »

"_Ça, tu vas devoir le découvrir par toi-même Snape. Ne crains rien, tu le feras rapidement."_

« Quand ? »

"_Aux alentours de Mars. Je dois partir maintenant. Au revoir Snape."_

« Severus. J'ai aidé à élever ton garçon. Le moins que tu puisses faire, c'est de m'appeler par mon prénom. »

"_Très bien Sevy," _se moqua-t-il alors que l'homme poussait un grognement. _"Au revoir, et c'est 'notre garçon'. Harry est autant le mien que le tien désormais. Il n'aura jamais besoin de chercher une figure paternelle dans sa vie. A bientôt, potionniste fou."_

« Au revoir, P-James. »

Quand il fut certain que James fut parti, il ouvrit l'enveloppe. Il survola le parchemin, reconnaissant vaguement l'écriture familière. Il regarda directement la fin de la lettre pour voir la signature et manqua de la lâcher quand il vit le nom.

« Remus ? » Souffla-t-il, sa voix se brisant légèrement.

Remus lui avait écrit. Les mains de Severus tremblotèrent soudainement alors qu'il lisait la lettre.

Une heure et quelques relectures plus tard, Severus passait sa tête à travers les flammes de la cheminée, appelant le Manoir Black.

**-BAVM-**

« M'man ! » Cria Harry en s'élançant vers la femme aux cheveux blonds.

Plusieurs personnes présentes dans la gare de King Cross les dévisagèrent ouvertement, désirant voir la réaction de la femme. Ils savaient tous qui elle était : Lady Malfoy. Ils s'attendirent donc à ce que l'enfant soit puni de prendre de telles libertés envers elle. Les Malfoy étaient des personnes froides et distantes, ne montrant aucune sorte d'affection en public. C'était sûr, d'un moment à l'autre ils entendraient une claque retentissante… Plusieurs hoquets se firent entendre quand la femme s'agenouilla (ne se souciant pas de la saleté et de la poussière qui saliraient certainement ses majestueuses robes) et attira tendrement le garçon contre elle.

Ce fut encore plus choquant quand le Lord Malfoy rigola bruyamment quand l'attention du jeune garçon se tourna vers lui, alors que le jeune Malfoy s'approchait plus posément, enlaçant sa mère avec plus de retenue. Une vieille sorcière crut être au bord de la rupture d'anévrisme quand l'enfant aux cheveux de jais (paraissant bien trop jeune pour être à Poudlard même s'il en portait l'uniforme) se pencha en arrière, révélant ainsi une cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

Harry Potter…

Neuf ans…

Dans un uniforme de Poudlard…

Se précipitant des les bras d'un Malfoy…

Elle s'évanouit.

Draco jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et secoua la tête. Vraiment, après toutes ces années, certaines personnes pensaient encore que le nom des Malfoy était lié au Mal. Sa famille avait été exemptée de tout soupçon. Quand l'apprendraient-ils ?

Reniflant avec mépris, il traversa la barrière.

Un troupeau de rouquins se trouvait de l'autre côté, les attendant apparemment si l'on en jugeait par les signes frénétiques de Ron.

« Oh ! Harry, Draco, par ici les mecs ! »

Une femme rondelette donna un coup sec sur la tête de son fils, mais sourit de manière joviale quand les Malfoy s'approchèrent.

« Lucius, Narcissa, » salua-t-elle.

« Bonjour Molly. »

« Ça fait trop longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas vus ma chère. Comment va Arthur ces jours-ci ? »

« Occupé comme toujours, » répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Narcissa était ravie de voir l'apparence soignée des Weasley. Oubliés les jours de misère que les Weasley avaient affrontés durant la guerre. Dans l'après-guerre, la demande d'employés du Ministère avait fortement augmenté. Pour attirer plus de personnes, les salaires avaient été augmentés exponentiellement et n'étaient pas redescendus depuis. Apparemment, Arthur et sa famille en avait bénéficié. D'aussi loin que Narcissa puisse le dire, la famille Weasley n'était plus qu'à quelques années d'être considérée comme appartenant à la classe moyenne des Sangs-pur. Avec un travail acharné, la future génération Weasley pourrait même rendre à leur famille son statu d'antan.

« Bien, je suis contente de voir ça Molly. Je suppose que vous voulez rencontrer Harry ? » Demanda-t-elle en désignant le garçon d'un geste, alors que celui-ci regardait la femme timidement.

Ron lui avait beaucoup parlé d'elle et de son père, mais la voir en vrai était quelque chose de différent.

Lucius le posa à terre et Harry attrapa immédiatement Draco qui lui présentait son poignet. Molly sourit à ce geste, ses fils l'ayant déjà prévenu des réactions du garçon face aux étrangers.

« Bonjour mon chou, je suis la maman de Ron. »

« Allez mec, dis bonjour ! » L'incita joyeusement Ron.

« Bonjours Madame Weasley, » salua Harry, l'observant avec curiosité.

« Pas de ça avec moi, mon mignon. Je suis l'équivalent d'une tante alors appelle-moi Tante Molly. »

Cela sembla mettre le garçon à l'aise, et il relâcha la main de son compagnon avant de réduire la distance entre la femme et lui.

« Ron m'a dit que tu connaissais mes vrais parents ? »

« Oui, je les ai rencontrés juste au moment où ils ont su qu'ils t'attendaient. J'étais à St Mangouste pour elle, » elle indiqua Ginny qui se curait le nez en tenant un drap miteux dans ses mains « pour ma première consultation. Ta mère et moi sommes restées en contact après ça. »

« C'est cool Tante Molly. Ron a dit que je pouvais venir ? »

Draco rigola, alors que Narcissa grinça des dents. Son compagnon n'en avait vraiment rien à faire des règles de société et de la politesse. Molly eut un petit gloussement avant d'ébouriffer ses cheveux.

« C'est ce qu'il a fait. Et j'espère vous voir souvent, toi et ton compagnon pendant les vacances. Compris ? » Dit-elle d'un ton moqueur.

« Oui M'dame ! » Gazouilla-t-il avant de retourner vers Draco.

Les familles se séparèrent afin de retourner dans leurs propres maisons tout en ayant fait la promesse de se revoir bientôt. Harry se retourna pour les voir alors qu'il marchait, faisant confiance à Draco pour le guider. Alors qu'il les regardait, il vit une paire d'yeux perçants posée sur lui. Était-ce son imagination ou le rat posé sur l'épaule de Ginny le regardait vraiment ?

* * *

><p><strong>A Suivre...<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>(1) : Ici, Draco ne parle pas des gâteaux mais de Ron et Hermione.<strong>_

_**(2) : Personnes étant capables de ressentir les émotions des autres.**_

_Et voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre, j'espère que vous avez aimé ! Les choses bougent encore, et ce n'est pas prêt de s'arrêter ! Et, rien à voir, mais c'est bientôt Noël, du coup, on est pas loin des 500 reviews... je pense donner un cadeau à la personne qui la mettra... à vous de voir ;)_

_N'oubliez pas de laisser vos impressions ;) Bisous à vous tous !_

**See You Soon !**


	22. Chapter 21

**Titre :** Being A Veela's Mate

**Rated :** M

**Auteur :** Chereche

**Traductrice :** Archimède

**Bêtas correctrices :** Agathe Laplante et Mirabelle31

**Disclaimer : **Je pense que tout le monde l'aura compris rien ne m'appartient, les personnages sont à J.K Rowling et l'histoire appartient à Chereche. Je ne suis que la traductrice !

**Particularité : **Romance/Action/Aventure. Il s'agit d'un Slash donc il va y avoir une histoire entre deux hommes. Si cela ne vous convient pas, passez votre chemin. Donc Homophobes, s'abstenir.

**Note :** Et bien voilà ma toute première traduction. La fic originale est en anglais. Si vous voulez également la lire, le lien est dans mon profil. Je remercie fortement mes bêtas Agathe Laplante et Mirabelle31 pour tout ce qu'elles font et leur patience.

**Info :** Je garde volontairement les noms de la famille Malfoy et de Snape en Anglais !

**-l-**

**Note bis :** Je vous remercie énormément pour toutes vos reviews que vous m'avez laissé sur le dernier chapitre et merci également à tous ceux qui m'ont ajouté en Alert et/ou Favoris. Merci également aux anonymes : **Guest (qui n'a pas laissé de pseudo)** et **jess. **Sachez que vous trouverez les réponses à vos reviews sur mon forum dont vous pourrez trouver le lien dans mon profil !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 21<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Septembre 1993<em>

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu fronces les sourcils petit lion ? » Demanda un Draco de treize ans après avoir déposé un baiser sur la tête d'Harry. « C'est la Divination ? »

Son compagnon secoua la tête, ses cheveux se décoiffant légèrement.

« Non Draco, c'est bon pour la Divination. Ron a eu une bonne idée pour nos devoirs, il a tout inventé ! »

Draco haussa un sourcil à cette déclaration, se penchant par-dessus l'épaule d'Harry pour prendre son devoir. Pendant qu'il le lisait, Harry se leva, fouillant dans son tiroir à la recherche d'une enveloppe pour la lettre qu'il avait écrite à son parrain. Quand il referma le tiroir, il sourit en voyant la petite photo sur le mur. Pour quelqu'un d'extérieur à la famille, cela semblerait étrange, mais pour lui c'était parfaitement normal.

Dans le cadre, on pouvait voir Lucius et Narcissa qui se tenaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre alors qu'ils souriaient face à l'objectif. Un jeune Draco de douze ans tenait dans ses bras un chaton noir aux yeux verts pétillant malicieusement. A quelques pas d'eux, on pouvait voir Severus assis dans l'herbe luxuriante, les jambes croisées et la main droite posée légèrement sur la tête d'un magnifique loup qui était couché à ses côtés, l'air heureux. Son autre main caressait les poils d'un chien noir dont langue pendait sur le côté de sa bouche. Quelques secondes plus tard, les deux animaux se transformaient en ses parrains, tous deux s'appuyant contre Severus qui affichait un petit sourire paisible. Quant à Papy Albus, il regardait toute la scène, un sourire heureux sur le visage.

« Harry ? »

L'enfant de onze ans se retourna en entendant son nom, offrant un sourire éclatant à son Veela. Il espérait que cela désarmerait le garçon, le débarrassant de la légère grimace qu'il faisait. Malheureusement, cela ne marcha pas.

« Oui Draco ? »

« Pourquoi la prédiction ressemble-t-elle exactement à ce qui s'est passé en Première Année ? »

Malgré son air sévère, un petit sourire était en train de naître sur les lèvres de Draco. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux alors qu'il observait son compagnon essayer de trouver une explication satisfaisante.

« Eh bien, elle n'a jamais dit que les prédictions auraient lieu dans le futur. »

« Le mot 'prédiction' implique que les événements sont à venir mon cœur. »

Harry fit la moue, son expression n'étant pas moins séduisante qu'elle ne l'était lorsqu'il était plus jeune.

« Mais Draco, nous savons tous les deux qui si je suis parfaitement honnête, j'aurai au maximum un P. Tu veux que je perde mon rang ? »

Si rien d'autre ne fonctionnait, ce point-là devrait le convaincre.

« Bien sûr que non ! Mais inventer des choses… »

« Oh allez ! La Divination est basée sur le talent. Soit on a le troisième œil, soit on ne l'a pas. Je refuse de baisser d'un rang parce que je ne l'ai pas. »

Draco savait que son compagnon était en train de lui donner un argument plausible. D'ailleurs, il était excellent sur la partie théorique du sujet. Malheureusement, cela ne représentait que quarante pour cent de la note globale. De plus, il aimait le fait qu'Harry soit deuxième de son année, ce n'était pas vraiment juste pour lui de perdre cette place pour quelque chose auquel il ne pouvait rien faire.

« Ok Harry, je vais fermer les yeux là-dessus. Par contre, si tu te sens suffisamment fort, peut-être que tu devrais arrêter le cours. Nous avons encore la possibilité de le faire jusqu'à la semaine prochaine. Je peux t'aider en Arithmancie, tu pourras rattraper facilement. »

Harry pencha la tête, considérant la question.

« Et si je prends Soins Aux Créatures Magiques ? Je serais avec Ron. »

« Petit lion, tu n'es pas assez vieux pour être dans ce cours, tu te souviens ? »

« Je suis en Troisième Année ! » Protesta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Qui a l'âge d'un Première Année. Et, dois-je ajouter, plus petit en taille que la plupart d'entre eux. Petit lion, nous avons déjà parlé de ça. Hermione est aussi en Arithmancie, tu te rappelles ? »

« Oui, mais les nombres n'ont rien à voir avec les créatures ! »

Draco secoua la tête, voyant la raison principale derrière l'argument. Quel enfant de onze ans ne voudrait pas se retrouver face à des créatures fascinantes ?

« Je suis sûr qu'Hagrid ne verra pas d'inconvénient à ce que tu ailles les voir les week-ends, Harry. Tu seras moins susceptible de te blesser si tu as toute son attention. »

Harry se mordilla les lèvres en réfléchissant.

« Tu viendrais avec moi ? »

Les yeux de Draco pétillèrent, sachant qu'Harry avait déjà pris son parti.

« Je suppose que je pourrais supporter leur présence, » taquina-t-il.

« Merci Dray ! T'es le meilleur ! »

Harry se mit sur la pointe des pieds et pressa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de son Veela avant de partir en vitesse.

« Je vais voir Papy pour qu'il me mette en Arithmancie avec toi ! »

Le jeune ado était déjà sorti de la chambre avant même que Draco n'ait pu répondre quoique ce soit.

Le blond pressa ses doigts contre ses lèvres encore chaudes du baiser qu'Harry lui avait donné. Là où d'autres auraient senti de la passion face à ce geste, Draco était seulement empli d'amour et de chaleur. Harry était dans l'âge où il croyait que tous les baisers signifiaient la même chose. Ce baiser ne transmettait rien d'autre que son amour et son affection pour le plus vieux, et c'est comme ça que le Veela le comprenait. Mais Draco n'avait pas le cœur (ou le cran) d'expliquer à l'enfant de onze qu'un baiser sur les lèvres avait une toute autre signification qu'un baiser sur la joue ou sur la tempe. Cela ouvrirait les portes à des questions auxquelles il n'était pas préparé à répondre.

Harry avait récemment commencé à octroyer ses baisers de cette manière après être tombé sur un couple de Serdaigle en train de s'embrasser. Cho avait été avec lui à ce moment-là et la rougissante blaireau lui avait expliqué que, lorsqu'on aimait quelqu'un, on l'embrassait lui ou elle de cette façon. Harry avait alors décidé que, puisqu'il aimait Draco, il avait lui aussi le droit de l'embrasser sur la bouche. Peu importait le fait que Cho n'ait pas fait référence à un amour platonique.

La première fois qu'Harry avait fait ça, Draco l'avait doucement repoussé, mais son regard blessé l'avait obligé à ramener le garçon contre lui et à presser rapidement ses lèvres sur les siennes pour le calmer. Il n'avait plus essayé de l'arrêter depuis, lui disant simplement de se limiter à ces signes d'affection uniquement quand ils étaient seuls. Sa mère l'avait rassuré en lui disant qu'il n'y avait rien d'anormal à cela. Draco était dans un âge où de telles découvertes commençaient. Et comme Harry n'avait encore aucune idée de pareils sentiments, il y avait peu de risques qu'il se passe quelque chose pour lequel ils n'étaient pas prêts. La Nature Veela de Draco allait s'assurer que rien ne se passerait avant qu'Harry n'en ait l'âge.

Repoussant ses pensées au loin, Draco s'assit, relisant ce qu'Harry avait écrit. Quand il atteignit la ligne où le brun s'était arrêté, son esprit continua, se rejouant le reste de l'histoire qu'Harry avait commencé. Son compagnon avait écrit ce qu'il savait, et donc il était focalisé sur les évènements du Terrier et sur ce qui s'était passé après. Draco ajouta certains détails que son Oncle lui avait révélés au sujet de la période précédent l'incident au Terrier et, rapidement, il se perdit dans ses souvenirs.

**-BAVM-**

_Décembre 1991_

Malgré son air impassible, Severus Snape était très, très anxieux. Ses yeux s'agitaient dans tous les sens, scannant la foule à la recherche d'un visage familier, des yeux perçants qui avaient joué un grand rôle dans ses récents rêves. Il était en retard et à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait, Severus avait l'impression que même la température baissait de quelques degrés. Au moment où un _Tempus_ lancé lui indiqua qu'il avait trente minutes de retard, Severus sentit son cœur se refroidir encore plus que le vent glacial autour de lui.

Comment avait-il pu se faire avoir ? Visiblement, ça avait été une ruse de la part de l'homme. Lupin l'avait embobiné depuis le début et il était tombé dans le panneau comme un imbécile. Comment avait-il pu réellement croire que Remus avait voulu le voir lui plus qu'un autre ? Il était vrai qu'il avait semblé désireux quand il l'avait appelé par cheminette, ses yeux s'étant éclairés quand il avait reconnu le visage de Severus. Mais alors, les Maraudeurs avaient toujours été de brillants acteurs, ils devaient avoir gagné de l'expérience avec toutes les blagues qu'ils avaient réalisées.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Severus soupira, son souffle formant une petite buée devant son visage. Il avait été profondément humilié. Même maintenant, Lupin était probablement pelotonné au Manoir Black, un verre à la main alors qu'il écrivait à Black, l'informant que, même après toutes ses années, il était encore facile d'embobiner Snivellus.

A cette pensée Severus se redressa, un rictus apparaissant automatiquement sur ses lèvres. Son regard dissuada n'importe lequel des vendeurs de la rue qui l'avaient vu attendre de venir lui poser des questions. Du coin de l'œil, le Maître des potions vit le regard emplit de pitié d'une femme. Etait-ce évident qu'on lui avait posé un lapin ?

Il marcha un peu plus vite, ne voulant tout simplement pas transplaner au Manoir Snape pour le moment. Il avait besoin de marcher, de sentir l'air rentrer dans ses poumons alors qu'il tentait de faire face à l'air glacial. Les pas de Severus faisaient craquer la neige à chaque fois qu'il faisait un pas dans la neige. Il avait depuis longtemps traversé la ville et il était maintenant en train de marcher le long de la route menant Merlin savait où. Cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Il avait juste besoin de s'éloigner et de trouver un endroit silencieux où il pourrait panser ses plaies. Il avait agi comme un imbécile.

Sa seule consolation était que Lucius et Narcissa ne savaient rien de ses projets. Il ne savait pas s'il aurait été en mesure de faire face à l'homme si cela avait été le cas. S'il l'avait fait, Narcissa l'aurait attendu avec anxiété, déjà en phase avec son système magique pour l'intercepter dès la minute où il aurait mis un pied dans la maison.

Il n'avait jamais su comment elle avait appris ce truc, mais à cause de ça, il passait peu de temps dans sa propre maison. Par Merlin, la moitié de sa garde robe était entreposée au Manoir Malfoy. Et si Lucius avait pu lire les espoirs qu'entrenaient son cœur, il n'avait aucun doute que « sa chambre » au manoir aurait été déménagée dans une chambre pour deux. Lupin n'aurait jamais vu venir le coup.

Malgré le fait qu'il y ait peu de chances qu'il en ait besoin, Severus avait planifié de verrouiller toutes les voies de communications avec le Manoir Black quand il décida de rentrer. Et il était certain qu'il y avait un sort quelque part pour détruire automatiquement tout courrier qui venait de lui. Le souffle de Severus se bloqua alors qu'il trébuchait sur quelque chose dans la neige. Perdant l'équilibre, il tomba la tête la première sans parvenir à se rattraper.

La neige était suffisamment profonde pour faire un coussin confortable. En y réfléchissant bien, c'était suffisamment confortable pour supporter l'âme de celui qui se sentait aussi froid que ce liquide congelé. Severus tourna la tête légèrement, pressant sa joue pour un baiser glacé. Quelle douceur, quel réconfort. Il était quelque peu tenté de rester là, permettant au froid et à la neige qui tombait de l'entourer, de le bercer pour l'éternité.

Il était destiné à être seul et il détestait le fait d'avoir essayé d'aller contre le destin. S'il s'était contenté de brûler la lettre quand il s'était rendu compte qui en était le destinataire, il serait chez lui, probablement inconscient de la solitude de son cœur. Il avait été parfaitement heureux toutes les années précédentes, rendant visite aux Malfoy. Que cela signifiait-il s'il avait ressenti un petit pincement au cœur à Halloween ? Il aurait disparu ou il l'aurait ignoré jusqu'à ce qu'il s'efface complètement. Mais maintenant, il avait ouvert la lettre quelques jours après Halloween et il avait été sensible à son contenu. Ses mains se crispèrent dans la neige alors qu'il se rappelait avec quel entrain il avait participé à la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Remus, à quel point il avait ouvert son cœur.

Alors l'homme avait-il été honnête, ou bien s'était-il joué de lui depuis le tout début ? Au fond, Severus espérait que ce soit le cas. La seule chose qu'il pouvait imaginer être pire que Lupin l'embobinant depuis tout ce temps, c'était le fait que Lupin ait été honnête depuis le départ, puis ait décidé que Severus n'était pas assez bien pour lui. Peut-être avait-il poussé le loup à ses limites à cause de son amour sincère et que celui-ci avait décidé de se tourner vers Severus et l'avait trouvé indigne de lui ? Cette pensée lui fit prendre une profonde inspiration, sans se soucier des flocons de neige qui entrèrent et lui brûlèrent la cavité nasale.

Quelle merveille, la neige était en train de le recouvrir, le berçant dans son étreinte glaciale. Si froide mais si chaleureuse. Ici tout seul, il se sentait chez lui. Sincèrement, qui avait besoin de lui ? Poudlard pourrait survivre sans lui, il y avait probablement des professeurs bien plus compétents que lui de toute façon. A qui il manquerait ? Une voix dans sa tête lui murmura le nom des Malfoy, mais il se refusa à les imaginer. Ils seraient mieux sans lui. Ils avaient tous un partenaire, sauf lui, la cinquième roue. Lily comprendrait. Peut-être qu'il pourrait même faire comme elle et trouver un moyen de veiller sur Harry depuis l'au-delà. Techniquement, il serait toujours en train le protéger, n'est-ce pas ?

Malheureusement, les grandes puissances ne semblaient pas d'accord car ses pensées le ramenèrent aux Malfoy, la neige lui semblant moins réconfortante. La chaleur et la sécurité disparurent, le laissant maintenant tremblant alors qu'il sentait la glace s'insinuer dans ses robes. Ce fut pour le moins gênant et pénible quand il essaya de bouger ses jambes. La douleur déferla en lui alors qu'il se secouait, ce qui eut pour effet d'enlever toute la neige qui s'était accumulée sur lui. Lentement, il se retourna afin de s'asseoir dans la neige. Alors que sa déprime diminuait, il se surprit à penser plus clairement, regrettant déjà ses pensées précédentes.

Les Malfoy ne lui pardonneraient jamais s'il était suffisamment fou pour se laisser mourir dans la neige. Lucius risquerait sûrement de plonger de nouveau dans les arts noirs si cela lui donnait la chance de pouvoir le convoquer suffisamment longtemps pour lui botter le cul. Il frémit en pensant à ce que la Vélane de son ami pourrait faire. Cette pensée lui fit étirer les lèvres dans un sourire douloureux. Sans oublier les garçons qu'il aimait comme les siens, ils auraient le cœur brisé s'il venait à partir. Il était leur troisième parent. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait été prêt à se laisser mourir tout ça parce qu'il avait le cœur brisé. Etait-ce vraiment une faiblesse de se laisser aller à la déprime uniquement à cause d'une vie amoureuse désastreuse ?

Non, ça ne l'était pas.

Il força ses doigts refroidis à s'enrouler autour de sa baguette, lui permettant de jeter un sort de réchauffement et de protection sur ses vêtements. Ces derniers furent instantanément secs et ses tremblements cessèrent. Il se remit sur ses pieds, ce qui permit au sort de réchauffer ses os, le faisant se sentir vivant. Dommage, il n'avait pas envoyé la chaleur dans son cœur. En attendant que le sort finisse de le réconforter entièrement, il observa les environs.

_La neige fait ressortir la beauté des arbres alignés,_ pensa-t-il, émerveillé par le contraste entre le blanc et le vert. Il n'avait jamais apprécié cette beauté auparavant, mais il était certain que cela serait le cas à partir d'aujourd'hui. C'était un spectacle à ne pas manquer. Il se retourna plusieurs fois, enregistrant le décor dans sa mémoire. C'est un lieu qui lui reviendrait à l'esprit dans les années à venir.

Alors qu'il regardait à nouveau, il s'arrêta, remarquant quelque chose qui n'avait pas été là un peu plus tôt. Il plissa les yeux pour discerner la forme. C'était celle d'un homme, bien qu'elle soit complètement transparente. Il ne pouvait que distinguer une forme à cause de la neige qui tombait, créant un contour. Plus il regardait, plus il parvenait à définir la forme changer et devenir reconnaissable.

« James ? » Dit-il d'une voix rauque, faisant un pas dans sa direction.

Il n'y eut pas de réponse, mais sa voix avait effacé la dernière déformation de la forme et il vit qu'il était, en effet, en train de regarder un James opaque.

« Tu es toi aussi venu te moquer de moi ? » Réussit-il à dire, bien qu'il n'y ait pas la même verve que d'habitude dans ses mots.

Il observa James froncer les sourcils et secouer un doigt réprobateur.

C'est alors que leur dernière conversation lui revint. Comment diable James avait-il fait pour se rendre visible (même si ce n'était pas la même clarté que Lily avait) ?

James hocha la tête d'un air entendu comme s'il avait compris le sens de ses pensées. C'est à ce moment là que Severus décida que l'homme était en train d'utiliser trop d'énergie pour être visible qu'il n'en aurait pas assez pour un échange.

« Tu ne devrais pas être ici, » déclara Severus en marchant vers lui. « Tu as besoin de récupérer, de garder tes forces. Va-t-en ! »

Il secoua la tête, s'éloignant légèrement. Inconsciemment, Severus le suivit, le sommant de le quitter. Tellement absorber par ses efforts, Severus ne remarqua pas que James le ramenait sur le chemin par lequel il était arrivé, un regard encourageant dans les yeux. Parfois, l'esprit regardait derrière lui et hochait la tête, apparemment satisfait, avant de continuer à guider Severus.

« Pars James ! » Trancha encore Snape pour ce qu'il lui sembla être la millionième fois.

Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce qu'il le laisse, mais à sa plus grande surprise, le visage lui sourit avant d'obéir.

Sa voix résonna dans les airs pendant un instant.

"_Ce devait être fait, Severus, malgré le risque que j'encours. Cependant, tu as en partie raison. Tu devras compter uniquement sur Lily maintenant, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry puisse…"_

La voix de James s'estompa avant que Severus ne puisse entendre le reste des paroles. Et une fois de plus, l'homme se retrouva seul.

Severus resta figé, regardant l'endroit où s'était trouvé James comme un hibou, se demandant soudainement ce qu'il devait faire. Cependant, avant qu'il n'ait vraiment le temps d'y réfléchir, il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler au loin.

« …Rus ! S…rus ! »

Le vent mordait les mots mais à la troisième répétition, le Maître des potions fut certain que c'était lui qu'on appelait. Sa respiration s'accéléra quand il reconnut la personne qui l'appelait.

Comment était-ce possible ?

C'était lui… il était là, l'appelant. Etait-ce de l'inquiétude dans sa voix ? Pensa Severus, incrédule alors qu'un cri se faisait à nouveau entendre. Oui, ça l'était, et ça se rapprochait aussi. La précédente angoisse de Severus semblait soudainement hors de propose alors qu'il entendait la voix l'appeler à nouveau. Il était possible que Remus ait décidé de ne pas se lever au dernier moment. Peut-être avait-il une bonne raison d'être en retard. Cela ne comptait pas vraiment en ce moment même. La chose la plus importante était que Lupin était dans les environs, l'appelant avec une voix inquiète.

Dire que Remus avait été choqué quand la voix de son meilleur ami avait commencé à lui chuchoter au creux de l'oreille serait un euphémisme. Une dame bienveillante lui avait indiquée la direction que Severus avait prise, mais c'était sans enthousiasme que le loup-garou l'avait suivi. Il se sentit très mal et ne pouvait pas vraiment blâmer l'homme pour être parti. Il aurait fait la même chose.

Ça n'avait été que quelques instants avant qu'il ne doive partir du Manoir Black que le loup-garou avait commencé à paniquer. Il n'avait pas quitté le Manoir depuis des années aussi, quand il avait revêtu sa grande cape de voyage, il avait été frappé par la peur, ne voulant pas partir du cocon confortable qu'il s'était construit pour lui-même ici. Alors quand l'heure de retrouver Severus était arrivée puis passée, il s'était assis sur le tapis, ressassant ses options. Ce fût seulement quand il avait senti quelqu'un lui taper sur la tête et qu'il avait rencontré des yeux verts qui le fixaient avant de disparaître qu'il s'était mis en action, quittant le Manoir avant que ses craintes ne puissent de nouveau l'accabler.

Mais il était déjà en retard, Severus n'était plus là où ils avaient convenu de se retrouver. Il savait qu'il était inutile de le chercher. Pourquoi Severus, entre toutes les personnes, irait se promener dans la neige alors qu'il pouvait transplaner ? Il était un homme de pratique après tout. Après environ cinq minutes de marche, Remus avait été prêt à abandonner et à retourner au Manoir Black. De là, il appellerait Severus par cheminette si l'homme n'était pas trop bouleversé.

Il était à moitié en train de faire demi-tour quand James murmura à son oreille que Severus était en train de vagabonder dans la neige et qu'il se mettait en danger. Immédiatement il avait pensé à eu une hallucination, mais le souvenir des yeux verts un peu plus tôt le poussa à s'y diriger, enroulant ses bras autour de lui.

Après avoir parcouru une certaine distance, James lui ordonna de commencer à l'appeler puis sa voix disparut. Il continua, combattant le vent glacial et la neige alors qu'il avançait, appelant l'homme alors qu'il sentait sa gorge se serrer. Finalement, quand il fut sur le point d'abandonner, il entendit une réponse à l'un de ses appels.

« Re… us ? Remus ! »

Severus était en train de lui répondre, une pointe de panique dans la voix.

Remus avança péniblement dans la neige un poil plus vite.

Une personne enveloppée en gris apparut dans le champ de vision de Severus et sa voix se brisa dans un cri. Il s'arrêta, le souffle gelé tout comme l'autre personne. Les yeux noirs rencontrèrent ceux ambrés pendant un long moment alors que les deux hommes reprenaient leur respiration. Ils se fixèrent l'un l'autre jusqu'à ce que les lèvres de Severus de s'ouvrent et qu'il ne dise d'une voix rauque :

« Remus. »

Ce fut le signal. Dans les seconds qui suivirent, les yeux ambrés étaient à quelques centimètres des siens alors que Remus l'attirait contre lui. A peine eut-il le temps de passer un bras autour du loup-garou que Remus tourna, les faisant transplaner.

Severus soupçonnait que Remus l'avait emmené au Manoir Black, mais comme il n'avait jamais mis les pieds ici auparavant, il ne pouvait pas en être sûr. L'homme agissait de manière totalement moldue, nota Severus alors qu'il observait Remus courir à travers les pièces avec une tonne de vêtements dans les bras. Il pensa que le loup-garou voulait juste être sec. Il fut presque choqué quand des vêtements lui furent fourrés dans les bras et qu'il fut presque poussé dans une chambre. Il les enfila sans se plaindre mais il grogna alors que la manche du bras dépassait d'environ treize centimètres. Le pantalon aussi trainait sur le sol.

« Je ressemble à Harry quand il décide porter les vêtements de Draco, » grommela Severus avant de commencer à faire des ourlets sur les manches du pull et du pantalon.

Il était réticent à utiliser un sortilège de raccommodage, refusant d'admettre que cela réchauffait son cœur que le loup-garou ait partagé ses vêtements. Cette pensée le fit légèrement rougir alors qu'il sortait de la chambre, prenant la direction par laquelle il était arrivé. Les portraits le fixaient curieusement, quelques uns chuchotant entre eux. Il les ignora.

Ses pas le ramenèrent finalement dans le salon dans lequel ils étaient arrivés. La pièce était étonnamment confortable avec un coin salon près de la cheminée. Les fauteuils étaient ingénieusement installés autour d'une table basse sur laquelle étaient déposés ce qui semblait être des tasses de thé fumantes. Remus était assis sur l'un des fauteuils, son visage appuyé sur l'un de ses mains alors qu'il fixait le feu. Il avait l'air si préoccupé que Severus hésita à le déranger. L'homme sentit son odeur et se retourna, son expression changeant tandis que ses yeux erraient sur Severus. Le Maître des potions dut s'empêcher de tressaillir ou de rougir sous le regard intense avant de s'installer sur le fauteuil qui lui était proposé.

Ses yeux noirs se plissèrent alors qu'il fixait le liquide trouble qu'il était en train de siroter. Les yeux de l'autre homme ne l'avaient pas quitté depuis qu'il s'était assis et c'était troublant. Etait-ce ainsi que ses élèves se sentaient sous son regard pénétrant ? Il savait qu'il n'était pas très beau, et le regard brûlant que le loup posait sur lui était étrange. Il n'avait jamais vu une intensité pareille dans le regard de quiconque, surtout quand ça lui était adressé.

Comment Severus était-il supposé savoir que Remus se retenait difficilement de ne pas lui sauter dessus ? Il était vrai qu'ils avaient repris contact depuis deux petits mois, mais c'était la première fois ils se retrouvaient face à face depuis des années. Cependant, voir Severus dans _leurs_ vêtements – le pull de Remus et le pantalon de Sirius – rendait le côté loup de Remus complètement fou. Le parfum de l'homme aux yeux noirs était lentement mais sûrement en train de se mélanger avec les deux autres et la combinaison était plus que tentante. Mais le loup devrait se contenter de cet avant goût.

Les vêtements de Sirius étaient en aussi bon état que lorsqu'il les portait. Pour le nez délicat de Remus, c'était comme si l'homme n'était jamais vraiment parti. C'est pourquoi il s'était exilé au Manoir Black quand les Aurors avaient débarqué chez eux. Ils étaient en train de pleurer doucement dans les bras l'un de l'autre, souhaitant un au revoir à leur meilleur ami et sa femme. Le pendentif de Lily les avait illuminés alors que son cercueil était scellé, comme s'il essayait de capturer le dernier rayon de soleil pour la femme qui vivrait désormais dans les ténèbres éternelles.

Ça avait été une période difficile pour eux, combinée avec la perte de leur précieux Harry et la trahison qui avait brisé cette petite famille soudée. Tout ce qu'ils voulaient faire était de pleurer ensemble leurs amis perdus et l'autre personne qu'ils aimaient même si elle était vivante, mais qui les ignorait. La petite quantité de chaleur et de confort que le loup avait senti avec Sirius avait été brisée par les craquements reconnaissables indiquant de multiples apparitions. Tout ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite était arrivé tellement vite que Remus n'avait pas été capable de réagir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Pendant une minute, sa tête était bercée dans le creux de l'épaule de Sirius, la suivante, celle qui était en train de lui caresser le cou se serrait en guise d'avertissement avant que Sirius ne le repousse au loin. Même avant d'avoir touché le sol, Sirius avait été acculé, pas moins de cinq baguettes pointées sur lui. La mâchoire de Remus s'était écroulée quand l'Auror en chef avait lu les chefs d'accusation.

Manquement à son Serment en tant que Gardien du Secret.

Trahison envers le pays.

Complicité dans l'assassinat de Lily et James Potter.

Agression à main armée contre Peter Pettigrow.

Meurtre de Peter Pettigrow.

Sur les cinq accusations, la seule qui pouvait réellement être portée contre Sirius était l'attaque sur Pettigrow. Sirius l'avait attaqué et l'avait admis de bon cœur à Remus quand il était sorti en chancelant de la cheminée avec les poings ensanglantés. Il avait été trop en colère pour pouvoir s'emparer de sa baguette. Mais Sirius lui avait assuré qu'il n'avait guère plus que réarranger le visage de Peter et cela, sans que la magie ne soit utilisée, ce à quoi les lois Sorcières ne pouvaient pas faire grand-chose. D'où provenaient les autres charges ?

L'homme déchu n'avait jamais été capable d'exprimer ses pensées dès le moment où Sirius avait disparu, remplacé par un gros chien noir (dont la fourrure était de la même couleur remarquable que les cheveux d'une certaine personne). Peu de monde connaissait la forme animagus de Sirius et l'homme l'avait utilisé à son avantage pour échapper à ce groupe et s'enfuir, jetant un dernier coup d'œil à son compagnon.

Cependant il n'avait pas pu aller bien loin avant que les Aurors camouflés ne le repèrent, lui envoyant pas moins de quatre _Stupefix_. Avec un hurlement douloureux, Sirius était revenu à sa forme originelle et son corps ligoté avait été transporté. La vue de sa tête pendant avait profondément secoué Remus et il s'était levé, leur hurlant de lui rendre Sirius. Plusieurs bras l'avaient retenu et une voix lui avait sommé de se calmer. Il avait s'agit de Tonks, une proche parente à Sirius. Elle avait été celle qui avait renvoyé les autres Aurors, restant seule avec le compagnon de son cousin.

Elle avait essayé de le consoler, mais il avait refusé, l'accusant d'avoir trahi sa famille. Elle avait essayé de lui expliquer qu'elle n'avait pas eu le choix, que c'était son travail et que, famille ou non, elle devait le faire. Ses mots sonnèrent faux à Remus mais il savait d'instinct qu'elle n'avait même pas essayé de défendre son cousin. Sirius était un peu téméraire, mais il n'aurait jamais tué quelqu'un, blessé oui, mais pas tué. Tonks était une Auror d'un rang assez élevé pour que son opinion ait pu être considérée pourtant, elle n'avait pas levé le petit doigt pour aider son propre sang.

C'était quelque chose que Remus ne lui avait jamais pardonné, même quand il avait vu son nom rayé de l'arbre généalogique familial, le mot « tuée » gravé à coté. D'une certaine façon, il trouva ça approprié qu'elle trouve sa fin aux mains des mangemorts, déchirée par une série de sorts de découpe que Severus avait inventé et que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait tiré de son esprit. Il semblait étrangement adéquat que, d'une manière détournée, Severus ait aidé à venger Sirius de la femme qui avait refusé d'aider les siens.

Le craquement sec d'une buche le fit revenir au présent et il réalisa dans un sursaut que Severus n'était plus assis dans le fauteuil mais qu'il était en train de regarder les photos de leurs plus jeunes jours sur le manteau de la cheminée. Il savait lesquelles en particulier l'homme examinait avec soin. Elles le représentaient lui, prises à son insu. La majorité avait été prise après qu'il se soit éloigné d'eux. Son expression était dégagée sur toutes les photos, ses mains se déplaçant avec élégance alors qu'il mélangeait une potion ou hachait des ingrédients. Il y en avait même une où il était nonchalamment appuyé contre un arbre, les yeux levé vers le ciel.

Sirius et lui avaient capturé ces images pendant les moments où ils étaient désespérés de capter des signes montrant que Severus les aimait. Ce n'était que des instants où le serpent pensait être seul, laissant tomber son attitude méprisante et révélant le côté qu'ils connaissaient et qu'ils aimaient tant. C'était ces quelques photos qui avaient soutenu leur croyance qu'ils n'avaient pas encore perdu le Serpentard, qu'il y avait encore un côté pur en lui peu importe les insanités qui pouvaient franchir ses lèvres.

« Vous avez toujours voulu de moi, » déclara doucement Severus sans se retourner.

C'est alors que Remus se rendit compte qu'il avait dû se perdre dans ses pensées vraiment longtemps pour que le Serpentard puisse les lire sans contact direct avec ses yeux.

« Oui, » répondit-il alors que sa voix se brisait légèrement. « Nous n'avons jamais arrêté… »

Il se leva et se dirigea vers l'homme qui était un peu plus petit que lui, posant ses mains sur ses épaules. Le Maître des potions se raidit au toucher, mais ne fit aucun mouvement pour se dégager.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu écrit ? » Souffla Severus. « Après tout ce temps ? »

Remus resserra légèrement ses doigts, faisant tourner Severus.

« Je doute que tu me croies. »

Severus eut un petit sourire.

« Essaye de me convaincre. »

Remus prit une profonde inspiration, sachant que ses prochains mots pourraient probablement faire fuir l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

« Bien, tu sais… »

Il passa les minutes qui suivirent à expliquer la visite de Lily et tout ce qu'elle lui avait révélé. Il fut un peu surpris que Severus ne se moque pas ou ne rechigne pas. Au moment où ses mots perdirent en intensité, les lèvres de l'homme commencèrent à s'étirer.

« Severus ? »

« Il semblerait que Lily et James aient été très occupés, » déclara-t-il, songeur.

« Quoi ? Tu me crois ? » Fut la réponse étonnée.

Severus hocha la tête, saisissant une des mains de Remus pour le ramener à leurs fauteuils. Une fois là, il commença à expliquer l'ensemble de ses rencontres avec Lily et James, à partir du moment où Harry avait cinq ans jusqu'à celle, quelques heures auparavant, avec James. Les yeux du loup s'élargirent du début à la fin. Harry avait été maltraité et avait vécu avec les Malfoy. Plus que ça, il était le compagnon d'un Veela et était déjà à Poudlard et second de son année ? Son filleul avait eu une enfance très mouvementé pendant ses neuf années réalisa-t-il dans un soupir, bien qu'il ait été secoué d'un rire quant à la malice qu'avait démontré l'enfant à Halloween. Il était le fils de James après tout.

« Remus, » fit Severus après un long moment de silence. « Je reconnais que je suis un peu surpris par la demande de Lily. Qu'est-ce que par Merlin les Weasley auraient qui pourrait avoir un intérêt pour nous ? »

« Elle ne l'a pas spécifié Severus. Après toutes ces années, qu'aurais-tu fais si je t'avais écris à l'improviste en te disant d'aller chez les Weasley et de vérifier leurs animaux ? »

« Je t'aurais jeté un sort à travers la cheminée au lieu de… »

« M'embrasser passionnément ? »

Le loup-garou explosa de rire en voyant l'homme rougir. Il avait été le seul à le faire, et cela n'avait été rien de plus qu'un rapide baiser comme Severus s'était entêté à l'appeler. Pourtant, l'expression sur son visage était inestimable.

« Oui, ben euh… »

Severus se racla bruyamment la gorge, regardant partout sauf l'homme.

« Plus que ça Severus, Lily a indiqué qu'il y avait une chance pour que nous puissions surmonter toutes nos difficultés passées. J'aimerais croire que Sirius serait heureux de venir nous retrouver à la maison, pas seulement moi, mais aussi à un petit serpent irritable. »

Il eut un autre petit rire en voyant le regard noir qui lui fut adressé à ces mots.

« Voudra-t-il vraiment de moi ? » Demanda Severus sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

« Tu demandes des réponses Severus, » reprocha doucement Remus. « Pour l'instant, occupons-nous plutôt de comment exactement nous allons libérer Sirius, hum ? »

* * *

><p><strong>A Suivre...<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà pour ce chapitre, le dernier publié de l'année. Je n'aurai pas le temps d'en publier d'autres car ça va être les vacances et je n'aurai pas accès à internet. En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus, moi perso, j'ai adoré :)<em>

_Sinon, pour le dernier chapitre, je sais que j'ai mis le mot un peu tard, mais j'avais proposé un cadeau à la personne qui mettrait la 500ème review comme c'est bientôt Noël. Il n'en restait qu'une seule à mettre... et personne ne l'a fait. Je suis déçue. Du coup, pas de cadeau, car c'était valable uniquement sur le chapitre précédent. Peut-être que je reconsidérerai la chose pour la 555ème review ou à un autre moment..._

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite de très bonnes fêtes de fin d'année ! Joyeux Noël et Bonne Année à tout le monde ! Et comme l'a dit l'une de mes profs, Bonne Apocalypse pour le 21 Décembre ! XD_

**See You Soon !**


	23. Chapter 22

**Titre :** Being A Veela's Mate

**Rated :** M

**Auteur :** Chereche

**Traductrices :** Archimède et Nanachan14

**Bêtas correctrices :** Agathe Laplante et Mirabelle31

**Disclaimer : **Je pense que tout le monde l'aura compris rien ne m'appartient, les personnages sont à J.K Rowling et l'histoire appartient à Chereche. Je ne suis que la traductrice !

**Particularité : **Romance/Action/Aventure. Il s'agit d'un Slash donc il va y avoir une histoire entre hommes. Si cela ne vous convient pas, passez votre chemin. Donc Homophobes, s'abstenir.

**Note :** Et bien voilà ma toute première traduction. La fic originale est en anglais. Si vous voulez également la lire, le lien est dans mon profil. Je remercie fortement mes bêtas Agathe Laplante et Mirabelle31 pour tout ce qu'elles font et leur patience.

**Info :** Je garde volontairement les noms de la famille Malfoy et de Snape en Anglais !

**-l-**

**Note bis :** Je vous remercie énormément pour toutes vos reviews que vous m'avez laissé sur le dernier chapitre et merci également à tous ceux qui m'ont ajouté en Alert et/ou Favoris. Merci également aux anonymes : **jess**,** Sheego** et** Cloptre. **Sachez que vous trouverez les réponses à vos reviews sur mon forum dont vous pourrez trouver le lien dans mon profil !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 22<strong>

* * *

><p>Le moins que l'on pouvait dire c'était que le Terrier était une maison intéressante. Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent légèrement alors qu'il se tenait devant la bâtisse tordue. En y regardant de plus près, il pouvait parfaitement voir que cette maison appartenait à la famille Weasley. Ça donnait corps aux descriptions de Ron. Ils étaient une bande de joyeux lurons et la maison tortueuse les représentait parfaitement. La demeure avait plusieurs étages et un nombre incalculable de fenêtres. Au deuxième étage, deux d'entre elles battaient au vent alors que quelque chose ressemblant à de la glu grise s'en échappait.<p>

Le jeune garçon pensa immédiatement aux jumeaux, se rappelant de leurs discussions à propos d'expériences qu'ils feraient pendant les vacances. Il semblait évident que cette chambre leur appartenait. D'autres pouvaient être attribuées facilement. Des soupçons d'orange étaient visibles à travers les fenêtres d'une chambre pas très éloignée de celle aux vitres ouvertes. L'orange était la couleur de l'équipe de Quidditch favorite de Ron, et Harry en déduit donc qu'il s'agissait de la chambre de son ami.

Ses yeux s'attardaient sur une autre fenêtre quand la voix de son parrain le sortit de ses pensées.

« As-tu fini d'observer ou dois-je invoquer une chaise ? » grogna Severus à côté du garçon.

« Ne sois pas méchant Oncle Sevy, » répondit le garçon en fronçant les sourcils. « Ça ne te... »

« ... Va pas du tout... » conclut Severus en se retenant difficilement de lever les yeux au ciel. « J'agis comme je veux, gamin ! »

Harry secoua la tête en signe de résignation, notant pour lui-même qu'il devrait passer beaucoup plus de temps à lui apprendre comment se comporter comme un sorcier normal. Il était plutôt affectueux en privé, le garçon devait l'amener à l'être aussi en public.

« Mais je vais bientôt ajouter mon grain de sel, » murmura-t-il alors que ses yeux s'assombrissaient brièvement.

Severus entendit seulement la fin de sa phrase mais avant qu'il n'ait pu demander quoi que ce soit, Harry cligna des yeux, revenant à la normale.

« Allez Oncle Sevy ! » fit-il d'un ton soudainement excité. « Entrons ! »

Son changement brutal d'attitude était évident, mais le plus âgé décida de ne pas s'en formaliser. L'enfant était sujet aux sautes d'humeur après tout. Harry attrapa son poignet et le traîna sur le chemin qui menait à la maison, se plaignant de sa lenteur avant de lui ordonner d'utiliser le heurtoir qui était hors de sa portée.

« J'arrive ! » Claironna une voix féminine à l'intérieure quelques secondes après que Severus ait cessé de toquer.

Il y eut un bruit de pas précipités avant que la porte ne s'ouvre, révélant une Molly Weasley souriante. La femme portait un tablier et avait même une trace de farine sur la joue.

« Ah Severus, Harry ! Bienvenue ! » Fit-elle en les invitant à entrer avant qu'ils n'aient la moindre chance de répondre. « Et pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas simplement venus par cheminette Severus ? Pauvre Harry, il a probablement attrapé froid à se promener dehors par ce temps frisquet ! »

Elle s'agita un moment, invoquant magiquement des robes pour Harry avant de le faire asseoir dans un fauteuil alors qu'une tasse de chocolat flottait de la cuisine jusqu'à lui. Il eut à peine le temps de la remercier qu'elle se retourna pour répéter le processus sur Severus qui la dévisagea, incrédule. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de protester et ce n'est qu'après qu'il ait bu la moitié de sa tasse qu'elle lui posa une nouvelle fois sa question.

« C'est tout simplement impoli d'arriver par cheminette. Ce n'est pas comme si nous étions proches, » râla Severus sans se laisser déstabiliser par le regard noir qu'elle lui lança.

Molly le dévisagea de manière éloquente dont Harry ne comprit la raison que quand il l'entendit marmonner : « Pas proches, mes fesses. Nous nous voyons quoi ? Deux fois par semaine ? »

Severus semblait sur le point de protester, et même si Harry adorait voir quelqu'un d'autre s'occuper de prendre en charge son caractère, il avait envie de voir ses amis.

« Où est Ron, tata ? » demanda-t-il, une moustache de chocolat au dessus des lèvres.

Sa question détourna efficacement l'attention de la sorcière qui fondit sur lui avec un torchon pour essuyer le liquide.

Il se tortilla un peu sous « l'assaut », au plus grand amusement de Severus.

« Oh, lui et ses frères ont disparu dès qu'ils ont appris que Severus t'amenait. Ils seront là quand il sera parti, je suppose. »

Elle se tourna pour fixer le Maître des Potions qui lui répondit par une expression de surprise feinte.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tous mes fils, même l'aîné qui n'est plus à Poudlard depuis longtemps, craignent la simple mention de votre nom Severus ? »

L'homme haussa les épaules.

« Je ne peux pas parler en leur nom Molly, même si je pense que les plus jeunes doivent craindre que je rajoute des devoirs étant donné leurs résultats. »

Il avait dit la dernière partie sans réelle arrière pensée mais ça lui servit parfaitement car aussitôt, Molly changea de sujet.

« Leurs résultats ? Eh bien je suis persuadée que tu ne parles pas de Percy. Ce serait un des trois derniers alors. Ils m'ont pourtant assuré qu'ils avaient tous réussi... En même temps, les hiboux apportant les résultats trimestriels n'arriveront pas avant quelques jours et je ne peux rien faire d'autre que de les croire. »

Severus se ragaillardit, voyant là une occasion de renforcer l'image de « bâtard » que les fils Weasley avaient de lui. Il était persuadé que les rumeurs disant qu'il se radoucissait (tout ça parce que le morveux insistait pour s'accrocher à lui en toute occasion dès qu'ils étaient en public, faisant fi de ses regards noirs et de ses menaces) disparaîtraient si les Weasley révélaient qu'il les avait torturé pendant leurs vacances.

« Eh bien, je crois que les jumeaux ont eu un P et que le plus jeune a raté cette note d'un point. Percy a obtenu un E, bien que ses notes soient un peu moins bonnes ce semestre. Je pense personnellement que ce n'est pas sans lien avec la gamine après laquelle il court en ce moment. »

Il retint un rire quand les yeux de la femme se chargèrent de colère et qu'elle commença à râler à propos de ce qu'elle allait faire de ses fils indisciplinés (surtout celui qui ne lui avait même pas dit qu'il était intéressé par une fille).

Harry se renfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil, particulièrement ravi de siroter sa boisson. Même si Tata Molly s'intéressait à son cas, il était sûr d'avoir eu la note maximale. Oncle Sevy l'aurait déjà fessé s'il aurait eu moins qu'un E. Tout comme l'aurait fait Draco, Maman et Papa et Papy... Lui, contrairement à Ron, avait des raisons d'être bon dans ses études !

Molly finit par se calmer suffisamment pour envoyer Harry explorer la maison pendant qu'elle et Severus discutaient. Le garçon partit avec enthousiasme, trop heureux de découvrir une autre maison sorcière que la sienne.

Il y avait de grandes différences. En plus d'être considérablement plus petite, la maison était décorée bizarrement. Des portraits majestueux accrochés à des murs impeccables étaient monnaie courante dans le Manoir Malfoy. Les sols étaient couverts de fourrure ou polis jusqu'à ce que le marbre qui les constituait resplendisse. La maison Weasley en revanche était totalement différente. Des bouts de parchemin étaient punaisés un peu partout, la plupart contenant des notes pour qui voudrait les lire ; le sol était couvert par endroit et nu à d'autre. Les quelques photos qu'il y avait l'appelaient avec bonne humeur, surpris de voir un enfant qui n'était pas roux. Quelques animaux s'étaient aussi faufilés devant lui alors qu'il entrait dans les chambres. C'était quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pu voir chez les Malfoy. Les seuls animaux à être autorisés à entrer dans la maison étaient les hiboux et même eux étaient soigneusement relégués dans la volière.

Il regarda dans chacune des chambres ouvertes et constata inévitablement que celle avec les fenêtres cassées appartenait aux jumeaux. Il n'entra pas pour autant. Ron l'avait mis en garde, lui racontant les histoires de ce qui était arrivé aux gens qui s'étaient introduits dans la chambre sans y être invités. Même leurs parents en avaient fait les frais bien que Fred et George aient reçu la pareille à ces occasions. Il y eut un petit pop dans la pièce et un parchemin apparut devant lui, se collant lui-même au mur. C'était de la part de Tata Molly qui l'informait de l'endroit où il pourrait trouver la chambre de Ron et que Ginny n'était pas loin.

Un dilemme entre l'envie de découvrir la chambre de Ron et de rendre visite à sa sœur s'empara de lui. Il décida finalement de se présenter officiellement à la jeune fille qui avait environ un an de plus que lui.

Une douce voix l'invita à entrer quand il toqua à la porte violette. Il obéit, hésitant, et resta sur le pas de la porte, observant la seule fille Weasley qui était étendue sur son lit. Elle leva les yeux de ses magasine avec curiosité, les écarquillant légèrement quand elle vit qu'il ne s'agissait pas de sa mère.

« Salut Harry, » le salua-t-elle en se redressant. « Je pensais que c'était maman. »

« Je peux partir, » proposa-t-il en s'apprêtant déjà à tourner les talons.

« Oh non ! » Fit-elle rapidement. « Je me réjouissais de te rencontrer. Ron m'a dit que tu étais impressionnant ! »

L'enfant rougit légèrement au compliment, mais s'approcha afin de s'asseoir à la place qu'elle lui indiquait.

« Est-ce que ton compagnon est là ? » demanda-t-elle avec curiosité en regardant en direction de la porte.

Ses frères l'avaient tenu au courant, du coup elle savait que Drago n'était jamais loin du garçon.

« Non. Il passe sa journée avec Blaise. »

Ginny repoussa ses cheveux derrière ses épaules avant de dire :

« Vraiment ? Je croyais que vous ne pouviez pas passer trop de temps loin l'un de l'autre. »

« Je sais quand j'ai besoin de lui, » répondit simplement Harry en observant attentivement la jeune fille.

Elle ne ressemblait pas le moins du monde à ses frères, sauf pour ses cheveux. En vérité, elle avait quelques tâches de rousseur sur les joues, mais elles étaient très discrètes, on ne les remarquait que si on les regardait. De manière générale, elle dégageait un air amical qui lui plaisait et il décida instantanément qu'il venait de se faire une nouvelle amie.

« Je t'aime bien, » déclara-t-il.

« Merci ! » Fit Ginny en rougissant, comprenant pourquoi ses frères disaient que Harry était attachant.

Ses yeux étaient tellement grands et expressifs, qu'il était simple de deviner ses pensées. Il semblait plutôt petit pour quelqu'un de neuf ans et si elle n'avait pas entendu sa famille en parler, elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il soit aussi doué que ce qui était rapporté. Vraiment, en regardant le visage de l'adorable garçon, qui aurait pu penser qu'il pouvait battre des sorciers bien plus avancés que lui dans leurs études ?

« Tu veux jouer à un jeu ? » Offrit-elle en rigolant à son oui enthousiaste.

Si tous les petits garçons étaient aussi mignons, elle regrettait le fait que tous ses frères soient plus âgés. Elle aurait adoré avoir quelqu'un de plus jeune qu'elle pour s'amuser. A dire vrai, elle se sentait un peu seule durant l'année, quand il n'y avait pas ses frères à embêter.

Rapidement, Harry et elle s'échangèrent les rôles alors qu'ils jouaient à cache-cache. Dans un coin de la pièce, une paire d'yeux perçants les fixaient, observant le petit garçon aux cheveux noirs, l'évaluant. A un moment, Harry jeta un regard dans cette direction et s'apprêta à découvrir de quoi il retournait mais un appel de Ginny le divertit et, au moment où il regarda à nouveau, les yeux avaient disparu.

**-BAVM-**

« Tous les animaux ont été vérifiés, » soupira Severus en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil.

Dès qu'Harry était parti, Molly et lui avaient commencé à travailler, invoquant un par un tous les animaux que le Terrier contenait. Une rangée de bestioles allant des écureuils jusqu'aux souris et aux insects étaient venue dans la pièce, se tenant calme alors que de nombreux sorts leur étaient lancés.

Molly fit un compte rendu approximatif des animaux, notant ce qui ressortait. Nombre d'entre eux étaient sauvages et étaient simplement venus chercher refuge pour l'hiver. Elle plaça quelques sorts de localisation sur les écureuils et les souris afin de les retrouver plus tard pour s'assurer qu'ils aient assez de nourriture alors qu'elle bannissait les insectes (surtout les cafards) aussitôt que Severus en eut fini avec eux. Elle rigola quand elle vit les gnomes de jardin protester énergiquement de leur petite voix énervée alors qu'ils luttaient contre le sort de Severus, et elle prit un plaisir particulier à les envoyer valser par dessus la haie.

« Bon je peux dire que je ne suis pas trop surprise, » répliqua Molly en vérifiant les gâteaux qui cuisaient dans le four. « J'ai dis à Albus qu'il n'y avait rien ici. »

L'air triste de Severus la surprit un peu mais elle le mit sur le compte de la déception de l'homme de voir sa mission échouer. Elle n'avait pas reçu tous les détails de la situation auquel cas Severus serait probablement écrasé dans l'étreinte maternelle de la femme à l'heure actuelle.

« Es-tu sûr que tous les animaux sont venus Molly ? Il existe quelques créatures magiques qui peuvent résister à l'appel. »

« Tu veux dire à part Monsieur Grincheux ? » Interrogea-t-elle en faisant référence à la goule qui avait élu domicile sous les combles et qui avait pour habitude de faire un vacarme pas possible. « Non. Allons Severus, ne fais pas cette tête. Peut-être que tu as simplement mal compris le message de votre informateur. »

Bien que le Maître des Potions pensait que ce fût hautement improbable, il marmonna son accord. Molly tomberait sûrement dans les pommes si elle apprenait de qui venait l'information.

**-BAVM-**

Draco évita une nouvelle boule de neige en riant joyeusement.

« Bien essayé Blaise ! » Lança-t-il par dessus son épaule alors qu'il courait se mettre à l'abri.

Son meilleur ami lui fit un signe grossier qui eut pour conséquence de déclencher un autre rire qui lui valut d'avaler de la neige.

« Hey ! » Protesta-t-il en recrachant la substance froide.

Son camarade de maison lui offrit un petit sourire satisfait.

« Tu abandonnes veela-veel ? » Le taquina Blaise en utilisant le surnom qu'il donnait depuis longtemps à son ami d'enfance.

« Tu aimerais bien ! » Se moqua Drago dans un grognement avant de couvrir facilement la distance qui les séparait.

Il sauta sur Blaise, les envoyant tous les deux se débattre dans la neige.

Ils se roulèrent avec entrain, essayant tous les deux de mettre le plus de neige possible dans les vêtements de l'autre. Leur lutte cessa quand un tas de neige leur tomba dessus sans autre forme de cérémonie. Ils cherchèrent le coupable des yeux et se mirent à rire quand il réalisèrent qu'ils avaient percuté un arbre et fait tomber la neige qui chargeait ses branches. Déclarant que c'était l'arbre le vainqueur, ils se dirigèrent vers le Manoir Zabini où des elfes de maison leur procurèrent des vêtements chauds.

« Est-ce que tu as besoin d'Harry ? » Interrogea Blaise en s'étalant sur le large lit.

Draco le suivit et s'assit en tailleur alors qu'ils attendaient qu'on leur apporte leur boisson.

« Pas encore, ça ne fait que trois heures. »

« Combien de temps peux-tu tenir ? » demanda le métis en se roulant sur le dos.

« Eh bien, à l'école nous sommes parfois séparés pendant cinq heures. Mais bon on se croise généralement, » marmonna-t-il songeur, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

Il haussa finalement les épaules avant de continuer.

« Je pense que j'ai besoin de le voir après environ quatre heures. »

Blaise eut l'air un peu déçu.

« J'aurais pensé que tu pourrais rester toute la journée. »

« Je vais rester, » le rassura Draco en tapotant le genou de son ami. « Harry nous rejoint par cheminette pour le thé, tu te souviens ? On aura encore toute l'après-midi. »

L'humeur du garçon s'éclaircit considérablement.

« C'est super ! » exulta-t-il « Tu sais, l'école ne nous apprend pas grand chose sur les relations Veela en dehors du fait qu'il ne faut pas t'énerver. Et je n'ai pas pensé à demander. »

Drago eut l'air un peu chagriné par les mots empruntés par Blaise, mais il le dissimula par un sourire doux. Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment été aussi exécrable au début ?

« Eh bien, il n'y a pas meilleur moment que maintenant. »

« Vas-y, demande-moi. »

Les garçons passèrent les heures suivantes à parler de l'héritage de Draco avant de changer de sujet, incluant celui de l'inquiétude de Blaise pour les résultats semestriels.

« J'ai raté l'histoire, j'en suis sûr ! »

Passant par la peur de Draco de voir revenir Harry avec un sac plein de farces et attrapes de Weasley.

« S'il me fait la moindre farce, je jure qu'il nagera dans du lait !»

Plus le temps passait, plus l'attention de Draco était dure à obtenir car son esprit se concentrait sur l'absence de son compagnon. Il posa sa main sur sa poitrine et commença à la frotter tout en répondant nonchalamment à une remarque de son ami.

« hum, hum »

Blaise remarqua qu'il était presque l'heure du thé et se tut, étant donné qu'il n'avait pas l'attention de Draco. Il regarda en silence le regard de son ami devenir de plus en plus distant.

Il était intéressant de voir en pratique ce que Draco venait de lui expliquer. La tristesse était évidente dans son expression alors qu'il fixait la porte comme s'il s'attendait à voir entrer Harry d'un instant à l'autre. Quand une cloche invisible carillonna, les appelant jusqu'au salon de thé, Blaise guida gentiment le Veela, notant que l'allure de Draco augmentait au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient. Il courrait presque quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce.

Draco se figea, faisant le tour de cette dernière avant que ses yeux se posent sur une petite silhouette qui grignotait un biscuit en hochant la tête à tout ce que lui disait Lady Zabini. Il avait l'air un peu morose, assis là. Ses yeux n'avaient pas leur étincelle habituelle. Un son doux s'échappa des lèvres du blond, attirant immédiatement l'attention du garçon. En un instant, la morosité s'était envolée et l'enfant laissait échapper un couinement joyeux, oubliant totalement Lady Zabini tandis qu'il courait vers les bras grands ouverts.

Le Veela enfonça sa tête dans les cheveux noirs, se rassurant quant à l'état de son compagnon avant de se reculer. Ils rougirent tous les deux devant l'expression de Blaise et de sa mère, puis s'assirent avant de commencer à déguster différentes pâtisseries. Pâtisseries avec lesquelles Draco manqua de s'étouffer quand il entendit le récit des aventures que son compagnon avait vécu pendant les heures précédentes.

**-BAVM-**

_Le Terrier, quelques heures plus tôt._

Les mains d'Harry étaient fermement appuyées sur ses yeux tandis qu'il comptait. C'était amusant de jouer à cache-cache dans un lieu inconnu ! Il y avait tellement de tournants et de virages pour se cacher que Ginny et lui ne s'étaient pas encore lassés de la partie. Quand il arriva à trente, il écarta ses mains et sortit en courant de la pièce pour trouver sa camarade rousse. Ils avaient limité le jeu au deuxième et au troisième étage, du coup, il ne prit pas la peine de descendre. Le rat de Ginny (Croûtard à qui il manquait une patte) couina alors qu'il courrait à côté de lui.

Il lui tira la langue. Il n'aimait pas du tout la créature. Elle n'avait rien fait d'autre que de le regarder mais il trouvait ça énervant. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas lui donner le bon coup de pied qu'il désirait car Ginny prenait visiblement soin de la petite chose révoltante vu la manière dont elle roucoulait devant elle. Il vérifia dans les placards et sous les lits, à la recherche de la jeune fille introuvable. Il fronça les sourcils en éliminant les zones où il avait déjà cherché. Il ne lui restait plus que le grenier à aller fouiller et il répugnait à aller là-bas après avoir entendu toutes les histoires que Ron lui avait narrées à propos de la méchante créature qui y vivait. Il supposait que la jeune Weasley s'y trouvait, mais ce n'était pas un risque qu'il allait prendre. Elle finirait bien par renoncer et sortir de sa cachette.

Fermement résolu, il revint sur ses pas jusqu'à la chambre de la jeune fille. Il siffla furieusement après le rat qui courait dans ses jambes et se leva sur ses pattes arrière pour le fixer.

_Il y a quelque chose de définitivement pas normal dans ces yeux_, décida Harry alors qu'il plongeait son regard dans celui de la créature. Cette dernière semblait lui vouloir quelque chose et ce n'était pas une sensation agréable du tout.

« Hé toi ! » Fit Harry en posant un genou au sol avant de pousser le petit corps d'un doigt. « Je ne t'aime pas alors arrête de me regarder ! »

Le rat poussa un petit couinement indigné et commença à remonter le long de sa jambe. Harry le délogea d'une forte claque et ne put résister à lui donner un léger coup de pied pour lui montrer son mécontentement.

Cependant, son action entraîna une frénésie chez le rongeur et, avec un cri, il planta ses longues dents jaunes dans la jambe du garçon.

« AÏÏE ! » Hurla Harry alors que le rat se retirait, un liquide rouge brillant sur ses dents.

Du sang s'écoulait de la plaie et en quelques secondes, un tremblement terrible apparut.

« Aïe… » Répéta-t-il d'une voix rendue rauque alors qu'il retenait ses larmes.

La douleur se faisait de plus en plus vive et sa blessure s'assombrissait.

« Oncle Sevy ! » Gémit-il alors qu'il sortait en courant de la chambre et descendait les escaliers aussi vite que sa jambe désormais lancinante le lui permettait.

Les larmes coulaient abondamment sur ses joues quand il entra en trébuchant dans la cuisine.

« On-cle S-Sevyyy ! » Parvint-il à articuler à travers ses pleurs, attirant de ce fait l'attention des deux adultes présents dans la pièce.

« Harry ? »

« Que s'est-il passé mon chéri ? » S'écria Molly, alarmée.

Ses yeux scannaient l'enfant alors que Severus le tenait dans ses bras.

« Il m'a mordu ! » Réussit à dire Harry en secouant sa jambe.

Les deux adultes eurent le souffle coupé à la vue de la blessure. Elle avait tourné au noir et, en plus du sang, du pus noir suintait désormais.

« Fait mal ! » Sanglota Harry alors qu'il enfouissait son visage dans le cou de son oncle.

Severus s'assit, bougeant délicatement l'enfant de manière à ce que la blessure soit accessible tandis que Molly était en train d'invoquer frénétiquement plusieurs potions de sa pharmacie.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a mordu ? » Demanda calmement Severus.

Il ne voulait pas que sa panique soit visible pour Harry. Il n'avait jamais vu une telle blessure venant d'un simple animal. La jambe entière d'Harry s'était noircie à une vitesse alarmante, aussi laissa-t-il sa magie s'écouler dans le garçon, aidant le sang à se distribuer pour éloigner l'infection.

« R-rat ! »

« Un rat ? »

« Impossible. La morsure d'un rat ne provoque pas de réaction de ce genre. »

« Le rat de G-Ginny. Ça f-fait ma-mal Oncle S-Sevy ! »

Severus frotta doucement le dos du garçon pendant que Molly versait une potion sur la jambe.

« Ça va s'arrêter dans une minute mon cœur. Ne bouge pas. »

« Je veux Draco, » énonça-t-il clairement à travers ses larmes.

« Nous allons d'abord nous occuper de ça et si tu veux toujours Draco après, nous irons le voir, d'accord ? »

« O-k »

« Ce n'est pas une morsure d'animal, » déclara Molly en attirant leur attention. « Tu as dit que c'était quoi qui t'avait mordu Harry ? »

« Le rat de Ginny, » répéta l'enfant, un peu plus calme maintenant que la chaleur de son parrain s'infiltrait en lui.

« Que veux-tu dire Molly ? » Demanda Severus alors qu'il se penchait pour regarder à nouveau la jambe, les sourcils froncés.

« Toutes ces potions sont pour des morsures d'animaux. Mais cela ne le guérit absolument pas. »

Severus dégagea gentiment les bras du garçon autour de son cou et l'assit sur le comptoir, relevant facilement sa jambe. Un tapotement de sa baguette déclencha une vague de diagnostic tandis que Molly demandait à sa fille de descendre et de ramener son animal de compagnie avec elle. Le Maître des potions siffla quand sa baguette vira au bleu, lui indiquant qu'un sorcier avait mordu son filleul.

Voilà qui expliquait sa réaction. Un autre sorcier avait infusé un peu de sa magie dans le corps de la victime. Si les magies n'étaient pas compatibles, la victime sentirait une douleur considérable, surtout dans le cas d'Harry qui avait un compagnon. Seule la magie de Draco (dans le cas où le Veela mordrait très fort son âme-sœur et lui déchirait la peau) ne pourrait provoquer une réaction négative.

Severus ordonna à Molly de retenir l'animal au moment où il arriverait avant qu'il ne lance un sort pour attirer la magie étrangère hors du corps d'Harry. L'enfant gémit bruyamment sur le coup, mais rapidement, ses sanglots se firent silencieux alors que le sort continuait, son corps se détendant sous le soulagement alors que la douleur diminuait et que sa chair reprenait doucement sa couleur originelle. Un coup de baguette referma la plaie et un autre sort fit disparaître la cicatrice, laissant la jambe d'Harry aussi intacte qu'auparavant.

La mère Weasley les quitta pour voir ce qui retenait sa fille et Severus profita de ce moment pour attirer de nouveau Harry dans ses bras et l'asseoir sur ses genoux. Il essuya ensuite ses larmes persistantes avec un mouchoir. Son filleul sanglotait toujours, sans protester contre ce traitement, puis posa sa tête contre son torse quand le bout de tissu fut éloigné.

« Stupide rat bizarre, » marmonna-t-il en fermant les yeux.

« Comment l'animal en est venu à te mordre ? » Demanda doucement Severus alors qu'il passait une main dans les cheveux d'Harry.

« C'était bizarre, » répéta Harry. « Il n'arrêtait pas de me regarder et je lui ai dit de ne plus le faire. Il n'agit pas comme un animal devrait le faire ! »

« Ce qui veut dire ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Ses yeux semblent différents, presque… »

« Humain ? » Finit Severus.

Harry hocha la tête alors qu'il ouvrait les yeux.

« C'est ça. Il semble humain. »

_Ça expliquerait pourquoi il n'est pas venu quand je l'ai appelé,_ songea Severus en attirant de nouveau la tête d'Harry contre lui.

Son sort convoquait les animaux. Il n'avait jamais pensé à convoquer un animagus. Soit, il ne lui restait plus qu'à faire confiance à Molly pour trouver la bête, quelle qu'elle soit. Il savait qu'il devrait aider à mettre la main sur l'animagus puisque selon Lily, il s'agissait là du moyen de faire libérer Sirius. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Harry maintenant, pas dans ces conditions. Il savait qu'à sa place, Sirius aurait fait la même chose.

Le visage de Molly était crispé quand elle revint dans la cuisine, Ginny sur les talons alors qu'elle regardait Harry avec inquiétude.

« On ne parvient pas à le trouver. »

« Je suis désolée qu'il t'ait mordu Harry, » s'excusa la jeune fille.

« C'est bon, » murmura Harry. « Oncle Severus m'a soigné. »

« As-tu utilisé le sort pour les animagus ? » Questionna Severus.

« Oui, et ça n'a rien donné. J'ai confiné la maison ce qui fait qu'il ne peut pas s'échapper et j'ai envoyé un message aux garçons pour qu'ils restent chez leur Tante Muriel pour le moment. »

« Bien. Parfois il vaut mieux être moins nombreux. »

« En effet. »

« Harry mon chéri, tu vas mieux ? »

« Oui Tata. »

« Tu veux toujours Draco, morveux ? » Demanda Severus bien que le terme « morveux » était aussi affectueux que le geste qu'il avait eu plus tôt.

Harry tourna la tête, étudiant la question. Maintenant qu'il allait mieux, l'envie irrésistible de voir Draco avait considérablement diminué.

« Je peux attendre. »

« Ok. »

Severus le remit sur ses pieds.

« Molly et moi allons chercher le rat. Il ne s'en tirera pas après t'avoir mordu. »

_Et tout le reste,_ rajouta-t-il en pensée.

« Tu ne peux pas l'appeler ? »

« Non. Tu as entendu Molly. Il n'est pas venu à elle. Je crois que nous allons devoir chercher manuellement. »

« Le repas est prêt mes chéris, » enchaina Molly. « Ginny, Harry et toi vous allez rester ici et manger. Quand vous aurez terminé, vous pourrez prendre des biscuits. Nous devrions être de retour d'ici là. »

« Oui maman. »

« Ok tata. »

« Soyez sages, » rappela le Maître des potions alors qu'ils sortaient de la pièce.

Les deux enfants s'assirent à table et commencèrent à manger, conversant l'un avec l'autre. Ginny ne fut pas rassurée avant qu'Harry ne lève la jambe pour lui prouver qu'il n'avait plus rien.

« Le bisou de maman t'a-t-il fait du bien ? »

« Non. Oncle Sevy m'a soigné. »

« Eh bien ça ne marchera pas ! » Déclara Ginny avec une expression faussement sévère qui fit glousser l'enfant.

La rouquine lui demanda ensuite l'endroit où s'était trouvée la blessure et déposa un doux baiser dessus, ce qui fit légèrement grimacer Harry. Personne ne l'avait jamais embrassé là !

« Maintenant c'est mieux ! » Affirma-t-elle, les yeux pétillants joyeusement.

« Merci Ginny ! » Rigola le plus jeune en passant sa main sur la zone.

Malgré ce qu'avaient dit les adultes, ils n'étaient pas revenus quand Ginny et Harry mangèrent sans plus de cérémonie quelques bons biscuits.

« Qu'est-ce qui leur prend autant de temps ? »

« Je ne sais pas. C'est aussi difficile que ça de trouver un rat ? »

« Un chat pourrait le trouver en peu de temps, » réfléchit Ginny en entortillant d'une manière absente une mèche de cheveux autour de ses doigts. « Dommage qu'on en ait pas. Percy est allergique. »

Harry se redressa à ses mots.

« Un chat ? Un chaton le ferait aussi ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils avant d'hausser les épaules.

« Je suppose. C'est un bébé chat après tout. »

« Super. Alors nous en avons un ! »

« Comment ? » Demanda-t-elle à la fois confuse et excitée.

Cependant, elle n'obtint aucune réponse car Harry avait fermé les yeux. Elle tomba de sa chaise quelques secondes après quand elle vit la forme d'Harry se rétrécir pour devenir un petit chaton qui battait une batte dans sa direction.

« T-tu… un ch-at-on… » Balbutia-t-elle en s'emmêlant les pieds. « Mais tu n'as que neuf ans ! Tu ne peux pas, enfin si, c'est évident que tu peux, mais quand même ! »

Le chaton pencha la tête face aux divagations de la jeune fille et se lécha une patte en attendant qu'elle s'apaise. Quand elle se contenta de le regarder, il se redressa, la queue virevoltant. Il renifla sa patte arrière afin de mémoriser l'odeur du rat avant de commencer à chercher. Ce ne fut pas facile au début car l'effluve subsistait dans toute la maison. Aucune pièce du Terrier n'était interdite aux animaux, c'est pourquoi il erra un moment.

Cependant, alors qu'Harry continuait de marcher, il repéra une émanation qui semblait un peu plus forte que les précédentes. Il miaula à l'adresse de Ginny qui le suivait de près, puis il ouvrit la voie jusqu'à sa chambre. A partir de là, il détala sous le lit, rampant jusqu'à une fissure dans le mur suffisamment grande pour que le rongeur s'y soit glissé. Ennuyé, il feula, mais persévéra. Il marcha le long du mur jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à déterminer comment l'animal s'y était rendu. Il suivit l'odeur à travers la paroi (qu'il frappa une fois, enthousiaste), jusqu'à ce qu'il entre en collision avec une jambe.

Il recula et feula sur le pied incriminé, avant de griffer dans les airs quand une main le saisit au niveau du cou et le souleva. Il eut la grâce de baisser la tête quand il vit le regard sévère de son parrain.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici exactement, sale gamin ? »

« Severus par tous les… Oh ! Quel joli chaton ! D'où vient-il ? »

« Ceci, » commença Severus sans le quitter des yeux. « Va être un petit garçon-chaton extrêmement désolé. »

Les oreilles d'Harry se plaquèrent sur son crâne alors qu'il miaulait de façon émouvante en direction de l'homme qui semblait totalement indifférent.

« Oh, Harry… »

Ginny s'arrêta quand elle arriva dans la pièce et eut la grâce de paraître honteuse quand sa mère la gronda. Cependant, Harry continua à se tortiller dans la poigne de Severus, le parfum devenant de plus en plus fort. Mais le Maître des potions fit la sourde oreille et resserra son étreinte.

Harry miaula de frustration. Ne voulaient-ils pas le rat ? Alors qu'il sentait l'effluve s'éloigner, il usa de sa propre tactique et planta deux minuscules mais fortes dents dans la peau de son oncle. Ce dernier poussa un cri et, instinctivement, relâcha le chaton. Heureusement, il atterrit sur ses pattes se mit hors de portée avant que Severus n'ait pu le rattraper.

Harry, dans sa hâte, dérapa alors qu'il tournait, presque parallèle à la créature qui se déplaçait dans les murs. Il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres derrière et le moment où il sortirait… LÀ !

Harry bondit sitôt que le rat fut à portée de vue, courant avec frénésie sur le plancher. Il se dirigeait vers une fissure à l'extrémité opposée et Harry savait que, s'il l'atteignait, son évasion serait parfaite. Le rongeur esquiva le premier bond d'Harry, mais cela fut suffisant pour le distraire, donnant au chaton assez de temps pour se ramasser et lancer une nouvelle attaque.

Le rat était un peu plus grand que le chaton et Harry n'avait aucun moyen de pouvoir le retenir avec ses pattes. Aussi, il se tourna et planta ses dents dans la queue du rat, le mordant avant qu'il ne le saisisse à nouveau. Le rongeur émit un cri douloureux mais il n'avait aucun moyen de s'échapper. Harry se redressa de toute sa hauteur (certes, courte), et se tint fièrement, le rat qui se tortillait suspendu à ses lèvres.

Severus cligna des yeux alors qu'il fixait la scène. Son filleul avait fait leur tâche en une fraction de seconde. Il l'avait à la fois libéré de son fardeau et stupéfié. Il passa le rat désormais immobile à Molly avant de faire un geste vers Harry et de lui lancer un sortilège de nettoyage. Il sourit en voyant le mécontentement évident du chaton. Une fois la tâche terminée, il se tint droit et lui ordonna de reprendre forme humaine.

Harry obéit puis regarda son oncle, un sourire empli d'espoir. Celui d'être félicité pour avoir attrapé le rat insaisissable. C'est pourquoi il poussa un cri quand il fut tourné et que trois claques heurtèrent ses fesses.

« Oncle Sevy ! » Cria-t-il en serrant les fesses et en clignant des yeux pour empêcher les larmes de couler.

Il détestait quand son parrain faisait ça, ça *blessait*.

« C'est pour m'avoir désobéi et mordu, » gronda Severus en restant de marbre devant les yeux larmoyants.

« Mais je n'aurais pas pu l'attraper si je l'avais pas fait ! » protesta-t-il bruyamment.

« Ce n'était pas à toi de faire ça ! » Vint la réplique mordante.

« Mais ! »

« Un mot de plus et tu vas au coin, » avertit Severus en essayant d'éviter la crise de colère qui arrivait.

Harry grogna de frustration.

« Tu es méchant ! »

« C'est ça, » déclara l'homme.

C'est ainsi qu'Harry se retrouva à donner des coups de pieds dans le mur tout en grommelant sur un misérable parrain contre qui il devrait prendre sa revanche. Levant les yeux au ciel, Severus plaça un sortilège de silence autour du gamin pour que ses marmonnements ne soient plus audibles, puis il alla chercher Molly qui faisait récurer les casseroles à Ginny en guise de punition. Le rongeur était enfermé dans un bocal.

« Oh Severus. Je suppose qu'Harry va bien maintenant ? »

« Dix minutes au coin devraient régler le problème. »

Il regarda le pot.

« Peux-tu garder un œil sur lui pendant que je porte ceci à Albus ? »

« Aucun problème. Dois-je l'envoyer chez les Zabini au cas où tu ne reviendrais pas à temps ? »

« J'apprécierais énormément, » répondit Severus avant de prendre son fardeau et de partir.

**-BAVM-**

« Et il m'a laissé là pendant dix minutes entières ! » Conclut Harry avec une petite moue, visiblement offensé.

Lady Zabini camoufla un petit rire derrière une quinte de toux. Forcer un enfant à ne pas bouger pendant dix minutes était réellement long. De leur côté, Blaise ne cacha pas sa gaité et Draco était partagé entre enlacer son compagnon et le punir pour avoir désobéi. Il n'avait aucune idée d'à quel point le rat pouvait bien être important, mais si son parrain en avait besoin, il était content qu'il soit en lieu sûr.

Il se renfrogna quand il entendit que la fille Weasley avait fait un bisou à son compagnon puis décida qu'Harry serait lavé de la tête aux pieds jusqu'à ce qu'il brille dans la nuit.

« Alors, ils ont découvert la vérité sur le rat ? » Demanda curieusement Blaise.

« Oui, mais ils ne nous ont rien dit. Ginny a pris l'un des jouets des jumeaux et nous l'avons utilisé pour écouter ! »

Son orgueil fut quelque peu refroidi par le regard noir que lui lança Draco, mais il continua :

« Oncle Sevy était vraiment excité. Il a dit que le rat était un mec qui s'appelle Peter Pettigrow. Puis il a dit quelque chose comme quoi Papy Albus allait au Ministère et qu'un autre mec allait revenir et on a rien entendu de plus. »

« Mère, vous allez bien ? » Fit Blaise, inquiet en voyant sa mère faire tomber son mouchoir.

Lady Zabini était devenue très pâle et sa voix était faible quand elle demanda à Harry de répéter le nom de la personne.

« Peter Pettigrow. »

« Merlin. Il est en vie, » souffla-t-elle.

« Il était censé être mort ? » Questionna curieusement Harry.

« Il a supposément été tué par Sirius Black. Dumbledore est parti faire en sorte que son crime soit effacé, ce qui réduirait sa peine. »

« Réduire ? S'il ne l'a pas tué, ne devrait-il pas être libéré ? »

« Il a commis d'autres crimes mon chéri. »

« Comme quoi ? »

Sa réponse fut interrompue par Draco.

« Black. Est-il un membre de la famille de ma mère ? »

Lady Zabini acquiesça.

« Ils étaient cousins, ce qui fait de lui le tien… tout comme celui d'Harry. »

« Moi ? »

« Oui, mais j'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas à moi d'en dire davantage. Ah, il y a un appel de cheminette. Finissez votre thé pendant que je vais répondre les garçons. »

« Oui Mère. »

« Oui M'dame. »

« Ok ! »

**-BAVM-**

Après s'être assuré que Molly appellerait les Malfoy quand il serait l'heure pour Harry de partir, Severus transplana au Manoir Black, criant de toute la force de ses poumons après Remus.

« Severus ? » Lui parvint la réponse de Remus alors que ce dernier courrait dans les couloirs pour venir à sa rencontre.

Il supposait qu'il y avait un problème à l'entente du ton de son potentiel compagnon, ce qui se confirma quand il vit des larmes dans les yeux de l'homme.

« Sev ? » Demanda-t-il en l'attirant à lui. « Que s'est-il passé ? »

La voix de Severus se brisa sous le coup de l'émotion quand il répondit.

« Nous avons trouvé un rat au Terrier. C'était Pettigrow. »

Il n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus pour que Remus comprenne le reste. Ses mains serrèrent presque douloureusement les épaules de Severus alors que les émotions le traversaient. Peter était en vie, ce qui voulait dire que Sirius ne serait plus considéré comme un meurtrier.

« Albus est parti voir Fudge, » reprit Severus après un long moment de silence.

« Ça ne sera pas suffisant pour le libérer. Réduire sa peine, oui, mais pas le libérer. Ils l'ont accusé d'avoir trahi James et Lily… »

« Non Remus, il va l'être. Pettigrow… C'était lui le Gardien du Secret, pas Sirius ! »

« QUOI ? »

« C'est vrai, » poursuivit-il rapidement.

Il voulait effacer les dernières traces de douleur dans les yeux ambrés.

« Sirius a laissé sa place à Pettigrow après avoir entendu des rumeurs selon lesquelles le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait mis sa tête à prix. Il était effrayé à l'idée de tout révéler sous la torture et leur a demandé de changer. Pettigrow était le traître, pas Sirius. Il venait d'être recruté par le Seigneur des Ténèbres et je ne savais pas… »

Ses explications furent coupées par Remus qui se pencha et l'embrassa désespérément, faisant passer toute sa gratitude et son amour dans son baiser. Severus le sentit et fondit dans ses bras, autorisant ses lèvres à répondre. Ils étaient tous les deux essoufflés quand ils se séparèrent.

Severus voulut parler quand le médaillon dans sa poche vibra. Il le récupéra et, avec un tapotement de sa baguette, la voix d'Albus se fit entendre.

« La grâce est accordée. Remus et vous devrez être à Azkaban à cinq heures pour récupérer Sirius. Les journaux ont déjà eu vent de cela, alors les barrières de protections ont temporairement été baissées pour que vous puissiez transplaner là-bas. »

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence avant que la voix d'Albus ne reprenne :

« Ramenez votre amour chez vous mes enfants. Je vous souhaite d'être heureux. »

Les yeux de Remus brillaient quand la voix du Directeur disparut. Un _Tempus_ leur indiqua qu'il était seulement trois heures.

« Deux heures, » murmura le loup-garou alors qu'il attirait Severus contre lui, les yeux brillants. « Deux heures avant qu'il ne revienne à la maison. Notre amour va revenir. »

Après cela, ils se séparèrent et hurlèrent sur les elfes de maison afin que la maison soit prête pour le retour de son vrai propriétaire.

* * *

><p><strong>A Suivre...<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il fait des heureux :) Perso, je l'ai adoré. Surtout Severus. Je le trouve très attachant comme personnage, pas vous ?<em>

_Sinon, j'espère que vos fêtes se sont bien passées et je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne année 2013 ! Je suis désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis à poster, mais j'ai un petit manque de temps et cela ne va pas s'arranger avant mars. Donc pour le moment, il ne faut pas s'attendre à une publication quotidienne, je suis désolée. Mais je n'abandonne pas, rassurez-vous ! Je la terminerai, peu importe le temps que ça me prendra !_

_En tout cas, merci d'être encore là et je vous dis à la prochaine !_

_N'oubliez pas de donner vos impressions :)_

**See You Soon !**


	24. Chapter 23

**Auteur :** Chereche

**Traducteur principal de ce chapitre :** Havirnyrce Vince

**Traductrices secondaires :** Archimède et mandala7338

**Bêtas correctrices :** Agathe Laplante et Nanola

**Rated :** M

**Disclaimer : **Tout le monde l'aura compris, rien ne nous appartient, les personnages sont à J.K Rowling et l'histoire appartient à Chereche. Nous ne sommes que les traducteurs !

**Particularité : **Romance/Action/Aventure. Il s'agit d'un Slash donc il va y avoir une histoire entre hommes. Si cela ne vous convient pas, passez votre chemin. Donc Homophobes, s'abstenir.

**Info :** Les noms de la famille Malfoy et de Snape sont volontairement gardés en Anglais !

**-l-**

Un très grand merci pour toutes les reviews que vous avez laissées sur le dernier chapitre et merci également à tous ceux qui ont ajouté la fiction en Alert et/ou Favoris.

Merci également aux anonymes : **jess**, **Sesyl**, **Xavou McMoys**, **Lolia88**, **Cloptre**, **adenoide**, **lalou2gwada**, **Stella058** et **Kyan**. Sachez que vous trouverez les réponses à vos reviews sur mon forum (Archimède) dont le lien est dans mon profil !

Sur ce, bonne lecture et rendez-vous à la fin pour des explications !

* * *

><p><strong>Being A Veela's Mate<strong>

**.**

**Chapitre 23**

* * *

><p>Sirius arpentait sa cellule avec impatience, complètement éveillé.<p>

James lui était à nouveau apparu dans ses rêves. Sauf que cette fois-ci, il avait été brillant et joyeux, et l'avait chaleureusement pressé de se faire beau car deux hommes magnifiques étaient en route pour venir le chercher. Il lui avait d'abord ri au nez, plutôt sceptique. Mais le numéro de la Gazette, qui était soudain apparu entre les mains de James, et dont il s'était servi pour le menacer, l'avait fait éclater de rire lorsqu'il avait enfin saisi le message caché de son ami.

Un rire était une chose si précieuse à Azkaban.

_« Crois-moi ou tu devras faire face au pire cauchemar de tous les chiens : le journal roulé. »_

Il avait hoché la tête pour montrer son accord avant de rentrer dans un état de semi-conscience. À peine avait-il esquissé quelques pas que James lui avait couru après pour entourer ses épaules de ses bras, laissant reposer sa tête contre le dos de son ami.

_« Tu es libre maintenant, Sirius, »_ avait-il dit d'une voix douce chargée d'émotions. _« Libéré de cet enfer par lequel tu es passé. Il y a tellement de gens qui t'attendent dehors, Patmol. Ne laisse pas le souvenir de ces années perdues faire de toi quelqu'un d'amer. Ceux qui t'aiment t'attendent, ainsi que ton filleul et sa famille. Tous t'attendent anxieusement. Promets-moi que tu ne leur en voudras pas, que tu leur laisseras une chance de t'aimer, Sirius. »_

Ce n'avait été qu'au moment où James avait prononcé ces mots que le prisonnier s'était rendu compte qu'il ressentait en effet un peu de rancœur. De la rancœur envers ceux qui l'avaient traîné ici, l'emprisonnant sans même un procès. Et même après la première rencontre qu'il avait eue avec son ami (suite à sa mort), sa colère envers Remus, qui n'était jamais venu le voir, n'avait pas complètement disparu. Tout comme Severus…

_« Remus n'avait pas le droit de venir, Sirius, »_ avait imploré James. _« S'il l'avait fait, il serait en ce moment-même assis dans la cellule voisine, et tu le sais. Severus… Severus ne s'est rendu compte que très récemment de ce qui lui avait échappé, et dès qu'il a eu une opportunité, il s'en est saisi. Remus et lui sont sur le chemin alors que nous parlons, même le feu crépite dans l'âtre du manoir Black, attendant de revoir le maître des lieux. »_

« James... » avait soufflé Sirius, dépassé par toutes les images que son ami lui mettait en tête.

Remus et Severus, ensemble, l'accueillant à bras ouverts tandis qu'il se réhabituait au goût de son loup et se jetait pour la première fois sur Severus pour découvrir tout ce qui rendait fou son timide serpent.

Mais plus que tout, c'était l'idée de revoir la lumière du jour qui l'excitait le plus. Il allait enfin être libéré de l'obscurité et de l'humidité auxquelles il avait été soumis ces dernières années. Désormais, il aurait chaud, il pourrait aussi être affalé dans d'épaisses couvertures qui le protégeraient avec leur chaleur protectrice et sur un oreiller moelleux – bien loin du vague tas de foin auquel il avait droit ici.

Finalement, il avait levé les mains et les avait pressées légèrement contre les bras qui l'entouraient.

« Merci, James, » avait-il murmuré.

Ces deux mots voulaient tout dire. Sans l'homme qui s'était trouvé derrière lui, il aurait été, aujourd'hui, à deux doigts de sombrer dans la folie. Au lieu de ça il était là, attendant nerveusement les bruits de pas claquant sur le sol de pierre pour le délivrer.

Oui, des _bruits de pas_. Et non le léger feulement des robes des détraqueurs qui parcouraient les couloirs avant de s'arrêter devant sa cellule, pressant le trou béant qui lui servait certainement auparavant de bouche, contre le judas. Dans ces moments-là, il sentait toute émotion positive déserter son âme.

_« De rien, mon ami. Va maintenant. Ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver. Je ne serai pas loin. Et je suis certain que tu me reverras bientôt. »_

« Cornedrue… »

Mais les bras qui l'avaient entouré s'étaient évaporés dans les ténèbres, laissant Sirius seul pendant quelques instants jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille complètement.

Couvrant son visage d'une main, il y trouva un petit sourire. Cela n'était pas arrivé depuis le jour où il avait été jeté ici. Et il sentait que celui-ci était fermement en place. Il chauffait son cœur d'une manière que même les détraqueurs n'arriveraient pas à briser. Les monstrueuses créatures avaient été attirées par sa joie et avaient essayé à plusieurs reprises de la faire disparaître, sans succès. Comme si un patronus invisible le protégeait car elles avaient poussé des hurlements rageurs avant de disparaître. Plus aucun détraqueur ne lui avait alors rendu visite, ne comprenant pas ce qui n'allait pas.

« J'ai assez vu vos tronches de macaques pour mes douze prochaines vies, » marmonna-t-il avant de lever la voix. « Oh, Lunard, Sev, magnez-vous le train, hein ? Maître Black a besoin de voir la lumière du jour. »

« Je crois que j'entends notre homme, » fit une voix traînante, faisant se redresser Sirius d'un coup.

Bon sang, il connaissait ce ton décidé.

« Sérieusement, il nous donne déjà des ordres alors qu'il n'est même pas sorti de sa cellule ? Peut-être qu'on devrait le laisser moisir ici encore un moment, n'est ce pas Severus ? »

« Je crois bien, Remus... » fut la réponse sèche qui vint tandis que les bruits de pas s'effaçaient.

« Non, j'ai pas donné d'ordre ! » cria Sirius sans remarquer les grognements amusés que sa phrase provoqua.

Il était si effrayé à l'idée qu'ils aient pensé les mots qu'ils avaient prononcés qu'il n'avait pu retenir la plainte dans sa voix. Il ne voulait vraiment pas rester une minute de plus dans cette cellule maintenant qu'il avait entendu le son de _leurs_ voix.

« Faites-moi sortir, s'il vous plaît... »

Les bruits de pas lui parvinrent à nouveau lorsque les deux hommes reconnurent le désespoir dans sa voix. Ils ne se seraient pas aventurés sur ce terrain s'ils avaient su quelle allait être sa réaction.

« Sirius ! » appelèrent-ils en se tenant devant la porte, leurs têtes à peine visibles pour ses yeux paniqués.

« Bordel, on le pensait pas, Sirius... »

« Calme-toi, mon ami. On te fait sortir. »

Alors qu'ils parlaient, le prisonnier pouvait entendre le cliquetis des clés que l'on manipulait frénétiquement.

« Dépêchez, » murmura-t-il.

Il avait l'impression que les murs se rapprochaient de lui.

Sans le vouloir, des souvenirs de son premier jour ici l'assaillirent. La seule autre fois où il avait entendu des clés de l'autre côté de cette porte. Ce jour-là, ils l'avaient verrouillée, avant de prononcer plusieurs incantations qui l'empêcheraient à jamais de quitter ces murs sales. Même si une part rationnelle de lui-même savait que la porte était en train d'être _ouverte_ et non fermée, l'autre voulait crier et supplier comme il l'avait fait lors de cette terrible journée.

Il s'apprêtait justement à hurler lorsqu'il sentit des bras chaleureux l'entourer à nouveau.

_« Quand je disais bientôt, je ne voulais pas dire dix minutes plus tard, »_ murmura James à son oreille. _« Calme-toi maintenant, Patmol, ou c'est un chien hystérique qu'ils auront à sortir d'ici. Voilà, détends-toi… Regarde, le verrou est ouvert. Écoute... Severus fait disparaître les sortilèges. Tout ira bien Sirius... Là, c'est bien. Respire et reste calme. Maintenant le dernier… Ils arrivent. »_

Tandis que cette douce voix murmurait à son oreille, Sirius suivait ses bons conseils. Il calma sa respiration pour se concentrer sur les personnes de l'autre côté de la porte et pas sur ce qu'ils faisaient. Cela, mêlé à la présence rassurante de James, lui permit de rester droit lorsque la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup pour la première fois en plusieurs années sur les deux personnes qu'il avait toujours aimées, Remus et Severus.

« Rem, Sev... » souffla-t-il.

Il quitta les bras réconfortant d'un James souriant pour faire difficilement un pas en avant.

Les deux hommes se précipitèrent vers lui et, sans s'offusquer de son odeur rance ni de la moisissure pâteuse de sa robe de prisonnier usée qui salissait les leurs, ils l'étreignirent.

Les mains de Severus parcoururent son torse, déjà à la recherche de blessure à soigner, tandis que Remus plongeait profondément son regard dans ses yeux sombres en affichant tout l'amour qu'il avait pour lui. Les mains du loup passèrent dans ses cheveux comme ci ceux-ci étaient toujours aussi doux qu'autrefois, et non salis par des années d'humidité et de poussière. Il sentit son estomac se contracter. Severus posa une main apaisante dessus pendant que Remus fouillait dans sa poche à la recherche du portoloin qui les ramènerait chez eux immédiatement.

Il essayait avec bien des difficultés de retenir ses sanglots asséchés. Remus guida sa main pour qu'il touche le portoloin et ils quittèrent la prison après que Severus lui ait assuré qu'il ne reviendrait plus jamais dans ce lieu sinistre.

**-BAVM-**

Narcissa et son mari échangèrent des regards confus en observant leurs fils endormis dans le lit d'Harry. Non pas que cette vision soit surprenante, mais les expressions qu'ils affichaient l'étaient. Les lèvres d'Harry se soulevaient constamment, et tout aussi souvent, quelques rires leur échappaient. Draco était dans le même état, un sourire semi-permanent aux lèvres. Ses sourcils se fronçaient occasionnellement comme ils le faisaient parfois lorsqu'il contenait son hilarité.

« Bon sang, de quoi peuvent-ils bien rêver ? » murmura-t-elle à son mari qui avait une mine perplexe.

« Je ne sais pas ma chérie, mais je pense qu'il serait bon que nous limitions la quantité de chocolats chauds qu'ils ingurgitent avant de se coucher si ceci en est le résultat. »

« Ils n'en ont pris qu'un chacun, » remarqua-t-elle, surprise par le rire soudain et franc de Harry.

« Euh… »

« Lucius, je suis persuadée qu'ils se sont gavés de bonbons. Combien en ont-ils mangés ce soir ? »

« Et bien, ça dépend. Ici, au manoir Zabini ou au Terrier ? »

Narcissa se prépara à donner un coup sur la tête de son idiot de mari, mais un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres en voyant l'air de garnement pris sur le fait qu'il affichait. Avec un rire, elle le guida hors de la chambre.

« Au moins, nous sommes sûrs qu'ils font de beaux rêves. Peut-être se souviendront-ils de celui-ci dans la matinée. J'aimerais vraiment comprendre leur hilarité. »

« Oui, ma chérie, » approuva Lucius en suivant sa femme jusqu'à leur chambre.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant les quartiers de Severus. Narcissa passa sa main sur la porte pour essayer de sentir sa présence.

« Il n'est pas là, » s'étonna-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle savait qu'on avait eu besoin de lui quelque part car il n'avait pu ramener Harry. Mais le fait qu'il ne soit pas encore revenu la troublait.

« Il n'est pas au Manoir Prince, n'est ce pas ? Ce n'est pas l'endroit pour... »

Deux doigts pressés contre ses lèvres la firent taire.

« Severus est un grand garçon mon amour. Laisse-lui au moins la nuit pour s'organiser. Tu sais très bien qu'il ne nous a jamais laissé sans nouvelle pendant longtemps. S'il n'est pas là demain soir, nous partirons à sa recherche et je te laisserai lui arracher la peau. D'accord ?

« Tu me le promets ? » murmura-t-elle en battant des cils de manière taquine.

Elle savait que son mari comprendrait que sa proposition était acceptée. Il eut un rire et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

Elle fondit facilement et bientôt, la passion se fit évidente entre eux. À cet instant, Lucius décida que les deux couloirs qu'ils devaient encore traverser pour atteindre leur chambre étaient bien trop longs. Il attira tendrement sa femme contre lui avant de transplaner, atterrissant directement sur le duvet de leur lit.

**-BAMV-**

« Attention mon oncle ! » cria Draco à l'image de son parrain adolescent.

« Tu te débrouillais bien, Maman ! » s'esclaffa Harry en pointant du doigt la Lily de treize ans qui jetait un sort de chatouilles sur le petit Serpentard qui se tortillait au sol et dont le rire se répercutait dans les couloirs.

_« Évidemment mon chéri, »_ ricana la jolie rousse en ébouriffant les cheveux de son fils. _« Pousse-toi donc un peu sur le côté, Draco. Rem et Sirius vont arriver par là ! »_

À peine le jeune Veela eut-il obéi que deux lions enragés apparurent, hilares à la vue de Severus maîtrisé par la Gryffondor souriante.

« Longue vie à notre Maraudeuse ! » se moqua Sirius en s'inclinant exagérément en direction de Lily qui lui envoya une révérence en retour.

Malheureusement pour elle, cette légère distraction donna au serpent suffisamment de temps pour se reconcentrer et lui jeter un sort en réponse. Elle se mit à hoqueter de magnifiques bulles colorées.

« Un point pour Sev ! » annonça Sirius tandis qu'il aidait le garçon à se remettre sur ses pieds.

La scène s'effaça au moment où le père d'Harry allait pénétrer dans la pièce.

« Encore une ! » demandèrent les deux garçons en chœur, tournant quatre yeux suppliants vers Madame Potter.

_« Mais je vous en ai déjà montrés au moins une trentaine ! » _grogna-t-elle en masquant son plaisir évident face à leur enthousiasme. _« Je suis sûre que vous en savez désormais assez sur vos oncles désormais. »_

« Oh... S'te plaît Maman ? »

« Oui, s'il te plaît ! »

Les deux garçons se fixèrent avant de hocher la tête, laissant leur pouvoir séducteur envoûter la femme.

_« Je sais ce que vous essayez de faire, bande de petits garnements ! »_ gronda-t-elle, laissant malgré tout un nouveau souvenir se matérialiser.

Ils s'assirent cette fois pour faire face au spectacle d'une épique bataille de boules de neige entre Severus, Remus et Sirius.

« C'était génial, hein Dray ? » murmura Harry au garçon qui se tenait sur ses coudes à ses côtés.

Draco hocha la tête et tendit la main pour dégager les cheveux du brun de ses yeux.

« Oncle Remus et Oncle Sirius ont l'air d'être super sympas. Mais je trouve qu'Oncle Sirius est un peu un sale gosse – comme toi. »

« Hé ! » grimaça Harry avant d'attraper un coussin pour le lancer au visage de son Veela.

En guise de représailles, le blond gronda et mit en œuvre l'un des sorts qu'il avait appris pendant la nuit, durant leurs « rêves ». Il ne s'arrêta que lorsque l'autre garçon parvint à gémir « Merlin » entre deux fou rires et posa sa joue contre le front d'Harry en attendant que celui-ci parvienne à reprendre sa respiration.

« C'était amusant, » murmura Harry, souriant au visage qui lui faisait face.

« Hum, » acquiesça Draco en s'allongeant une fois de plus près de lui. « Je suis content qu'Oncle Severus ait des personnes rien qu'à lui qui l'aimeront autant que nous. »

« Oui. Il n'aura plus à faire semblant d'être grognon. »

Harry se redressa soudainement avant de s'asseoir puis de ramper jusqu'au bout de son lit.

« Où vas-tu ? » demanda Draco en le voyant sautiller à travers la chambre.

« Il me faut quelque chose, » répondit Harry évasivement. « Je viens juste de m'en souvenir. »

« Ok, » acquiesça Draco en mettant sa main derrière sa tête tandis qu'il attendait que son compagnon le rejoigne.

Il ne parvenait pas réellement à se souvenir comment il s'était retrouvé à dormir avec Harry. Peut-être s'était-il endormi après lui avoir lu quelques histoires, ou alors l'avait-il simplement rejoint durant la nuit. Cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance, décida-t-il en sentant le lit s'enfoncer un peu à ses côtés. Harry s'installait à nouveau à ses côtés.

« Ferme les yeux, » pressa le brun, ses mains soigneusement cachées derrière son dos.

Le Veela émit un léger soupir avant de s'exécuter.

« Donne-moi tes mains, » ordonna ensuite Harry, sa voix bien plus proche de lui.

Sa curiosité piquée à vif, le Veela tendit ses mains. Cependant, au lieu qu'on y place quelque chose comme il s'y attendait, il sentit la petite main de Harry attacher quelque chose autour de l'un de ses poignets.

« Ok, ouvre, » fit Harry.

Seulement cette fois-ci, sa voix semblait avoir perdu confiance.

Ouvrant les yeux, Draco se focalisa d'abord sur le plus jeune garçon au lieu de sa main. La tête d'Harry était inclinée et le rouge était visiblement en train de lui monter aux joues. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien embarrasser son compagnon à ce point ? Baissant le regard, un sourire fendit son visage tandis qu'il voyait pour la première fois le bracelet autour de son mince poignet.

C'était un bracelet en argent massif d'environ cinq centimètres. On pouvait y voir pleins de petites choses le parcourant et en y regardant de plus près, Draco vit que c'était son nom, gravé dans une écriture qui ne pouvait être que celle d'Harry. À côté de son nom se trouvait le dessin d'un petit chaton qui s'étirait et paressait contre le Y de « Malfoy », faisant bouger la lettre. Le chat lui envoya un regard vert plein de joie avant de bondir sur son prénom pour se transformer en une petite réplique d'Harry qui lui fit un signe de main depuis le sommet du « O ».

Le travail de création qui allait avec ce bracelet le laissa sans voix. Draco avait la gorge serrée alors qu'il observait Harry et son air hésitant face à sa réaction.

« T'aimes pas, » fit le plus jeune avec un air abattu.

« Non, Harry, je l'adore, mais... Comment ? »

Harry parut immensément soulagé et il prit une longue inspiration avant de parler.

« J'ai demandé à Maman si elle pouvait prendre un peu de mes sous à Gringotts pour l'acheter, et Papy m'a montré comment faire la gravure. J'ai dû faire plusieurs essais avant de réussir – surtout pour me dessiner. Et puis je l'ai enchanté pour que ça bouge avec mon doigt plutôt que ma baguette, mais... »

La diatribe d'Harry fut brisée lorsque Draco l'attira à lui et le serra férocement contre lui. D'abord surpris, le garçon finit par s'accrocher à ses épaules et se laisser réchauffer par la chaleur qu'il ressentait dans son âme. Sur son poignet, le chaton était de retour, et il miaulait avec contentement comme s'il pouvait ressentir l'affection. Il se passa une éternité avant que Draco ne relâche son étreinte, fixant son compagnon avec émotion.

« Je l'adore, Harry James, » souffla-t-il en lui arrachant un plaisant sourire. « Mais en quel honneur ? »

Les lèvres de Harry tremblotèrent tandis qu'il se faisait timide à nouveau.

« C'est pour te remercier. »

« Me remercier ? De quoi ? »

« Ouais. »

Harry inclina la tête et de son doigt, traça les figures de la couverture avant de continuer.

« Pour le trimestre passé. Je suis tellement content que tu aies bien voulu de moi ici avec toi, Draco. T'aurais pu me renvoyer après que j'aie été si méchant, mais tu l'as pas fait. Tu m'as aidé tous les jours depuis que je suis arrivé à Poudlard, et tu en as fait plus pour moi que jamais. »

Le jeune garçon fit une courte pause, avant de reprendre :

« J'ai vu à quel point tu avais l'air fatigué, parfois, le matin, après que tu aies passé tout ton temps à revérifier mes devoirs pendant que je dormais – je sais que tu le fais ! Et tu t'es jamais plaint. Je voulais juste te dire merci... » termina-t-il doucement.

Encore une fois, Draco sentit son cœur se serrer. Harry avait remarqué ? Il n'aurait jamais cru que son compagnon réaliserait un jour à quel point il faisait tout pour que sa journée se déroule bien. Sincèrement, comment aurait-il pu savoir qu'une fois endormi, ses travaux à lui ne faisaient que commencer ?

Il devait s'assurer que le travail de Harry avait été bien fait, que tout était en ordre et bien rangé pour qu'il puisse rapidement tout retrouver le matin. Puis il devait faire ses propres devoirs. Réveiller et aider Harry à se préparer pour la journée à venir, tout cela demandait d'autres efforts considérables à Draco qui devait se lever particulièrement tôt comparé aux autres garçons de son âge.

Et, bien qu'il soit parfois fatigué, il ne regrettait jamais. Voir Harry heureux et recevoir des câlins de remerciement pour tout ce qu'il avait fait étaient les seules récompenses dont avait besoin le Veela. Un besoin vital en fait. Et maintenant qu'il voyait le bijou enchanté à son poignet et qu'il savait qu'Harry, non seulement comprenait réellement tout cela, mais surtout qu'il en était reconnaissant, était suffisant pour lui donner un lot effarant d'émotions qui coulait dans ses veines.

« Merci. Vraiment, merci Harry… » fut la réponse sincère de Draco. « T'aurais pas dû, mais quand même, merci. Tu sais, petit gars, tu n'as pas à me remercier pour ça. »

« Je sais, » acquiesça Harry avant de se pelotonner contre Draco. « Mais je voulais quand même te remercier. C'est le moins que je puisse faire pour te montrer que je t'aime. »

« Et je t'aime aussi, » répondit Draco en l'embrassant sur le front.

Le brun se tortilla un peu jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse lui rendre la pareille, l'embrassant sur la joue.

« Je t'aime, Draco, » répéta-t-il avant de s'enfoncer à nouveau dans les oreillers, contre son Veela.

« Euh, attends. Ne t'endors pas tout de suite, » demanda doucement ce dernier en attrapant sa baguette.

Tandis qu'il remerciait les lourds sorts de protection qui entouraient le manoir, empêchant jusqu'au Ministère de savoir qui usait de magie, il attira à lui une petite boite emballée depuis sa chambre puis la donna à Harry.

« Je voulais t'offrir ça à Noël, mais c'est toi qui as commencé... » taquina-t-il, faisant rire Harry qui déballa le cadeau.

Harry ouvrit grand la bouche, surpris, lorsqu'il vit une magnifique chaîne et son médaillon reposer dans la boite. Bien plus épaisse que celle que portait Narcissa le pendentif était aussi plus large. Il en traça le contour d'un doigt. Celui-ci s'ouvrit soudainement. Sur la gauche, il put voir une photo de lui à l'âge de cinq ans. Il faisait un petit signe de main à l'image opposée où était assis un Draco de sept ans.

« Regarde, » chuchota Draco.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les images changèrent pour les montrer assis ensembles sur un fauteuil avec un livre de contes sorciers.

« Les médaillons sont liés à nous, » expliqua Draco. « Quand on les porte, ils sont capables de parcourir notre magie et reflètent ici les images qu'ils y trouvent. Et si tu te concentres sur quelque chose en particulier quand le pendentif est ouvert, il te le montrera. »

« Génial Draco, » souffla Harry, les yeux étincelants. « Mais t'as parlé au pluriel. »

Le Veela hocha la tête et passa la main sous sa chemise de pyjama, en tirant un pendentif assorti. Il l'ouvrit tandis qu'une image de ce qui s'était passé il y a quelques minutes se présentait à eux.

« Je porte le mien depuis que je les ai reçus. »

Harry se tordit les mains d'impatience, forçant Draco à l'aider pour attacher le médaillon autour de son cou.

« Voilà, on est lié, » dit-il avec un rire en le caressant tendrement. « Il ne peut être retiré que par l'un d'entre nous, et il ne peut pas s'enlever par accident. »

« Super. Tu devrais peut-être faire ça à ton bracelet aussi. »

« Je le ferai certainement, » acquiesça-t-il avant de se débarrasser de la boite. « On peut dormir, maintenant. »

« Ok, » approuva Harry en retournant se plonger dans les oreillers confortables.

« Bonne nuit, Harry. »

« Bonne nuit Draco. »

Les deux garçons étaient encore profondément endormis, leurs pendentifs brillants dans la lumière matinale, lorsque les adultes vinrent leur rendre visite le lendemain matin. Ils redescendirent non sans avoir consciencieusement pris quelques photos et retrouvèrent Severus qui leur avait envoyé une lettre à l'aide de Twinkle, les prévenant de son arrivée imminente ainsi que celle de quelques invités.

Narcissa eut un petit cri peu digne d'une aristocrate lorsqu'elle observa les individus face à elle. Là, assis sur les fauteuils, se trouvaient trois personnes qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru revoir ensemble. Son compagnon et elle étudièrent attentivement le visage de leur ami.

Celui-ci avait l'air véritablement heureux et rayonnant. Pas de demi-sourire ni de simples traces de joies coutumières de ces dernières années. En se remémorant plusieurs souvenirs, Narcissa reconnut qu'elle n'avait vu une telle expression sur le visage de Severus que lorsqu'il avait été auprès des deux autres hommes dont les regards étaient fixés sur elle et son partenaire.

« Sev ? » parvint finalement à prononcer Lucius.

L'homme avait tenté de faire passer toutes ses questions dans cette unique syllabe. Le Maître des potions haussa un sourcil, tandis qu'un petit sourire naissait sur ses lèvres face à l'incapacité de son ami à formuler une phrase complète.

« Oui, Luc', voici Sirius et Remus, et oui, nous sommes... »

« Un trio ! » termina Sirius d'une voix chantante, ce qui déclencha une série de grognements dans la pièce.

Narcissa lança une œillade critique à son cousin. Son expression pleine de joie contrastait avec son apparence complètement négligée. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs que dans tous ses souvenirs et tombaient autour de son visage en de petites vagues. Il avait l'air douloureusement maigre. Ses yeux étaient enfoncés dans son visage et une longue entaille faite au rasoir s'étendait sur sa joue. D'une manière générale, ses traits creusés. Et, malgré l'attitude arrogante qu'il affichait, Narcissa pouvait voir sur son visage des signes de tension.

Peut-être avait-il peur d'être mal accueilli ? En réalité, elle et son cousin n'avaient été que de simples connaissances depuis qu'ils avaient quittés Poudlard. Il n'y avait jamais vraiment eu d'amitié entre eux. Pourtant, en y repensant, elle crut que c'était juste sa manière de faire face à la colère qu'avait éprouvée sa famille lorsqu'elle s'était associée au vilain petit canard de la famille Black alors que Sirius ne l'avait jamais vraiment considérée, au moins, comme neutre dans la guerre.

Mais elle avait depuis longtemps découvert que Severus les aimait tous les deux, bien qu'il l'eût toujours caché. Comment pouvait-elle détester quelqu'un qui se souciait de celui qu'elle appréciait ? Et à en croire la lueur des yeux de Sirius, il avait été briefé sur tout ce qu'il avait manqué lors de ces dernières années. Détournant les yeux, elle se mit à détailler l'autre homme aux côtés de Severus.

Tout comme Sirius, Remus ne se donnait que l'image de quelqu'un qui allait bien. Ses yeux étaient cernés, signé évident qu'il avait peu dormi. Sa silhouette était trop maigre, comme s'il avait subi un régime forcé et ses cheveux ne brillaient plus de leur éclat luxurieux dont elle se souvenait. On aurait dit qu'il était carencé en tous les nutriments dont il avait besoin. Ses ongles étaient déchiquetés, mettant en évidence qu'ils avaient été récemment rongés et torturés, certainement à cause de l'anxiété qui se dégageait de l'homme.

Quant à son cher Severus, il avait l'air aussi austère qu'à l'accoutumée dans ses grandes robes noires. Pourtant, la joie qui rayonnait de lui était tout sauf habituelle. C'est ainsi que Narcissa sentit ses instincts maternels revenir au galop alors qu'elle voyait les trois hommes qui avaient tous souffert de quelque façon que ce soit au cours de ces dernières années. Elle voulait faire un peu plus que simplement les materner, aussi envoya-t-elle un regard à son mari qui hocha la tête d'acception.

« Tu es ici chez toi, Sirius, » dit-elle sincèrement, approchant le rebelle de la famille Black.

L'homme l'observa avec attention pendant un long moment avant de relever les bras et de les lui ouvrir. Elle accepta la chaleureuse étreinte avec un soupir.

« Je le pense réellement, » murmura-t-elle. « Tu as ta place ici, et pas simplement à cause de Severus. Je veux réapprendre à te connaître, rattraper le temps perdu, gâché par la guerre et par nos familles. »

Sirius inclina la tête jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse chuchoter dans son oreille en retour.

« Merci, Narcissa. Pas juste pour Severus, mais pour avoir pris soin de mon filleul. »

« De rien. Je suis persuadée qu'il s'attachera à toi, tout comme mon fils. »

« Et j'attends l'heure où je pourrai enfin les corrompre ! » répondit-il, plus fort. « Mon filleul et mon filleul par alliance ont été de parfaits petits gamins innocents pendant trop longtemps, surtout pour des garçons ayant des relations proches avec les Maraudeurs, pas vrai Lunard ? On doit rectifier ça ! »

« Quel genre de vagabond nous ramènes-tu là, Severus ? » plaisanta Lucius en donnant une tape dans le dos de Sirius en guise de bienvenue avant de se tourner vers le loup-garou. « Je vois que tu auras beaucoup à faire, Remus, avec cet énergumène et aussi le maître des potions, là-bas. Tu comptes le garder ? »

Remus acquiesça.

« Nous l'avons laissé partir la dernière fois. Nous ne ferons pas la même erreur. »

« Tout juste Lunard ! » approuva Sirius, interrompant la conversation. « Sev est à nous, même si on doit l'enchaîner à un mur. »

« Comme si j'allais vous laisser faire ça, » grogna Severus, bien que tous purent voir son sourire amusé. « Et tu verras, Sirius, que Harry n'a aucunement besoin de ton aide. Il nous a déjà fait part de ses talents à Halloween. »

« Mon doux petit farceur, » fit Sirius avec un délice exagéré. « Je suis vraiment impatient de voir ce petit garnement. Il faut parfaire ses techniques, vu qu'il s'est apparemment fait attraper. »

« Je ne te laisserai pas corrompre un pauvre garçon de neuf ans ! » déclara Narcissa, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Bon, bon. Je viserai ton fils, alors. Vu ce que Sev' m'en dit, il a bien trop pris de vous deux ! »

« Pourquoi ne pas d'abord voir les garçons, Sirius, hum ? » demanda Remus en secouant la tête, amusé.

« Ok Remus. Je leur laisse deux jours et je commence à leur raconter nos anecdotes... »

« Mais on connaît déjà un grand nombre d'entre elles ! » déclara une nouvelle voix depuis l'encadrement de la porte.

Tous les yeux se dirigèrent vers la voix. Là, se trouvaient Harry et Draco, souriants.

« Bonjour mes oncles ! » salua Draco tandis qu'Harry leur sautait dessus.

« Bonjour Oncle Sirius, Oncle Remus ! » fit-il sans remarquer leur visage confus.

« Euh... Salut, » répondit Sirius avec hésitation.

Il ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à les voir simplement débarquer nonchalamment et amicaux, comme s'ils se connaissaient déjà depuis des années et qu'ils s'étaient toujours bien entendus.

« Mais au fait, comment savez-vous qui je suis ? »

« Oh, c'est Maman... » dit Harry d'un air absent. « Tu peux me montrer comment faire ce sort qui donne des cheveux violets ? »

« Oui, et celui qui force les gens à chanter de l'opéra ? » intervint Draco après s'être assis sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de son père.

« Mais comment... » commença Remus alors que les sortilèges en questions lui revenaient en mémoire.

« Draco ? » demanda Lucius en passant un bras autour de son fils.

« La nuit dernière, on a vu mam... Enfin, la mère de Harry dans nos rêves. Je ne sais même pas comment c'est possible qu'on ait rêvé ensemble. »

« Magie, » lança Harry.

« Ouais mon petit lion, » accorda-t-il. « Elle nous a expliqué ce qui s'est passé cette nuit, et qui on allait rencontrer ce matin. Et comme elle ne voulait pas que ce soit tendu ou formel, elle nous a montré quelques souvenirs qu'elle gardait de vous, et aussi de vous, maman et papa. »

« Il n'y avait presque que des souvenirs de farces que vous avez faites ! »

« Je crains bien que cela n'ait été notre occupation pendant presque tout notre temps libre, » fit Remus, pensif.

Il tendit la main pour caresser doucement la joue d'Harry. L'enfant s'approcha et s'assit à côté de lui.

« Lily et James ont l'air très occupés ces temps-ci, » pensa Severus à voix haute, heureux de voir ses deux gamins préférés à l'aise avec les nouveaux adultes qui composeraient leur vie.

« En effet, mais ils sont particulièrement efficaces. »

« Maman nous a demandé de te dire qu'il faut que tu prennes grand soin d'Oncle Sev et Oncle Remus, et qu'il faut que tu promettes de ne pas les faire tourner en bourrique, Oncle Sirius. »

« C'est bien son genre, » ronchonna Sirius avant de faire signe au compagnon de son filleul de s'approcher. « J'ai entendu dire que tu avais pris grand soin d'Harry. »

« J'ai essayé. »

« Merci, vraiment. Je suis persuadé que tu seras un filleul par alliance parfait dès que je t'aurai expliqué comment... »

« SIRIUS ! » crièrent quatre adultes simultanément.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il en boudant.

Puis il se tourna à nouveau vers les deux garçons.

« Je ne réussirai jamais à m'amuser avec ceux-là aux alentours ! » se plaignit-il, ce qui causa un franc rire aux plus jeunes.

Lily avait eu raison. Remus et Sirius s'intégreraient parfaitement à leur petite famille.

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>À<strong> Suivre...****

* * *

><p><em>Tadam ! Et non, vous ne rêvez pas, il s'agit bien du nouveau chapitre ! Je sais, il a mis le temps à arriver, et entre temps il y a eu la traduction "<strong>Must Love Quidditch<strong>", et je m'excuse vraiment pour le retard. Aussi, je vous dois des explications. Ayant eu pas mal de boulot pour les études et un manque de temps flagrant, j'ai commencé à perdre le fil. Puis j'ai voulu en faire beaucoup d'un coup pour ne pas perdre le fil de publication, sauf que j'ai commencé à saturer. Du coup, j'ai eu besoin de faire un break par rapport à cette fiction, et elle s'est faite par le biais de ma traduction avec **Nanachan14.** Désormais, ça va beaucoup mieux, et je compte me concentrer uniquement sur BAVM. _

_À ce propos, il y a du nouveau pour cette fiction. Afin de garder un rythme constant à partir du mois de Janvier, nous sommes désormais 3 traducteurs. **Havirnyrce Vince** et **mandala7338** ont gentiment accepté mes demandes d'aide et je les remercie du fond du cœur. Nous avons donc tout organisé pendant ces dernières semaines, et dès la nouvelle année, BAVM reprendra normalement jusqu'à la fin. Dans la mesure du possible, bien entendu, mais la fiction arrivera à son terme, c'est une promesse. Tout comme l'attente entre les chapitres ne durera plus des mois._

_Merci pour votre patience et en espérant que vous ayez apprécié la lecture ! Ce chapitre était un peu un cadeau de Noël pour vous faire part de la nouvelle :) Passez toutes et tous de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année, et on vous dit à 2014 pour la suite !_

_**Archimède,** _**Havirnyrce Vince** & **mandala7338**__


	25. Chapter 24

**Auteur :** Chereche

**Traductrice principale de ce chapitre :** Archimède

**Traducteurs secondaires :** Havirnyrce Vince et mandala7338

**Bêtas traductrices/correctrices :** Lilyannenoran, Nanachan14 et Nanola

**Rated :** M

**Disclaimer : **Tout le monde l'aura compris, rien ne nous appartient, les personnages sont à J.K Rowling et l'histoire appartient à Chereche. Nous ne sommes que les traducteurs !

**Particularité : **Romance/Action/Aventure. Il s'agit d'un Slash donc il va y avoir une histoire entre hommes. Si cela ne vous convient pas, passez votre chemin. Donc Homophobes, s'abstenir.

**Info :** Les noms de la famille Malfoy et de Snape sont volontairement gardés en Anglais !

**-l-**

Un très grand merci pour toutes les reviews que vous avez laissées sur le dernier chapitre et merci également à tous ceux qui ont ajouté la fiction en Alert et/ou Favoris.

Merci également aux anonymes : **ankana87**, ****lilomanga****, **Lolita88** et **Cloptre**. Sachez que vous trouverez les réponses à vos reviews sur mon forum (Archimède) dont le lien est dans mon profil !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Being A Veela's Mate<strong>

**.**

**Chapitre 24**

* * *

><p>Noël passa et les garçons retournèrent à Poudlard, la tête remplie de merveilleux souvenirs de vacances en sachant que deux personnes de plus les attendraient chez eux pour les accueillir quand leur trimestre serait fini. Avec cela à l'esprit, ils se plongèrent à corps perdu dans leurs devoirs et, rapidement, ils recommencèrent leur routine à l'école.<p>

Une période de calme semblait s'être installée. Même Quirrell ne paraissait plus aussi effroyable qu'avant. Le professeur continuait toujours de froncer les sourcils devant Harry ou à lui parler d'un ton sec sans raison, mais ces cas s'espaçaient de plus en plus. Le plus souvent, l'homme bégayant pouvait être vu en train de fixer pensivement le duo, une expression curieuse sur le visage. Toutefois, il avait encore quelque chose à faire, qui pourrait attirer l'attention des protecteurs des deux enfants.

Harry avait profité du sursis de Quirrell pour se consacrer sur la matière de l'homme avec un véritable enthousiasme. Il ne travaillait pas dur simplement pour éviter que l'enseignant ne trouve une raison pour le rabaisser, mais il se plongeait dans ses manuels scolaires car il était vraiment intrigué par les informations qu'ils contenaient.

Tous avaient pu constater qu'Harry ne restait plus collé en permanence à son compagnon durant les cours, et pour la majorité d'entre eux, c'était un soulagement. Aucun n'appréciait de voir Harry en détresse car ils le considéraient comme leur petit frère bien-aimé. D'autres continuaient à ricaner ou murmurer des choses au sujet du duo, et ce, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un leur lance un regard noir.

Le temps passa rapidement et, bientôt, Mars fut là, reléguant au loin les pressions du milieu de trimestre. Libérés de tout ce stress, Harry et Draco paressaient dans l'herbe fraîche, parfois seuls, parfois avec leurs amis. Dans ces moments-là, des combats de lutte étaient inévitables.

Millicent applaudissait bruyamment face aux tortillements des garçons pendant qu'Hermione se contentait de renifler avant de retourner à sa lecture. Cho participait également, battant Cédric à plate couture, au plus grand amusement du garçon. Ils ne désignaient jamais vraiment un gagnant, leurs seules récompenses étant les remontrances que les elfes de maison leur faisaient pour avoir sali les uniformes avec des tâches d'herbe – Bien évidemment, Harry était toujours mis en avant avec une expression innocente qui faisait fondre l'elfe en colère.

C'était quasiment la fin du mois de Mars et les compagnons retournaient dans leurs dortoirs après un match amical de Quidditch entre Serdaigle et Serpentard. Les serpents avaient gagné de justesse, leur attrapeur ayant devancé celui adverse au dernier moment ce qui avait assuré une victoire à Serpentard avec une petite marge de dix points.

Harry avait applaudi l'équipe gagnante depuis sa place aux côtés de son compagnon. Il faisait tache parmi les Serpentard, sa cravate rouge et or contrastant fortement avec celles vertes et argent des personnes qui l'entouraient, mais il était pleinement satisfait. Ses amis avaient finalement répondu à ses appels et l'avaient rejoint au milieu des serpents.

Le trio se fit remarquer par les personnes assises dans les tribunes des professeurs, et leurs expressions variaient du choc à la satisfaction. Durant l'année scolaire précédente, si quelqu'un avait eu l'idée de suggérer que des Gryffondor puissent être vus en compagnie de Serpentard et acclamer ladite maison, ils auraient eu droit à un aller simple pour Ste Mangouste. Néanmoins, il y avait là un trio qui semblait parfaitement à l'aise avec la maison rivale, et tout cela résultait de l'enfant aux cheveux de jais qui faisait coucou à l'attrapeur qui faisait semblant de chuter pour lui.

Harry avait inspiré ce changement. Certes, à la base, les maisons avaient reçu l'ordre de mettre leurs rivalités de côté pour le bien-être des compagnons. Cependant, plus le temps avait passé, plus l'école avait appris à connaître Harry. Les changements avaient ainsi commencé à opérer. Les Serpentard avaient remarqué qu'Harry ne correspondait pas au stéréotype de Gryffondor. Nombre d'entre eux avaient entendu des rumeurs comme quoi il se montrait plus rusé que son compagnon et le maître des potions lui-même en diverses occasions.

Quelques semaines auparavant, Harry s'était retrouvé dans un duel de regard avec Peeves et était resté imperturbable, peu importaient les distractions dont avait usé l'esprit frappeur. L'enfant avait fait preuve d'une ruse qui convenait parfaitement à Serpentard. En effet, certains se demandaient pourquoi il n'avait pas atterri là, avec eux, dès le départ.

Les Serpentard n'étaient pas les seuls à reconnaître que des élèves pouvaient présenter plusieurs qualités appartenant à différentes maisons. Harry était certainement aussi intelligent, si ce n'était plus, que les élèves de Serdaigle, et il faisait preuve d'une loyauté envers ses amis qui rendrait fière Helga Poufsouffle elle-même. Voir un Gryffondor interagir aussi aisément avec la maison rivale avait fait réfléchir les lions et, maintenant, il y avait plusieurs tentatives d'amitié, bien que personne, hormis Harry, ne circulait entre les tables des maisons comme bon lui semblait.

Les Serpentard étaient en train de célébrer leur victoire dans la Salle Commune et Draco avait tenu à y aller. S'il y avait une chose qu'Oncle Sirius avait réussi à lui enseigner, c'était qu'il était bon pour lui de se laisser aller de temps en temps. Personne ne pourrait lui en tenir rigueur si l'héritier Malfoy enfreignait quelques règles de la bonne société et s'il s'amusait comme un adolescent normal.

Le renégat Black s'était un jour assis en face de lui et l'avait informé qu'en aucun cas Harry ne devait être autorisé à agir librement pendant que lui serait forcé de se conformer aux règles de la bienséance.

« Tu as besoin de lâcher du lest ! Fais une farce à quelques personnes, laisse tomber un cours ou deux ! » Avait dit Sirius en rigolant et en évitant l'oreiller que Severus avait fait voler dans sa direction alors qu'il tentait de corrompre son filleul.

Draco avait écouté son nouvel oncle (mais qui ne l'aurait pas fait après avoir été menacé de recevoir un sort capillaire qui donnait des couettes en permanence ?). Son compagnon avait approuvé avec ferveur et depuis qu'ils étaient revenus à Poudlard, le Veela s'était considérablement détendu, autorisant Trix et Dobby à l'aider. Il devait admettre que cette nouvelle liberté était agréable et les légers pincements au cœur qu'il ressentait pour avoir laissé les autres s'occuper d'Harry ou s'assurer que son sac soit fait disparaissaient rapidement.

Cependant, Harry ne partageait pas le même enthousiasme que son compagnon pour la fête. Il se sentait plutôt fatigué et l'idée de passer quelques heures en compagnie d'adolescents dansant sur de la musique forte ne l'intéressait pas outre mesure. Peu importait à quel point Draco était excité par cet événement, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était se rouler en boule dans son lit et se reposer un moment. Mais le problème était que Draco avait décidé de rester avec lui et le petit lion ne voulait pas gâcher le plaisir du plus vieux.

Le brun savait qu'il devait trouver un moyen d'esquiver la fête sans que son compagnon ne décide de rester avec lui, et vu la manière dont le Veela le couvait, ce ne serait pas une tâche facile. Parfois, Harry pensait que Draco se souciait bien trop de lui, toujours prêt à sacrifier ses loisirs pour lui. Il voulait vraiment que le blond ait un peu de temps pour se détendre sans lui.

Ainsi, alors même qu'ils marchaient en direction de Serpentard, le sorcier aux cheveux de jais tentait de trouver le meilleur moyen pour ne pas assister à la fête. Finalement, il choisit de faire céder Draco et d'utiliser ses propres manières contre lui. Une fois son plan d'action décidé, il s'arrêta, et Draco, qui tenait lâchement sa main, sentit le mouvement et le regarda avec un air perplexe.

« Harry ? » questionna-t-il, en étudiant le plus jeune.

« Je ne veux pas aller à la fête Draco, je suis fatigué, » avoua le brun en fixant le Veela dans les yeux. « Puis-je retourner dans notre chambre ? »

Un éclair d'inquiétude passa immédiatement sur le visage de Draco. Harry n'était jamais celui qui refuser l'opportunité de s'amuser, alors sa demande était légèrement déconcertante.

« Tu te sens bien ? » demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils et en tendant la main pour toucher le front du brun.

Son compagnon eut un air renfrogné et repoussa sa main. Qui aurait pu penser que quelques heures plus tard, il aurait besoin d'un tel toucher ?

« Je suis fatigué, pas malade, » protesta-t-il avec un peu de verve.

Son agacement rassura légèrement le plus âgé. Son compagnon était parfois d'humeur irascible lorsqu'il était fatigué. Conforté dans l'idée qu'Harry allait bien, un sentiment de déception saisit le Serpentard. Il attendait cette fête depuis un moment, mais il était évident maintenant qu'il n'irait pas. Harry était bien plus important pour lui qu'un événement social, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être déçu de manquer une soirée où il aurait pu s'amuser. Cependant, sa raison l'emporta, comme d'habitude.

Il se morigéna en se disant qu'il s'agissait d'un moindre sacrifice et il se le répéta en continu pour repousser ses émotions négatives. Toutefois, avant qu'il ne puisse parler, Harry reprit :

« Je m'en sortirai très bien tout seul, Draco. Va à la fête ! »

Instinctivement, le côté adolescent de Draco se réjouit à ces mots. Harry venait juste de lui donner la permission d'y aller et il était tenté d'accepter là maintenant, tout de suite. En revanche, sa partie Veela le poussa à la prudence et, malgré son envie d'accepter, il laissa sa nature le guider.

« C'est bon Harry. Je préfère rester avec toi plutôt qu'avec les Serpentard. Allez, rentrons. »

À sa plus grande surprise, Harry ne bougea pas. Il avait les sourcils froncés.

« Tu ne feras pas une telle chose, » déclara-t-il dans une parfaite imitation de Severus. « Tu iras à cette fête. »

« Non Harry… »

« Ah non, tu te tais ! » l'interrompit Harry. « Je peux me reposer seul. Pourquoi tu devrais rester là à ne rien faire pendant que je dors ? »

« Je travaillerai, » protesta Draco, un peu déconcerté par l'inversion des rôles entre eux.

La fatigue rendit le petit garçon un peu énervé et il leva un regard noir sur son compagnon.

« Draco Malfoy, tu vas aller à cette fête et t'amuser. »

« Mais… »

« Mais rien du tout ! » râla-t-il en tapant du pied sur le sol pour accentuer ses dires.

Puis son ton s'adoucit. Draco se sentait-il ainsi lorsqu'il lui opposait quelques difficultés ?

« Je vais m'en sortir Dray. Trix s'assurera que je vais bien et si tu n'es pas rentré quand je me réveille, j'appellerai Hermione, d'accord ?»

Le Veela était sur le point de rétorquer qu'il s'agissait de son devoir, et non celui d'Hermione, de rester avec lui, mais la lueur dans les yeux d'Harry l'en dissuada. À en juger par son expression, le garçon voulait visiblement qu'il parte. Son lionceau avait raison. Endormi, Harry ne remarquerait même pas son absence et ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'Hermione s'amuserait avec lui.

Harry détestait dormir sans lui car il n'arrivait pas à s'assoupir sans sa présence, mais il était évident qu'il était prêt à faire l'impasse sur ce confort pour s'assurer que Draco puisse passer du temps avec ses amis. L'attention dont faisait preuve son petit lion envers lui était touchante et il permit finalement à son côté adolescent de le pousser à accepter.

« Si tu es sûr… »

« Je le suis. Allez Dray, va retrouver Blaise. » Harry s'avança et enfouit la tête contre le torse de Draco pendant un moment. « Je vais m'en sortir pendant quelques heures sans toi. Vas-y, Dray, » finit-il en le repoussant.

Les longs doigts élégants passèrent dans ses cheveux pour les décoiffer.

« Tu vas directement retourner dans nos appartements ? »

« Puis droit au lit, » approuva Harry. « Vas-y. »

Draco secoua la tête avec tristesse.

« On pourrait se demander qui s'occupe de l'autre quand on voit la façon dont tu me donnes des ordres.»

Harry eut un petit rire avant que le son ne soit étouffé par un bâillement.

« Sois sage, » taquina l'enfant en faisant un geste de la main.

Après un léger appel, Trix apparut. En voyant la fatigue d'Harry, elle s'empressa de le guider en direction de leurs appartements, laissant un Draco souriant doucement se rendre vers la Salle Commune des Serpentard.

**-BAVM-**

Harry et Draco n'étaient pas les seules personnes que Quirrell observait. L'homme gardait un œil attentif sur celui qui n'avait de cesse de le surveiller depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, bien qu'il semblât que ce dernier soit de plus en plus négligent envers ses responsabilités dernièrement. Qu'avait bien pu faire le maître des potions pour être aussi soudainement détendu?

Plusieurs fois ces derniers temps, Quirrell avait pu s'éclipser hors du château, et à aucun moment, il n'avait dû vérifier ses arrières. Bien qu'il fût curieux de savoir qu'elle pouvait bien être la distraction de Snape, il n'était pas stupide pour ne pas l'utiliser à son avantage et cela lui avait permis de mettre au point un nouveau plan d'action. Celui-ci était plus élaboré que le précédent et il était certain de pouvoir le mener à bien. Cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur, pas après la sévère punition que son maître lui avait fait subir pour avoir échoué auparavant.

Il avait ainsi passé des heures penché sur ses plans, premièrement pour se procurer la pierre philosophale, deuxièmement pour capturer Harry Potter. Parfois, il regrettait de ne pas avoir tué l'enfant à Halloween quand il en avait eu la chance, mais à l'époque, cela lui avait semblé être un détail négligeable. Maintenant en revanche, il pouvait clairement voir que le gamin était plus puissant que la plupart des sorciers et que ses pouvoirs allaient encore augmenter quand il grandirait.

Le Lord Noir se reposait pour l'instant, préservant ses forces pour le moment où Quirrell parviendrait à mettre la main sur la pierre. Le professeur savait que le Maître apprécierait un petit extra. Il allait soit réclamer le garnement et trouver un moyen d'utiliser son immense pouvoir, soit il le tuerait, réduisant ainsi à néant le symbole de paix des partisans de la Lumière.

Le partisan du Seigneur des Ténèbres ignorait l'origine des capacités extraordinaires du garçon. Les Potter n'avaient pas été des sorciers hors du commun et aucun de leurs ancêtres non plus. Cependant, ils avaient mis au monde un enfant suffisamment puissant pour défier un nombre gigantesque de sorciers s'il décidait de le faire un jour. Quirrell se rassura avec l'idée que le Seigneur des Ténèbres saurait mettre en évidence ce que lui, un serviteur insipide, n'avait pas réussi à faire.

L'opportunité de mettre son plan en action arriva finalement après le match de Quidditch quand il eut la chance de tomber par hasard sur le duo en pleine conversation. Il ne put entendre ce qu'ils se dirent mais n'en eut cure. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était qu'ils soient si concentrés dans leur discussion qu'ils ne le remarquent pas jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse lancer le sort qui le démangeait.

Il fallut bien cinq minutes avant que le bon moment ne se présente et il y eut même un bonus inattendu. Les garçons se séparèrent, chacun partant dans une direction différente. Si ça avait été dans son genre, Quirrell en aurait chanté de joie. Ils avaient, sans le savoir, rendu son plan bien plus simple car il n'avait plus besoin d'en rendre l'un des deux inconscients.

Le couloir resta vide tandis qu'il suivait sa cible, le pas léger pour s'assurer de ne pas être entendu. Il se colla à un mur lorsque le garçon s'arrêta devant le portrait qui gardait l'entrée d'une Salle Commune avant de murmurer le mot de passe. À la seconde où le portait finissait de s'ouvrir, Quirrell lança le sort qui atteignit le garçon. Le corps de ce dernier eut un tressaillement avant que le sort ne soit absorbé. Il secoua la tête légèrement comme pour s'éclaircir les idées, puis entra.

Satisfait, Quirrell rangea sa baguette et s'en alla, un sourire mauvais vers le visage. Il croisa le chemin de Snape alors qu'il rentrait à son bureau et il rit sous cape en voyant le regard noir de l'homme. Il avait déjà lancé son plan et il était trop tard pour que Snape intervienne. Il pouvait bien le regarder aussi méchamment qu'il le souhaitait. Quirrell espérait qu'il le regarderait toujours de la sorte quand il parviendrait finalement à le tuer. Il ferma la porte de son bureau, la laissant délibérément déverrouillée puis invoqua un verre. Il s'assit ensuite en attendant qu'un élève bien particulier se présente.

**-BAVM-**

Draco s'étouffa presque avec une gorgée de Bièraubeurre après une blague de Blaise, tandis que les gens autour de lui éclataient de rire. La fête battait son plein et il s'amusait comme un fou à danser et à se mélanger à la foule. Ses pensées se dirigeaient parfois vers son compagnon mais, la plupart du temps, ce dernier était relégué au deuxième plan tandis que le Veela s'éclatait.

À un moment, Pansy avait essayé de se rapprocher de lui, essayant évidemment de profiter de l'absence d'Harry. Toutefois, après son deuxième essai pour attraper sa main, cette dernière tourna orange fluo, lui arrachant un cri digne d'une chanteuse d'opéra. Finalement, elle décida de battre en retraite.

« Et un point pour Sirius, » murmura-t-il, en acceptant un autre verre de la part de Blaise.

La soirée s'étendit pendant des heures mais au bout d'un moment, Draco commença à ressentir un besoin. Quelque chose l'appelait. Était-il resté éloigné d'Harry aussi longtemps que ça ? Il testa la force de l'appel et jugea qu'il avait encore une heure avant que ce dernier ne devienne urgent et il retourna à la fête, certain que Trix apparaîtrait si Harry avait vraiment besoin de lui.

Mais plus les minutes passaient, plus son attention quant à ce qui l'entourait diminuait. Blaise fut le premier à le remarquer. Il poussa le Veela dans un coin désert et lui demanda s'il était temps pour lui de partir. Draco lui assura qu'il avait encore de la marge, mais après quelques minutes à ressentir ce besoin de plus en plus insistant, il décida de récolter quelques douceurs pour Harry et quitta les Serpentard.

Ses sens étaient légèrement émoussés et il laissa son instinct Veela le guider, se dirigeant par automatisme vers celui qui l'appelait. Malheureusement pour lui, cette fois, l'appel ne le mena pas vers son compagnon de neuf ans, mais à une pièce plus sombre où un homme avec un sourire mauvais se leva, comme s'il l'avait attendu.

Il reprit conscience à ce moment et lâcha son sac de friandises quand il réalisa de qui il s'agissait.

« Comment... » commença-t-il, mais il ne put continuer car un sort d'immobilisation suivi de près par un sort de silence le frappa.

Tout ce qu'il put faire fut de jeter un regard noir à l'homme tandis que son esprit criait.

« Enfin seuls, » souffla le professeur en observant l'élève pétrifié comme s'il s'agissait d'une pierre précieuse. « Mes plans se mettent finalement en place, mon petit Serpentard. Mon Maître sera ravi. »

Maître ? S'interrogea Draco alors qu'il cherchait frénétiquement une solution à son problème. Il était figé, sa baguette était hors de portée et bien qu'il puisse utiliser un peu de magie sans baguette, ses doigts ne pouvaient pas bouger pour la diriger. Il était bel et bien piégé et il y avait peu de chances que quelqu'un vienne à son secours.

Blaise l'avait vu partir et ne s'attendrait pas à le revoir avant le petit déjeuner et même à ce moment-là, il ne trouverait pas forcément son absence suspecte. Les élèves pouvaient manger dans leur chambre le week-end et Harry et lui profitaient souvent de cet avantage. Son compagnon non plus ne serait pas trop inquiet. Draco ne lui avait pas donné d'indication quant à l'heure de son retour alors tant que leur séparation ne serait pas insoutenable, Harry ne se formaliserait pas de son absence. Il était à la merci de l'homme en face de lui ; un peu comme son compagnon l'avait été il y avait quelques mois de ça.

« Perdu dans tes pensées ? Ne perds pas ton temps. Tu ne partiras pas d'ici tant que je ne le déciderai pas. »

Quirrell fit un sourire mauvais face aux émotions qui se reflétèrent dans les yeux du Veela.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, petit Malfoy. Tu ne mourras pas aujourd'hui. Malheureusement, j'ai besoin que tu m'amènes ton compagnon... Et pour ça, il va falloir que tu vives encore un peu. Maintenant... »

Draco paniqua quand l'homme leva sa baguette et se réfugia au fond de lui, sa nature faisant surface pour tenter de le protéger. Pendant un instant, il eut l'impression qu'une part de lui avait abandonnée son corps et sans qu'il le sache, à l'autre bout du château, Harry se réveilla en sursaut en serrant sa poitrine. Mais la sensation passa et le Veela sentit un sort s'insérer dans toutes les nuances de son être.

Tout d'un coup, il fut empli d'un sentiment de rejet et sentit la magie de Quirrell courir le long de ses veines. Il avait l'impression qu'un liquide glacé envahissait son corps, l'étouffant, et ce sentiment ne faisait que s'intensifier avec la force du sort. Sa propre magie combattit, essayant de chasser le sort puissant et bien qu'il ait fait un effort considérable, la magie noire prit le contrôle. Les yeux de Draco se voilèrent, et même s'il était pétrifié, son corps s'affaissa un peu alors qu'il se sentait enseveli par la magie malsaine de Quirrell.

Loin de là, Harry fronça les sourcils. Un brusque sentiment d'urgence l'animait. Il sortit dans les couloirs sans rien d'autre que son pyjama sur le dos. Il ne tint pas compte des appels de Trix et accéléra le pas. Il ressentait le besoin urgent de retrouver son compagnon. Il ne savait pas comment c'était possible, mais il était certain que Draco était en danger.

Le souffle humide de Quirrell balaya le visage de Draco pendant qu'il lui tournait la tête de chaque côté, vérifiant l'efficacité du sort. Comme les yeux du garçon restaient vides, il se mit au travail : il murmura des ordres dans l'oreille du Veela. Le blond cligna des yeux à chaque ordre requis, puis Quirrell laissa le sort se dissiper.

Une fois que l'enfant serait parti, il ne se souviendrait plus de l'avoir vu. Il se sentirait seulement obligé d'exécuter tout ce qui lui avait été demandé.

Doucement, le Veela reprit conscience. Une fois fait, Quirrell annula ses sortilèges précédents, le faisant s'écrouler au sol. Rapidement, le professeur lança un charme d'Amnésie et quitta la pièce, persuadé que, d'ici la fin de la semaine, son Maître serait revenu à sa gloire d'antan.

Sa porte était ensorcelée pour agir comme un miroir sans tain, ce qui lui permettait de voir tout ce qui se passait dans la pièce. Il put observer avec satisfaction le Serpentard revenir à lui et regarder autour de lui avec un air confus. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la porte, se penchant au passage pour récupérer son sac.

Sa mission serait bientôt accomplie.

« Draco ! » appela vivement Harry qui venait de tourner à l'angle du couloir et de voir son compagnon venir dans sa direction avec précipitation.

Le sentiment qui lui serrait la poitrine était toujours là, même lorsqu'il courut se jeter dans les bras du garçon et qu'il le serra fortement. Cependant, il se recula rapidement… Quelque chose n'allait dans le regard que ce dernier posait sur lui.

« Harry, pourquoi tu te promènes dans les couloirs en pyjama ? »

Le brun jeta un bref coup d'œil à ses vêtements et haussa les épaules.

« Tu vas bien ? J'ai senti quelque… »

« Viens, » l'interrompit Draco en lui attrapant la main. « On ne va pas discuter tant que tu ne seras pas habillé correctement. »

Qu'importe ce qu'aurait répondu Harry, il fut coupé par la forte poigne autour de son poignet et traîné dans la direction par laquelle il était arrivé. Il résista plusieurs fois à l'envie de se défaire de cette emprise. L'endroit où le tenait Draco le piquait particulièrement et il détestait ça.

Le Serpentard semblait différent. Il tenta de comprendre pourquoi, même quand un sac empli de sucreries lui fut fourré dans les mains et que le Veela s'éloigna, marmonnant quelque chose à propos de vêtements à changer.

La douleur n'avait toujours pas disparu. Il avait toujours ce même sentiment d'urgence qui lui hurlait que son compagnon était en danger, ce qui lui avait fait quitter la sécurité de sa chambre.

Le blond sembla être de bien meilleure humeur quand il revint. Il attira le plus jeune contre lui après s'être assis et déballa une tarte de son papier pour la tendre à Harry. En temps normal, ce geste aurait provoqué un petit rire à l'enfant, mais aujourd'hui, cela ne fit qu'augmenter son malaise.

Toucher Draco lui apportait une légère douleur vaguement familière. Et au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, il jetait des coups d'œil à son Veela.

Draco n'avait pas esquissé le moindre geste pour parler, et les mouvements conditionnés de sa main qui allait et venait sur son bras étaient dénués d'affection.

Finalement, Dobby apparut en s'inclinant. Il indiqua qu'il était l'heure pour Harry de prendre son bain, mais Draco le renvoya. Il lui ordonna de ne pas revenir sauf si on l'appelait directement et de faire passer le même message à Trix. L'elfe parut sur le point de protester mais le Veela renchérit en leur sommant de quitter Poudlard et de ne pas revenir jusqu'à ce qu'ils les appellent.

Dobby n'eut d'autre choix que d'obéir. Les ordres originels concernant Harry avaient été donnés par le jeune Malfoy lui-même. Si le jeune maître décidait de ne plus les appliquer, peu importait à quel point cela pouvait paraître étrange, il n'y avait pas de place pour l'argumentation.

À l'entente de cet ordre, Harry sentit son souffle se couper. Il se rua alors dans la salle de bain et verrouilla la porte derrière lui avant de se coller dos à elle. Désormais, il était certain que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Pourquoi Draco éloignerait soigneusement ses gardiens ? Sans la présence constante des elfes, il était à nouveau vulnérable.

Il se remémora le jour où les petites créatures étaient arrivées.

Son compagnon avait argué qu'il ne pouvait pas aller quelque part sans être accompagné, allant jusqu'à lui faire prêter serment. L'enfreindre le ramènerait aussitôt au coin dans sa chambre.

Draco avait veillé avec application à ce qu'il s'y retrouve, à tel point que Harry avait souhaité pouvoir s'asseoir confortablement dans ces moments-là.

Les elfes éloignés, et sans Draco pour lui indiquer qu'il n'était plus sous l'influence du serment, signifiait qu'il était effectivement pris au piège. Il ne pourrait pas faire un seul mouvement pour quitter les appartements sans le Serpentard ou il se retrouverait bloqué au coin. Non pas qu'il fût inquiet de recevoir une fessée pour le moment, mais c'était plus le fait que son compagnon n'était pas dans son état normal.

Il n'aimait pas se sentir oppressé. Cela faisait seulement quelques minutes que les elfes étaient partis, et il commençait déjà à étouffer.

Il était littéralement lié à Draco sauf s'il se retrouvait en présence de quelqu'un en qui le blond avait confiance et il ne voyait pas comment cela pourrait arriver avant lundi au moins. Personne ne tiquerait, supposant que les deux garçons auraient décidé de passer le week-end seuls.

Les doigts d'Harry tremblèrent quand il se déshabilla et qu'il entra dans la douche.

D'aussi loin qu'il pouvait s'en souvenir, c'était la première fois qu'il était effrayé par son compagnon.

**-BAVM-**

Au plus profond de son esprit, Draco menait une bataille contre l'entité. Même s'il avait ordonné à Dobby de partir, une partie de lui se rebellait, essayant de neutraliser ce qui le contrôlait. Cependant, ce n'était pas une tâche facile. Il avait l'impression de patauger dans la boue et que celle-ci était si épaisse que le moindre mouvement qu'il exécutait lui demandait beaucoup d'efforts. Il pouvait voir que sa résistance faiblissait et, rapidement, l'elfe disparut.

Il hurla de rage, son cri faisant écho aux mots de Quirrell.

Il ne pouvait pas faire cela. Comment l'homme pouvait-il espérait qu'il suivrait ses ordres ridicules ?

Penser à cela le fit se battre une nouvelle fois. Il tenta de reprendre le contrôle, même si ce n'était que pour quelques secondes, le temps de déclencher une alarme. Malheureusement, rien ne se produit hormis un rire faible et il s'effondra, vaincu.

Comme étranger à son propre corps, il vit son compagnon sortir de la salle de bain, la peur se reflétant sur son visage. Il était déchiré entre le désespoir et la joie. Il était évident que son compagnon avait remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas avec lui, mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider. L'ordre l'avait coincé dans la pièce et Draco savait que Quirrell s'était assuré qu'il ne permette pas à Harry de partir avant les cours du lundi.

Il grogna lorsqu'il s'entendit ordonner à Harry d'aller se coucher d'une voix froide. Harry s'enfuit purement et simplement de la pièce et Draco fut certain d'entendre le loquet de la porte être verrouillé. Merlin merci, le garçon avait eu la prévoyance de s'enfermer, même si cela n'était pas bon pour lui si Quirrell décidait d'accélérer ses plans.

Draco perdit ensuite la notion du temps, trop occupé à se battre. Il ne cessait de lancer des attaques incessantes pour tenter d'éloigner l'entité. Il dépensa tellement d'énergie qu'il perdit le contrôle de son corps. De ce fait, il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont on avait empêché Harry de prévenir quelqu'un concernant la situation. Pour le moment, il était effrayé de savoir ce qu'il avait pu faire pour contraindre son compagnon à lui obéir.

Rien que d'y penser le faisait essayer encore et encore à trouver une faiblesse. Les tentatives directes s'étaient révélées infructueuses et il n'avait pas encore trouvé de moyens de s'en défaire. La seule chose qui lui évitait de succomber et de devenir l'objet de la destruction de son petit lion était la petite lueur qu'il pouvait sentir au fond de lui. Elle était sévèrement freinée par la magie étrangère autour d'elle, mais toujours présente. Le fragment d'Harry en lui refusait d'être étouffé.

Il se tourna vers cette lueur sans cesser sa lutte dont les petits scintillements l'attiraient. Au début, il n'y eut pas de différence, mais plus il regardait, plus la flamme dansait, comme si elle lui faisait signe. Un peu comme Harry le faisait quand il l'appelait.

Une douce chaleur s'empara du Veela lorsque ses pensées se dirigèrent vers le garçon aux yeux émeraude, les souvenirs tendres défilant devant lui. Chacun d'eux faisait diminuer son mal-être, minute après minute, jusqu'au moment où il vit la flamme se transformer en un feu ardent et rugissant qui l'appelait.

_Draco…_

Le Veela eut un sursaut lorsqu'il entendit son prénom être murmuré. Cette voix douce et incertaine, c'était Harry ! Puis cela recommença.

_C'est toi ?_

Le son semblait se rapprocher et le Veela se redressa. Le mouvement fut bien plus facile cette fois, la force qu'il combattait s'étant absentée.

_Draco… DRACO…_

La flamme qui criait son nom était Harry. Harry l'appelait, ce qui voulait dire qu'il le voyait, le vrai Draco et non cette pâle imitation. Il avança encore, bougeant le plus rapidement possible jusqu'à la lueur. Il savait que s'il pouvait se plonger en elle, il serait libre.

Cependant, il ne put le faire. Une force soudaine le repoussa et il tomba dans un cri. Il s'efforça pourtant à se relever pour atteindre la flamme, l'âme de son compagnon. Un hurlement de colère sortit de nulle part alors que Draco se battait contre l'entité invisible… avant de perdre lentement la bataille. Mais non s'en être au préalable renseigné sur ce qui empêchait Harry de s'échapper et de lui hurler des mots qu'il espérait lui être parvenus et qui le libéreraient.

**-BAVM-**

Les jours étaient passés difficilement pour le petit garçon alors qu'il marchait derrière son compagnon. Bien que, en ce moment, le titre de compagnon put être remis en question car il était désormais certain que la personne derrière laquelle il se tenait n'était pas Draco. Son Draco n'aurait pas invoqué les droits Veelas sur lui, le forçant à une obéissance totale.

Peu importait à quel point il avait essayé pendant les rares moments où il n'avait pas été surveillé par le garçon blond, il avait été incapable d'avertir quelqu'un. Pas même Oncle Sev, qui était d'ordinaire aux aguets, n'avait remarqué que quelque chose clochait dans le comportement de son filleul. L'homme avait même cru aux « explications de Draco » et l'avait grondé sévèrement pour avoir osé songer à prononcer le « mot-p » _**(1)**_ qu'il avait entendu de la part d'un couple de cinquième année. Encore la veille, Severus l'avait sévèrement réprimandé, acceptant sa semaine de punitions sans ciller. Harry était reconnaissant de ne pas avoir eu de fessée comme Severus aurait pu le faire s'il avait été celui qui l'avait entendu.

Mais aujourd'hui était un peu différent tandis qu'ils étaient assis dans leur salle commune, Draco au bureau et Harry sur le canapé. Au départ, il n'avait rien remarqué de particulier, mais rapidement, son attention se focalisa sur le visage de Draco qui était tordu par la douleur. Inquiet, il repoussa son livre, car même s'il avait été mal traité durant cette semaine, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il aimait la personne devant lui, peu importait que ce ne soit pas la bonne à qui il avait affaire.

Plusieurs expressions défilèrent sur le visage de Draco, certaines reconnaissables, d'autres non. De temps en temps, Harry put en identifier des familières. Elles étaient de _Draco_, son compagnon et non de cette parodie avant lui. Ces mines inquiètes venaient de son Veela et il nota qu'elles apparaissaient de plus en plus fréquemment.

Son cœur s'accéléra.

Quand l'une d'elles resta en place pendant presque une minute, il se rapprocha.

« Draco ? » murmura-t-il, prêt à reculer s'il en avait besoin.

Au début, il n'y eut aucune réaction, puis les yeux bleus s'illuminèrent, signe qu'ils l'avaient reconnu. Cela lui redonna de l'espoir et il commença à parler au garçon. Il vit alors qu'à chaque mot qu'il prononçait, une lueur s'allumait dans les yeux vides.

Tout à coup, le corps de Draco vacilla et il ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, Harry sentit son esprit être inondé d'images. Il réalisa qu'il s'agissait de souvenirs avant que Draco n'ouvre la bouche.

« Je te libère de mes ordres, » cria le Veela d'une voix rauque qu'Harry reconnut comme étant celle de son compagnon. « Fuis Harry ! » hurla-t-il à nouveau avant que son expression ne s'efface pour redevenir froide et furieuse.

Instinctivement, Harry l'écouta. Il se retourna et partit en courant. Il entendit que l'on criait derrière lui puis une main l'attrapa. Il gémit et se transforma machinalement sous sa forme animagus, désormais assez petit pour s'enfuir. Le fait qu'il fut capable de continuer prouvait que Draco avait bien détruit ses vœux et ce fut avec soulagement que le chaton courut jusqu'aux appartements de son oncle, hurlant le mot de passe alors qu'il reprenait sa forme humaine. Il eut à peine le temps de voir le regard choqué de celui-ci qu'il fonça sur lui.

« Draco… va pas… de l'aide… » hoqueta-t-il en s'accrochant à la robe de son oncle tandis qu'il reprenait son souffle.

« Harry, calme-toi. »

Severus passa ses bras autour du garçon essoufflé et tenta de le rassurer même s'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui avait bien pu le mettre dans cet état.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Harry fut incapable de répondre, le choc d'être enfin libre et de pouvoir dire la vérité l'avait rendu léthargique. Il entendit son oncle marmonner un juron avant qu'il ne lui relève la tête. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de l'homme et, dans la foulée, il sentit son esprit venir à l'encontre du sien. Il lui autorisa l'accès et s'accrocha encore un peu plus.

Les bras de son oncle se resserrèrent autour de lui lorsqu'il se retira.

« Par Merlin ! » s'exclama Severus d'une voix choquée et inquiète.

En maintenant toujours Harry, il appela un elfe. Une petite créature apparut et il lui ordonna d'aller trouver le directeur et de lui dire de venir ici immédiatement. Dès que l'elfe eut disparu, il souleva le petit garçon tremblant et l'assit sur une chaise.

Il se sentait coupable de la façon dont il l'avait traité durant les derniers jours, bien qu'il ait cru qu'à ce moment-là, l'enfant l'avait mérité.

« Écoute Harry, Albus va arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Je vais aller voir Draco et l'aider. »

« Je veux _mon_ Draco, » chuchota Harry en passant ses bras autour de lui. « Rendez-le-moi. »

« Je vais le chercher, » assura Severus.

Même s'il détestait laisser Harry dans cet état, il le savait en sécurité ici. Draco avait désormais besoin de lui. C'était Draco qui avait besoin de lui dans l'immédiat.

Après une dernière caresse pour le petit brun, il sortit de ses quartiers pour se rendre dans ceux des garçons. Lorsqu'il entra, il avait la baguette à la main, un sort sur le bout de la langue.

Mais il n'y avait personne à qui lancer de sortilège. La salle commune était vide et une rapide vérification lui révéla que le reste de l'appartement l'était également. Severus faillit en lâcher sa baguette alors qu'une seule pensée passait en boucle dans son esprit.

Où était son filleul ?

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>À<strong> Suivre...****

* * *

><p><em><strong>(1)<strong>__ : mot-p = putain._

_Tadam ! Vous avez vu ? Vous n'avez pas attendu des mois avant d'avoir la suite, comme on vous l'avait promis :) Bon, certes, on avait dit Janvier, mais... On a pas pu avant. Désolés pour ça. Mais le voilà, et on espère que vous avez aimé. En tout cas, merci encore d'être là et de suivre la traduction, mais surtout, d'être aussi nombreux à nous laisser des commentaires. Vous nous motivez à fond ! Merci !_

_En espérant que le chapitre vous ait plu, on vous dit à la prochaine ! D'ailleurs, si vous voulez pour patienter, Nanola a écrit un Os très délire qui s'intitule "La Punition d'un Hibou"... oui, c'est en rapport avec Archimède... Allez lire, c'est un conseil ;)_

_Allez, à la prochaine :D_

__**Archimède,** _**Havirnyrce Vince** & **mandala7338**___


	26. Chapter 25

**Auteur :** Chereche

**Traductrice principale de ce chapitre :** mandala7338

**Traducteurs secondaires :** Archimède et Havirnyrce Vince

**Bêtas traductrices/correctrices :** Lilyannenoran, Nanachan14 et Nanola

**Rated :** M

**Disclaimer : **Tout le monde l'aura compris, rien ne nous appartient, les personnages sont à J.K Rowling et l'histoire appartient à Chereche. Nous ne sommes que les traducteurs !

**Particularité : **Romance/Action/Aventure. Il s'agit d'un Slash donc il va y avoir une histoire entre hommes. Si cela ne vous convient pas, passez votre chemin. Donc Homophobes, s'abstenir.

**Info :** Les noms de la famille Malfoy et de Snape sont volontairement gardés en Anglais !

**-l-**

Un très grand merci pour toutes les reviews que vous avez laissées sur le dernier chapitre et merci également à tous ceux qui ont ajouté la fiction en Alert et/ou Favoris.

Merci également aux anonymes : **ankana87**, **Kisis**, **Yamashita6**, **Hikaru**, **Ekateri **et **sheego**. Sachez que vous trouverez les réponses à vos reviews sur mon forum (Archimède) dont le lien est dans mon profil !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Being A Veela's Mate<strong>

**.**

**Chapitre 25**

* * *

><p>Le directeur de Poudlard sentit son cœur se briser alors qu'il tenait contre lui la forme tremblante de son petit-fils, essayant de le réconforter de la seule façon qu'il pouvait. Il avait quitté précipitamment une réunion avec des représentants du ministère dès qu'un petit elfe lui avait murmuré un message à l'oreille. Leurs visages contrariés avaient été sans importance pour lui à ce moment là ; Severus ne l'aurait jamais contacté de façon aussi abrupte si tout allait bien.<p>

Ses craintes furent confirmées lorsque la porte de Severus s'ouvrit pour le laisser entrer et que ses yeux tombèrent sur la forme recroquevillée de son petit garçon adoré. Quand il s'approcha de lui, il réalisa que les petits sons rauques que Harry produisait n'étaient pas ceux de sa respiration, comme il l'avait pensé, mais le nom de son Veela chuchoté en un mantra. Bien que les choses soient encore confuses à ses yeux, il fredonna une chanson au garçon bouleversé. Il y avait moins de deux heures de ça, il les avait vus tous les deux pour le dîner, et même s'ils lui avaient semblé anormalement calmes, rien ne lui avait laissé présager que quelque chose n'allait pas entre eux. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu arriver pour que la situation change ?

Même quand les murmures de l'enfant cessèrent, il n'y eut aucun signe indiquant qu'il soit disposé à parler de ce qui s'était passé et Albus savait d'instinct que s'il le forçait à s'exprimer, cela ne ferait que tourmenter un peu plus l'enfant. Heureusement, ou malheureusement selon le point de vue, Harry était assez secoué pour que ses pensées soient perceptibles par le directeur. Un moment plus tard, alarmé par les informations qu'il avait glanées, le vieux sorcier fouilla discrètement un peu plus loin sans que Harry ne s'en rende compte. Il grimaça intérieurement quand il réalisa la souffrance qu'avait vécue son petit la semaine passée sans qu'il ne se soit rendu compte de rien.

_**°Souvenir°**_

« Draco ? » chuchota timidement Harry, ses mains cramponnées à ses draps.

Il avait retenu avec peine un cri perçant quand il avait ouvert brusquement les yeux pour trouver Draco qui venait de surgir devant lui, une expression prédatrice sur le visage. Ses yeux ne reflétaient rien d'autre que de la malice, ce qui provoqua un mouvement de recul à Harry qui tira ses draps devant lui, comme si le mince tissu pouvait lui offrir une protection. Ce geste enfantin déclencha un rire effrayant chez le blond avant qu'il ne rejette les draps au loin, arrachant un gémissement de peur à l'enfant.

« Il faut qu'on parle, Potter, » murmura Draco.

Harry se recula autant que possible avant que la main du Veela ne l'attrape, stoppant son mouvement.

« Pourquoi tentes-tu de me fuir Potter ? Je suis ton compagnon après tout. »

Il termina sa phrase avec un sombre ricanement alors qu'il relâchait son emprise. Harry se recula plus loin, jusqu'à ce que son dos se cogne à la tête de lit. Il semblait que Draco avait anticipé son mouvement, car une fraction de seconde plus tard, il planta ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de Harry, l'emprisonnant efficacement. Son action arracha un cri au garçon mais, malheureusement, il n'y avait personne de suffisamment proche pour l'entendre.

« Tu as raison de me craindre, Potter, » gloussa-t-il, tendant un doigt pour caresser la joue douce d'Harry.

Le geste le brûla et Harry grimaça, se reculant un peu plus, tandis que quelque chose lui revenait en mémoire.

« D-Draco, » balbutia-t-il d'un ton suppliant. « S'il te plaît, tu me fais peur. »

« Tu peux avoir peur. Tu es à ma merci, Potter. Tu me dois obéissance. »

Le sourire suffisant sur le visage du Veela s'élargit alors qu'il se reculait pour s'asseoir à côté de l'enfant tremblant.

« Je pense qu'il est temps que nous fassions quelques changements ici. Cette rébellion dure depuis trop longtemps. »

« Des ch-ch-changements ? »

« Oui, tu es mon soumis et je pense qu'il est grand temps que je commence à exercer mes droits sur toi. »

Le Veela fronça minutieusement les sourcils. Un air distant voila brièvement son regard avant qu'il ne continue.

« Oui, il est temps que les choses changent. »

« D-raco. »

« Silence ! » claqua le Veela d'une voix autoritaire.

Il eut un petit sourire satisfait lorsque l'enfant obéit.

« Bien. Tu es à moi, tu dois obéir à mes ordres. Je suis ton compagnon, ma parole est ta loi. Tu te plieras à ma volonté ou tu en paieras le prix. »

Harry n'avait jamais entendu Draco parler de la sorte auparavant, mais alors que ces mots étaient prononcés, il sentit quelque chose remuer en lui. Son âme répondait à cet ordre – l'appel d'un soumis qui doit obéir à son dominant – et peu importait combien Harry essayait de la combattre, sa nature Vélane refaisait surface.

Il n'avait jamais eu de raison de lutter contre cette volonté d'obéir à Draco auparavant. Même si, honnêtement, il l'avait déjà contournée plus d'une fois. Mais, comme il le réalisait à présent, Draco n'avait jamais usé de ses pleins droits de dominant avant. Tous les ordres ou demandes avaient été faits en supposant que Harry voudrait bien l'écouter. En revanche, cette fois, il exigeait son obéissance. Harry était certain désormais que, si Draco lui avait parlé de cette façon en Octobre dernier, il n'aurait jamais pu quitter sa chambre.

« Je suis ton dominant. Je prends le contrôle sur toi à partir de maintenant. Ta volonté est mienne. »

Le désir d'obéir devint plus fort et rivaliser contre cela n'apporterait que de la douleur. Son désir d'obéir se battait contre sa volonté de protester, mais son côté sorcier céda devant la force de sa nature Vélane et il ne put que murmurer docilement :

« Je suis à tes ordres, dominant. »

Draco émit un bruit de contentement.

« Je suis heureux de voir que tu comprennes la situation, mon compagnon. Tu n'as aucune valeur pour moi si tu n'obéis pas à mes ordres. »

« Mon but est de te servir, » répondit Harry, tombant totalement dans son rôle de soumis.

Une petite part de lui pleurait contre sa complaisance, mais il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire désormais. Sa nature l'avait rattrapé et il se retrouvait impuissant.

« Bien. Il y a un événement spécial qui va se produire cette semaine, soumis, et tu vas avoir un grand rôle à jouer. »

« Oui dominant. Que puis-je faire pour t'être utile ? »

« Oh, tu le sauras en temps voulu. Pour l'instant, j'ai simplement besoin que tu fasses quelque chose. Et j'attends de toi que tu le fasses parfaitement. »

« Oui, dominant. »

Le Veela lui jeta un regard qui aurait presque pu passer pour affectueux.

« Tu le feras, n'est-ce-pas ? Reste aussi délicieusement obéissant et tu pourras peut-être finir la semaine indemne. Maintenant, ce que j'attends de toi est très simple. Tu trouves que j'agis de façon différente, n'est-ce-pas ? »

« Oui dominant »

« Ton opinion ne m'intéresse pas. Ce que j'attends de toi c'est que tu n'en parles à personne. »

NON ! Cria Harry alors qu'il hochait la tête.

« Je comprends. »

« Quelle que soit la forme ou la façon. Ou n'importe quel autre moyen. Deuxièmement, tu ne parleras avec personne si ce n'est pas nécessaire. Tu pourras répondre aux questions qu'on te pose mais tu as interdiction de me mentionner moi ou mes actions. »

« Mais... »

« Tais-toi. Je sais que certains vont trouver ton comportement étrange mais j'ai tout prévu Potter. Tu es puni et tu souffres d'un sentiment de culpabilité suite à ça. Tu m'as terriblement déçu et maintenant tu en payes les conséquences. Tu ne peux pas agir normalement tant que tu n'as pas gagné mon pardon. Ce pardon ne te sera pas donné tant que tu n'as pas purgé ta peine qui se terminera ce week-end. Tu t'en tiendras religieusement à cette histoire. »

« Oui. »

« Tu ne devras attirer l'attention de personne. Aucun professeur ne doit constater un changement dans ton attitude tes minables amis ne m'intéressent pas. Des questions ? »

« Non, dominant. »

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. Tout défaut d'obéissance t'apportera de la souffrance, Potter. Et ce ne sera pas quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant qu'une fessée, tu es prévenu. »

_**°Fin Souvenir°**_

Albus chercha plus loin et vit qu'en dehors de ce jour là, Harry était laissé pratiquement seul dès qu'ils étaient en privé. La menace de ses paroles avaient tenu l'enfant à distance et, avec de douces poussées, le directeur vit des flashs de Vernon Dursley. Son petit-fils s'était attendu à ce que Draco le roue de coups et cette pensée serra la poitrine du vieux sorcier. Lucius et Narcissa avaient travaillé si durement pour faire comprendre à Harry la différence entre la discipline et la violence.

Il avait fallu près d'un an pour qu'Harry cesse de tressaillir quand il avait besoin d'être puni. Il savait pertinemment que Narcissa était plus soulagée que contrariée quand l'enfant boudait ou essayait de se soustraire à une punition. Cela démontrait qu'il n'avait plus vraiment peur mais que, comme n'importe quel autre enfant, il ne voulait pas être tenu pour responsable de ses actes. Observer chaque tressaillement instinctif d'Harry quand Draco bougeait rapidement sa main lui déchirait le cœur.

Bien que secoué, il mit de côté ses pensées et s'aventura plus loin, curieux de voir comment Harry s'était échappé aux griffes de son compagnon. Il eut sa réponse quand il vit Draco qui luttait apparemment avec lui-même.

« Impero ? » se demanda-t-il, alarmé.

Quelqu'un d'aussi jeune que Draco pouvait souffrir de dommages permanents s'il était placé sous ce sort, surtout pendant une période aussi longue.

Son inquiétude s'accompagna aussi d'un petit sentiment de fierté. La plupart des sorciers adultes étaient incapables de lutter contre les effets de ce puissant sortilège de magie noire et voilà qu'un enfant de onze ans le pouvait, même si ce n'était que pour un bref instant. Ceci expliquait la réaction de Severus. Il devait avoir remarqué le sortilège, peut-être même plus tôt que lui, et il était parti libérer son filleul de ses effets. Albus regarda Harry se métamorphoser et fuir avant de battre en retraite, satisfait d'avoir eu les réponses à ses questions.

Il pensa qu'il serait préférable d'envoyer Harry dormir et murmura tout d'abord un sort de sommeil puis un sort calmant qui prendrait effet plus tard. Il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que l'enfant allait se réveiller paniqué et le second sort apaiserait ce sentiment. Harry avait eu bien assez de stress comme cela toute la semaine. Il souleva le corps désormais assoupi dans ses bras et l'installa dans le lit de Severus, sachant que le maître des potions n'y verrait aucune objection.

Par mesure de précaution, il jeta quelques protections qui empêcheraient quiconque d'entrer à part lui-même et le propriétaire de la chambre. Ce n'était pas le moment de prendre des risques. Le problème maintenant était de retrouver Quirrell. Albus ne prit même pas la peine de penser à quelqu'un d'autre sur qui rejeter la faute. Contrairement à Harry, il avait immédiatement fait le rapport entre la brûlure que l'enfant avait ressentie et Quirrell. Il était le seul à faire réagir Harry de cette manière.

Le scintillement avait disparu des yeux d'Albus quand il quitta la chambre. Ses petits-fils avaient été blessés deux fois par cet homme. Il était temps pour lui d'être exterminé.

Il resta le regard fixé sur les flammes de la cheminée jusqu'au retour de Severus, faisant le tri dans ses pensées. Quand l'autre homme entra dans ses appartements, il lui annonça, un air sinistre sur le visage, qu'il n'avait pu trouver ni Draco, ni Quirrell. Il y avait une lueur meurtrière dans les yeux du plus jeune sorcier et cette fois, Albus ne fit rien pour le réprimander. Severus s'engouffra ensuite dans son laboratoire de potion et engloutit deux potions calmantes. La dangereuse lueur dans ces yeux ne se fana que légèrement, montrant l'étendue de sa rage.

« Harry ? » demanda-t-il laconiquement, se laissant tomber dans son fauteuil.

« Endormi. J'ai regardé ses souvenirs. »

Severus hocha la tête, certain de ce qu'Albus en avait conclu.

« Mon filleul était sous Impero depuis presque une semaine, et je n'ai rien vu. »

Albus ressentit la vague de culpabilité qui provenait de l'autre sorcier et tenta de le rassurer. Cependant, sa tentative fut inutile. Rien de ce qu'il pourrait dire ne pourrait atténuer les émotions que Severus ressentait. Ses pensées étaient évidentes, bien qu'elles soient soigneusement dissimulées derrière de nombreux boucliers mentaux. Severus se reprochait d'avoir été distrait. S'il n'avait pas relâché son attention, ses filleuls ne se seraient probablement pas retrouvés dans cette situation.

Quelles avaient été ses distractions ? Sirius Black et Remus Lupin. Pris dans les affres de l'amour durant ces derniers mois, Severus était, selon lui, devenu 'faible'. Il avait utilisé le réseau de cheminette pour se rendre au manoir Black presque toutes les nuits, s'était baladé avec eux les week-ends et avait même gloussé (discrètement bien sûr) quand des petits bouts de parchemin s'étaient frayés un chemin d'une façon ou d'une autre jusqu'à son bureau pendant ses cours.

Cependant, Albus ne le blâmait pas. Il avait regardé avec plaisir Severus perdre ses inhibitions et réapprendre de nouveau à aimer. L'amour n'était pas une faiblesse, c'était la force des personnes vivantes. Mais le sorcier aux cheveux noirs devant lui ne le voyait pas comme ça. Encore maintenant, il supposait que l'homme devait se maudire d'être tombé amoureux. Et il savait que son maître des potions était capable de rompre avec ses compagnons si cela supprimait le risque qu'il oublie les devoirs qu'il s'était lui-même imposés. S'il choisissait une telle voie, Albus savait que rien ne l'arrêterait.

« Nous devons le retrouver, » déclara lentement Albus, tirant Severus de ses pensées.

« Évidemment, » grinça Severus.

Ignorant le ton, Albus se mit debout.

« Je vais envoyer un message aux autres professeurs. L'école et le domaine devront être fouillés. Jusqu'à présent, personne n'a passé les limites auquel cas j'en aurais été informé. Je vais bloquer les barrières et contrôler qui passe par le réseau de cheminette. »

Severus fit de même, se redressant également même s'il garda le dos voûté.

« Très bien Albus. Je vais contacter Narcissa et Lucius. Ils doivent savoir... »

Le directeur vit l'opportunité de contrecarrer les plans de Severus et s'en saisit. Bien qu'il ne puisse pas interférer directement dans la relation de Severus, il pouvait indirectement l'aider à ne pas la réduire en miette.

« Remus et Sirius doivent être contactés aussi. Les garçons sont aussi les leurs maintenant. Ils nous seront inestimables pour la recherche. »

Alors qu'il le regardait, il vit une once d'hésitation flotter sur le visage de l'autre sorcier avant qu'il ne hoche la tête avec résignation

« Je les contacterai. »

« Parfait. Je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de vous demander d'appeler les elfes de maison pour qu'ils viennent surveiller Harry ? »

« En effet. Dobby, Trix ! »

Il y eut deux pops identiques avant que les elfes n'apparaissent.

« Maître Severus a appelé ? »

« Oui. Restez ici et gardez Harry. Personne n'est autorisé à entrer sans notre permission. Utilisez la force si nécessaire. » Il hésita avant de rajouter : « Si Draco vient ici, il doit être arrêté tout de suite. Il est manipulé. »

Les yeux des elfes s'écarquillèrent face à cette information mais ils acquiescèrent néanmoins.

Satisfaits que leur enfant soit autant en sécurité qu'il pouvait l'être, ils partirent afin d'accomplir leurs tâches.

À leur insu, dès qu'ils furent sortis, les deux elfes échangèrent des regards tristes.

« Je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas, » murmura Trix, de grosses larmes de chagrin perlant dans ses yeux.

« Nous avons eu tort de ne pas leur dire, » poursuivit Dobby sur le même ton morose.

Le duo resta silencieux pendant quelques minutes avant de se séparer. Dans une synchronisation presque parfaite, ils commencèrent à se cogner contre les objets les plus durs, se punissant eux-mêmes d'avoir failli auprès de leurs maîtres.

**-BAVM-**

Quirrell était tranquillement assis à contempler le garçon immobile devant lui. Il avait un bleu qui se développait rapidement sur un côté de son visage mais son expression ne reflétait aucun signe de douleur. Le serviteur du Lord Noir n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de libérer sa frustration sur le corps du garçon, malgré le fait que Malfoy ne soit pas « conscient » pour ressentir la douleur.

Le garçon avait compliqué tous ses plans soigneusement préparés. Seulement deux jours de plus et tout aurait été mené à bien. Aujourd'hui, on était jeudi. Rien qu'un jour de plus et le château aurait été laissé vulnérable sans son directeur. L'idiot babillant était prêt à partir le lendemain pour une conférence. Sans lui dans les parages, récupérer la pierre philosophale aurait été un jeu d'enfant.

Mais non, la progéniture de ce traître de Malfoy avait déjoué ses plans, libérant son compagnon de l'emprise qu'il avait placée sur lui. Il ne pouvait même pas commencer à concevoir comment il avait fait pour échapper à son contrôle, mais c'était extrêmement contrariant. À cause de lui, il ne pouvait plus errer dans le château et était coincé ici, dans un coin humide et inutilisé de l'école, avec le garçon à ses côtés. Il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que Potter avait couru demander de l'aide, et par conséquent, s'était enfui de sa chambre. Toutefois, il était ravi d'avoir eu la prévoyance d'appeler le Veela et de l'avoir emmené ici avec lui. Au départ, il l'avait juste fait venir pour lui faire subir les conséquences de ses actes, mais, désormais, une pensée tenace lui avait soufflé que le garçon pourrait encore lui être utile.

Si la situation se dégradait, Malfoy pourrait toujours servir de monnaie d'échange. Le vieux fou ne sacrifierait jamais volontairement un étudiant, spécialement l'un de ceux avec qui il partageait un lien. Dumbledore lui donnerait la pierre en un clin d'œil si cela signifiait que l'enfant restait sain et sauf. Toutefois, Quirrell ne pouvait pas ignorer le fait que le sorcier aurait un plan de secours. Il n'avait aucun doute quant au fait qu'un quelconque piège l'attendrait pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir. Avec son Lord dans un tel état de faiblesse, il était seul. Malfoy devait absolument lui servir d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Un gros rat détala entre les jambes du garçon et Quirrell s'en amusa. L'héritier du puissant Malfoy, assis parmi la boue et la crasse, avec un rat pour seule compagnie. Par pur plaisir, Quirrell fit un petit geste rapide de sa baguette et fabriqua une boulette de saleté qui l'atteignit au visage. Elle coula lentement sur ses joues, en gouttes visqueuses. Malfoy ne fit aucun mouvement pour s'essuyer et après avoir envoyé plusieurs autres projectiles qui ruinèrent l'apparence du garçon, il se résolut à retourner à son plan.

Il avait le Veela, mais il avait besoin du compagnon. Il devait y avoir un moyen possible pour avoir le garçon et récupérer la pierre. Et cela, sans alerter les sorciers de la lumière sur l'endroit où il se cachait ou sur ses plans. Les heures passèrent tandis qu'il réfléchissait aux différentes possibilités.

La réponse vint lorsqu'il vit pour la première fois la main de Draco se lever et, lentement et mécaniquement, se poser directement sur son cœur. Cela donna à Quirrell la réponse dont il avait besoin et il éclata d'un rire joyeux.

« Viens ici Malfoy, » ronronna-t-il et Draco leva des yeux vides sur lui.

**-BAVM-**

Le repos d'Harry était tout sauf paisible alors qu'il se tournait d'un côté et de l'autre. Le sort de son grand-père l'empêchait de se réveiller comme il le faisait les nuits précédentes et au final, il était obligé de supporter le regard sévère de son compagnon Veela. Draco avait prit la place de son cousin et de son oncle dans ses cauchemars, le menaçant continuellement, allant jusqu'à lever la main sur son visage en une gifle cuisante. Les lèvres d'Harry bougèrent en un gémissement silencieux tandis que Draco le jetait au sol, déversant sur lui un flot torrentiel de propos colériques tout en levant le poing pour le frapper.

Il suppliait le Veela penché au-dessus de lui.

« Tu m'aimes Draco, ne fais pas ça ! »

Mais ses paroles ne semblaient qu'énerver davantage le garçon et un rapide coup de pied le heurta à la hanche. Il réussit à peine à l'esquiver en rampant plus loin. Draco ne valait pas mieux que les Dursley ! Au moins, eux n'avaient jamais prétendu l'aimer pour ensuite changer d'avis et faire ça. Draco ne l'aimait pas. Jamais une personne qui l'aimerait vraiment ne le traiterait de cette façon. Le Harry du rêve évita un coup tandis qu'un autre mot faisait écho dans ses pensées.

Non ! Objecta une autre voix. Draco ne lui ferait jamais ça. Son Veela n'était pas quelqu'un de violent. C'était le garçon qui l'avait soutenu quand ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois, qui roucoulait quand il se réveillait en criant, les rêves emplis de son passé tortueux. Les yeux de ce garçon s'étaient rétrécis de colère quand Harry, d'une petite voix, avait raconté tout ce qu'on lui avait fait.

Le Veela l'avait enlacé tendrement et était resté à ses côtés jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, s'assurant qui ne fasse plus de cauchemars. C'était ce que _ce_ Draco avait fait jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Car il était évident que la silhouette menaçante qui avançait vers lui, qui essayait de le frapper, n'était pas son compagnon. Le garçon qui l'avait maintenu dans la terreur ces derniers jours n'était pas son âme sœur et il n'allait pas se laisser faire. Il se battrait pour se libérer lui-même de sa présence étouffante, le combattre pour faire revenir le compagnon qu'il aimait.

Décidé, Harry rassembla tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour son compagnon, son véritable Draco. Quand il sentit son sentiment se précipiter à travers tout son être, il le dirigea vers l'extérieur. Ce dernier s'échappa de lui avec une force aveuglante pour aller s'abattre sur la forme qui lui faisait face. Celle-ci hurla d'agonie et se désintégra, la noirceur entourant le rêve d'Harry s'étiolant de la même façon.

C'est à ce moment là que les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrirent. Le sort que lui avait jeté son grand-père s'était dissipé. Il haleta péniblement pendant quelques instants, avant qu'un sentiment de calme ne l'envahisse. Cela ne l'aida cependant que peu pour chasser de son esprit les vestiges de son rêve.

Cela avait-il été un rêve normal ? C'était ce qu'il lui semblait mais en même temps, il lui avait paru si réel qu'il en doutait.

Les rêves normaux étaient des inventions de l'imagination, avec des soupçons de vérité en eux. Il y avait une qualité réaliste à ce rêve qui n'avait jamais été là avant. De plus, tous ses rêves précédents de la semaine passée se finissaient avec lui roué de coups.

Il avait été victorieux cette fois.

Était-ce vraiment normal, ou est-ce que ça avait été comme celui du chevalier qu'il connaissait dans l'un de ses livres de contes ?

Le chevalier faisait une quête, depuis plusieurs années, et petit à petit, son espoir s'était fané. Il commençait à avoir de fiévreux cauchemars, hanté par les visages de ceux qu'il avait abandonnés. Ses rêves l'avaient laissé épuisé pendant des semaines jusqu'au jour où il était tombé, par hasard, sur une fée en détresse, ses ailes brillantes prises au piège dans une toile d'araignée.

La pauvre fée suppliait le chevalier échevelé de l'aider et finalement, le chevalier le faisait. La fée le remerciait abondamment et lui offrait un vœu en guise de récompense. Le chevalier n'en voulait pas et quittait la créature magique pour continuer son morne voyage.

Sauf que la fée était déterminée à récompenser le chevalier pour sa gentillesse et faisait un vœu en son nom. La nuit, le chevalier rêvait encore d'une bataille, mais cette fois, c'était différent. Le village ne finissait pas en ruines à la fin. Il y avait des destructions, oui, mais tout n'était pas détruit. Plusieurs personnes se tenaient debout, regardant les décombres, mais il n'y avait pas de hurlements de chagrin. Une lueur de détermination brillait dans leurs yeux, signe qu'ils voulaient restaurer et reconstruire leurs vies.

Le chevalier se réveillait ensuite et passait des heures à méditer sur son rêve. Finalement, il décidait que c'était un signe du destin pour lui dire que sa mission n'était pas un échec complet. Ragaillardi, il marchait avec espoir et effectivement, parti en route pour le succès, il devenait le meilleur chevalier de l'histoire.

Peut-être que son rêve à lui était similaire à celui du chevalier ? Après tout, n'avait-il pas pensé que la situation avec Draco était désespérée ?

Bien sûr, il n'avait pas aidé de fée mais il savait que ses parents veillaient toujours sur lui. Est-ce qu'ils auraient pu influencer ses rêves ? Lui montrer que s'il persévérait, il y aurait une solution pour retrouver son Draco ? Il devait le croire. Il devait croire qu'il n'avait pas perdu son compagnon, qu'un temps viendrait où ils pourraient retrouver leurs vies d'avant.

Oui, il ne devait pas perdre cette conviction.

Alors que sa détermination grandissait, il sentit une conscience s'éveiller en lui, une présence calmante qu'il ne prit que quelques secondes à reconnaître.

C'était Draco. L'âme de Draco, pour être plus précis, qui l'appelait à l'aide. Étrange… Il avait toujours été le seul à appeler son Veela, mais néanmoins, il reconnaissait cette sensation.

Toutefois Draco ne le convoquait pas, non, il semblait lui demander de se souvenir. Cette demande laissa l'enfant perplexe pendant un moment, avant qu'il n'interrompe ses rêveries en sentant que Draco s'éloignait de lui. Il essaya de s'agripper à l'esprit qui s'estompait et lutta pour le maintenir près de lui. Mais c'était impossible et Harry écouta avec attention l'appel de son compagnon pour cesser ses actions et se concentrer sur ce qu'il lui avait dit.

À contrecœur, Harry permit à la chaleur de s'éloigner de lui, le laissant ragaillardi. Instinctivement, il chercha encore une fois celui qui le complétait et poussa un soupir de soulagement quand il sentit l'âme de Draco, bien que sévèrement affaiblie. C'était plus ce qu'il n'avait ressenti depuis ces derniers jours et c'était toujours mieux que rien.

Rassuré, il se concentra sur le message que son Veela voulait lui faire passer et finit par en déduire que les souvenirs dont son Veela faisait référence devaient être ceux qu'il avait partagés avec lui quelques secondes auparavant avant qu'il ne se jette sur lui. Le compagnon du Veela n'avait pas complètement scruté ses souvenirs jusqu'à maintenant, mais tenant compte de la demande de Draco, il les ramena au premier plan.

Cela ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup de sens. Il pouvait entendre une voix sourde chuchoter rudement à Draco, même si son compagnon se battait faiblement contre elle. Cependant, ce n'était pas les mots qui étaient importants, mais les images que Draco leur associait. Deux cartes se matérialisèrent dans ses souvenirs. La première, Harry la reconnut aussitôt, c'était Nicholas Flamel. Il avait utilisé la carte comme marque-page tellement souvent que ses yeux examinaient avec soin le visage qui lui fit un clin d'œil.

Ce souvenir était associé avec un second. Harry se vit lui-même endormi, bordé dans son lit pendant que Draco se déplaçait silencieusement dans la chambre pour la ranger. Harry rougit de honte quand il vit son compagnon remuer sa baguette de la main et qu'une pile d'objets oubliés vola de sous son lit. Le garçon aux cheveux blonds secoua sa tête et lança un regard sévère à son corps endormi avant de trier tout le bazar. Il hésita devant une carte recouverte de chocolat et, après une courte pause, essuya la matière gluante et collante pour découvrir une femme qui signait quelque chose.

« Flamel, » réfléchissait Draco pour lui même d'un ton doux pour ne pas réveiller son petit lion endormi. « Je connais ce nom... oh, c'est vrai. Elle a publié ce livre que Père a offert à Oncle Sev pour son anniversaire. Au sujet de la pierre philosophale, il me semble. »

Le souvenir de Draco s'attarda sur la carte pendant un petit moment avant qu'il ne la mette dans sa poche, grommelant quelque chose au sujet de la nettoyer.

En tout cas, il ne lui avait pas rendu, nota Harry, légèrement ennuyé bien qu'il ne se rappelait même plus quand il avait eu la carte la première fois. Cependant, avant qu'il ne puisse continuer à ronchonner, il sentit un autre souvenir vibrer et lui permit de faire surface.

Celui-ci était complètement déformé, et Harry pouvait à peine voir quoi que se soit, même s'il percevait parfaitement une voix sifflante. Il était sûr et certain que cette voix appartenait au professeur Quirrell.

« Tu vas m'amener Harry, » soufflait-il. « Il va m'aider à passer outre ce fichu Rised. Tu vas m'obéir... J'ai besoin de cette pierre. »

La voix s'éteignit, mais maintenant, Harry savait tout ce dont il avait besoin. Rised, le joli miroir qui était mentionné dans le livre de Papy. Toutefois, le rapport entre le miroir et la pierre lui passait par dessus la tête. Mais les souvenirs de Draco suggéraient que les deux en avaient un et il ne pouvait pas l'ignorer. À l'évidence, l'homme avait besoin de lui pour accomplir une certaine tâche et Draco était supposé le mener à Quirrell. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire de cette information ?

Avant même qu'il eut le temps de prendre une décision, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit en grinçant. Ce fut seulement à ce moment-là qu'Harry réalisa qu'il était dans une chambre inconnue, bien qu'il pût en déduire, grâce aux couleurs, qu'il se trouvait quelque part dans les quartiers de son oncle. Confus, il papillonna des yeux alors que la porte s'ouvrait un peu plus et que personne n'entrait.

Ses elfes se tenaient sur le pas de la porte, hésitant et le dévisageant avec des yeux blessés. Son cri de joie se coinça lorsqu'il vit les bleus sur leurs visages. Ils avaient des hématomes et il comprit qu'ils s'étaient auto-flagellés.

Inquiet, il glissa hors de son lit et se tint devant les deux petites créatures. Immédiatement, ils tombèrent à genoux, se répandant en excuses. Il secoua sa tête alors qu'il leur demandait d'arrêter. Il les aimait et haïssait les voir dans cet état. Leurs excuses se changèrent en louanges sur la nature clémente de leur maître, le faisant glousser de joie.

_Créatures loufoques_, pensa-t-il tendrement, assis par terre avec eux.

Il leur expliqua tout ce qui venait de se passer, tout en écartant une fois de plus leurs paroles de désolation. À la fin, il leur demanda leurs avis. L'expression de Trix était songeuse, tandis que le visage de Dobby reflétait une seule émotion.

La colère.

« Je vais me tailler une certaine quenelle_** (1)** _! » déclara Dobby d'un ton décidé, deux couteaux de cuisine identiques apparaissant dans ses mains.

Il commença à les frotter l'un contre l'autre d'une manière qui donnait froid dans le dos et qui fit même se racler nerveusement la gorge à Harry.

« Maître Severus a dit que nous ne devions laisser entrer personne, » déclara Trix. « Maître Severus n'a jamais dit que nous ne devions laisser sortir personne. »

Harry cligna des yeux face à ce que l'elfe sous-entendait. Mais étrangement, c'était dans les grandes lignes ce que lui-même était en train de penser avant qu'ils n'arrivent. Draco voulait son compagnon et il était en danger. C'était son devoir de l'aider, n'est-ce pas ?

« Trix, Quirrell me veut. Tu penses vraiment que je devrais aller le rejoindre seul ? Ce ne serait pas dangereux ? »

« Maître Harry ne sera pas seul. Trix et Dobby iront avec Maître Harry. Maître Harry laissera un mot, donc Maître Severus nous trouvera. Nous ne serons pas seuls très longtemps. »

C'était la vérité, et Draco lui avait dit qu'il ne devait pas rester seul. De cette façon, il ne le serait pas.

« Qu'en penses-tu Dobby ? »

« Dobby pense que Maître Harry et nous-mêmes devrions y aller. Comme ça, Dobby pourra découper la quenelle ! »

« D'accord. Eh bien, c'est décidé alors. Allons sauver Draco. »

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>À<strong> Suivre...****

* * *

><p><em><strong>(1)<strong> "Me be carving some squirrel". Dans la version originale, Dobby compare Quirrell à « squirrel », soit écureuil. En fait, il y a un jeu de mots qui rend super bien en anglais. Vous conviendrez donc que si on garde une traduction littérale, on perd le jeu de mots, et ça rend le tout assez... étrange. Nous avons donc dû trouver autre chose, et le mot « quenelle » s'est tout simplement imposé à nous. Quel rapport avec la choucroute nous demanderez-vous ? Absolument aucun XD ! Mais on voulait garder la première lettre du nom de Quirrell, et voilà le résultat... ah ah ah !  
><em>

_Voilà pour ce chapitre ! Il s'est fait un peu attendre, désolés, mais la publication a été retardée pour diverses raisons. Bref, il est là, c'est l'essentiel. On espère qu'il vous plait, et on vous dit au plus vite pour la suite ! En attendant, profitez bien du soleil, de la neige, si ce n'est pas déjà fait ! Bisous à vous tous !_

__**Archimède,** _**Havirnyrce Vince** & **mandala7338**___


	27. Chapter 26

**Auteur :** Chereche

**Traductrice principale de ce chapitre :** mandala7338

**Traducteurs secondaires :** Archimède et Havirnyrce Vince

**Bêtas traductrices/correctrices :** Polskabi, Nanachan14 et Nanola

**Rated :** M

**Disclaimer : **Tout le monde l'aura compris, rien ne nous appartient, les personnages sont à J.K Rowling et l'histoire appartient à Chereche. Nous ne sommes que les traducteurs !

**Particularité : **Romance/Action/Aventure. Il s'agit d'un Slash donc il va y avoir une histoire entre hommes. Si cela ne vous convient pas, passez votre chemin. Donc Homophobes, s'abstenir.

**Info :** Les noms de la famille Malfoy et de Snape sont volontairement gardés en Anglais !

**-l-**

Un très grand merci pour toutes les reviews que vous avez laissées sur le dernier chapitre et merci également à tous ceux qui ont ajouté la fiction en Alert et/ou Favoris. Merci également aux anonymes : **nepheria4**, **Kisis**, **Hikaru**, **Ekateri**, **kira** et **NeoPhyte**. Sachez que vous trouverez les réponses à vos reviews sur mon forum (Archimède) dont le lien est dans mon profil !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Being A Veela's Mate<strong>

**.**

**Chapitre 26**

* * *

><p>Quirrell n'avait jamais espéré que ses plans fonctionnent aussi rapidement, mais en y réfléchissant, peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dû crier victoire aussi vite. Il avait manœuvré avec précaution, mais son grand succès était d'avoir échappé à tous les professeurs qui faisaient leur ronde dans l'école. Il avait franchi tous les obstacles du troisième étage sans aucune difficulté car Dumbledore avait aimablement informé tout son personnel de la façon dont ils devaient les franchir en cas d'urgence.<p>

Il avait dû se contenir d'éclater de rire quand il avait constaté que le couloir était vide. Apparemment, il avait tellement bien brouillé les pistes que personne ne s'était douté que son véritable but depuis le début était la pierre philosophale. Sincèrement, avaient-ils réellement cru qu'il était venu à l'école simplement pour pourrir la vie de deux étudiants ? Quelle erreur !

Quand il fut en sécurité dans la dernière chambre, s'observant dans le reflet mystérieux du Miroir du Risèd devenir le bras droit du Lord, Quirrell sut que tout allait bien se passer. Il lui fallut un gros effort de volonté pour se détacher de la joyeuse scène que lui offrait le miroir, sachant que cela ne serait pas bénéfique pour lui d'être pris au piège de son emprise. Il appela Malfoy, notant que sa main était toujours cramponnée à ce point au niveau du cœur.

Encore un autre sujet pour lequel il devait remercier Dumbledore. S'il n'avait pas eu toutes ces informations, que le personnel avait été obligé d'apprendre au sujet des Veelas, il n'aurait jamais pu reconnaître que Malfoy commençait à ressentir les symptômes du manque. Ce petit geste avait fait germer le plan qu'il était maintenant en train de mener à bien. Il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que Potter était enfermé à double tour. Ses gardiens seraient conscients qu'il finirait forcément par subir le pouvoir d'attraction de son compagnon et essaieraient de le retenir. Néanmoins, il était impossible qu'ils l'empêchent d'aller rejoindre son compagnon si l'enfant leur révélait qu'il était en _détresse_.

Il savait qu'il y avait une faille dans son plan. Potter pourrait arriver avec de l'aide, aussi ne pouvait-il qu'espérer que son dernier secret lui donnerait un avantage pendant la confrontation. Son Lord était sous l'effet d'un sort de stase et ne reviendrait à lui qu'au moment où la pierre lui serait révélée. Il espérait que découvrir ce qu'il cachait sous son turban distrairait suffisamment les sorciers adverses, le temps pour lui de prendre possession de la pierre et de l'activer. Une fois que ce serait fait, son maître serait réveillé et il n'y aurait plus rien à craindre.

Quirrell jeta de nouveau un coup d'œil dans le miroir, regardant juste assez longtemps pour discerner la forme de la pierre à l'arrière-plan, avant de s'éloigner.

C'était l'heure.

« Malfoy » cria-t-il.

Rapidement, le garçon se tint devant lui.

Il eut un petit sourire satisfait devant l'apparence sale du gamin et renifla dédaigneusement face à la puanteur qui l'imprégna. Bah, de toute façon, il serait bientôt aussi sale que sanguinolent. Toutefois, le sang attendrait un moment... Il n'entrerait en jeu que si le compagnon de Malfoy mettait trop de temps à le rejoindre.

Le sorcier noir tendit sa baguette et avec un bruissement indolent, prononça un seul mot :

« Endoloris ! »

Des cris perçants retentirent dans l'air.

« Quelle douce musique, » murmura Quirrell d'un ton appréciateur, avant de réitérer le sort, cette fois-ci avec plus de force. « Sors, sors où que tu te caches, petit compagnon du Veela. Sûrement que ton ami ne te sera plus d'aucune utilité, s'il devient fou. »

**BAVM**

Le premier endroit où il lui paraissait évident de fouiller était leur chambre, songea Harry alors que ses elfes et lui parcouraient silencieusement le couloir. Dobby franchit l'entrée le premier, prêt à lancer une salve de magie pour neutraliser Draco. Cependant, personne ne les attaqua et tandis que la lueur jaune s'estompait de ses mains, ses deux couteaux réapparurent.

« Ça aurait été trop facile, » soupira Harry, alors qu'il refermait la porte de la chambre de Draco.

Pendant les quelques minutes où il était resté à l'intérieur, il avait éprouvé du réconfort en voyant toutes les affaires de son compagnon. Aucun des événements cauchemardesques de la semaine passée n'était lié à cette chambre. C'était un lieu sûr, presque un sanctuaire pour lui.

Il avait évité sa propre chambre, demandant même à Trix d'aller y chercher sa baguette puis, après réflexion, celle de Draco. Sa propre baguette n'était pas vraiment nécessaire puisque, de toute évidence, il était plus efficace en magie sans, mais la sentir serrée entre ses doigts était d'un grand réconfort. Il avala le muffin que Dobby lui avait récupéré.

Harry avait été assailli par une faim subite et avait été abasourdi quand Dobby l'avait informé qu'ils étaient jeudi, tôt le matin. Ça montrerait à Draco ! Il était encore debout très tard et même pas fatigué. Aucun des elfes ne prit pas la peine de lui mentionner qu'il avait dormi pendant plus de cinq heures avant son réveil. Terminant son rapide repas, il empocha la baguette de son compagnon avant de partir.

L'endroit le plus évident où il pensait que Draco pourrait aller dans sa situation était chez Quirrell, alors il trottina jusqu'à la classe de l'homme. Mais il dut se cacher derrière une tapisserie pour échapper à un professeur qui semblait rechercher quelque chose avec ferveur. Il espérait que ce n'était pas pour lui, ça craindrait s'il était attrapé avant d'avoir retrouvé son Veela.

Il fut sérieusement embêté quand il arriva finalement à la salle de classe de Quirrell et qu'il en trouva l'entrée gardée par au moins trois professeurs. Ils faillirent l'attraper, du moins ça aurait été le cas si Trix ne lui avait pas jeté avec précipitation un sort d'invisibilité. Alors que le professeur Flitwick venait vers lui, ayant aperçu l'ourlet de la robe de Harry dans l'angle, il fut forcé de se plaquer contre un mur afin d'éviter le sort de révélation que l'homme avait jeté avant de tourner les talons.

« Trix, » murmura-t-il aux elfes qui s'étaient eux aussi cachés. « Est-ce que tu peux aller voir ce qui se passe ? »

« Trix va vérifier, Maître Harry. Vous restez silencieux, s'il-vous-plait. »

« Ok. »

Presque une minute s'écoula avant qu'elle ne revienne.

« Ils savent pour le méchant homme et le recherchent. Ils restent ici au cas où le méchant homme reviendrait. »

« Et Draco ? »

« Ils ne savant pas où est Maître Draco. Ils sont inquiets mais se félicitent de vous savoir en sécurité dans la chambre de Maître Severus. »

Harry sentit une pointe de culpabilité avant de se rassurer : il ne les avait pas trompés. Personne ne lui avait dit qu'il devait rester dans la chambre et il n'avait dû mentir à personne pour la quitter. En conséquence, il n'avait pas désobéi... pas vrai ? Il rejeta au loin ce sentiment et recula aussi doucement que possible, trouvant refuge dans une salle de classe déserte.

« Ils ne savent pas où ils sont. Je pense qu'ils sont ensemble. Mais s'ils ne sont pas dans la salle de classe, je ne sais pas où ils se cachent. »

« Ça fait plein de « ils », » remarqua Trix, pince sans rire, avant de se flétrir devant le regard que lui lança Harry.

Sérieusement, sa grammaire était meilleure que la sienne. Pourquoi avait-elle relevé sa répétition ?

« Quoi qu'il en soit, » poursuivit-il. « Nous avons besoin d'un nouveau plan. On n'avait pas prévu qu'il y ait autant de gens aux alentours. »

« Eux pas nous voir. Nous être invisibles, » souligna Dobby.

« Vrai. Mais nous pas savoir où, oups, vous avez une mauvaise influence sur mon langage. Nous ne savons pas où ils sont. »

« Peut-être ils sont là où ils ne doivent pas être ? »

« C'est une possibilité. Un endroit interdit. Où ne sommes-nous pas censés nous trouver dans le château ? »

Harry réfléchit sur ce point pendant quelques minutes avant de se souvenir des mots que Cho lui avait dits plusieurs mois auparavant.

_« Viens Harry, nous devons partir. Cette zone est interdite. »_

Où est-ce que ça avait été ? Ah oui ! Dans le couloir où il avait été attaqué. Quirrell avait été celui qui les avait trouvés, est-ce que ce serait exagéré de penser qu'il s'y cachait puisque c'était un endroit interdit ? Sans doute pas.

« Je crois que je sais où il est, » murmura Harry en se grattant un point sur la poitrine. « Troisième étage. »

Dobby disparut dans un « pop » silencieux pendant quelques minutes.

« Personne dans le couloir là-bas. On dit que la Quenelle pas aller là où il attaque, Maître Harry, et la pierre philosophale est assez en sécurité sans plus de protections. »

« Alors il est sûrement là-bas, » décréta Harry.

Cela prenait tout son sens en y réfléchissant.

« Nous devons y aller. »

« Maître Harry, un professeur a dit que la Quenelle est très dangereuse. Dobby veut la tailler mais ne veut pas que Maître Harry meurt, » fit Dobby qui se tordit une oreille avec anxiété tandis qu'il parlait, montrant son angoisse.

« Dobby, je dois y aller. Draco a besoin de moi. »

« Dobby veut juste que Maître Harry soit prévenu. Dobby ne vous arrête pas. »

« Je comprends. Merci de t'inquiéter. Maintenant, allons-y. »

« Ok, Maître Harry. »

Avec habileté, ils longèrent les couloirs, passant en silence devant les enseignants et même les fantômes jusqu'à ce que, finalement, ils se retrouvent dans le bon couloir. Harry comprit que leur supposition avait été la bonne. La douleur dans sa poitrine diminuait considérablement, lui démontrant que Draco était plus près. Il laissa ses sens le guider et, bientôt, il se retrouva devant une porte qui semblait ridiculement plus grande que les autres tout autour.

« Qu'est-ce que ça cache ? »

« Un autre couloir, » répondit Trix sur le même ton feutré.

« Maître Harry sent Maître Draco ? »

« Oui Dobby, il est là, sûr et certain. »

« Maître Harry va rentrer là ? »

Harry hésita. Son compagnon était si proche et, pourtant, quelque chose lui disait d'agir avec précaution. Son but était d'aider son compagnon et il avait bien commencé, tout d'abord en le retrouvant. Que d'autres l'aident à finir cette tâche n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Plus encore, s'il était totalement honnête, il admettrait que l'idée de se retrouver face à Draco en ce moment était légèrement intimidante. Oui, Draco n'était pas véritablement celui qui l'avait effrayé, mais quand même... Il ne pourrait pas.

« Je pense que nous avons besoin de renforts, » murmura-t-il finalement.

« Renforts ? »

« Oui, juste au cas où. »

_Juste au cas où je me serais trompé, _finit-il silencieusement. _Juste au cas où Draco voulait réellement me faire du mal. Je ne veux pas me retrouver seul avec lui._

Harry était triste de penser une telle chose au sujet de son Veela mais son passé d'abus lui avait appris une chose. S'ils le faisaient une fois, ils pouvaient le refaire. C'était vrai que quelque chose avait poussé Draco à commettre ces actions, mais maintenant qu'il l'avait fait une fois, qu'il avait vu le contrôle qu'il pouvait avoir sur Harry, qu'est-ce qui l'empêcherait de recommencer ? Il se souvenait vaguement que la première raclée, qu'il avait reçue de la part de son oncle, avait eu lieu dans l'odeur pestilentielle de l'alcool, mais à partir de ce jour, les violences avaient continué et il avait rarement senti de nouveau le parfum du rhum.

« Maître Harry ? » questionna Trix, ce qui le ramena sur terre.

« Hem, oui. Je pense que l'un d'entre nous doit retourner en arrière et demander de l'aide. Comme Papy Albus ou oncle Sevy. »

« Trix ira, » décida Trix. « Trix part maintenant. »

« Merci Trix. Sois prudente. »

« Oui, Maître Harry. Trix demande vous faire la même chose. »

« Je le serai. »

Trix disparut en lui après un dernier sourire, le laissant seul avec Dobby. L'elfe posa ses couteaux et aida Harry à pousser l'étrange et énorme porte. Elle était vraiment très lourde et ils durent s'y reprendre plusieurs fois avant de réussir à l'entrebâiller suffisamment pour qu'ils puissent s'y glisser.

La porte se referma automatiquement derrière eux et ils entendirent distinctement un claquement. Elle s'était elle-même verrouillée. Avant qu'il ne puisse commencer à paniquer, Harry remarqua qu'une douce musique résonnait dans toute la pièce.

« Pourquoi on jouerait de la musique ici ? » chuchota-t-il.

Dobby murmura une incantation au lieu de répondre et l'enfant sentit une ondulation le parcourir quand un sort d'invisibilité tomba sur lui.

La salle était plongée dans le noir et il pouvait à peine distinguer sa propre main devant son visage. Ça ne marcherait jamais. Il rechercha sa baguette qu'il avait mise dans sa poche et l'agita en chuchotant « Lumos ». Une lumière brillante envahit la pièce et Dobby bondit en position défensive, couteaux en mains, alors que l'énorme chien apparaissait devant leurs yeux.

« Cool ! » cria Harry qui en oublia le danger que représentait le chien.

Si l'on se basait sur la respiration profonde qui émanait de ses trois têtes, il était endormi, mais Dobby ne voulait prendre aucun risque. Une seule de ces têtes pouvait tout à fait les déchiqueter. Le jeune maître s'approcha pourtant de la bête et passa une main sur la truffe humide. Cette dernière frémit et la tête en question se pencha pour apprécier plus encore la caresse.

« J'en veux un, » déclara Harry, poursuivant un moment sa caresse dans la fourrure.

« Le chien vous mangerait comme un chaton, Maître Harry, » souligna Dobby qui se détendit en voyant que le chien montrait qu'il ne présentait aucune menace. « Il y a une porte derrière gros chien. »

Harry scruta tout autour de la grosse forme et soupira, lui donnant un dernier câlin.

« Peut-être que je te reverrai mais je dois aller sauver quelqu'un. Au revoir, » chuchota-t-il avant de suivre Dobby vers la porte.

Celle-ci s'ouvrit d'une simple poussée.

Cette pièce était baignée de lumière alors il stoppa son sort, regardant partout autour de lui. Il entendit le bruissement distinct de battements d'ailes et, alors qu'il levait les yeux, son souffle se coupa devant le spectacle de ce qu'il semblait être des centaines de Vifs d'or, virevoltant partout au plafond.

« Wow ! » s'étrangla-t-il.

Sa voix sembla déclencher une réaction parmi les Vifs qui rompirent leur formation, révélant un seul Vif en argent en vol stationnaire. Harry eut à peine le temps de se concentrer sur lui qu'il disparut au milieu des autres.

Dans le même temps, un grand fracas résonna partout dans la pièce alors que le mur opposé s'écroulait. Harry tressaillit et cligna des yeux tandis qu'il voyait une ombre menaçante s'en dégager.

Hein ?

Une énorme figurine qui ressemblait au roi blanc d'un jeu d'échec émergea, suivie de près par la reine, un fou et plusieurs pions. Au total, sept figures s'alignèrent devant eux. Harry ne fut pas aussi choqué par le second crash qui créa un trou dans l'autre mur d'où des figures noires sortirent. Le roi et la reine étaient notablement absents.

« Que-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-il alors que ces pièces bougeaient pour se placer à côté de lui et de Dobby.

Plusieurs balais volèrent en passant par chacun des trous, se positionnant devant chaque personne, elfe et figure. Il y eut soudain un bruit sec et Harry se retrouva drapé dans un uniforme de Quidditch, tout comme Dobby. Puis une voix qui lui rappela l'entraîneur de Quidditch résonna dans la pièce.

« Le mach se terminera lorsque le Vif d'argent sera pris. Si un Vif d'or apparaît et est attrapé, un joueur de l'équipe adverse devra quitter le jeu. Seulement un Vif à la fois sera activé. Chaque équipe est composée de sept joueurs, mais il n'y a que deux types de poste, un attrapeur et six batteurs.

« Le but de l'attrapeur est le même que les règles habituelles. Le but des batteurs est de désarmer leurs adversaires ou de mettre l'attrapeur en échec. Si l'attrapeur de l'équipe blanche n'est plus en état de jouer, un autre joueur prend sa place. Toutefois, si l'attrapeur de l'équipe noire n'est plus en état de continuer, le jeu s'arrête et l'équipe noire ne pourra plus quitter cette pièce. L'équipe noire sera aussi déclarée perdante si l'attrapeur adverse attrape le Vif d'argent.

« Vous avez une seule chance. Si l'équipe noire accepte ces règles, tenez les balais devant vous. Cela libérera les Cognards et activera les Vifs. Si vous choisissez de déclarer forfait maintenant, vous serez autorisés à quitter cette pièce en passant par la porte par laquelle vous êtes entrés. Faites votre choix. »

La voix se tut.

« Bien, voilà qui est intéressant, » souffla Harry en se retournant vers Dobby.

L'elfe avait l'air ridicule dans cette robe de sorcier mais Harry se retint de le faire remarquer alors que la créature semblait aussi insultée que lui était amusé.

« Alors Dobby ? On se lance ? »

« Dobby veut tailler la Quenelle, » répliqua Dobby. « Pour tailler le Quenelle, nous devons traverser. Prendre le balai. Nous pas perdre. »

Les mots confiants de l'elfe le rassurèrent et il hocha la tête tout en attrapant le balai devant lui.

Le résultat fut immédiat.

Des étagères miniatures apparurent sur les murs, aucune n'étant pas plus large que trois pouces. Dans le même temps, deux pierres rondes volèrent d'un trou et commencèrent à zigzaguer dans la salle. Harry grimaça quand elles rentrèrent en collision et que des petits cailloux en tombèrent.

« Ce sont les Cognards ? » couina-t-il.

« Pas se faire frapper par eux, Maître Harry. C'est tout, » le rassura Dobby en grimpant maladroitement sur son balai.

Aussitôt, une batte en métal apparut dans sa main.

Désormais un petit peu plus nerveux, Harry le suivit, toutes les figures calquant leurs mouvements. Enfin, le Vif d'argent apparut. Les deux Cognards l'encerclèrent jusqu'à ce qu'un coup de sifflet invisible retentisse. Avant que le son perçant ne cesse, toutes les figures étaient dans les airs, se battant pour les Cognards. Le Vif disparut dans le vacarme.

« Oh purée, » souffla Harry en frappant le sol du pied. « C'est pour Draco… »

Les minutes suivantes furent pénibles, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire. Harry fut forcé d'appliquer tout ce qu'il avait appris sur le vol et le Quidditch. Les Vifs apparaissaient au hasard juste avant de disparaître rapidement. Le roi et lui virevoltaient en effectuant des manœuvres fantaisistes pour éviter les rochers volants, que Harry avait appelé Cognards, et les autres joueurs. Finalement, le roi le surpassa, capturant le premier Vif. Ce fut à ce moment que Harry réalisa qu'esquiver les Cognards était le cadet de ses soucis.

Une fraction de secondes après que le roi ait capturé le Vif d'or, les Cognards disparurent avant de se matérialiser devant un pion blanc. Le jeu cessa et tout le monde les observa. Leurs têtes se tournèrent machinalement alors qu'ils cherchaient une cible. Harry sentit son souffle se couper lorsque leurs regards fixes se posèrent sur lui, alors qu'il volait quelques mètres au-dessus d'eux.

« Maître Harry ! » hurla Dobby. « Protégez-le ! »

Les autres pièces noires passèrent à l'action tandis que les Cognards se lançaient à une vitesse vertigineuse sur lui. Harry cria de terreur pendant que les deux roches s'approchaient de lui, trop effrayé pour même penser à les éviter.

Ses mains lâchèrent le balai et se levèrent en signe de protection devant son visage. Il s'attendait à ressentir une douleur aiguë mais il n'y eut rien d'autre que le son de la pierre contre la pierre. Prudemment, il regarda entre ses doigts et vit un pion noir se désagréger lentement, son corps fendu en deux, avant de s'écrouler sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Quand le dernier morceau tomba, le Vif attrapé vola sur une étagère et se posa dessus.

Le cœur de Harry battait frénétiquement dans sa poitrine pendant qu'il réalisait à quel point il avait été en danger. Ses doigts tremblaient violemment alors qu'ils se cramponnaient de nouveau au balai. Dobby était en train de voler vers lui, tandis que le sifflet retentissait une nouvelle fois et que le match reprenait. Cet étalage avait cependant troublé Harry et il rata toutes ses tentatives ultérieures pour attraper le Vif. Sa terreur augmenta alors qu'il voyait les pions s'écrouler un par un.

Le seul répit qu'il eut fut qu'après l'attaque initiale, l'équipe blanche avait décidé de l'éviter. Toutefois, leur objectif était clairement autre. Ils détruisaient tous les pions qui détournaient leurs attaques.

Une fois qu'il serait suffisamment vulnérable, ils viendraient pour l'éliminer.

Harry se mit à gémir alors qu'il regardait le dernier pion tomber, les laissant seuls, Dobby et lui, pour représenter l'équipe noire. S'il l'avait pu, il aurait fondu en larmes d'effroi depuis longtemps, mais il avait tellement peur qu'il n'était même pas capable d'en verser une seule.

« Dobby, » murmura-t-il à l'elfe qui volait maintenant à côté de lui. « Je ne peux pas le faire. »

« Maître Harry peut. Maître Harry doit sauver son compagnon, il doit attraper le Vif d'argent. »

« Mais comment ? Je ne peux pas tous les éviter, » poursuivit-il d'une voix tremblante.

« Ne suivez pas l'attrapeur blanc. Distraction. Attendez le vrai Vif, » conseilla Dobby alors même que le coup de sifflet retentissait une nouvelle fois.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration et essaya de se calmer avant de s'envoler.

Il suivit les conseils de Dobby et plutôt que de poursuivre l'attrapeur blanc, il vola loin de lui, scrutant partout à la recherche d'un éclair d'argent. Dobby fit de son mieux pour attirer l'attention sur lui, taquinant leurs opposants pour qu'ils dirigent leurs Cognards vers lui ou en les frappant pour leur renvoyer. Il ressentit un fort sentiment de fascination quand l'un de ses coups fit mouche, décapitant parfaitement un pion. Un de moins dont ils devraient s'inquiéter.

L'équipe adverse se rendit compte du changement de tactique et modifia son jeu. L'attrapeur blanc cessa d'attraper les Vifs dès qu'ils apparaissaient et, bientôt, les étagères se remplirent. Un Vif n'apparaissait qu'une seule fois. Après cela, il volait jusqu'à son lieu de stockage. Les deux attrapeurs s'étaient engagés dans un jeu du chat et de la souris, attendant que l'insaisissable Vif se montre. Il mit tant de temps à arriver que Harry s'imagina dans un premier temps avoir rêvé quand il vit un éclat argenté. Il cligna des yeux mais demeura dans le côté opposé du terrain. Si seulement il pouvait l'attraper, cette folie prendrait fin !

Il augmenta sa vitesse, mais son rival l'avait aussi repéré et le dépassa avec facilité. Il l'aurait attrapé si Dobby ne lui avait pas envoyé un Cognard qu'il fut obligé d'éviter. Harry se dépêcha mais c'était trop tard. Le Vif s'était déjà volatilisé. Respirant péniblement à cause de la montée d'adrénaline, Harry fit le tour du terrain une nouvelle fois. Mais l'autre attrapeur changea de nouveau de tactique. Apparemment, il était furieux par l'intervention de Dobby et maintenant il prenait en chasse tous les Vif d'or qui surgissaient, voulant se débarrasser de ce dernier obstacle. Harry ne pouvait plus qu'espérer que celui en argent reviendrait avant qu'il ait une chance de réussir.

Il poussa un cri d'avertissement quand l'attrapeur plongea brusquement. Cette fois, la balle en or resta à sa portée et ce que craignait Harry arriva.

Le roi l'attrapa.

Un silence soudain tomba alors que l'attrapeur l'exhibait avec jubilation.

Non !

Dobby resta figé tandis qu'il regardait la paire de Cognards apparaître et s'aligner avec les batteurs. Sa seule consolation fut qu'ils lui étaient destinés et non à son jeune Maître.

« Tout ira bien, Maître Harry, vous allez gagner, » cria-t-il tandis que les Cognard se jetaient sur lui.

Harry lâcha le balai pour plaquer ses mains sur ses yeux. Il ne voulait pas voir Dobby tomber. Ça n'aida cependant en rien pour amoindrir le bruit que fit le corps de Dobby quand il heurta le sol et, avec un gémissement, il regarda entre ses doigts, soulagé que l'elfe ne soit pas en mille morceaux comme les autres figurines. Même inconscient (puisqu'il refusait d'envisager une autre possibilité) l'elfe semblait souffrir le martyr. Il était tout seul désormais.

L'enfant déglutit alors que le sifflet résonnait pour ce qu'il espérait être la dernière fois. Il était le seul objectif des six joueurs maintenant et, plus que jamais, il allait devoir s'efforcer de demeurer indemne. Son seul espoir était qu'aucun vif n'apparaisse, autrement ce serait finit pour lui. Il perdit la notion du temps tandis qu'il plongeait et esquivait, mais il était de plus en plus désespéré que le match se termine, d'une façon ou d'une autre quand il le vit... le Vif. Il flottait à quelques centimètres du sol, près de Dobby.

C'était maintenant ou jamais. Il fondit en piqué, grimaçant quand le bord d'un Cognard le frôla alors qu'il zigzaguait pour le passer. Il entendit un sifflement derrière lui et sut que c'était son adversaire, seulement cette fois il ne perdrait pas, il ne le pouvait pas, tout simplement. Alors que la distance se réduisait, il allongea le bras, tendit ses doigts.

Dans sa vision périphérique, il aperçut un peu de blanc et accéléra sa course. Il sentit une impression de picotement parcourir tout son corps tandis que ses doigts frôlaient, puis se refermaient sur le Vif. Il réussit à peine à se redresser de son piqué mais fut capable d'atterrir sans trop de dégâts. Imitant son adversaire, il brandit son poing serré dans les airs. Les figures volantes hochèrent la tête avec respect devant lui avant de se désintégrer.

Il aurait pu en sangloter de soulagement quand la tenue de Quidditch s'évanouit. Toutefois, il repoussa au loin ce sentiment alors qu'il se précipitait vers Dobby. L'elfe grogna quand il le toucha avant d'ouvrir ses yeux.

« Maître Harry... »

« Je vais bien. J'ai gagné le match. »

« Dobby est heureux, mais Dobby ne pense pas pouvoir aller plus loin. »

« Je... Je sais, Dobby. Tu m'as tant aidé. Reste là et attends. Trix devrait bientôt revenir, les adultes seront bientôt là. »

L'elfe ne répondit pas, retombant dans l'inconscience. Harry se baissa et déposa un bisou sur sa joue.

« Merci, Dobby, » chuchota-t-il en se redressant.

Il était tout seul désormais, sans personne pour l'aider. Il était effrayé à l'idée de devoir continuer mais il savait que c'était ce qu'il devait faire s'il voulait sauver son compagnon. Se tournant, il observa l'ouverture qui s'était créée dans le mur et, à une certaine distance, il put voir de la lumière.

« Bien, je suppose que c'est là que je dois aller, » se dit-il à lui-même alors qu'il contournait prudemment les fragments de pierres.

L'ouverture se referma derrière lui, mais après sa dernière expérience, cela le laissa indifférent et il continua d'avancer à pas de loups. La lumière se rapprochait de plus en plus tandis qu'il marchait mais il se retint de courir vers elle, principalement en raison de la voix qu'il entendait...

Quirrell !

Par réflexe, il relança le sort d'invisibilité et se tint avec précaution près de l'entrée, scrutant les alentours. Il aperçut l'homme qui regardait dans le miroir, mais plus important, il vit Draco.

Il retint un cri quand il remarqua l'expression vide sur son visage. Non, ce n'était pas son Draco. Il resta silencieux tout en regardant Quirrell qui jetait un coup d'œil à Draco, avant de retourner vers le miroir. Il entendit ses paroles et réalisa que Draco n'était en réalité qu'un simple moyen pour le faire venir. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il entendait par « _détresse_ » ? Sa question trouva réponse quelques secondes plus tard quand la pièce fut remplie des cris de douleurs de son compagnon. La poitrine de Harry se serra, et à ce moment-là, il oublia la raison de la douleur de Draco, que c'était un piège. Tout ce qui lui importait était de mettre fin à la souffrance de son Veela.

« Arrêtez ça ! » cria-t-il, faisant cesser le sort.

La main de Quirrell qui tenait la baguette trembla sous le coup de la surprise. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que sa cible arrive aussi vite... et seul, apparemment.

Un sourire satisfait vint étirer ses lèvres alors que l'enfant courrait vers Draco, l'ignorant totalement pendant qu'il dorlotait le garçon silencieux.

« C'est presque trop facile, » dit-il d'une voix traînante en levant sa baguette en direction de l'enfant aux cheveux sombres.

Un instant plus tard, un sort jaillissait de la baguette.

* * *

><p><strong>À Suivre…<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Non, s'il vous plaît, pas frapper, pas lancer de malédiction ou alors vous n'aurez pas le prochain chapitre... Quoi ? Comment ça c'est du chantage ? Mais pas du tout ! ... Bon si, un peu... hihihi. Plus sérieusement, nous sommes désolés de ne pas avoir publié avant. Le chapitre était prêt, mais nous attendions l'aval de mandala7338 pour le publier car c'est elle qui la traductrice principale de ce chapitre. Par ailleurs, Vince et moi-même ayant eu des examens et étant en pleine période de révisions, nous n'avons pas pu nous consacrer pendant un petit moment sur la traduction. Sachez cependant que ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que tout cela ne s'arrange. Dès le mois de juin, le 13, pour être exact, nous serons libres ! ah ah ah. Nous pourrons donc traduire librement et publier plus souvent. Par ailleurs, les deux prochains chapitres sont prêts, mais seront publiés après les examens. On se doute que vous comprenez que les études sont importantes, alors nous vous remercions pour votre patience !<em>

_De ce fait, nous souhaitons un très bon courage à tous ceux qui sont en période de révisions/examens, mais aussi une bonne fête des mères à toutes les mamans. _

_Merci aussi de continuer à nous suivre, de nous laisser des commentaires et tout. Vous êtes des amours. Continuez :)_

___**Archimède,** _**Havirnyrce Vince** & **mandala7338**____


End file.
